Il vero volto dei Mangiamorte
by Kiliandra
Summary: Tiara przydziału nigdy nie posłuchała Harry'ego. Severus Snape poza byciem wrednym Mistrzem Eliksirów, jest także człowiekiem mającym swoje tajemnice. Całą tą uciążliwą sytuację próbuje kontrolować pewien przebiegły starzec. AU. Kanon uciekł do lochów.
1. Chapter 1

Co by było, gdyby Tiara przydziału nigdy nie posłuchała prośby Harry'ego i przydzieliła go do Slytherinu? Wariacja na temat.

Ostrzeżenia: Seks, krew, przemoc i zgony kanonicznych postaci. Słownictwo rodem z Knokturnu.

Całość będzie raczej kolejnym tasiemcem mojej produkcji. Więc należy uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Disclaimer: Postacie należą oczywiście do autorki orginału.

Beta: Joreth

* * *

**Prolog**

Był ostatni dzień sierpnia. Za oknem słońce świeciło intensywnie, zalewając swoim ciepłem Hogwarckie błonia. Delikatny wiatr kołysał gałęziami bijącej wierzby, a po niebie dryfowały delikatne, puchate białe chmurki. Idealny dzień, mógłby pomyśleć ktoś naiwny. Idealny dzień, by kogoś zabić.

Dumbledore siedział w fotelu spoglądając kolejny raz zza swoich okularów połówek na pergamin leżący przed nim. W jego niebieskich oczach można było gołym okiem dostrzec tańczące w nich ognie. Ale nie miały one nic wspólnego z płomykami radości jakie zwykły były w nich gościć.

Wstał z rozmachem ze swojego fotela dyrektorskiego. Rzucił pergamin, który trzymał w dłoni na podłogę i cisnął piorunem w ścianę. Głośny huk i oślepiający błysk rozeszły się po gabinecie. Liczne urządzenia na blatach i stolikach zaczęły wydawać piski, skrzypienia i wyrzucać z siebie feerię światełek.

- Zabiję cię! Kłamco. Perfidny, podstępny… - wyzywał pod nosem chodząc w tę i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu. Fawkes zaniepokojony uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego pana. Podleciał do jego ramienia, by go pocieszyć, wiedząc że ten jest zdenerwowany. Choć nazwać go zaledwie zdenerwowanym było dużym niedomówieniem. Dumbledore syknął tylko zza zaciśniętych szczęk i odegnał ptaka od siebie.

- Znajdź mi go, głupie ptaszysko. Znajdź mi go i przyprowadź mi tu, żebym mógł go zabić! – ptak wyfrunął przez okno wieży w której znajdował się gabinet dyrektora. Dumbledore stał przez chwilę wpatrując się w przestrzeń w kierunku której odleciał feniks. – Znajdź mi go. Nie będzie uciekał z Harry'm Potterem. Harry Potter jest mój. Mój! – warknął pod nosem spoglądając ostatni raz na rezygnację napisaną tak dobrze znanym mu charakterem pisma. Małe, czarne literki zdawały się z niego drwić, unosić swoje kropki i ogonki w sarkastycznym uśmieszku. Jak gdyby jego Mistrz Eliksirów stał przed nim osobiście. W jednej sekundzie spopielił pergamin. Ale nie poczuł ulgi.

Jego Harry Potter. Jego Złoty Chłopiec. Karta przetargowa w wojnie z Voldemortem zniknęła. A wszystkiemu był winny Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział pierwszy. Nie najmądrzejszy.**

W jednej sekundzie zniknął cmentarz, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą walczył z Voldemortem, a przed nim pojawiły się znajome twarze. Dyrektor, Snape, Moody, Sprout, i Draco Malfoy. W tej jednej chwili wściekłość ogarnęła jego świadomość. Puścił kielich, który zagwarantował mu zwycięstwo w turnieju trójmagicznym i doprowadził tym samym przed oblicze Voldemorta. Nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo wokół, tylko ruszył w stronę bladego blondyna przed sobą. Świeżo zdobyty puchar, potoczył się po trawie i zatrzymał przy butach opiekuna jego domu.

- Okłamałeś mnie bydlaku! Obaj mnie okłamaliście ze swoim ojcem. On jest… śmierciożercą. Twój pieprzony ojciec jest śmierciożercą! – zaczął okładać pięściami twarz Draco. Chłopak cofał się przerażony, lecz Harry napierał na niego wciąż go bijąc. – Oszukałeś. A on patrzył spokojnie jak Czarny Pan chciał mnie zabić. Zabić! Nie zrobił nic! A ty o tym wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś. Musiałeś wiedzieć. – wrzeszczał, okładając zszokowanego blondyna. Łzy kręciły się gdzieś pod jego powiekami, ale był zbyt dumny, by pozwolić im ujrzeć światło dzienne, a raczej wieczorne, bo taka zdaje się była pora.

- Severusie, proszę zabierz chłopca. – Harry usłyszał głos dyrektora przy swoim uchu. I zerwał się do biegu. Nagle jakaś siła splątała mu nogi i runął na ziemię. Przeklął siarczyście i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę.

- Finite Incantatem! – usłyszał i poczuł przez chwilę swobodę ruchów. Ktoś jednak pochwycił go za ramię, gdy tylko zerwał się na nogi. Poczuł szarpnięcie.

- Chodź. Obiecałem dyrektorowi, że się tobą zajmę. - Dłoń Alastora Moody'ego nadal trzymała go pod łokieć. Starszy Auror kierował ich kroki w stronę zamku. - Wszystko będzie dobrze synu, zaraz się tobą zaopiekuję… Idziemy… do skrzydła szpitalnego. – Harry przez chwilę pomyślał, że Dumbledore kazał mu zostać. Ale ten sam Dumbledore go wcześniej okłamał. Harry usłyszał, że musi się położyć i nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Poszedł za mężczyzną, który wciąż trzymał go w mocnym uścisku. Nie widział nigdzie swojego opiekuna domu, więc poszedł za nauczycielem obrony. Moody był Aurorem. Harry był w końcu bezpieczny.

Ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Voldemort próbował go właśnie zabić. Malfoyowie byli śmierciożercami. Draco Malfoy był zdrajcą. Nie powiedział mu, że jego ojciec jest śmierciożercą. Pewnie przez ten cały czas śmiali się z niego, że był taki głupi, by im zaufać. Zaufać! Zaufał synowi ludzi, którzy zabili mu rodziców. Zaufał mordercom! Wściekłość kipiała w nim niczym przypalony eliksir.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg gabinetu Moody'ego Harry rzucił się mężczyźnie do lewego ramienia. Ten spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Nie znajdziesz, tu chłopcze Mrocznego Znaku.

- Lucjusz Malfoy jest śmierciożercą – odparł na to chłopak pośpiesznie, jakby to miało wyjaśnić jego niedorzeczne zachowanie wobec nauczyciela. – A puchar, puchar był świstoklikiem. Przeniósł mnie na cmentarz. A potem gość, którego nazywali Glizdogon wskrzesił Czarnego Pana. Tutaj jest śmierciożerca. To on wrzucił moje nazwisko do Czary Ognia. Muszę powiedzieć Dyrektorowi…

Harry wyrzucał z siebie istotne informacje, a potem usłyszał jak Moody wyrzuca innym nielojalność dlatego, że uniknęli Azkabanu. Jak ogłasza z dumą, że to on będzie tym, który odda go znów Voldemortowi. Harry zastanawiał się jak mógł być taki głupi_._ Moody też brał udział w tym spisku. On i Malfoy. Osaczyli go jak w jakiejś pajęczynie i teraz chcieli wykorzystać do własnych celów. A pomyśleć, że w zeszłym roku wydawało mu się straszne to, że Obrony przed Czarną Magią uczył ich wilkołak.

#

Potem nastąpiły dziwne wydarzenia. Do pomieszczenia wparował dyrektor, z jego opiekunem domu i tą starą jędzą McGonagall. Kazali mu wrócić do dormitorium. Ale zanim zdążył wykonać polecenie, Moody zamienił się w jakiegoś mężczyznę. Croucha. Tak to był Crouch junior. Przesłuchali go, i wezwali aurorów. Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał. _Jak to się stało, że do tej pory tych kilku przebiegłych czarodziejów, nie połapało się w tym, że po zamku chodzi ktoś przebrany w skórę innego człowieka? Zwłaszcza ktoś tak niebezpieczny._

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach całego tego zamieszania Crouch został zabrany przez oddział aurorów. A prawdziwy Alastor Moody otrzymał pomoc medyczną. On sam został odprowadzony przez starą kocicę do lochów, bo opiekun jego domu został oddelegowany do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić stan „pana Malfoy'a", jak to ujął ten stary piernik. Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na wieść, że udało mu się gnojka uszkodzić. Gdy zaczynał o tym myśleć, to wydawało mu się, że tkwi w jakimś koszmarze. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel okazał się śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego dał się stłuc bez nawet próby obronienia się, ale być może bał się przekląć Harry'ego przy świadkach. Zabini i Goyle powiedzieli coś do niego, gdy tylko wszedł do dormitorium. Pamięta, że coś im odpyskował, po czym wszedł na swoje łóżko w sypialni i nałożył czary wyciszające i blokujące dostęp niechcianym osobnikom. Musiał wszystko przemyśleć. I nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. A już na pewno nie z tymi żmijami.

##

Kiedy o 3 nad ranem nadal nie potrafił poskładać do kupy wszystkich faktów, uznał, że potrzebuje porozmawiać z kimś sensownym. Po cichu zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i wyszedł z dormitorium. Po kilku krokach był przed gabinetem Snape'a. Nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Alohomora otworzyła je bez problemu, jednak gabinet był opustoszały. Kolejne zaklęcie otwierające zamki nie zadziałało na masywne drzwi, prowadzące do prywatnego laboratorium Snape'a. Tak samo było z drzwiami, które prowadziły do jego prywatnych kwater. Zamknięte.

Harry zapukał, raz, potem kolejny, i następny. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Nie śmiał otworzyć zaklęciem tych drzwi, a nawet gdyby miał tak mało instynktu zachowawczego, prawdopodobnie i tak by mu się nie udało. Opiekuna domu węża najwyraźniej nie było u siebie. Harry zapragnął sprawdzić czy nie pilnuje cholernego Malfoya, ale uznał, że jeśli Severusa nie będzie w Sali Chorych, by go powstrzymać, to udusi ślizgona we śnie. Harry nie chciał zostawać mordercą. Nawet tak podłej kreatury jak Malfoy. Westchnął zrezygnowany, i wrócił do dormitorium.

Była chyba 6 rano, gdy w końcu zasnął.

_Stał znów na cmentarzu nie mogąc się poruszyć. Przed nim przechadzała się ta obślizgła jaszczurka. Obok, po kolei, pojawiały się postacie w kapturach. Tym razem uważnie im się przyglądał i wsłuchiwał w ich głosy i w to co mieli do powiedzenia. Mierne, tchórzliwe stworzenia. „Tak, Mój panie". „Proszę, mój panie". „Błagam, mój panie". „Przepraszam, mój panie". „Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem, mój panie". Chciało mu się rzygać. Niemal białe włosy Lucjusza powiewały delikatnie na tym wiosennym, wieczornym wietrze. Jego oczy zimne, bez wyrazu. Kolejne „ tak, mój panie" padające z ust ojca Grega. Harry wyczekiwał na to jedne, konkretne „tak, mój panie" ale nie usłyszał go wśród innych głosów… Poza Malfoyem poznał Crabba, McNaira, poznał Mulcibera, i Notta. Poznał jeszcze kilku mężczyzn, których widywał na balach u Draco. Ale nigdzie nie było choć jednego mężczyzny, który przypominałby choć z grubsza, budową Mistrza Eliksirów. _

Obudził się z lekką ulgą, że go tam nie zobaczył. _Może jednak Drops nie kłamał mówiąc, że Snape nie jest już śmierciożercą? _Harry nie dziwił się, że ten stary, wypchany cukrem, kretyn mógł uwierzyć Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna kłamał. Ale Harry też chciał mu wierzyć. Kilka godzin temu cały jego świat runął w gruzy, i Harry miał nadzieję, że pozostał choć jeden stały punkt w jego życiu. Opiekun wszystkich ślizgonów. A jednak mężczyzna nie raczył z nim porozmawiać po całym zajściu. Po prostu zniknął i poszedł sobie doglądać obitą mordę Draco.

Harry'emu nic się nie zgadzało. Nikt nie traktował go w tym całym zamieszaniu poważnie. Nikt nie traktował go jak partnera do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. Dyrektor protekcjonalnie poklepał go po ramieniu i odesłał, bez żadnego proszę, przepraszam, dziękuję. Harry niemal zawarczał ze złości i przygryzł wargę_. Pieprz się Dumble! Pieprz się Snape! Nie macie czasu na rozmawianie z waszym Złotym Chłopcem? Wasz Złoty Chłopiec nie będzie rozmawiał z wami._

Harry wpatrywał się w zielone kotary otaczające jego łóżko. Tempus jasno mu powiedział, że jest po 11. Nikt nie obudził go na śniadanie. Nie, żeby miał ochotę je jeść po wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Ale mogli chociaż spróbować. Postanowił ich przetestować. Nie wyjdzie stąd dopóki ktoś się nim nie zainteresuje. A jeśli przed piętnastą nie zjawi się ten czarnowłosy dupek, żeby wyjaśnić to i owo, to Harry załatwi to inaczej. Włożył rękę pod poduszkę, pod którą ukrył wygrane 1000 galeonów i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Cieszył się że miał tyle rozumu, by po całym zajściu zażądać swoich pieniędzy, które okupił tym dziwnym wieczorem na cmentarzu. Nie wróci więcej do Hogwartu. Są przecież inne szkoły magii. Z dala od psychopaty, który chce go uśmiercić. Z dala od głupiej rodziny, i z dala od przyjaciół, którzy wbijają mu nóż w plecy, aż po rękojeść i uśmiechają się przy tym uprzejmie.

„Panie mój, trwałem w ustawicznej gotowości" – przypomniał sobie jeszcze raz słowa wypowiadane przez Lucjusza Malfoya i zawrzał z wściekłości. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie na słabość wobec takich karykatur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział drugi, trochę przydługi.**

Przyszedł do swojego pokoju gdy już świtało. Nie pamiętał jak tam dotarł. Pamiętał, że aportował się pod bramą Hogwartu, a stamtąd odczołgał się do gabinetu Albusa. _Przeklęty staruch_. To on go wysłał na ten cmentarz. Rozkopany grób – tylko tyle znalazł po całej zabawie. Resztę zdążyli posprzątać. Wezwanie nadal go prowadziło do jego „mistrza". Czarny Pan siedział na jakimś wielkim, czarnym, niewygodnym krześle w domu nieopodal. Gdy Snape wszedł do obskurnego pokoju wciąż słychać było krzyki Lucjusza i Goyle'a. Ich świeżo zmartwychwstały przywódca zadowolony był chyba tylko z Lastrange'ów, którzy jak idioci nadal gnili w Azkabanie. Gdy tylko Severus przekroczył próg, natychmiast zarobił Cruciatusem między łopatki. Gdy zdążył złapać oddech, poleciała kolejna klątwa. Potem były czary chłoszczące i legilimencja. A potem znowu ten przeklęty Cruciatus. _Ktoś powinien tego zakazać – _pomyślał. - A_ przepraszam, przecież zakazał -_ poprawił się w duchu.

Ulżyło mu, gdy między jednym ukłuciem bólu, a drugim zorientował się, że nie umrze. Czarny Pan najwyraźniej mu uwierzył. Nadal chciał szpiega w obozie Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście staruch też chciał szpiega_… - Że też tych dwóch drani nie może się powyrzynać między sobą i zostawić mnie w świętym spokoju_. - W tym momencie nie pogardziłby nawet świętym Mungiem. Ale nie został zabity, więc cała ta karuzela absurdu zaczęła się dla niego od początku. Jak w '79. I oczywiście to on musiał obrywać. Zagryzł wargi na wspomnienie tego, dlaczego się w ogóle na to wszystko zgodził. Jego nadgorliwość w stosunku do tego popaprańca Riddle'a zabiła Lily. A on był wtedy przekonany, że to była kobieta jego życia. Mimo, że go nie kochała. Mimo, że wpadła z Potter'em jak głupia. Ale on w przypływie pustogłowia obiecał wtedy, że zrobi wszystko, by uchronić dzieciaka. Najgorsze, że obiecał to też Dumbledore'owi. A ten stary dziad, pomimo wszystkich wad jakie mu można było zarzucić, akurat brakiem pamięci poszczycić się nie chciał.

Gdy już opadł na swoje łóżko, miał tylko tyle siły, by wypić trzy mikstury, które zdążył sobie przygotować przed wyjściem. Rozluźniającą mięśnie, przeciwbólową i nasenną. Wychylił je szybko, jedna po drugiej. Zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że musi porozmawiać z Potter'em jak się ocknie, a potem otoczyła go miękka faktura pościeli.

##

Otworzył ponownie oczy, głównie po to, by poczuć łupanie podobne do kaca po karafce ognistej. Zamrugał kilka razy, upewniając się, że na pewno żyje. Ból każdego mięśnia, utwierdził go w ponurym przekonaniu, że to wszystko mu się jednak nie przyśniło. Czarny Pan powrócił. Porwał Potter'a prosto sprzed ich nosów i niemal zabił. A on znowu był szpiegiem. Jego spokojna egzystencja skończyła się po kilkunastu latach na rzecz idiotycznych zebrań Zakonu Feniksa. 14 lat bezpieczeństwa, szacunku i niemal przyjacielskich relacji, skończyło się w jedną noc. Nie będzie wakacji nad morzem... nie będzie imprez do białego rana w weekendy. Będzie za to ból. Idiotyczne herbatki u Weasleyów i Potter do ocalenia.

_O cholera, Potter!_

Severus próbował zerwać się z łóżka. Musi porozmawiać z gówniarzem. Dyrektor obiecał wszystkim się zająć, ale to oznaczało wypchanie dzieciaka cukierkami i herbatką ziołową na sranie. Mniej - więcej. Dumbledore jak jakiś naiwny głupiec pozwolił Harry'emu słuchać wczoraj zeznań Croucha po Veritaserum, jakby to miało pomóc gówniarzowi uporać się z tym całym absurdem. Obejrzał swoje szaty i zaklął siarczyście.

_- Niech cię Nott z twoimi czarami tnącymi! Mogłeś chociaż pasek zostawić! Kosztował 100 funtów_. – wymruczał pod nosem. Zrzucił z siebie polepione krwią szmaty, jakie zostały z jego wczorajszego uniformu i powlókł się pod prysznic. Gorąca woda przyjemnie rozluźniała mięśnie. Zmywała kurz i resztki wymiocin z końcówek włosów. W głowie mu się kręciło, a dłonie drżały. Przypomniał sobie swój wczorajszy wrzask, gdy kolejna klątwa uderzyła w niego. Ale mógł być z siebie dumny. Riddle nie znalazł nic o Lily. Nie znalazł nic o Zakonie i Dyrektorze. Ani jednej informacji o samym Severusie, ale te chyba nie bardzo go interesowały. Nawet o samym Harrym nie za wiele znalazł, jakby się nad tym zastanowić. Zresztą nie musiał szukać w jego głowie, bo wszystko jak na tacy podał mu przeklęty Malfoy. Blondas poszczał się w gacie na myśl o zarobieniu klątwą trzeci raz z rzędu i wyśpiewał wszystko. Cholerny mięczak. Bezużyteczna laleczka. Śliczna laleczka.

Gorąca woda zrobiła swoje, namydlając się czuł rosnące podniecenie. Przed oczami miał kolejną scenę z Lucjuszem klęczącym przed jaszczurem i jego piękne, szeroko otwarte usta, gdy próbował złapać oddech… oj, zanurzyłby się w te usta, gdyby się ich tak nie brzydził. Chciał znów poczuć w sobie te zwinne palce. Ale nie było teraz na to czasu. Trzeba było zająć się dzieciakiem… a myśli wciąż uparcie wracały do wieczornych orgii w Malfoy Manor sprzed kilkunastu lat. Teraz pewnie znów nabiorą rozpędu i Sev był pewien, że dostanie się do tyłka arystokraty zanim nastanie jesień. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przymknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie co to blondwłose bydle potrafi zrobić ze świeczką. Szybko doszedł, z myślą o włosach blondyna na swoim podbrzuszu. Severus doskonale wiedział, że Lucjusz tego chce. Że wciąż pamięta te niebezpieczne zabawy z ogniem.

A jednak po zniknięciu Voldemorta skończyły się krwawe przyjęcia. Większość śmierciożerców i tak siedziała w Azkabanie. Tak, perwersyjne przyjęcia, to było to czego brakowało mu przez ten czas. Wakacyjne zabawy w mugolskich klubach nie zaspokajały wszystkich jego potrzeb. Dziś w nocy przyjrzał się ciału byłego kochanka i spostrzegł, że może i Lucjusz się zestarzał przez ten czas i nie był już tak nieskazitelny jak wtedy, jednak nadal był nieziemsko przystojny… to 5 lat różnicy między nimi, było niczym… _no, nieważne zresztą. Otrząśnij się Severusie! Musisz pogadać z Potter'em, chłopak na pewno jest roztrzęsiony_.

Severus wyszedł spod prysznica wciągnął na siebie znienawidzone czarne szmaty… _szaty_… poprawił się w myślach.

- Jeszcze tylko dwa dni i znów ubierzesz swoje jeansy. Choć na chwilę. – Zafiukał najpierw do Dumbla, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko gra w związku z aresztowaniem Croucha. Wczoraj jak wrócił po „przyjęciu powitalnym", zapomniał o to spytać.

- Wejdź Severusie. – usłyszał, gdy tylko postawił nogę w kominku.

- Dyrektorze? Jak się mają wieści? – spytał i zapragnął rąbnąć się z otwartej dłoni w czoło. _Co za idiotyczne pytanie_, zganił sam siebie_. Nieprzytomna trójka z czterech uczestników. Skandal. Prasa. A we wszystko zamieszany oczywiście Potter. A do kompletu Pan na Czarnych włościach powrócił do swojej małej trzódki._ – mina Albusa jasno świadczyła o tym, że myśli dokładnie to samo. _Skwaszona, jakby ktoś mu wepchnął w dupę pociętą cytrynę. _Severus podejrzewał, że jako jeden z nielicznych miał okazję podziwiać tego starego gnojka bez masek. W nastroju szubienicznym, w tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy nie chciało mu się marnować czasu na uśmiechy upośledzonego kretyna, nie podrygiwał tańcząc. Nie częstował bajaderkami. W ogóle nie zaprzątał sobie głowy jedzeniem. Z dwojga złego Severus wolał swoją rolę – wkurzonego marudy. Gdyby całymi dniami miał świergotać jak naćpana słoniną sikorka odrąbałby sobie toporem tą lewą rękę i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie.

- Draco Malfoy doszedł do siebie, po podaniu eliksiru uzdrawiającego. Pan Potter złamał mu nos i uszkodził rogówkę. Myślę, że trzeba będzie popracować nad kontrolą jego impulsów. Pan Malfoy do odwołania zostanie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pan Potter do tej pory nie okazał oznak skruchy za swoje zachowanie.

- Prędzej odgryzie sobie język, niż przeprosi. Nie żartuj sobie. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel okazał się synem śmierciożercy.

- Od ciebie się nie odwrócił, gdy się dowiedział.

- Ach, te twoje gierki. Musiałeś go poinformować we właściwym czasie, co? Ja nie spędzałem z gówniarzem ferii i nie zwierzał mi się ze swoich erotycznych ekscesów.

- A jednak wczoraj w nocy był w twoim gabinecie. – zagadnął wyraźnie zmęczony dyrektor.

- O której?

- Nie martw się. Nie widział cię. Byłeś jeszcze wtedy na spotkaniu.

- O tak. Byłem. Dziękowałem ci już za to? – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwej uwagi.

- Severusie…

- Tak, tak, jestem niepoprawny. Sam się przecież zgłosiłem do tej roboty. Choć przyznaję, że zupełnie co innego miałem na myśli, gdy zawierałem z tobą ten cholerny układ.

- Nie mogłem tego przewidzieć, że wybiorą Syriusza… - powiedział mężczyzna ze smutkiem.

- Nie, to rzeczywiście nie był oczywisty wybór, że Potter wybierze swojego skretyniałego przyjaciela. – parsknął wspominając nieszczęsne zaklęcie Fideliusa.

- Mogłoby być inaczej, gdybyś się nie uprał potraktować go klątwą bezpłodności, po tym jak spłodził dziecko…

- To on zaczął i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie będę do tego wracał. Załatwił mnie na całe życie.

- Ty jego też.

- Przynajmniej nie męczył się z tym długo. – prychnął, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

- Severusie. Jesteś jak dziecko, tyle lat, a ty …

- Dobra, już dobra, zamykam się. Jak nasza gwiazda socjometryczna? Mam nadzieję, że ślizgoni nie roznieśli dormitorium pod moją nieobecność.

- W szkole spokojnie. Dzieciaki są przestraszone. Harry nie wychodził z dormitorium od 6 rano. Skrzaty zostawiły mu jedzenie i z tego co mi wiadomo, zjadł wszystko. Musisz z nim jednak porozmawiać. Jak inaczej wsadzimy go z Malfoyem do jednego pociągu? Wysadzą pół wagonu, albo pozabijają się. – zauważył z bardzo poważną miną facet w różowej sukience.

Severus wysłuchał jeszcze raportu o tym co się działo w domu lwa, borsuka i orła. Wysłuchał o wyjeździe dzieciaków Karkarowa i Panny o głowie wielkości ośmiokilogramowego arbuza. - _Ciekawe, że Karkarow odważył się uciec. Malfoy powiedział coś o tym, że Czarny Pan obiecał mu śmierć. Przykro, ale sam jest sobie winny_. - Severus dopił kawę i dziarskim krokiem ruszył do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów.

_Jeszcze dwa dni. Dwa pieprzone dni i wszystko się skończy. Żadnych uśmiechów. Żadnych marudzeń. Żadnego „dzień dobry, profesorze_."

##

Szaty łopotały na nim, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kilkanaście głupawych gęb patrzyło na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze – dało się słyszeć z kilku miejsc w pomieszczeniu. Skrzywił się na dźwięk znienawidzonego zwrotu i kazał wezwać wszystkich ślizgonów. Gdy już pomieszczenie wypełniło się kolejnymi słowami powitania, zaczął swoją tyradę odnośnie wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Cwaniaki z jego domu, nie były jednak zainteresowane oficjalną wersją jaką im sprzedano wczorajszego wieczora.

- Tak, pan Potter mówił prawdę. Czarny Pan powrócił. – wyjaśnił w końcu, bo nie miał zamiaru wyłapywać gówniarzy, którzy skradają się nocami bóg raczy wiedzieć dokąd, w poszukiwaniu informacji.

Przez chwilę zapragnął być szefem tych gamoni z Hufflepuffu. Wystarczyło na nich krzywo spojrzeć, a już lali po gaciach i nakrywali głowy doniczkami. Przez pokój przebiegła fala dźwięków, którą ktoś niewprawny mógłby pomylić z szokiem. Ale Severus wiedział doskonale – te pucułowate mordy Crabba i Goyle'a są zadowolone z obrotu wydarzeń. Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że można być tak głupim. Jednak byli kretynami, i był niemal pewny, że była to przypadłość dziedziczna. Jedynie Zabini z ich rocznika siedział w kącie i spoglądał krzywo na całe to towarzystwo wzajemnej adoracji. Potter'a jednak nigdzie nie było.

- Gdzie nasz bohater? – spytał zebranych. Maluchy z pierwszego roku zaczęły piszczeć, jedno przez drugie, że Harry jest u siebie. Były wyraźnie zachwycone opowieścią o wskrzeszeniu tego świra. Skrzywił się słysząc ten jazgot. Miał wrażenie, że jedna fiolka eliksiru przeciwbólowego, to za mało by to znosić. - _No nic trzeba załatwić kwestie polityczne_. - Wyjaśnił gówniarzom, że walki wewnątrz Slytherinu tylko go osłabiają i że nie wyobraża sobie, by dom podzielił się na dwa obozy. On oczekuje pokoju, żadnych bójek i kultury. Jeśli dowie się o jakiś pojedynkach do końca roku szkolnego, zarekwiruje różdżki. – W sali zaległa grobowa cisza. Po raz pierwszy te podstępne kreatury potraktowały go poważnie. Po tym obwieszczeniu rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów i porozsiadali w ciszy na fotelach i pufach. Kilku starszych chłopaków spoglądało na niego wrogo, ale uśmiechnął się tylko do nich złośliwie i poszedł w kierunku komnat czwartego roku.

Wszystkie łóżka w dormitorium były idealnie posprzątane, poza jednym, tym pod oknem. _Idiotyzm. Zaczarowany widoczek jeziora, i nieprawdziwe okno_. - Ale najwyraźniej Potter upierał się, żeby tam właśnie sypiać. Jakby miało mu to pomagać w jakiejś klaustrofobii. - _Do diabła, przecież to były lochy! Czego się spodziewał?! Tarasu z widokiem na góry? -_ Kotara łóżka była oczywiście zasłonięta.

- Dość robienia sobie odleżyn na plecach, panie Potter, wstajemy. – nic. Nawet pierdnięcia. – Natychmiast pan stamtąd wyjdzie i uda się ze mną do mojego gabinetu. – nic, nadal cisza. _No, to ci uparty gnojek z tego Pottera_. – Potter, nie będę powtarzał, liczę do trzech i wyjdziesz zanim skończę, albo użyję różdżki. – Dalej ani słowa. Tego było już za wiele. Odczekał do trzech uderzeń buta o podłogę, po czym rozsunął zielone szmaty wiszące na ramie łóżka. Łóżko oczywiście puste. Pościelone. Ani śladu po chłopaku, a przecież dyrektor powiedział, że był tutaj. - _Co jest_? - Rzucił niewerbalny czar namierzający. Mały kompas na jego dłoni drgnął, a potem wskazówka zaczęła kręcić się w kółko jak oszalała. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – _Cholera Dumble, uciekł ci._

Severus odsunął się od łóżka i spojrzał na szafkę. W szufladzie śmieci. Nic więcej. Zajrzał do jego kufra. Były w nim książki, bluza ze znaczkiem domu, jakieś czasopisma. Ogólnie makulatura. Trochę słodyczy. Poza tym był zupełnie pusty. Żadnych ciuchów. Nawet peleryny… _zwłaszcza, tej cholernej peleryny._

- Cholera! – kopnął skrzynię, aż wieko opadło. Jak miał znaleźć niewidzialnego gówniarza? Zmniejszył wszystkie rzeczy. I wpakował sobie do wewnętrznej kieszeni w szacie. Zajrzał jeszcze pod łóżko i na górę baldachimu. Znalazł tam kilka kopert. – _Mało zmyślny sposób chowania korespondencji_ -pomyślał, chowając listy do kieszeni. Chwycił się za nasadę nosa i mocno ścisnął, próbując powstrzymać nacierającą migrenę.

_Dwa dni… cholerne dwa dni, przeciągną się w dwa miesiące szukania idioty._ - Gdyby mógł, zabiłby go na miejscu. Nie kłopocząc się nawet by zrobić neutralną minę, wpadł jak burza do pokoju wspólnego młodych ślizgonów, by stamtąd przenieść się do swojej twierdzy. Skreślił dwa słowa do Albusa i wrzucił je w kominek, a potem usiadł za biurkiem, by przejrzeć rzeczy chłopaka.

_Według zeznań tego starego capa – _

- Co znaczy, że mogę wypuścić pana Malfoya z ambulatorium?! – pojawił się w kominku siwy łeb, przerywając mu rozmyślania. - _Prywatność jak zwykle_, pomyślał z goryczą.

- A to, że twój cenny skarb spakował manele i zniknął. Gratuluję pomysłu z przekazaniem mu tej cholernej peleryny. Czy nie mówiłem ci, że takie rzeczy nie powinny spoczywać w dziecięcych łapskach?! I kto na Merlina powiedział ci, że gówniarz jest w łóżku? – ryknął zirytowany Snape. Czuł paskudny ból głowy. Mina Albusa w tym momencie jasno świadczyła o tym, że chce kogoś zabić, a Severus nie zamierzał zgłaszać się na ochotnika do tej misji.

- ZGREDEK! - usłyszał jeszcze wrzask, a potem w jego komnatach znów nastała cisza.

Otworzył powiększony uprzednio kufer gówniarza. Książki umazane czekoladą. Zabiłby za takie bezczeszczenie. Brakowało podręczników do eliksirów i transmutacji, reszta radośnie spoczywała na dnie. Obok kilka gazet i książek o Quidditchu, jakieś rozbierane wiedźmy, i magazyny o sportowcach… nic, czego nie spodziewałby się w kufrze rozbuchanego hormonami nastolatka. W środku próbował zerwać się do lotu miniaturowy rogogon węgierski – pamiątka po pierwszym zadaniu w Turnieju. Znalazł jeszcze kilka nieskończonych esejów i szkiców. Prób narysowania nauczycieli. Raczej marna podróbka komiksów. Ale Severus uśmiechnął się na widok Minerwy z kocimi uszami i jej przygód wśród potłuczonych filiżanek z fusami… cóż, antypatia McGonagall i Trelawney była widoczna gołym okiem, nawet dla kretynów pokroju Pottera. Znalazł też wszystkie poprawione przez siebie wypracowania Pottera z eliksirów. - _Czemu gówniarz ich nie wyrzucił_?

Zmniejszył wszystkie te rzeczy, i spakował do swojego kufra. Nie potrzebował wytycznych dyrektora, żeby wiedzieć, że jak tylko przeklęta dzieciarnia wsiądzie w pociąg, on zacznie poszukiwania chłopaka. Równie dobrze mógł się do tego już przygotować. Teraz zapewne stado aurorów przeczesuje Privet Drive i okolice. Severus nie sądził, że Harry wrócił do domu. Zakładał, że do tego czasu przeklęci Dursleyowie będą martwi z rozkazu Voldemorta.

Severus przejrzał jeszcze raz zawartość kufra Pottera. Po paru chwilach przerzucania tego bałaganu, znalazł to czego szukał. Włosy. Upaprane czekoladą, ale czarne, łamliwe i szorstkie, na pewno Pottera. Odetchnął z ulgą. Będzie mógł rzucić czar namierzający. A teraz usiadł i przywołał sobie karafkę z winem i eliksirem na ból głowy. Poczeka na rozkazy. Nie będzie wychodził przed szereg. Dubledore nie może wiedzieć ile znaczy dla niego ten chłopak. Raz już zawiódł Lily. Drugi raz tego nie zrobi. Ocali jej syna półgłówka… Severus wiele by dał, by chłopak był jego, a nie tego ćwierćinteligenta Jamesa. Ale wredny gryfon musiał go załatwić klątwą sterylizującą. Po prostu musiał. Ze swoją chorą obsesją na punkcie Lily. Doskonale wiedział jak Lily pragnie mieć dziecko. Paplała o tym ciągle już w szkole i na pewno cały Gryfindor o tym słyszał. A na pewno ta część popaprańców, z którymi się trzymała. Kundel, wilkołak i ten idiota Potter… Lily była zupełnie nieracjonalna przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy przed zajściem w ciążę.

„Severusie ja chcę mieć syna. Severusie, proszę, ja muszę mieć syna. Zobacz jakie śliczne buciki kupiłam na Pokątnej. Czerwone." – łudził się, że jej przejdzie. Jednak gdy drugi miesiąc z rzędu panikowała, że coś jest z nią nie tak, wtedy jej powiedział co zrobił mu James. Poszła się z nim kłócić. W jego imieniu. Jakbym sam nie potrafił… a ten gnojek ją przekabacił na swoją stronę… i przeleciał. Oczywiście Severus potraktował go dokładnie tą samą klątwą… ale było już za późno. - _Głupi Gryfon. Uroczy Gryfon. Przystojny Gryfon. Niech cię szlag Potter! A zapomniałbym, już cię trafił jasny szlag._ - Severus uśmiechnął się na ułamek sekundy. James Potter nie żył. Sprawiedliwa kara za wszystko co mu zrobił. A jednak uśmiech zniknął, tak szybko jak się pojawił. Wolałby, żeby żył jeśli to by mu miało oddać Lily. A odzyskałby ją na pewno. Był w końcu bardziej odpowiedzialny niż ten pustogłowy jeleń… w jeden wieczór zniszczył wszystko nad czym Severus pracował… Sześć lat mu zajęło zanim go pierwszy raz pocałowała… a potem było tylko lepiej. Aż do czasu…

_Przestań głupi idioto. Sentymenty niczego nie zmienią. Musisz znaleźć dzieciaka._ - Wyjął z kieszeni kilka kopert, które znalazł nad łóżkiem Harry'ego i zaczął czytać.

01.09.1991

_Kochana mamo_

_Wiesz, że jestem czarodziejem? Na pewno wiesz. Ciotka chyba tylko dlatego mnie tak nie lubiła. Przyjechałem do szkoły. Podobno ty też tu chodziłaś. Nie udało mi się trafić do tych samych pokoi co ty, albo tata… Tiara Przydziału, uparła się umieścić mnie w Slytherinie, mimo, że naprawdę ją błagałem, że chcę być tam gdzie tata. A teraz mieszkam w podziemiach. Nie jest wcale ładnie i jest strasznie zimno. Ale mam za to więcej miejsca niż do tej pory. W pokoju ze mną mieszka taki czarny chłopak, Blaise, wujek dostałby zawału, gdyby go zobaczył. Ale jemu przecież nic się nie podoba._

_Obok mnie śpi kolega. Ma na imię Draco. Poznaliśmy się wcześniej na mieście. Wydawało mi się, że jest wstrętny, ale okazał się w porządku. On mi powiedział, że jestem sławny i bogaty. Wydaje mi się, że kłamał. Ale przecież widziałem to całe złoto w moim skarbcu. Więc może jednak nie kłamał. Nie wiem co ci jeszcze napisać, wszystko tu wydaje się dziwne. I niesamowite. Nawet nasz wychowawca jest jak wampir. Widziałem jednego takiego w telewizji. Nawet nie musi się przebierać. Chyba mnie strasznie nie lubi, bo krzywił się na mój widok. Ale krzywił się wtedy cały wieczór, więc może brzuch go bolał. Mnie też wtedy trochę bolał, bo zjadłem za dużo. Wziąłem sobie trochę na później, ale Draco mi powiedział, że nie muszę. Co on tam wie. A potem mi pokazał, że zawsze koło kominka stoją kanapki, albo ciasteczka. Chyba mi się tu podoba. To całe jedzenie jest pycha._

_No i mam różdżkę. Teraz będę mógł zrobić wszystko! _

_Muszę kończyć bo idę na lekcję._

_Pozdrów tatę. Kocham cię, Harry._

Snape odłożył list i wpatrywał się w niego jak oniemiały. Powolnym, niemal nieprzytomnym ruchem otworzył szufladę w biurku i wyjął pożółkłe pergaminy. Spojrzał na jeden z nich i uśmiechnął się smutno.

_02.09.1991._

_Droga Lily. Znowu wróciłem w te przeklęte mury. Dumble nic się nie zmienił przez wakacje._

_Wczoraj przyjechał Harry. Jest strasznie malutki jak na swój wiek. Musiał się wdać w twoją rodzinę, bo nie pamiętam, żeby James był takim kurduplem w pierwszej klasie. A skoro mowa o Jamesie, to się pewnie w grobie przewraca, że jego syn trafił do Slytherinu. Ale jaja. Po przerażonej twarzy dzieciaka wyobrażałem sobie, że trafi do Hufflepuffu. Wyobraź sobie mój szok, gdy usłyszałem słowa tiary. Będę jego opiekunem. I obiecuję ci, że zajmę się nim jak trzeba._

_Niestety zdążył się już poznać z Malfoyem w pociągu i pokłócić z połową pierwszorocznych w Gryffindorze. Mały łobuz. Niestety przypomina swojego ojca. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się na mnie wściekała, ale nie pozwolę by kolejny James Potter biegał po Hogwarcie i okaleczał uczniów. Nie zamierzam mu pobłażać, tylko dlatego że jest twoim synem. Zwłaszcza, że mały Malfoy wydaje się mieć kręgosłup moralny swojego drogiego tatusia._

_Dyrektor jest wściekły. Widziałem jak cisnął tym starym kapeluszem o ścianę, a potem, niby niechcący wylał na nią wrzątek z fusami herbacianymi. Biedna Tiara… co ona mu zawiniła? Choć przyznam, że to trochę zabawne, starzec do tej pory upierał się jak istotne są przepowiednie i takie bzdury, a teraz oddał los świata w ręce starej czapki. No cóż, jego wina. Nie mógł przewidzieć, że pod tą potarganą czupryną twojego syna znajdzie się trochę rozumu. _

_Kończę kochana, za chwilę mam zajęcia z drugim rokiem Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff i nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mnie ręce świerzbią, żeby czasem walnąć ich w te puste głowy… ale znasz mnie, żadnej przemocy wobec dzieci… Lecę._

_Kocham. Pa._

Severus uśmiechnął się do listu, który kiedyś napisał. Potter był do niego bardziej podobny niż chciałby przyznać. Ich przetrącone dzieciństwo, wieczne problemy z rówieśnikami z Gryffindoru. I absolutne skupienie przy produkcji eliksirów. Severus przypomniał sobie jak chłopak pochylał się nad kociołkiem w trakcie zajęć i czasem sobie wyobrażał, że to jednak nie jest dziecko Pottera. Widział go robiącego młynki na miotle i rozpierała go duma. Żałował w takich momentach, że matka nie może go zobaczyć. Severus zacisnął pięści, by powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Harry nie miał matki i była to absolutnie jego wina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział trzeci, nie dla dzieci.**

Harry stał w jakimś zaułku, z plecakiem swoich rzeczy na plecach. Podziękował Zgredkowi za pomoc w wydostaniu się z zamku i pożegnał się z nim, po czym powędrował wzdłuż Pokątnej. Wcześniej zaczesał swoją grzywkę, by nie rzucać się w oczy, ale miał świadomość, że nie ma to na dłuższą metę racji bytu. Nie mógł czarować, bo dzięki namiarowi, aurorzy natychmiast go znajdą. A Harry wcale nie chciał być znaleziony. Wszedł w boczną uliczkę i znalazł się na Knokturnie. Otoczenie nie bardzo mu się podobało, ale musiał skołować sobie niezarejestrowaną różdżkę i przenocować gdzieś, zanim nie dowie się jak dotrzeć do Rumunii.

Postanowił, że uda się do Durmstrangu. Stamtąd pochodził Krum, a on wyrażał się dość pochlebnie o swojej szkole. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że Karkarow jest także śmierciożercą i uznał, że to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. Był pewien, że nie zamierza jechać do Francji, by tam się doszkalać, a wiedział, że musi gdzieś chodzić do szkoły, bo nie wszystkiego można nauczyć się z książek. Żeby gdzieś był, ktoś kto zechciałby go uczyć, Harry nie wróciłby do żadnej szkoły. Musiał się jednak dowiedzieć czegoś więcej zanim wyjedzie w ciemno z kraju. A zdobycie informacji może mu zająć kilka dni.

Rozejrzał się po odrapanych budynkach i skierował swoje kroki do czegoś co przypominało z zewnątrz kryptę, a nie budynek mieszkalny. W oknie jednak wisiała kartka – WOLNE POKOJE – a nad drzwiami szyld **– ****Czarna Jama**. Wzruszył ramionami. „ _Co strasznego może mnie tu spotkać? Najwyżej zedrą ze mnie parę sykli więcej niż powinni_." Pomyślał i otworzył drzwi.

Powitał go hol, który nadal wyglądał jak krypta, albo jakiś stary kościół. W oknach były witraże, gdzie nie gdzie przebijało się przez nie bezpośrednio światło słoneczne, bo brakowało kilku kawałków kolorowych szybek. Nacisnął dzwonek stojący na blacie recepcji, i rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu, udając pewność siebie. Za kontuarem z niemal czarnego drewna nikogo nie było, a trzy metry dalej znajdowały się schody też najwyraźniej zrobione z czarnego drewna. Harry'emu wystrój skojarzył się z jakimś wampirzym siedliskiem, wszędzie były czarne świeczki i obrzydliwe słoiki jak w laboratorium Snape'a. Ale w kącie na jednej ze ścian wisiał olbrzymi krzyż, i Harremu trochę ulżyło, że żadni krwiopijcy nie mogą tu raczej pracować.

- Tak? W czym mogę pomóc ślicznemu panu? – zapytała staruszka pojawiając się nagle przy nim. Była lekko zgarbiona i miała wielki nos, na końcu którego był włochaty pieprzyk. Harry spiął się w sobie i zebrał na odwagę by się odezwać. Upomniał się w myśli, że nie wypada się gapić na ludzi, nawet jak są brzydcy. A właściwie, to zwłaszcza wtedy nie wolno.

- Przeczytałem kartkę w oknie, że macie tu wolne pokoje.

- Tak, Chłopcze. Rodzice wiedzą, że tu jesteś?

- Rodzice nie żyją, proszę pani. Ale jeśli wynajęcie pokoju to problem, to przepraszam, że panią niepokoiłem. – wycofał się z zamiarem poszukania noclegu gdzie indziej.

- Ależ zostań Chłopcze, zostań. Oczywiście że mamy pokój dla ciebie. To będzie… 27 Sykli za dobę. Jeśli śniadanie i łazienka też cię interesuje, to jest 56 Sykli.

- Świetnie, to chciałbym zostać na razie na 3 dni, pani?

- Marry, mów mi Marry.

- Po zniżce dla tak słodkiego młodzieńca, to będzie 8 Galeonów. Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać słodziutki? – zapytała wiedźma i poklepała go po policzku. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej uroczo i odparł:

- Har - Harmon Black, proszę pani.

- Z tych Blacków?

- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

- Jak długo stać cię na pokój, niewielkie, mój słodki. – uśmiechnęła się ukazując liczne braki w uzębieniu. Harry chciał uciec stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale zamiast tego sięgnął do sakiewki i wydłubał z nich odliczone drobne. Położył je bezpośrednio na trzęsącej się dłoni kobiety. A ona wyjęła z kieszeni wielki, srebrny klucz i wręczyła mu go do ręki. – Pokój numer trzy, na drugim piętrze. Aktualnie nie mamy innych gości. Ale to się może niebawem zmienić.

- Rozumiem. I jeszcze raz dziękuję. – To powiedziawszy skierował się w stronę schodów na piętro

- Ach, i Chłopcze! Budynek jest chroniony, możesz rzucać czary, tak długo, jak długo jesteś wewnątrz. Gdybyś, chciał wyczyścić szaty, lub zrobić cokolwiek innego.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

##

Pokój ku zaskoczeniu Harrego był spory. Łazienka była ewidentnie miejscem czarodziejskim, w którym znajdowała się wanna i toaleta. Wszędzie były lustra na suficie. I krzyże na ścianach. Harry zaczynał wierzyć, że kobieta naprawdę nie lubi wampirów i stosuje wszelkie środki zapobiegawcze. Uznał, że wcale się nie zdziwi jak śniadanie będzie wypchane farszem czosnkowym, a sztućce, tak jak klucz od pokoju będą z czystego srebra. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. W tej chwili był zadowolony. Otworzył na oścież okno i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Knokturn był naprawdę paskudnym miejscem. Na chodniku kilka metrów dalej siedziała jakaś bardzo chuda dziewczyna i próbowała sprzedawać kwiaty. Harry patrząc jednak na ludzi którzy kręcili się wokół niej, przysiągłby że wcale nie kwiaty tam sprzedawała.

Wzdrygnął się i zamknął okno. Otworzył swój plecak i przejrzał rzeczy. Spakował trochę ubrań, które nie były szkolnymi. Szkolne też wziął, ale zmniejszył je, by nie zajmowały dużo miejsca. I tak nie zamierzał ich teraz nosić! Wyjął kilka kanapek, które spakował z talerza w szkole. Jedzenie na dziś ma zapewnione. Postanowił, że jak będzie jutro robił zakupy dla siebie, kupi też coś dla tej dziewczynki na dole.

Usiadł na łóżku, które pozostawiało wiele do życzenia w porównaniu z Hogwarckim. Jednak on już przywykł w życiu do niewygody i kilka dni na twardym materacu nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl, co powiedział by Draco widząc te warunki. A potem niemal się uszczypnął w nogę ze złości. – _Głupi jesteś. Draco nic by nie powiedział, bo wezwałby ojca i by cię zabili. – _Myśl o Draco sprawiała mu ból. Od czterech lat byli nierozłączni. Jeden krył drugiego we wszystkich problemach. Pomagał. Kłamał za drugiego. Jeszcze dwa dni temu był przekonany, że mógłby oddać życie za tego blond-włosego zdrajcę. Analogia do jego ojca i tego Blacka który wydał rodziców Voldemortowi, była aż nazbyt widoczna. To wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej. Do tej pory pogardzał swoim ojcem za to, że ten nie zorientował się w podwójnej grze Blacka. Ale teraz był zmuszony nieco naciągnąć tą opinię, bo w tym wypadku musiałby zacząć pogardzać samym sobą.

Był zbyt dumny, by to zrobić. - _Snape zawsze powtarzał mi, że powinienem nosić głowę na karku, i nie zginać go z powodu byle przeciwności._ – przez chwilę zawahał się. Snape mu kiedyś powiedział, że jak będzie miał kłopoty to ma pisać do niego… ale jak miał uwierzyć, że mężczyzna mu pomoże, skoro po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło wczoraj, nie raczył z nim nawet porozmawiać. To nie tak, że Harry oczekiwał pierniczków. Ale najwyraźniej mężczyzna się określił po przeciwnej stronie i nie miał już ochoty na spędzanie czasu ze swoim podopiecznym wężem, skoro jego wspaniały Czarny Pan powrócił w chwale.

_– Nie, Harry, Snape'a tam nie było. Co innego musiało go zająć._

_- Potłuczony Draco._ – odpowiedział sam sobie. Pomyślał, że pewnie chciał przyjść przed samą ucztą pożegnalną i mu wyjaśnić, że zachował się nieładnie, że pobił kolegę, i że on Snape się na nim zawiódł. Harry miał w dupie taką reprymendę.

- Cóż, profesorze, ja się też zawiodłem. – szepnął w końcu i położył się na łóżku, by po chwili zasnąć.


	5. Chapter 5

Notka autora:

Chciałabym podziękować za komentarze i śledzenie tej opowieści.. to motywuje do pisania dalej. :)  
Niestey miałam mały przestój w pisaniu, z powodów zgonu komputera. Został jednak szczęśliwie wskrzeszony, więc wracam do pracy nad historią.

Ten rozdział jest skompresowaną w pigułce informacją na temat wydarzeń z poprzednich lat. A raczej pewnych logicznych następstw, które wg mojego osądu, miałyby miejsce gdyby Harry trafił do Slytherinu. Ostrzegam, że nie każdy rok Harry'ego kończył się happy endem.

* * *

**4. Rozdział czwarty, w listach zawarty.**

Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim łóżku i spojrzał na kolejny list. Popijając czarną kawę, zatopił się w lekturze.

_27.12.1991_

_Kochana mamo_

_Byłem na święta u Draco. Ale ma dom! Ja cię kręcę! Ogród większy niż park u nas za domem, ten wiesz, z huśtawkami. I basen. I skrzaty ma. To takie małe stworzenia z dużymi uszami. Zresztą wiesz pewnie co to skrzaty. Jeden chyba mnie polubił. Nazywa się Zgredek. Jest jakiś młody i ciągle gada o skarpetkach i podróżach. Fajnie byłoby gdzieś pojechać. Daleko. Najlepiej do ciepłych krajów. I pływać w morzu. Nie umiem pływać, ale Draco powiedział, że jak przyjadę w lecie, to mnie nauczy. Lataliśmy wczoraj na miotłach. Suuuper. Ale strasznie zimno i wieje w uszy. Mama Draco zrobiła nam kakao. Znaczy Zgredek zrobił, wiesz, ten skrzat. Ale ona mu kazała. Powiedziała, że mogę pić tyle kakao ile zmieszczę. I tak się ładnie uśmiechała. Ty też byś mi pozwoliła pić kakao, prawda? Bo ciocia nie pozwala. Draco powiedział, że to nadużycie. Nie wiem dokładnie co to znaczy. Chyba, „że tak nie można"._

_Draco ma też fajnego tatę, wiesz? Ma długie włosy, dłuższe nawet niż nasz opiekun. I ładniej uczesane. I ma taką fajną różdżkę, co ją chowa w lasce. Idzie sobie, niby się podpiera, a tu ciach i różdżka w środku, kto by się spodziewał. Nikt. Kiedyś też sobie taką kupię. I żeby jeszcze miała miecz w środku najlepiej. Też chowany._

_Za kilka dni wracamy do szkoły. Ale będzie fajnie. Mam nowe skarpetki. I ktoś przysłał mi płaszcz. Podobno taty. Umiem być niewidzialny! Ale jaja. Zaczailiśmy się z Draco pod tym płaszczem w salonie i wyskoczyliśmy na hurra, gdy pan Lucjusz pił coś brązowego ze szklanki. Cały się oblał. Myślałem, że dostaniemy lanie. Ale nie. Kazał nam tylko wrócić do pokoju i odrobić prace domowe. I patrzył tak jakoś groźnie. Ale Draco nie wyglądał żeby się martwił, więc ja też się nie bałem. Wujek by mnie sprał za coś takiego na kwaśne jabłko. Pan Malfoy jest naprawdę miły._

_Szkoda, że nie mogłaś zobaczyć mojego lotu na miotle. A może mogłaś? No, idę teraz na śniadanie, bo Draco się już ubrał. Strasznie długo się stroił._

_Pa. Kocham. Tęsknię. Harry._

Severus uśmiechnął się czytając wspomnienia chłopca. Przypomniał sobie jak na następny dzień odebrał go od Lucjusza wieczorem. Malfoy'owie wynosili się do Austrii na sylwestra. Narcyza szalała wtedy gdzieś u koleżanek. Przymierzały jakieś kiecki przed nadchodzącym balem. Pamiętał jak mieli dla siebie chwilę czasu z Lucjuszem. Był wtedy strasznie sfrustrowany, chciał go chociaż pocałować . A jednak z chłopakami za ścianą jakiekolwiek zbliżenie nie wchodziło w grę. Malfoy trzymał dystans. Tak samo jak Severus. Nie musieli nawet nic mówić. Widział jego wygłodniałe spojrzenia, a jednak nie mógł niczego zmienić. Tak było już od kilku lat. Uprzejme konwersacje w towarzystwie. Uśmiech przy stole. Skinienia głowy gdzieś podczas zebrań rady nadzorczej szkoły. Tylko pojedyncze spojrzenia, i przypadkowe muśnięcia dłoni mówiły jasno, że blondyn też pamięta ich wspólne zabawy.

Severus zabrał chłopca do Hogwartu. A Harry paplał całą drogę powrotną o tym, jak fajnie jest latać na miotle. Severus pamiętał swoją irytację na dzieciaka, który ciskał mu w oczy cholernym quidditchem, ulubionym sportem jego ojca. A teraz pojął, że chłopiec pierwszy raz leciał wtedy na profesjonalnej miotle. A on, opiekun domu, jak głupi kupował mu na święta kolejne książki o eliksirach. Zamiast choć raz dać mu coś co nie będzie tylko przedmiotem do nauki. Teraz było jednak za późno na roztrząsanie przeszłości. 

_29.06.1996_

_Droga Lily_

_Proszę wybacz mi byłem głupi. Nie, tego się nie da wybaczyć. _

_Przysięgam ci na grób mojej matki, że zajmę się tym chłopcem lepiej niż dotychczas._

Napisał te kilka słów na pergaminie, a potem przekreślił zapisane słowa i wkurzony zmiął pergamin, po czym wrzucił go do swojego kufra. Dzieciak zniknął. On musiał udawać, że nie chce go szukać. W każdej chwili mógł go znaleźć jakiś bydlak na usługach Vodemorta i dokończyć dzieła z wczorajszego wieczora. Nie wiedząc co ma zrobić z nadmiarem energii spakował swoje rzeczy. Plan działania na kolejne tygodnie powoli krystalizował się w jego umyśle i nie chciał w nim ani jednej luki. To wiązało się raczej z rzadkimi odwiedzinami, tej kamiennej budowli jaką był Hogwart i jej przeklętego dyrektora.

Severus siedział prawie do rana nad listami chłopaka, porównując je ze swoimi. Myślał, że to niesamowite, że obaj pisali do tej samej kobiety. Jakby mogła je pewnego dnia odczytać i podziękować im za to, że informowali ją o wszystkim co istotne. Severus uśmiechnął się ciepło do jej zdjęcia na swojej nocnej szafce. Kręciła się wkoło rozradowana pod ich drzewem, by na chwilę się zatrzymać i uśmiechnąć do niego ciepło. Postanowił, że kiedyś pokaże te wszystkie listy Harry'emu. Kiedyś powie mu całą prawdę. Ale teraz musiał się skupić na pomyśle jak wysiedzieć z obojętną miną podczas pożegnalnej kolacji i wsadzeniu dzieciaków w pociąg z rana. Wiedział, że w tej samej minucie w której zatrzasną się drzwi Expresu, rzuci czar namierzający Pottera. Do świtu została jeszcze godzina. Zaczął znów przeglądać i porządkować listy, które miał przed sobą.

_22.04.1992_

_Błagam cię Lily wróć i spierz dupę temu nieznośnemu tworowi twoich lędźwi… bo go kiedyś zabiję. Albo dokonam mordu na Albusie za tę nieszczęsną pelerynę niewidkę. Zakradli się dziś z Malfoyem do Hagrida. Wyobraź sobie, że ten półgłówek ma w chatce smoka. Smoka! Do jasnej cholery! Kupił go w Trzech Miotłach za butelkę Ognistej i zadowolony. Imbecyl pierdolony. _

_A jakby tego było mało, pokazuje go dzieciom jakby to był pluszowy niedźwiadek! Przysięgam ci, że kiedyś wyniosę się z tej szkoły i nikt nawet nie pomyśli, żeby pójść mnie szukać. Chyba, że wcześniej tu zwariuję. Oczywiście, smok ugryzł Draco. Chłopak z zakażeniem leży u Poppy. Malfoy już podniósł lament. Skarga na gajowego wylądowała w Wydziale Ds. Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń. A petycja o jego zwolnienie w trybie pilnym trafiła do Rady Nadzorczej. Imbecyl będzie miał fart jak nie wyląduje w Azkabanie._

_Smok oczywiście został zabrany do rezerwatu w Niemczech. Ja musiałem odjąć punkty własnemu domowi za ich nocne wycieczki. Spaliłbym tą cholerną pelerynę najchętniej. Ale Albus się upiera, że chłopak musi mieć coś po tatusiu. Jakby nie miał po nim gryfońskiej głupoty. A żeby go szlag, z tymi sentymentami za Jamesem._

_Kończę. Będę pilnował jego szlabanu. Może przy okazji nauczę go jak się skradać do smoków, żeby nie osmalić sobie grzywki._

_Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mi Ciebie dzisiaj brak._

* * *

_22.04.1992_

_Droga mamo._

_Trochę mi głupio. Zwolnili właśnie Hagrida, wiesz, tego gajowego. Draco jest nadal chory. A mi się nudzi. Znaczy nudziło mi się do wczoraj… ale, czekaj idzie Snape…_

_…już jestem. O kurcze, przepraszam, że dopiero teraz kończę – jest już następny dzień. _

_Wczoraj strasznie na mnie nakrzyczał, ten nasz Snape. A mi się wydawało, że powinien bronić swoich węży, a nie na nich wrzeszczeć. Zabrał mi 50 punktów. 50! Jak ja to odrobię? W dodatku nakrzyczał na mnie za to, że poszliśmy oglądać tego smoka. Jakby to była moja wina, że bydle ugryzło Draco. Wcale się nie dziwię, że Pan Malfoy się tak zdenerwował. Tata pewnie też byłby zły, gdyby mnie ugryzł smok._

_Głupi Snape. Kazał mi dziś umyć kociołki. I jutro też. A Draco sobie leży i nic nie robi. A założę się, że ta ręka wcale go tak mocno nie boli. To niesprawiedliwe, ale obiecałem Draco, że nic nie powiem naszemu opiekunowi, wiesz, że to był pomysł Draco. To wyjście. Zresztą, co mi tam. Snape i tak by na mnie nakrzyczał za wychodzenie z lochów. Głupi Snape._

_Szkoda, że nie możesz do niego napisać. Ty byś wiedziała co mu nagadać, za te niesprawiedliwe szlabany._

_Tęsknię. Harry_

* * *

_31.07.1992_

_Kochana mamo._

_Ciotka pozwoliła mi dzisiaj zjeść całą bułkę z dżemem. Myślę że jej coś nagadali ze szkoły, bo nawet pokój jeden dostałem. Co prawda zamknęli mnie w nim i nie wypuszczają, ale przynajmniej jest okno._

_Dumbledore jest głupi. Pan Malfoy chciał mnie zabrać do siebie na wakacje. A on powiedział, że nie mogę. Muszę zostać u wujka i ciotki. To by było na tyle jeśli idzie o naukę pływania. Następnym razem jak spotkam Pana Malfoya to mu powiem, żeby przyjechał po mnie do domu. Głupi wujek na pewno się zgodzi mnie puścić jak go pozna. Pana Lucjusza nie da się nie lubić._

_Dudley dalej wygląda jak prosiak._

_Dostałem dzisiaj śliczną, kryształową kulę od Draco na urodziny. W środku latają malutkie smoki, takie jak ten co go ugryzł ostatnio. I kolejne skarpetki. Nie wiem kto mi je wciąż przysyła, ale jest jakiś głupi. Nie potrzebuję tyle skarpet, te co dostałem w zimie zupełnie mi wystarczą. Wolałbym czekolady. Przynajmniej nie chodziłbym ciągle głodny._

_Nie wiem kiedy napiszę znowu, bo wujek mnie ciągle pilnuje. Zamknął moje rzeczy w schowku i nie mogę zrobić pracy domowej. Głupi Snape, pewnie znowu na mnie nakrzyczy, że jestem leniwy jak tata. Skąd on może wiedzieć takie rzeczy? Przecież tata był w Griffindorze. Myślisz, że się znali? Bo Snape nie jest taki stary, żeby mógł uczyć tatę._

_Najlepszym prezentem byłby list od ciebie._

_Harry_

Snape'a zalewała jasna krew. Nie był zły na Pottera. Był wściekły na przeklętą rodzinę Lily. „_Wolałbym czekolady, nie chodziłbym ciągle głodny?"_ Teraz wszystko wydawało się mieć sens. Te braki prac domowych, niedobór wagi i wzrostu, i ciągły bunt, by do nich nie wracać latem. Ale Severus wciąż nie chciał w to uwierzyć… Petunia zawsze była ignorantką, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałby jej o znęcanie się nad siostrzeńcem. Po chwili się jednak uspokoił i uśmiechnął do następnych pergaminów.

_02.09.1992_

_Część mamo._

_Ale draka. Wróciłem z wakacji do szkoły i się zaczęło. Najpierw opieprz od Snape'a... ale wcześniej było jeszcze lepiej. Nie spodobały im się moje ciuchy. W sensie panu Lucjuszowi się nie spodobały. Mówił jakieś dziwne rzeczy o Dursley'u, ale wcześniej pytał, że jak ja wyglądam i że to wstyd dla rodziny. Powiedział, że zrobi z tym porządek, bo to się nie godzi, żebym chodził w takich szmatach._

_Potem mi wyjaśnił, że tata był bardzo bogaty i nie byłby zadowolony, że ubieram się jak żebrak. Ale pan Malfoy musiał mieć wtedy zły dzień. Bo chwilę potem pobił się z tym rudym dziadem. Ojcem Wiewióra. Rozwalili całą ściankę w bibliotece i zniszczyli włosy takiemu kolesiowi, który podpisywał książki i chciał sobie ze mną robić zdjęcie. Draco też stanął do zdjęcia. Panu Malfoyowi i temu wstrętnemu rudemu też zrobili zdjęcia jak leżeli w stercie książek na podłodze. _

_Trochę mnie to bawi, bo wcześniej mówił, że moje łachy na grzebiecie to obciach, a potem sam leżał na ziemi z podbitym okiem. Jak to nie obciach, to ja już nie wiem co nim jest. Ale wcale tego Draco nie powiem, bo i tak mu wstyd za ojca, że dał się podejść temu łachmycie. Na szczęście wcześniej byliśmy w sklepach i kupiłem wszystko potrzebne do szkoły. _

_No i mam miotłę. Nie mam pojęcia skąd. Ale miotła to znacznie lepszy prezent niż skarpety. Czekała na mnie w dormitorium z dopiskiem, że to zaległy prezent urodzinowy. Te małe literki wydały mi się znane, ale nie zdążyłem się im przyjrzeć, bo kartka spłonęła po chwili, i prawie poparzyłem palce. Trochę podobne do pisma tego naszego Snape'a, Ale nie zdążyłem porównać. Więc nie wiem. Po co on by miał mi kupować miotłę? Chciałbym wiedzieć od kogo. Podziękowałbym. Poza tym to dziwne, bo kartka była napisana długopisem, a nasz Snape nie wie nawet co to długopis._

_Ale dzisiaj dostałem ten ochrzan i wcale nie jest wesoło. Mam szlaban za brak prac domowych, a ten baran, co nie myje włosów, nawet nie chciał słuchać, że to wina ciotki. Powiedział, że ciotka na pewno nie pozwoliła by na opuszczanie się w nauce._

_ Jakby ją to obchodziło._

_Na razie nie będę pisał, muszę odrobić te zaległe zadania._

_Pa._

* * *

_31.10.1992_

_Kochana mamo. _

_Tęsknię._

_Pan Lucjusz pomógł mi zliczyć wszystkie rodowe aktywa i wyjaśnił, że wcale nie muszę wracać do wujka i ciotki. Że stać mnie, aby się utrzymać samemu przez następne 300 lat. To znaczy, że chyba jestem jednak bogaty. I podobno mam dom, w którym mieszkaliśmy. Tylko Draco powiedział, że Sama – Wiesz – Kto go zniszczył. To ciekawe, czy go w końcu mam czy nie?_

_Ale to chyba nie istotne. Smutno mi. Wszyscy w koło się bawią, a ja sobie palę świeczkę za ciebie i tatę. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest wasz grób. To głupie. _

_Snape wziął mnie dzisiaj do siebie. I poczęstował ciastkami. Pytał jak się czuję. Wyglądał jakby się martwił. Więc zjadłem kawałek piernika z jagodami, żeby się nie denerwował. Draco mówił, żeby go lepiej nie denerwować, bo potrafi czytać w myślach. A chyba wolałbym żeby nie przeczytał tego, że mi brak taty i ciebie. On naprawdę nie lubił taty. Ale nie zdążył za bardzo się dobrać do mojej głowy, bo potem wybiegł gdzieś bardzo szybko. Poszedłem za nim i się okazało, że ktoś powiesił kota woźnego. I spetryfikował. Wiesz, zamienił w kamień. Chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić, że nie trzeba ci tłumaczyć takich rzeczy. Dyrektor mówił, że byłaś bardzo mądra. I że radziłaś sobie równie dobrze w eliksirach co ja. A ja jestem coraz lepszy. Snape ostatnio pożyczył mi książkę dla trzeciego roku, bo uznał że zrozumiem. Fajnie, że ktoś we mnie wierzy._

_Kończę. Jeszcze napiszę._

* * *

_12.01.1993_

_Cześć. Znowu dostałem skarpetki na święta. Ten ktoś jest naprawdę uparty. I książkę o rzadkich składnikach leczących eliksirów. Ciekawe czy wszyscy z domu węża dostają prezenty od Snape'a?_

_Dostałem też dużo słodyczy i zestaw do pielęgnacji mioteł od Draco. Draco ma teraz taką samą miotłę jak ja. Ja zostałem szukającym, a on odbija tłuczki. Mi idzie znacznie lepiej. I jakoś latam chyba szybciej od niego. Dziwne. Mamy takie same miotły, a on nigdy nie może mnie dogonić. Mówił coś, że ojciec powinien reklamować jego model._

_A! zapomniałbym. Mamy klub pojedynków. Ten gość, co to mu pan Lucjusz przypalił grzywkę w księgarni, uczy nas obrony przed czarną magią. I jest do bani. I Snape mu pomaga prowadzić klub pojedynków. Sam by sobie nie poradził. Wszystkie laski za nim piszczą. Za Lockhartem, nie za Snapem. Nawet te ze starszych lat. Za Snape'm NIKT nie piszczy, bo on nie myje włosów. No w każdym razie, nie piszczały, aż do dzisiaj. Bo dzisiaj rozwalił tego głupiego Lockharta o ścianę. Włosów dalej nie myje. _

_Mamy ten klub. I pojedynkowałem się z Wiewiórem. Burak. Rzucił we mnie klątwą rozśmieszającą. A potem Snape mi powiedział o fajnym czarze. Serpensortia się nazywa, przyzywa węża. Tyyy, i się okazało, że jestem wężousty. Napuściłem tego węża na Weasleya. Już go prawie ugryzł, ale Snape krzyknął tylko 'Evanesco' i wąż zniknął. Do dupy. Wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli. A ja wylądowałem u dyrektora. Dwa razy do dupy._

_Dyrektor mi wyjaśnił, że nie wolno napuszczać węży na ludzi. Jakbym nie wiedział. Ale to w końcu był pojedynek i nauczyciele patrzyli. Po co Snape kazał mi przywołać węża? Żeby ładnie wyglądał? Snape potem mi powiedział, że mogę przyzywać węże, ale tylko przy nim. I że nic nie powiemy dyrektorowi. Że muszę się nauczyć gadać z wężami. Miało to być naszą tajemnicą. Ale co to za tajemnica jak wszyscy wiedzą, że mówię po wężowemu. No ale niech będzie. Nikomu nie powiem, bo Draco będzie zazdrosny. Już teraz to widzę. Też chciałby tak umieć._

_Kończę bo idę do Snape'a. Po ćwiczeniach z wężami, karmi mnie ciastkami. Miło. Bo lubię ciastka. Snape zawsze ma pierniczki z różnym nadzieniem. Ciekawe co będzie dzisiaj? Może on wcale nie jest taki zły._

_Pa._

Snape skrzywił się nieznacznie. – _Cóż, teraz już wiem od kogo dostałem szampon na święta. - _Pomyślał i wrócił do czytania_._

* * *

_Maj 1993_

_Droga Lily_

_Nie pisałem już od jakiegoś czasu, bo trochę miałem roboty. Ktoś otworzył komnatę tajemnic. Oczywiście Harry jest podejrzany. Udowodnił ostatnio dość dobitnie, że potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Albus mówił, że ostatnim potomkiem Salazara był Riddle, więc żadne z dzieci nie mogło tego zrobić. Ale robi się niewesoło. Lucjusz, po tym jak została spetryfikowana kolejna osoba, zwołał radę nadzorczą i próbuje pozbyć się Albusa. W zasadzie to już się go pozbył._

_Albus jeszcze kontaktuje się z nami przez kominek, ale jeśli ze starą kocicą nie znajdę rozwiązania, może się okazać, że ministerstwo przejmie władzę nad szkołą. Na szczęście wiemy z czym się mierzymy. Porażką jest w tym wszystkim to, że nie ma chętnego nauczyciela, by zmierzyć się z tym bazyliszkiem. Trzeba użyć miecza Godryka, by go zabić, a ja jakby trochę się nie łapię na jego używanie. Nie wyobrażam sobie też, by Minerwa pobiegła na gada z mieczem w dłoni._

_Zablokowałem na noc wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów. Mam nadzieję, że Harry nie obejdzie w jakiś tajemniczy sposób moich barier. Robi naprawdę spore postępy w wężomowie. Myślę, że trochę się zbliżyliśmy, ale jest bardzo zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem. A ja nigdy nie miałem zdolności do porozumiewania się z dziećmi. Najgorsze, że Malfoy chce go zabrać na wakacje. Nie potrafię podać chłopcu sensownego powodu, by wracał do twojej durnej siostry._

_Twój Sev._

* * *

_01.07.1993_

_Hej Mamo._

**_Ale jestem wściekły!_**

_Normalnie mam ochotę kogoś skopać. Dyrektor znowu mi zabronił pojechać do Draco na wakacje, chociaż nawet Snape powiedział, że nie widzi przeszkód. Głupi Dumbledore. Głupi. Głupi._

_I w ogóle… ale czekaj, nie napisałem ci co się działo w między czasie. Okazało się, że ta głupia Ginny z pierwszego roku, siostra Wiewióra, znalazła dziennik Voldemorta. I nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. On ją jakoś zaczarował przez ten dziennik i to ona otworzyła komnatę tajemnic. Spetryfikowało jednego upierdliwca z pierwszego roku, i pannę Wiem - To – Wszystko. I jeszcze jedną prefekt… no zresztą nieważne, wszystkich odczarowali. Powiedziałem Snape'owi, że słyszę jakieś dziwne słowa, których nikt inny wydawał się nie słyszeć. I pomyślałem, że to jakiś wąż. No i co? Miałem rację. Ale to był największy wąż jakiego w życiu widziałem. Znaczy widziałem tylko odrąbaną głowę. Podobno zabił go jakiś koleś, którego przysłał Dumbledore. Lupint, czy jakoś. I on ponoć zarąbał potwora i zniszczył dziennik. Niestety spóźnili się. Bazyliszek spojrzał w te głupie oczka Lockharta i go zabił. Zanim ten zdążył uciec. Pewnie barani łeb nie wiedział jak się bronić. Na tym klubie pojedynków zawsze przegrywał ze Snapem. _

_No i nie on jeden zginął. Bo ta panna od Weasleyów też nie przeżyła. Podobno opętał ją ten dziennik. Głupio tak trochę. Na razie nie biję się z Wiewiórem. To w końcu jego siostra była. Ale może to nauczy głupich gryfonów nie bawić się artefaktami, których nie rozumieją. Jak mogła nie wiedzieć, że Tom Riddle to Voldemort? Przecież wszyscy to wiedzą._

* * *

_15.08.1993_

_Zgubiliśmy Harrego._

_Boże Lily, Nie wiem co mam ci napisać. Wiemy tyle, że zniknął z Privet Drive. Ci cholerni mugole nie raczyli nam tego wcześniej zgłosić. Próbowałem przesłuchać tą podróbkę siostry jaką jest Petunia, ale wyrzuciła mnie za drzwi i wiesz doskonale, że nie mogłem tam wejść. Cholerny Mroczny Znak._

_Przeglądam codziennie gazetę, ale nic się nie zmienia. Nie możemy przecież ogłosić światu, że Harry zaginął. Albus i tak cudem wrócił do Hogwartu, po tym jak Remus zabił Bazyliszka. Nie wiem, gdzie gnojek nauczył się tak walczyć. Ale z niechęcią muszę przyznać, że jest dobry. Albus uważa, że może nam się przydać wilkołak w nadchodzącej wojnie. Albus jest głupi. Ale co ja mu będę gadał i tak zrobi co chce. Stary, uparty cap. Wpadnę wieczorem do Malfoya, może ma jakieś informacje. Pewnie tylko głupawe plotki ze sklepu z ciuchami, ale lepsze to niż nic._

_Mam nadzieję, że Harremu nic nie jest… chociaż chyba sam w to już nie wierzę._

* * *

_16.08.1993_

_Lily! Mam go! Okazało się że uciekł od rodziny i po dwóch dniach obżerania się lodami na Pokątnej, napisał do Draco. Lucjusz natychmiast wziął go do siebie. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. _

_Wygląda na to, że jednak przyjaźń z Malfoyem nie okazała się najgorsza w skutkach. Harry nadal nie wie, że Lucjusz jest śmierciożercą. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał czas mu wyjaśnić jak się w to obaj wplątaliśmy, zanim Czarny Pan powróci. Ale nie śmiałem mu tego teraz powiedzieć. Chłopiec wydawał się bardzo ucieszyć na mój widok dzisiaj. Nie wiem czy potrafiłbym spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć, że to przeze mnie nie żyjesz. Lubię to jak na mnie teraz patrzy._

_Przepraszam cię kochana. Miałem go chronić. Jestem do dupy. _

_Twój na zawsze. Idiota._

* * *

_28.08.1993_

_Kochana mamo_

_No w końcu miałem cudowne wakacje. Jakbym wiedział wcześniej, to uciekłbym od Dursleyów już w zeszłym roku. Nauczyłem się pływać. Byliśmy z Draco na weekend w Irlandii. Nie, nie martw się, nie sami, z tatą Draco. Miał jakieś sprawy do załatwienia. Ale tam ładnie jest! Mają rezerwat jednorożców i Hipogryfów i jeszcze taaakie wielgaśne pająki. Większe niż moja pięść. Choć moja pięść nie jest za duża. Draco chyba nie był zachwycony. Cały dzień się krzywił strasznie._

_W między czasie przyjechał też Snape. Nie wiedziałem, że znają się tak dobrze z panem Lucjuszem, żeby się odwiedzać w wakacje. Jak mnie tam zobaczył, mało nie dostał zawału. Zrobił się blady jak ściana, myśleliśmy, że będzie trzeba wezwać mago-medyka. Ale skończyło się na ognistej whisky i mu wróciły kolory. Przez chwilę nawet rozmawialiśmy sami. Pytał o ciotkę i w ogóle. Nie chciałem mieć problemów, więc mu nie powiedziałem, że dwa dni wcześniej przyjechali z ministerstwa, żeby mi powiedzieć, że nie wolno nadmuchiwać ciotek. A przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie._

_Snape wydawał się zadowolony. Chciał mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przybiegł Draco z tym swoim – Dzień dobry, wujku - i Snape sobie poszedł. Bez sensu. Może powie mi to co chciał, jak już wrócę do szkoły. Powiedział mi tylko, żebym nie chodził nigdzie sam już więcej. I że jak następnym razem będę miał kłopoty to mam napisać do niego, a nie do kolegów._

_Draco mi potem powiedział o co mogło chodzić. Z Azkabanu uciekł Black. To on was wydał Czarnemu Panu. To przez niego umarliście. Podobno on chce zabić też mnie. Pan Lucjusz powiedział, że to bardzo niebezpieczny i szalony typ. Że był najlepszym przyjacielem taty, ale go zdradził. Co to za przyjaciel co robi coś takiego? Pan Lucjusz obiecał mi jeszcze o nim poopowiadać. I kazał słuchać profesora Snape'a jak będę w szkole. Powiedział, że on mi pomoże z tym Blackiem. _

_A, no i pan Lucjusz jest trochę zły. Bawiliśmy się ze Zgredkiem i chyba przez przypadek zostawiłem skarpetki nie tam gdzie trzeba, i pan Lucjusz dał ten słoik… cholera, nie chciałem. Jakby uwolniłem skrzata. Nie sądzę, że przyjmie mnie na następne wakacje. _

_Napiszę jak się dowiem czegoś więcej. Harry._

* * *

_03.09.1993_

_To znowu ja. Twój etatowy kretyn. Nie powiedziałem Harremu nadal. Nie potrafię. _

_Jakby tego było mało - okazało się, że Lupin uczy obrony. Niech cię szlag Albusie! Przepraszam, kochana. Dyrektor chyba zupełnie postradał te swoje trzy klepki we łbie. Zatrudnił wilkołaka! Czym innym jest wilkołak w Zakonie… ale z dziećmi?! Poroniony pomysł._

_Jakby tego było mało, widziano Blacka pod szkołą i w Hogsmeade. Zmieniłem hasła w dormitorium ślizgonów na wszelki wypadek i założyłem kolejne osłony. Zarekwirowałem Harremu pelerynę. I nałożyłem alarm na wrzeszczącą chatę, bo to w niej kiedyś się zabawiali przeklęci przyjaciele Jamesa. Idiota Malfoy, powiedział mu, że kundel na niego poluje! Że był jego ojcem chrzestnym i ma do niego prawa. No, pustogłowy fircyk! Zabiję jak spotkam. Przysięgam ci to… nie martw się, oddam Harry'emu płaszcz jak tylko złapię Blacka._

_Albus uśmiecha się jak głupi do sera i powtarza, że Syriusz nie skrzywdzi Harrego. No, palnąłbym ja go w ten spróchniały łeb. Może odpadnie i dostaniemy mądrzejszego dyrektora. Cała ta sprawa z wojną śmierdzi mi na kilometr. Mam wrażenie, że ten starzec wcale nie chce jej zakończenia. Panie, ocal mnie przed idiotami!_

_Sev_

* * *

_25.09.1993_

_Wiesz co, mamo?_

_Naprawdę nie lubię Snape'a. Zabrał mi pelerynę ojca. Powiedział, że nie ma czasu na uczenie mnie wężomowy. Znaczy na trenowanie. I dał do przeczytania jakąś dziwną książkę o wilkołakach. Głupi jest. Jak bym chciał horrorów, to bym sobie film obejrzał jakiś. Może mnie już nie lubi, bo się dowiedział, że gadałem z profesorem Lupinem. Z tym co zabił bazyliszka. Ale super gość! _

_Opowiadał mi o was. Był razem z wami na roku. I przyjaźnił się z tatą. I też nie lubi tego Blacka, za to co wam zrobił. Ale Snape'a też nie lubił. Wychodzi na to, że wszyscy byliście na jednym roku. Czyli to jak między mną a rudzielcem z Gryffindoru. Hi, hi, ciekawe jakie numery tata wywijał Snape'owi. Założę się, że to dlatego go tak nie cierpi i krzywi się jak tylko wspominam ojca. Spróbuje kiedyś wyciągnąć jakieś informacje o tych ich walkach. Moje i Weasleya są na razie nudne. Ale co my tam możemy… Ślimaki, łaskotki, przedłużenie języka… nudy. To nie tak, że mógłbym sprawić, że Weasley zmądrzeje._

_Wracam czytać. Snape kazał mi napisać wypracowanie o tym głupim wilkołaku. Mam wrażenie, że chce mnie po prostu czymś zająć. Wolałbym już coś o eliksirach._

* * *

_25.12.1993_

_Pamiętasz jak ci pisałem, że roztrzaskałem tą ładną miotłę, którą dostałem od niewiadomo kogo?_

_Snape był bardzo zły. Marudził, że prawie się zabiłem. I że dobrze mi zrobi, że nie będę teraz latał na niczym, kiedy ten szaleniec na mnie poluje. Ale on nie rozumie. Uknuliśmy już z Draco plan awaryjny, gdyby nagle trzeba było opuścić lochy i złapać tego typa. Nie daruję mu, że was zabił. Snape nie wie jak to jest i co ja czuję, że cię nie ma. Nie ma pojęcia. Powiedział mi że wie, jak to jest nie mieć matki. Ale myślę, że kłamał._

_Skarpetki oczywiście znowu w paczce. Tym razem fioletowe. I jeszcze jedna para od Zgredka. Dyrektor go zatrudnił. Malfoy nie może się na mnie patrzeć. Podobno dostał lanie od ojca za głupie zabawy, chociaż ja nie pamiętam, żeby pan Lucjusz go bił. Może uciął mu kieszonkowe i dlatego ten się tak wścieka. W każdym razie dostałem Błyskawicę! Błyskawicę! Jest najnowszą miotłą pod słońcem. Draco dostał piany na pysku. Skłamałem, że to od Dursleyów. I że wyrzuciłem kartkę z życzeniami. Snape nie wyglądał jakby mi uwierzył. Ale nie zabrał miotły._

_Może on jednak nie jest taki najgorszy. A przecież nie jest głupi. Ja aż tak dobrze nie umiem kłamać._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego dla ciebie i ojca._

* * *

_29 Czerwiec 1994_

_Mamo! Nie uwierzysz co się stało! Ten parszywiec Black próbował porwać Weasleya. Podobno krzyczał coś, że przyszedł po szczura. On ma naprawdę nie po kolei w głowie. Ukradł Wiewiórowi różdżkę i próbował znokautować Snape'a. Pod koniec jednak profesor Lupin pomógł Snape'owi i razem powalili Blacka. Black zmienił się w czarnego psa, którego widywałem przez ten cały rok i rzucił się na Lupina, który uciekł jak tchórz, po tym jak go obalił. Dobrze, że akurat byliśmy z Draco na zwiadach, bo Snape stracił przytomność w tej walce z Blackiem. I był ranny, i w ogóle. I wtedy przyzwałem patronusa, jak mnie uczuł profesor Lupin i uratowałem go. Znaczy Snape'a, nie Blacka._

_Znaleźliśmy tajne przejście z takiej jednej komnaty w dormitorium, i mogliśmy wychodzić. Nawet nie myślałem, że to się może naprawdę przydać. Black dostał pocałunek od dementorów i te potwory wyniosły się z naszej szkoły. Okazało się, że Lupin się źle poczuł, bo jest wilkołakiem, i musiał pójść, bo księżyc naprawdę na niego źle działa. Więc może jednak wcale nie był tchórzem? Dyrektor powiedział, że uratowaliśmy profesora. Mam za to zagwarantowane wyjścia do Hogsmeade w przyszłym roku. A Snape dostał Order Pierwszej Klasy Merlina. I Lupin też. Za schwytanie tego bydlaka który was zabił._

_Naprawdę lubię tego naszego nietoperza. I mimo, że strasznie na mnie nakrzyczał za to, że wyszliśmy z Draco, to chyba wcale nie był na mnie zły. Wydaje mi się czasem, że on mnie naprawdę lubi. Oddał mi nawet pelerynę. Uznał, że będę z nią bezpieczniejszy, niż bez niej. Obiecał przysłać mi coś do czytania na wakacje. Może zapamięta, że trzeba to zrobić normalną pocztą. Chociaż on chyba nie umie poprawnie zaadresować koperty._

* * *

_29.06.1994_

_Kochana! Nie uwierzysz co się stało. Ta naciągana skóra z wilka, próbowała porwać gówniarza Weasleyów. Muszę przyznać, że peleryna twojego zmarłego męża jest znakomitym wynalazkiem. Dzięki temu miałem przewagę i zdążyłem wezwać Lupina do tego czubka. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, ale chyba się dogadaliśmy. W każdym razie schwytaliśmy Blacka, który wygadywał jakieś bzdury o szczurze. Pomieszało mu się do reszty w tej durnej głowie w Azkabanie. Niestety Lupin poczuł się fatalnie zaraz po powaleniu Blacka i musiał się schować przed światłem księżyca. Ja w tym czasie dostałem czymś w głowę._

_Ocknąłem się z kilkoma dementorami nad głową, które były rozganiane… no tak, nie zgadniesz... przez jelenia. Czy to przypadkiem nie była animagiczna forma Jamesa? W każdym razie nade mną stali bardzo zadowoleni z siebie Draco z Harrym. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyleźli z dormitorium. Jestem pewny, że trzy razy sprawdziłem zabezpieczenia. Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Twój syn uratował mi dziś życie. Gdyby znał prawdę, zostawiłby mnie na pastwę tych stworów z piekła rodem. Harremu dyrektor obiecał wyjścia do Hogsmeade w przyszłym roku. Mimo braku zgody tej cholery Petunii._

_Oddałem Harremu pelerynę. Może mu się przydać latem. Lucjusz nie chce więcej słyszeć o tym, by Harry mieszkał u niego. Myślę, że ma z tym coś wspólnego to całe uwolnienie skrzata. Nie myślałem, że się Malfoy może tak oburzać o takie pierdoły. W każdym razie znów mu skłamałem. Nie powiem mu, że się o niego martwię. Powiedziałem, że podrzucę mu książki do czytania. Jak inaczej mogę sprawdzić, czy Petunia znowu czegoś nie odwinęła? Może dzięki temu Harry zostanie tam, gdzie jest bezpieczny. _

_Dostałem order Pierwszej klasy. Za złapanie Blacka i oddanie go w ręce sprawiedliwości. Bydle nie żyje. Zdrajca który oddał was nas tacy temu potworowi… niestety Lupin też dostał order i wygląda na to, że w przyszłym roku nadal będzie wył do księżyca w Hogwarcie. Odpoczywaj w spokoju. Śmierć Blacka nie przyniosła oczekiwanego ukojenia. Ale przynajmniej nie muszę się już tak bać o Harrego. _

_Kocham cię._

_Severus_

* * *

_11.09.1994_

_Kochana mamo. _

_Ciotka postanowiła odchudzić Dudleya. Bezskutecznie._

_Byliśmy z Draco na Mistrzostwach świata w Quidditchu. Ale było straszne zamieszanie. Podobno ktoś zginął. Podobno ktoś wyczarował Mroczny Znak na niebie. Pan Lucjusz kazał nam się ukryć, a potem nas z stamtąd aportował. Ale Fajnie! Człowiek się czuje jakby się cały wywracał na lewą stronę. Draco robił się trochę zielony po tej aportacji. Jeszcze trochę i będę się mógł sam tego pouczyć. Po tych mistrzostwach pan Lucjusz był jakiś niezadowolony. I powiedział, że musi wyjechać. Zostaliśmy z Draco sami z panią Narcyzą, ale musieliśmy obiecać, że nigdzie nie będziemy się ruszali z posiadłości bez niego. Nawet zrobił za nas zakupy. Co było trochę niewygodne, bo chcieliśmy z Draco kupić trochę słodyczy. Niestety nie wyszło. Pan Lucjusz widocznie miał inne rzeczy do roboty niż bieganie po cukierniach._

_Okazało się, że nie ma już profesora Lupina. A szkoda, już prawie mi powiedział co najśmieszniejszego spsocił ojciec Snape'owi. Myślę, że w liście nie da się przekonać do takiej opowieści. Myślę, że to pan Malfoy maczał w tym palce, że nie ma Lupina. Draco strasznie się bał wilkołaka. Nie dziwię się w sumie. Mógł nam zjeść Snape'a w zeszłym roku. Gdyby nie eliksiry, które ten mu przyrządzał, pewnie byłby bardziej niebezpieczny._

_Przyjechały do nas inne szkoły. Są chłopacy z Durmstrangu. Wśród nich jest Wiktor Krum. Jeden z lepszych graczy. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nim, razem z Draco i namówiliśmy, żeby siedział przy naszym stole wspólnym Slytherinu. Ten głupi Wiewiór prawie pozieleniał z zazdrości. Przyjechały też dziewczyny z Francji. Zabini mówił że śliczne. Ja tam osobiście nie widzę w nich nic takiego. Draco też się za bardzo nie przejął._

_Nie wiem czy będę miał dużo czasu do pisania w tym roku. Ci wszyscy nowi ludzie – muszę ich poznać. Napiszę ci coś więcej, jak będę miał chwilę._

_Pozdrawiam_

_Harry_

* * *

_12.09.1994_

_Kochana Lily, proszę przyjdź i zabierz mnie do siebie. Gdziekolwiek jesteś. _

_Mam dość. Albus zatrudnił Moody'ego. Akurat wtedy kiedy moje relacje z Lupinem uległy ucywilizowaniu, on ściągnął tutaj to paranoidalne gówno. Jakby tego było mało mamy na głowie Turniej Trój-magiczny i Gości z Francji, więc sama wiesz co to znaczy. Moje węże ślinią się na widok tych dziewczyn. Zupełnie odebrało im rozumy. Przyjechali też uczniowie z Karkarowem. Idiota udaje, że mnie nie zna. Myślę, że to się wkrótce zmieni, bo Mroczny Znak się znów odezwał. Na razie nic szczególnego. Lekkie łaskotanie. Ale Igor nie jest głupi, szybko się połapie co się dzieje, i dostanie sraczki. Jego sprawa, ja się nie będę za nim uganiał, żeby mu udzielać informacji._

_Obawiam się, że w tym roku Harry musi się już dowiedzieć prawdy o mojej głupiej decyzji sprzed lat… Chciałbym żebyś tu była. Może gdybyś mu wyjaśniła, że nie winiłaś mnie za to co się stało… ale ja chyba sam nie potrafię sobie tego darować…_

_Tęsknię._

_Sev_

* * *

_12.03.1995_

_Droga Lily._

_Nie mam sił. Harry w jakiś dziwny sposób jest uczestnikiem Turnieju Trój-magicznego. Jestem przekonany, że to robota Albusa. Chłopak zarzekał się, że nie miał nic wspólnego z wrzuceniem swojego imienia. Wierzę mu. Nawet on nie byłby taki głupi. Malfoy jest dumny z przyjaciela i obnosi się znajomością z Harrym jak złotym medalem za zasługi…_

_Albus ściągnął smoki do Howgwartu. Mam ochotę go udusić._

_Podsunąłem Harry'emu parę książek o radzeniu sobie z magicznymi potworami… a on wykorzystał miotłę… wyobrażasz sobie? Po prostu przeleciał gadowi nad głową i ukradł to przeklęte jajo… co rano budzę się z chęcią zabicia Albusa… wstrętny Moody patrzy mi na ręce... A Karkarow prześladuje wieczorami ze swoim bimbrem i rosnącą wraz z Mrocznym Znakiem paniką._

_Sam Harry najwyraźniej zaczął życie uczuciowe, bo szlaja się wszędzie z tą pół-wilą o której ci wspominałem. Malfoy w tym czasie obłapia Parkinson, a potem się chyba zamieniają. Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć co te dwa ślizgońskie dranie kombinują z dziewczynami. Chciałbym żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Nie mam kiedy spokojnie z nim porozmawiać… a chłopak chyba podejrzewa Igora… _

_Zmęczony brakiem Ciebie._

_Ja._

* * *

_20.06.1995_

_Kochana Lily… jeszcze tylko 10 dni i skończy się ten przeklęty turniej. Skończy się ten przeklęty rok szkolny… i wyjadę. Zapomnę o tym co się tu dzieje._

_Harry nie rozmawiał ze mną jakiś czas… Albus… niech diabli porwą jego robaczywą duszę, podsunął mu swoje wspomnienia… więc to nie ja mu powiedziałem o moim Mrocznym Znaku. Zastanawiałem się czy nie zdradzić też Malfoya, gdy Harry wpadł jak burza do mojego laboratorium żądając wyjaśnień, ale to złamało by chłopcu serce. Nie mogłem mu tego powiedzieć. Harry chciał wiedzieć czy to prawda co powiedział Dyrektor, że już nie jestem śmierciożercą. Potwierdziłem. Co miałem mu powiedzieć, że to decyzja na całe życie? Że jak Riddle powróci, a zjawi się niebawem, sądząc po stanie tatuażu… że będę musiał wrócić i łgać? Że Dumbledore wyśle mnie tam po informacje i plany?_

_Cholera, Lily… on będzie chciał zabić Harry'ego. Jak mam go ochronić, gdy Dumbledore wydaje się mieć to głęboko w swojej starczej dupie? __Znów.__ Jakieś inne sprawy są ważniejsze niż twój syn. W zamku jest szpieg. A ja nie mam pojęcia jak go powstrzymać. A jeśli nie mogę znaleźć jednego człowieka… jak do jasnej cholery, powstrzymam zgromadzonych na nowo śmierciożerców? _

_Boję się. Nie wiem czy bałem się tak 14 lat temu, kiedy polował na ciebie i Jamesa. Wy byliście dorośli. A ja byłem wystarczająco naiwny by ufać Albusowi, że wam pomoże… teraz już nie jestem taki głupi. Mam ochotę chwycić Harrego i aportować się z nim jak najdalej od szkoły. Jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego co się tu wkrótce rozpęta._

_Za kilka dni ostatnia konkurencja. Ten stary alkoholik Moody sprawdza ciągle labirynt, czy nic się tam nie zabłąkało. Nie ufam mu. Jak mógłbym zaufać człowiekowi, który ciągle macza swój poharatany ryj w ognistej? Niech szlag trafi Albusa z jego wyborami nauczycieli obrony… nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale wolałbym Lupina. Może czasem gryzie, ale nie skrzywdziłby Harry'ego. Tamta noc gdy zginął Black… Lupin płakał, gdy się dowiedział jak skończył kundel, a jednak potem uśmiechnął się na wieść, że wasz morderca nie żyje._

_Kończę kochana. Głowa mi pęka. Będę monitorował Harry'ego w trakcie ostatniego zadania. Następny list napiszę już pewnie z Włoch. Tymczasem trzymaj się ciepło._

_Twój na zawsze… Sev._


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Rozdział piąty, w którym Sev bada kąty.**

Severus kręcił się po swoich komnatach jakby mu ktoś dolał szaleju do herbaty. Był wciąż ostatni dzień tego przeklętego roku szkolnego, a wieczorem miała się odbyć uczta pożegnalna. Albus poinformował go, że od wczoraj nie ma śladu po chłopaku. Nie zjawił się w domu wujostwa, a Zgredek przysięga, że zostawił chłopaka na Pokątnej. Żaden jednak ze szpiegów starego cukierkożercy nie widział Harry'ego, ani nie słyszał, by ktokolwiek w ogóle miał o nim jakiekolwiek informacje. Albus sprawdził nawet Gringotta. Severus jednak miał pewność, że to zupełnie pozbawione sensu działanie, bo chłopak razem z pucharem, otrzymał tysiąc galeonów. Odwiedzenie Gringotta przy dobrych wiatrach, może być opcją dla chłopaka za jakieś trzy miesiące, jeśli będzie rozsądnie operował pieniędzmi. A do tego czasu gówniarz w pelerynie niewidce może być już w Afryce. Albus podobno sprawdził nawet Błędnego Rycerza, ale żaden czarodziej odpowiadający rysopisowi Harry'ego nie wzywał awaryjnego przejazdu.

W końcu po dwóch godzinach przemierzania swoich lochów w tę i z powrotem uznał, że czas działać. Przeniósł się swoim kominkiem do chatki Hagrida, a stamtąd niezauważony, do Zakazanego Lasu. Dziękował w tym momencie opatrzności, że ten wielkolud, imbecyl, został zwolniony niemal 4 lata temu z pracy, bez prawa powrotu do zamku. Musiał przyznać Malfoy'owi skuteczność w tym zakresie. - _A żeby jeszcze z dyrektorem poszło ci tak samo dobrze, to ucałowałbym cię w te śliczne usta. Ale nie zasłużyłeś Lou_. – Pomyślał. Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły trawy w zakazanym lesie, stanął za wielkim, czarnym drzewem, z którego obłaziła kora. Wyjął powoli włos Harrego i zaczął odmawiać inkantację.

Po chwili uśmiechnął się i rzucił na siebie czar kameleona. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz uważnie czy nikt go nie widzi i aportował się na Knoktorunie. Czar namierzający wciąż działał i Severus skierował się w stronę miejsca, z którego dochodziły impulsy magiczne pochodzące od chłopaka. Niby od niechcenia minął Czarną Jamę i zaklął szpetnie pod nosem. – _Mały idiota!_ – żaden czarodziej przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zatrzymałby się w hoteliku należącym do Bloody Marry. Wiedźma była szalona od dobrych pięciu dziesięcioleci, kiedy to w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zginęła jej córka. Prawdopodobnie zabita przez wampiry. Dziewczyna, z tego co się orientował Severus, była charłakiem i została porwana na kilka dni i nocy, w czasie których wielokrotnie ją zgwałcono. Od tej pory żaden mężczyzna, który postawił nogę w jej przytułku dla zdesperowanych podróżnych, nie opuszczał go o własnych siłach. A i tak znakomita większość z nich znikała bez wieści.

Wiedźma była jednak na tyle potężna, że potrafiła skutecznie zabezpieczyć swój hotel przed intruzami i potencjalnymi Aurorami, którzy mogliby ją nachodzić. Severus zastanawiał się czy wejście tam nie skończy się pojedynkiem, w trakcie którego musiałby zabić wiedźmę. Nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Musiał się jednak upewnić, że Potter jeszcze żyje, a włos nie doprowadził go jedynie do martwego ciała gdzieś w piwnicy.

W tym momencie okno na drugim piętrze otworzyło się i stanął w nim zadowolony z siebie Harry. _Jakby nigdy nic wypuszczał swoją cholerną, białą sowę na łowy_! Snape kątem oka zobaczył jak Klara, małoletnia dziwka, macha radośnie Harremu , który uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie i krzyknął coś, że wróci wieczorem. Severus zgłupiał. _Gówniarza szuka setka aurorów i drugie tyle śmierciożerców. A on sobie siedzi w oknie i zaprasza tanią dziwkę na seks_! Miał ochotę przekląć go tu i teraz. Zazgrzytał jednak zębami i schował się w rogu, by obserwować dziewczynę. Po kilku minutach chłopak zamknął okno, i po chwili Severus zobaczył jak uchylają się drzwi hotelu, by zaraz znów się zamknąć. Poczuł jak magia Harrego oddala się powoli od niego. - _Znów peleryna, co Potter_? – Pomyślał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Więc gówniarz nie był jednak taki głupi. I przynajmniej nie pokazywał swojej twarzy wszystkim wkoło._

Po dwóch godzinach chodzenia za Harrym, Severus miał dość. Imbecyl-Potter był na lodach, a potem kupił sobie zestaw do polerowania i pielęgnacji mioteł. Kupił kilka książek w Esach i Floresach i zapasy jedzenia dla małej armii. Pokręcił się trochę po sklepie z ubraniami i wyszedł z kilkoma sukienkami, które kazał sobie zapakować do zdobionego pudła. Severus przez chwilę pomyślał, że być może dzieciak nie jest taki głupi i zamierza się wielosokować w dziewczynę i ukrywać w ciele z cyckami. Kolejna godzina przemieszczania się za nim, uświadomiła mu jednak jasno, że syn Pottera jest głupszy niż sam Hagrid, bo oddał pudło z ciuchami, razem z dość dużą paczką jedzenia, Klarze. Powiedział jej coś o tym, że musi teraz poczytać i że chce ją potem zaprosić na kolację. Kazał jej przyjść o 21.

Severus podszedł do dziewczyny i pochylił się do niej, by wrzucić kilka sykli do kapelusza ustawionego koło straganu ze zwiędłymi stokrotkami i bratkami. Dziewczyna spojrzała zdezorientowana w górę, próbując dostrzec skąd wzięły się pieniądze. Jeśli nawet była czarownicą to bardzo mierną, i nigdy nie uczyła się w Hogwarcie. Prawdopodobnie była córką czarodzieja o dość spleśniałym poczuciu moralności, skoro pozwalał swojemu dziecku na taką formę zarobku.

Kilka minut później Severus wiedział już wszystko czego potrzebował o jej relacji ze Złotym Chłopcem i postanowił bezwzględnie to wykorzystać. Dziewczyna odeszła brudnym chodnikiem z nieco zmodyfikowaną pamięcią. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, chowając kilka blond włosów Klary do pustego flakonu i odszedł w kierunku Pokątnej, skąd zamierzał się aportować z powrotem do Zakazanego lasu.

##

Harry zrobił zakupy. Klara miała przyjść na kolację. Miał świadomość, że dziewczyna sprzedaje swoje ciało za parę sykli, a jednak chciał by miała choć jeden normalny wieczór. Kupił więc kurczaki i sok dyniowy. I świeże mleko. I ciastka kokosowe. Ostrzegł też panią Marry, że będzie miał gościa na kolacji. Kobieta poinformowała go, że nie ma problemu, ale jeśli gość będzie chciał zostać na noc – Harry będzie musiał dopłacić 12 sykli.

Harry poinformował właścicielkę hotelu, że dziewczyna pewnie wróci do domu. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył zdegustowaną minę Marry zrozumiał, że kobieta pewnie podejrzewa go o niecne zamiary wobec dziewczynki. Poczuł się dziwnie, bo wydawało mu się jakby w jakiś sposób zawiódł nadzieje kobiety. Wrócił potem do siebie i z uśmiechem na ustach doszedł do wniosku, że to chyba dobrze, że jest podejrzewany o taką dojrzałość, by wynajmować prostytutki. Zresztą czego kobieta się spodziewała? Że ktoś kto jest na tyle zdesperowany by zatrzymać się na Knokturnie będzie dziewicą? Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Żeby tylko ta kobieta wiedziała… jak bardzo nie był święty. Ba, był nawet przekonany, że gdyby Dursley'owie znali całą prawdę, brzydzili by się go mieć pod swoim dachem.

Zastanawiał się tylko skąd się wzięła troska Marry o Klarę? Czy kobieta też nosiła dziewczynie jakieś jedzenie? Przecież Harry nic jej nie zrobi. Chciał jej tylko pomóc. Pokazać, że są dobrzy ludzie na świecie. Nie mógłby jej skrzywdzić. Nie mógłby właściwie nic z nią zrobić. Klara po prostu nie była dla niego. Harry wiedział doskonale kogo pragnie. Kto dostarczał mu głupich podniet przez ostatni rok. O kim śnił z jakąś dziwną regularnością. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział i nie miał zamiaru zmieniać tego stanu. Nie napisał o tym nawet matce… to wszystko wydawało mu się jakieś niewłaściwe. Gdyby mama żyła, też by jej o tym nie powiedział. Tym bardziej zapisywanie tych myśli na pergamin wydawało mu się niewłaściwe. Ktoś mógłby je znaleźć. Dlatego prawie w ogóle nie pisał w tym roku. Wszystko wkoło działo się zbyt szybko.

Harry przypomniał sobie o listach które zostały w Hogwarcie. Miał nadzieję, że skrzaty je posprzątają, że nie wpadną w ręce dyrektora, albo kogoś innego. Zwłaszcza Snape'a. Harry otrząsnął się. Nie będzie myślał o sprawach które zostawił w zamku. Ani o przedmiotach, ani o ludziach za którymi będzie tęsknił. Chociaż wiedział, że tęsknić nie powinien. Draco go oszukał. Snape go olał. A dyrektor odesłał go do dormitorium jak niepotrzebną zabawkę. Ich czas się skończył. Mieli cały poranek, by z nim porozmawiać. Nawet Crabbe i Goyle nie próbowali się do niego zbliżać po tym co zrobił Draco… ale te dwa półgłówki go nie interesowały. Nie oni nazywali się jego przyjaciółmi... chcieli nimi być tylko w chwilach, gdy dokuczali Weasley'owi… a to już dawno znudziło Harry'ego.

Punktualnie o 21, Marry zapukała do jego pokoju. Powiedziała, że w holu czeka na niego gość. Rzuciła jeszcze, żeby na siebie uważał, bo to co widzi może nie być prawdziwym obliczem tej osoby. Kazała mu się strzec i mamrotała jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem. Harry wzruszył ramionami. Tyle razy słyszał już bzdury, które wyrzucała z siebie Trelawney, że mamrotanie jakiejś opętanej lękiem przed wampirami staruszki nie robiło na nim wrażenia.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zamachnął ręką, przywołując do siebie Klarę.

- Chodź do mojego pokoju. Nic się nie martw. Ona jest dziwna – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem gdy wspinali się po schodach do jego pokoju.

- Ona jest niebezpieczna - odparła dziewczynka wpatrując się w Harrego przenikliwie. Jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy oceniały go i przyszpilały. Harry przełknął ślinę, ale wzruszył ramionami i zaprowadził ich oboje do pokoju. Zaprosił dziewczynę do stołu, wskazując na puste krzesło. Początkowo stała gapiąc się oszołomiona na kolację i spoglądała na Harrego jakby postradał rozum.

- Jedz. Jesteś głodna. Nie martw się, nie pozwolę nikomu chodzić głodnym. Nie, jeśli mam coś do powiedzenia. Zjedz ile chcesz, tylko nie przesadź, żeby cię potem brzuch nie bolał. Jak będziesz chciała to zapakuję ci trochę. Albo dam ci pieniądze żebyś mogła sobie coś kupić jak już wyjadę. Musisz mi tylko obiecać, że nie oddasz tych pieniędzy rodzicom.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego spod równo przyciętej blondwłosej grzywki.

- Przysięgam ci, że moi rodzice ich nie zobaczą – szepnęła i nieśmiało zaczęła skubać kurczaka. – Powiedz mi, co taki miły chłopak robi na Knokturnie? – zapytała po chwili przeżuwania jedzenia.

- Jestem tu przejazdem.

- Dokąd jedziesz?

- Do Rumunii.

- To strasznie daleko. Jak chcesz się tam dostać?

- Nie wiem. Najpierw popłynę statkiem, a potem poszukam innego transportu. W sumie przywykłem do kolei.

- Mnie rodzice nigdy nie puszczali tak daleko… nie mieliśmy pieniędzy. Chciałabym móc pojechać dokąd zechcę… ale nigdy nie będzie mnie stać… musisz być bardzo bogaty. – powiedziała przysuwając się do Harry'ego. Delikatnie pogładziła jego dłoń, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem. – Jesteś taki młody… i ładny. – zarumieniła się. Harry zabrał dłoń. – Wiem, że muszę zapłacić za twoją dobroć. Wiem, że w tym świecie nikt nie daje nic za darmo – wyjaśniła.

- Eee… twój pełen brzuch będzie wystarczającą zapłatą – wydukał Harry, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Po chwili nalał mleka do szklanek . Dziewczynka skrzywiła się na widok trunku. – Mam też sok z dyni, jeśli wolisz.

- Tak. Poproszę… szkoda, że nie mogę pomóc też bratu.

- Masz brata? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Tak. Percival. Ma dwa latka. I bardzo choruje. Ale to nie ważne, przecież obiecałam ci, że nikt z mojej rodziny nie zobaczy pieniędzy które mi dasz.

- To dlatego siedzisz na ulicy? I sprzedajesz… hmm... kwiaty? – spytał zażenowany Harry.

- Ojca nie stać na eliksir, żeby go wyleczyć.

- Znałem kiedyś kogoś kto robił eliksiry... – zamyślił się Harry wpatrując się w ciemne niebo za oknem.

- I co? Myślisz, że mógłby mi pomóc? Mojemu bratu? Możesz do niego napisać?

- Haha. Nie. On nikomu nie pomaga. Nawet mi. To straszny egoista. – powiedział Harry, a dziewczynka naburmuszyła się wyraźnie. – Hej, nie przejmuj się. Nie jest nam potrzebny ktoś taki… mogę dać ci pieniądze. Możecie zamówić leki. Co dokładnie dolega twojemu bratu?

- Och... on jest głupi. Jest zupełnie uzależniony od cukru. I wiesz… ale nikomu nie mów, brakuje mu piątej klepki… ale najgorsza jest choroba skóry. Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym dokładnie. Skóra jest popsuta, i odpada płatami czasem.

- Przykro mi, nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej chorobie. Ale może warto spróbować z eliksirem leczniczym? I maściami odnawiającymi skórę. I może jakiś balsam łagodzący.

- Ale ty dużo wiesz… jakbym chodziła do szkoły, pewnie też bym to wszystko wiedziała… ale to będzie pewnie kosztowało strasznie dużo... a nas nawet w Mungu nie chcieli. Mówili, że tata czegoś tam nie płacił. I że nas nie przyjmą.

- Nie martw się Klaro. Ja ci dam pieniądze. Pójdę z tobą do apteki i załatwimy. Nie dwa galeony na bułki. Dam ci na leczenie braciszka.

- Ale… Ja dziękuję. Dziękuję, nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. – szepnęła pochylając głowę. Po chwili ukryła swoją twarz w dłoniach i jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Przepraszam. Głupia jestem. Mogę skorzystać z toalety? – wymruczała we własne dłonie.

- Pewnie, czuj się jak u siebie w domu – odparł Harry i w tym samym momencie dziewczynka zniknęła za drzwiami.

##  
#

Gdy tylko zatrzasnął drzwi do obskurnego kibla, uśmiechnął się do siebie złowieszczo. Chłopak był głupszy niż ustawa przewiduje. _„Nie martw się Klaro, ja ci dam pieniądze_!" No kretyn! Pomyślał Snape. Ale wiedział doskonale, że to nie to go tak zdenerwowało. Harry śmiał uznać, że on jest egoistą… _"Znałem kogoś kto robił eliksiry. To straszny egoista._" On – egoista! To po to siedzi tu i pilnuje chłopaka, żeby ta szalona baba z dołu nie urwała mu głowy za zapraszanie dziwek po nocach, żeby Harry, święty Potter, oskarżał go o bezduszność… Snape był pewny, że Bloody Marry przejrzała przez eliksir wieloskokowy. Jej wrogie spojrzenie, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi powiedziało mu wszystko co chciał wiedzieć. I całą masę rzeczy, których wiedzieć wcale nie chciał. Dzisiejsza podmiana ciał prawdopodobnie uratowała życie chłopakowi. Snape nie miał jeszcze pojęcia jak wydostać się z Czarnej Jamy i dotrzeć cało do Hogwartu. Ale będzie się tym martwił później.

Ale teraz był czas, by pobawić się jeszcze z Potterem. Dziś i tak nie mógł zniknąć. Musiał go wywabić z tego przeklętego Hotelu, by go stąd aportować. W całym budynku były bariery antydeportacyjne, więc nie mógł się stąd po prostu wynieść z chłopakiem pod pachą. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć na głowie ścigającej go szalonej wiedźmy. Jednak nazwanie go egoistą... ta zniewaga domagała się zemsty. Wyjął z małej torebeczki fiolkę z eliksirem wieloskokowym i upił kolejną porcję. Następna godzina była jego…

##

#

Klara weszła do pokoju zamiatając biodrami na boki. Harrego bawił ten głupi dziewczyński gest. Jakby koślawe chodzenie miało być w jakiś sposób ponętne. Zwłaszcza w wykonaniu dziewczynki najwyżej trzynastoletniej. Uśmiechnął się głupawo, próbując przewidzieć następny ruch. Jak się okazało nie musiał długo czekać. Klara podeszła do Harrego i uśmiechnęła się słodko. Harry wyszczerzył się do niej. Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę i pogładziła go po policzku. Zatrzymał jej dłoń i podniósł się z fotela, by odnieść naczynia do mycia. Po chwili jednak zmienił zdanie i zamachnął się różdżką i w oka mgnieniu wszystkie naczynia były czyste. Dziewczyna znów do niego podeszła i zaplotła ręce wokół jego talii. Zaczynało go to drażnić. Wyraźnie jej powiedział, że nic od niej nie chce, a ona ciągle skracała dystans. W ogóle mu się to nie podobało.

- Napijesz się czegoś? Mam wino. I słodkie napoje. Wiesz, mugole takie piją. Lekko musuje tak jak eliksir tojadowy. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Wzięła od niego szklankę i upiła kilka łyków ciemnego, gazowanego płynu. Po chwili zaczęła parskać, twierdząc, że to jakaś trucizna. Odstawiła z obrzydzeniem colę na stół i znów podeszła do Harrego. Próbowała pocałować go w policzek, gdy Harry odskoczył od niej jak oparzony.

- Co robisz?!

- Płacę za kolację – odparła rozpinając dwa guziki w swojej sukience.

- Nie! Nie musisz. Przecież ci powiedziałem. Chciałem ci tylko pomóc. Nie chciałem nic w zamian. Czemu tego nie rozumiesz? Jeśli byś chciała mogłabyś się nawet przespać w wygodnym łóżku i wykąpać. Marry o wszystkim wie. – Dziewczynka zaklęła szpetnie.

- Krwawa Marry? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z troską.

- Tak na nią wołają? Nie sądzisz, że to dziwaczne?

- Wiesz, ona czasem zabija mężczyzn którzy tu sypiają.

- To chyba dobrze, że wciąż jestem chłopcem. – Harry mrugnął, zadowolony z siebie.

- Nie żartuj. Ona jest naprawdę groźna. Proszę wyprowadź się stąd rankiem. Proszę.

- Ale to tylko dziwaczna staruszka, która ma krzyże na ścianach.

- Jasne, kretynie, a Dumbledore jest tylko jowialnym staruszkiem, który częstuje dzieci cukierkami! – wypaliła wściekła dziewczyna.

- Słucham? Coś ty powiedziała? – Harry zaczął być czujny i nerwowy.

- No co ty, nie słyszałeś o dyrektorze Hogwartu? To taka uczelnia tutaj. Nawet charłaki wiedzą, że kocha słodycze. Ale to nie znaczy, że jest miły. – dziewczynka zrobiła przemądrzałą minę.

- Masz rację. On jest… zresztą nieważne.

- Chciałabym tu zostać na noc, żeby cię chronić przed tą kobietą. Ale mój opiekun by mnie zabił gdybym nie wróciła jeszcze dziś z zapłatą, za… za kwiaty. – dodała nieśmiało.

- Nie martw się. Umiem czarować. Dam sobie radę z jakąś staruszką. Zresztą gdyby chciała mnie skrzywdzić, zrobiłaby to już wczoraj, prawda? Gdybym nie musiał wkrótce wyjechać z Londynu, zabrałbym cię ze sobą. Ale wtedy nikt by się nie zajął twoim bratem.

- Wiem, ja nie mogę stąd wyjechać, a nawet gdybym mogła… ale po co ci ktoś taki jak ja? Jestem bezwartościowa. Nic nie potrafię.

- Nie ma ludzi bezwartościowych.

- Czyżby? – dziewczyna uniosła w zdziwieniu jedną brew.

- No może z wyjątkiem kilku bydlaków. – wymruczał pod nosem skubiąc swoją nogawkę.

- Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli?

- Tak, ale nie sądzę, że rozsądnie jest rzucać nazwiskami na Knokturnie.

- To prawda. Zostało mi niewiele czasu. Lepiej bym wróciła do siebie.

- Dobrze. Przyjdź rano na śniadanie. I weź ze sobą to co zamówiłem.

- Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że obiecasz się stąd wyprowadzić. – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Proszę Bloody Marry jest zła.

- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

- To ja nie mogę ci obiecać, że dostaniesz to co zamówiłeś – prychnęła tupiąc nogą.

- Dostałaś część pieniędzy z góry – oburzył się chłopak.

- Tak, ale znakomitą większość miałeś dać mi po transakcji. Nie wyprowadzisz się stąd – nie dostaniesz. Jesteś za dobry, by zginąć z rąk szalonej staruszki. Proszę – spojrzała na niego przenikliwie swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Harry postanowił dać za wygraną. Przecież właśnie po to siedział na Knokturnie, potem mógł się już wynieść gdzie tylko zechciał.

- Dobrze, ale muszę ją przetestować. Żeby sprawdzić, czy nie wciśnięto ci jakiegoś zwykłego patyka.

- Obrażasz mnie. Jestem charłakiem. Nie jestem głupia – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

- Wiem. Ale rozumiesz, że wolę mieć pewność. Jeśli ktoś mnie namierzy – będę zgubiony – szepnął. Dziewczyna powiedziała coś jeszcze czego zupełnie nie zrozumiał, i delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka. Harry odsunął się zdegustowany. Ile _razy można było powtarzać tej dziewczynie…_ - Przestań. Powiedziałem, że nie chcę.

- A jeśli ja chcę?

- Ja … ja nie mogę. Ja po prostu kocham kogoś innego. – po tych słowach dziewczyna odskoczyła, przepraszając. Wymamrotała kilka słów pożegnania i wyszła z pokoju Harrego. Chłopak usiadł na kanapie i sprawił, że całe jedzenie zniknęło. _Dziewczyny potrafiły być naprawdę okropne, gdy się na coś upierały…_ Postanowił, że rano się spakuje i wyprowadzi. Gdy tylko dostanie w ręce nową, niezarejestrowaną różdżkę wyniesie się z tego brudnego miasta gdzie pieprz rośnie.

##

#

Severus schodził najciszej jak potrafił po schodach prowadzących do wyjścia z hotelu. Chłopak był głupi jak but i zostawiał za sobą ślad tak wielki i śmierdzący, że nawet pijane walerianą koty, znalazłyby go gdyby tylko zapragnęły. Rozważał właśnie jak odciągnie chłopaka jutro od hotelu, by zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy coś stanęło mu na drodze.

- A dokąd to młodzieńcze? - usłyszał głos jakby ktoś zgrzytał widelcem po szklanym talerzu.

- Pani mnie z kimś pomyliła – odparł niepewnym głosem. Nie wiedział czy za chwilę przeklęty eliksir nie straci swojej mocy. Trochę za długo pogrywał sobie z Harrym dzisiejszego wieczora.

- Moje oczy rzadko mnie zawodzą Severusie – szepnęła kobieta prosto w jego ucho. Wydawała się nagle dużo wyższa niż przed dwoma godzinami. I dużo młodsza jeśli ktoś miałby go o to zapytać.

- Ja jestem Kl…

- Nie łżyj. Czytam jeszcze gazety, wiem jak wygląda Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów – słowa ostre niczym nóż, wyprzedziła różdżka przyłożona mu do gardła. Snape przełknął głośno ślinę. – Dlaczego kręcisz się wokół chłopca?

- Jeśli wiesz kim jestem, to wiesz kim jest i chłopiec - odparł spoglądając jej odważnie w oczy.

- Śmierciożerca kręci się koło Wybrańca. Śmierciożerca powinien uważać gdzie stawia swoje stopy. Stara Marry nie lubi Śmierciożerców. Śmierciożerca wie dlaczego? – w głowie syczał jej głos, choć kobieta nie poruszyła ustami. A były to piękne usta.

- Ch-chcę g-go ch-chronić – wyszeptał, zaczynając się jąkać. Kobieta pogładziła bladą dziewczęcą twarz za którą ukrywał się Severus. Jej zakrzywiony paznokieć zadrapał jego twarz przy uchu. Kobieta przemknęła palcem po skórze Snape'a, po czym oblizała ten palec.

- Ciekawe. – Uśmiechnęła się paskudnie. Wbijając w niego swoje złośliwe oczy. – Doprawdy ciekawe mój drogi… - wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę intensywnie. - Czemu więc twierdzisz, że chcesz go chronić?

- Jest w-waż-żny. Jest dla mnie w-ważny. – Severus nie był w stanie sklecić sensownego zdania. Strach paraliżował wszystkie jego zmysły.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo – odparła kobieta i zrobiła krok w tył. Drzwi na ulicę stanęły otworem. – Idź. Ale jeśli pozwolisz ssskrzywdzić chłopca, znajdę cię Missstrzu Eliksssirów. – Jej oczy błysnęły groźnie, a rozdwojony język węża przemknął po znów starych, spierzchniętych wargach. Severus poczuł jak krew w jego żyłach zamarza, i przez chwilę miał ochotę pognać z powrotem do pokoju Harrego. Ale jakaś siła wypchnęła go za drzwi i zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem.

Zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w okno, które należało do Harrego, ale było w nim ciemno. Severus przetarł z twarzy i karku zimy pot i naciągnął na głowę kaptur dziewczęcego płaszcza. _Kobieta nie była człowiekiem. Jak to możliwe, że takie magiczne stworzenie mieszkało sobie niezauważone na Knokturnie od tylu lat?…_ a potem przypomniał sobie tych wszystkich martwych mężczyzn, o których czytał gdzieś w szmatławcach, albo w doniesieniach szefa. Nie, tak potężne stworzenie wcale się nie ukrywało. Nie musiało.

Severus wszedł w wąską ciemną uliczkę za jednym z szarych budynków. Nie był człowiekiem którego łatwo było wystraszyć. Kilka lat doświadczenia jako szpieg zrobiło swoje. Teraz jednak nie mógł uspokoić się na tyle, by się aportować. Dla oderwania na chwilę myśli zaczął transformować swoje szaty. Na chwilę przymknął oczy i wyłączył swoje emocje. Nie potrafił myśleć spokojnie o tym co mogło się z nim stać z ręki kobiety. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem kolejny. Przymknął lekko powieki i skoncentrował swoją wolę. Chwilę potem stał w zakazanym lesie, z którego ruszył w podróż do zamku.


	7. Chapter 7

** 6. Rozdział szósty, nie całkiem pusty.**

Harry obudził się z samego rana z nadzieją, na wyniesienie się jak najdalej z tego miejsca. Spotka się dziś z Klarą, da jej trochę galeonów na eliksiry dla brata, albo zamówi je osobiście, by apteka je wysyłała pod wskazany adres. W ten sposób będzie miał pewność, że podła rodzina dziewczyny nie wykorzysta tych pieniędzy na jakieś bzdury, a na pewno przeznaczy to na leczenie chłopca.

Dziś dostanie nową różdżkę. Nie będzie już ograniczony namiarem ministerstwa i będzie mógł ułatwić sobie życie. Będzie miał pewność, że żaden kretyński Minister nie znajdzie go znowu tylko dlatego, że coś wyczarował. Gdy się rozejrzał, na stoliku obok śniadania leżała koperta. Otworzył ją i przeczytał zawartość.

_Witaj_

_Spotkajmy się w południe, za Lodziarnią Floriana Fortescue. _

_Zrób to o co prosiłam._

_Klara_

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na pergamin i pismo, ale nie było w nim nic nadzwyczajnego. Koślawe literki, bardzo niewyraźne. Harry lepiej napisałby to trzymając pióro w palcach od nogi. Skrzywił się, bo sam pomysł wydał mu się niedorzeczny. Rzucił Tempus'a i uznał, że ma jeszcze dwie godziny. Zdąży się wykąpać, zjeść i spakować. Przez chwilę rozważał gdzie się uda i co zrobi, gdy już poczuje nową różdżkę w dłoni. Będzie mógł rzucać na siebie czary maskujące i tarcze ochronne o których czytał ostatnio. Musi się jednak uwolnić z tego kraju gdzie na niego polują i każdy przechodzień może go rozpoznać.

Po chwili przysiadł jednak na łóżku i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. _– Cholera. Przecież wszędzie tam mówi się innymi językami. Jak się dogadam z ludźmi w Rumunii gdy znam tylko angielski_? – Po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że przecież jest czarodziejem i wystarczy tylko nauczyć się odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pognał pod prysznic.

Dwadzieścia minut później był już w holu hotelowym. Jego plecak na ramieniu zawierał wszystkie rzeczy które mogłyby być mu potrzebne, oraz trochę jedzenia ze śniadania. Przygotował sobie 20 galeonów na eliksiry dla brata Klary i kolejne 300 na nową różdżkę. Do kieszeni wrzucił też kilka galeonów na książki, które zamierzał kupić. Resztę pieniędzy schował w zaklętym portfelu. Był pewny, że nie chce by znalazł je ktoś niepowołany. Rzucił tez czary ochronne na książki i notatki które miał w plecaku, by nie pogniotły się, ani nie poniszczyły od innych przedmiotów trzymanych w torbie. Rzucił czar maskujący na Hedwigę i wypuszczając przez okno kazał jej trzymać się blisko. Jej klatkę zaś zmniejszył i wrzucił do plecaka, zaraz obok zminiaturyzowanej magicznie miotły. Tak przygotowany ruszył na dół.

- Już wychodzisz młodzieńcze? – spytała Marry. Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie. Zupełnie nie rozumiał nieracjonalnego lęku Klary przed tą kobietą.

- Tak, proszę pani. Wyprowadzam się. Myślę, że załatwiłem już tutaj wszystko.

- Znakomicie Harmon, znakomicie. Gdybyś jednak chciał kiedyś wrócić. Jesteś mile widziany. Dawno już nie gościłam takiego miłego chłopca.

- Dziękuję pani. Ale raczej nie prędko zawitam do Londynu. – Harry wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku kobiety. Ta uściskała ją mocno, gdy zaś wysuwała swoją dłoń z jego ręki, poczuł lekkie draśnięcie paznokcia. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, bo to już drugi raz kiedy go zadrapała przypadkiem. Miał ochotę jej powiedzieć, że o paznokcie powinno się dbać. Nie chciał jednak pokazać kobiecie, że jest niekulturalny, czy że cokolwiek go zabolało, więc uśmiechnął się tylko jeszcze raz, maskując grymas na twarzy. Kobieta pomamrotała jeszcze coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem zanim odszedł w kierunku drzwi. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć jeszcze raz w jej stronę, ale już odwracała się w kierunku schodów oblizując swoją dłoń. Harry wzdrygnął się i potarł swędzące zadrapanie na dłoni. Być może Klara miała rację… kobieta była najwyraźniej szalona. Zamknął za sobą drzwi hotelu z niemałą ulgą i radosnym krokiem ruszył w stronę księgarni.

##

#

Stojący w ukryciu Severus Snape dostrzegł jak twarz Bloody Marry wygładza się tak jak wczorajszego wieczora, gdy tylko Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi. Młoda kobieta wyprostowała się i sprężystym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Stanęła za kontuarem z czarnego drewna. Severus przełknął ślinę wpatrując się w małe lusterko, które wskazywało mu co się dzieje w Czarnej Jamie.

- Niech bogowie mają cię w swojej opiece – kobieta szeptała do siebie. - Harry, synu... — urwała nagle i spojrzała prosto w oczy Severusa. Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie ukazując ostre kły i puszczając do niego oko. Jego dłoń w której trzymał lusterko zadrżała. Snape zamrugał przerażony. Gdy spojrzał znów na dłoń, lusterko leżące na niej było czarne.

Uspokojenie tętna i oddechu zajęło mu dziesięć minut. Przysiągł sobie nigdy więcej nie postawić nogi w tym Hotelu. Musiał teraz odszukać Harry'ego i upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi. Był pewny, że po zaklęciu kamuflażu jaki rzuciła na niego ta… stara wiedźma… Harry będzie raczej dobrze ukryty. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy dostrzegł dzieciaka stojącego na środku księgarni i przebierającego w woluminach o magii poznania. Wyglądało na to, że Harry naprawdę zamierzał wyjechać z kraju.

Harry poszedł do kasy i zapłacił za trzy księgi. Kierował się właśnie do wyjścia, gdy Severus usłyszał za plecami doskonale znajomy mu głos.

- Draco, pozwól tu na chwilę, wydawało mi się, że mają nowe wydanie Smoków i Jeźdźców Średniowiecznej Anglii.

Severus nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć czyje srebrzyste włosy ujrzy za chwilę Harry. Jedno spojrzenie na chłopaka uświadomiło mu jasno, że ten także usłyszał słowa Lucjusza. Jego plecy napięły się zauważalnie, ale nie odwrócił głowy. Zamiast tego chwycił swoje książki z lady szepcząc do kobiety – Reszty nie trzeba – i zanurzył się w głąb sklepu, między półki.

Jego potargana czupryna rzucała się w oczy tak, że nie mógłby być bardziej widoczny gdyby miał nad głową wielki świecący neon. Przez chwilę Severusowi wydawało się, że Draco dostrzegł Pottera. W tym samym jednak momencie młody ślizgon wskazał na jakąś półkę przy drzwiach na zaplecze i poprowadził w tamtą stronę swojego ojca. Snape spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku regałów za którymi zniknął Harry, ale chłopaka już tam nie było, niesforny wiatr otworzył zaś drzwi od księgarni.

Severus uśmiechnął się i lekko odetchnął. Lucjusz wciąż stał zaczytany w recenzję na jakiejś oprawionej w zieloną skórę księdze, a Draco dopytywał czy aby nie potrzebowali też drugiej części i chwytał coś, podtykając Lucjuszowi pod sam nos.

Severus upewnił się, że Malfoyowie nie wychodzą ze sklepu za Potterem, po czym opuścił księgarnię. Zostało 15 minut i nie miał zamiaru spuszczać chłopaka z oczu. Według wskazań czaru namierzającego Harry siedział na murku za lodziarnią. Nadal miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. Najwyraźniej działał też czar rzucony przez wiedźmę. Severus słyszał kiedyś o tak wybiórczej magii. Kobieta bez wątpienia posługiwała się magią krwi. Bo to właśnie wczoraj zrobiła. Smakowała jego krew. I dziś zrobiła dokładnie to samo, gdy zadrapała Harry'ego. A jednak coś było nie tak z jej magią ochronną skoro Severus mógł dostrzec chłopca. I był niemal pewien, że Draco także go zauważył. A jednak odwrócił uwagę Lucjusza na tyle skutecznie, by Harry mógł opuścić sklep. Czy to możliwe, by młody Malfoy nie podzielał zdania swojego ojca na temat śmierciożerców i wojny?

Severus uznał, że lojalność Draco jest ostatnią rzeczą o jaką powinien się w tym momencie martwić. Poprawił więc swoją idiotyczną niebieską sukienkę i przeczesał palcami blond grzywkę. Po chwili ruszył zamiatając biodrami w kierunku murka na którym miał siedzieć Harry. W całym niemal ciele czuł pulsowanie mocy do której się zbliżał. Jego oczy jednak nie dostrzegały nikogo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł na murku niedaleko niewidocznego Harry'ego machając radośnie nogami.

##

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, Klara siedziała może trzy metry od niego i majtała nogami. Ale Harry musiał się uspokoić, zanim zacznie targi o nową różdżkę. Cudem udało mu się umknąć Malfoyom. Nie mógł wpaść teraz jakoś głupio. Po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła gwizdać.

- Znam tą melodię – powiedział, zdejmując z siebie pelerynę.

- Tak? – spytała Klara obracając się zdziwiona w jego kierunku.

- To jakaś kołysanka?

- Można tak powiedzieć. Mama śpiewała ją mojemu braciszkowi kiedy chorował.

- Nie pamiętam słów – powiedział chłopak przysuwając się bliżej.

- Ja też nie. Było tam coś o kotku. I chyba o kulce… a może szpulce… - wymamrotała blondynka pod nosem.

- Masz ją? – spytał przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie.

- Mam. Nadal ją chcesz?

- A jak myślisz? Pewnie – Harry wystawił dłoń przed siebie w oczekującym geście.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że masz pieniądze.

- Wiesz, że mam. Pokaż – zażądał. Dziewczyna wyjęła różdżkę z białego drewna i wręczyła ją chłopakowi do ręki. Gdy tylko jej dotknął z jej końca wystrzeliły zielone iskry. Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jest niezarejestrowana? – zapytał nagle, zanim zamachnął się by rzucić 'Aquamenti' przed siebie. Na piasku przed nimi zmaterializowała się niewielka kałuża.

- Ten kto ją posiadał najwyraźniej jej nie potrzebuje, skoro do tej pory jej nie odnalazł.

- Jest kradziona?

- Nie jestem złodziejem – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

- Wiem, Klaro, jesteś tylko pośrednikiem.

- Pieniądze – powiedziała i teraz to ona wystawiła przed siebie dłoń w rozkazującym geście. Geście który przypomniał kogoś Harry'emu. To z czym mu się skojarzył ten gest, wydało mu się tak absurdalne, że natychmiast wyrzucił to ze świadomości. Wyjął z kieszeni mieszek ze złotem i wręczył go dziewczynie.

- To za różdżkę. A tu masz 20 galeonów na eliksiry dla twojego brata. I listę rzeczy, które powinnaś zamówić w aptece. Powinni zrobić to jeszcze tego samego dnia. Maścią będziesz smarowała jego skórę. Eliksir powinien wyleczyć wszystkie choroby. Gdyby pierwsza dawka nie dała rady – druga już na pewno pomoże.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła dziewczyna i zeskoczyła z murka. – Zobaczę cię jeszcze? – spytała i rumieniąc się, patrzyła na Harry'ego czarnymi oczami. _Czarnymi? Czy wczoraj nie były niebieskie? _Pomyślał Harry i zrobiło mu się gorąco. Ukłucie bólu kolejnej zdrady przemknęło przez jego świadomość.

- Nie sądzę, Klaro – wypowiedział z naciskiem jej imię. – Pozdrów Percivala – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją prosto w gardło czarnookiej dziewczyny. – Obliviate – szepnął. Po czym wrzasnął i upuścił różdżkę na ziemię, potrząsając poparzoną dłonią. Na jego oczach drewno zmieniło kolor z bieli na heban. Nagle Harry doskonale rozpoznał kształt różdżki leżącej przed nim.

Snape szybkim ruchem chwycił swoją własność w dłoń, a drugą ręką złapał próbującego się szamotać Harry'ego. Jednym gestem zmienił swój strój w profesorskie szaty. I spojrzał zdegustowany na Pottera.

- Chciałeś użyć mojej własnej różdżki przeciwko mnie Potter? Nie sądzę. – warknął złowieszczo i chwycił go za szyję. Harry z przerażeniem spoglądał jak blond włosa dziewczyna zmienia się na jego oczach. Przystrzyżona do brwi grzywka znikała, a na jej miejsce pojawiło się srogie poorane lekkimi zmarszczkami czoło. Loki opadające na ramiona skracały się i prostowały, a ich złocisty kolor szybko zmieniał się w kruczoczarny.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nienawistne spojrzenie czarnych oczu wpatrywało się w niego. Wielki, charakterystycznie zakrzywiony nos opiekuna jego domu dotykał niemal jego twarzy. Spróbował się szarpnąć, jednak mężczyzna był od niego dużo silniejszy. Harry z rozpaczą zaczął pojmować, że zaraz zginie i nikt go nie ocali. W przerażeniu zaczął kopać i drapać, próbując krzyknąć, ale silna dłoń zasłoniła mu usta.

- Panie Potter, ma pan dwa wyjścia, może pan uciekać dalej, aż trafi pan na kogoś kto pana zabije. Albo uda się pan teraz ze mną i przedyskutujemy kolejne opcje. W ciągu ostatniej doby udowodnił pan, że nie ma pan wystarczających umiejętności, ani środków, by radzić sobie w obliczu wojny i przeważających sił wroga. Nawet w mojej skromnej osobie.

- Oszukałeś mnie! Jesteś śmiercio- - zdołał wykrztusić, gdy dłoń na jego twarzy na chwilę poluzowała ucisk.

- Silencio. – uciszyło skutecznie wrzaski Harry'ego na środku ulicy. Potem poczuł szarpnięcie za rękaw – Idziemy. Nie będę ci wyjaśniał zawiłości polityki na środku ulicy. Chodź, nie będę cię niósł. Jeśli po naszej rozmowie nadal będziesz chciał zgrywać idiotę i mieszkać w samym centrum Knokturnu, gdzie najdalej za kilka godzin wszyscy będą o tobie wiedzieli… droga wolna. Kim ja jestem, żeby ci zabronić popełnić samobójstwo? Lily byłaby z ciebie naprawdę dumna. – prychnął Snape. – Gdyby wiedziała, że poświęciła życie, a jej ukochany syn zamierza wyrzucić na śmietnik jej poświęcenie – to powiedziawszy, szarpnął go za kołnierz i wywlókł za róg, by aportować ich w jednej chwili. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, Harry poczuł, jak puszcza zaklęcie uciszające.

- Puszczaj mnie! Wstrętny śmierciożerco! Jak śmiesz o niej wspominać?! Zabiliście moją matkę. Ty i tobie podobni. A Malfoy? Malfoy… on udawał mojego przyjaciela. A jego ojciec? Chciał mnie zabić! Nawet nie mrugnął. Też tam byłeś? Na tym cmentarzu? Pod którą maską byłeś ukryty?! I jakim prawem masz czelność wspominać moją matkę? Nienawidziłeś mojego ojca! Założę się, że jej też nie znosiłeś. Musisz mieć ze mnie niezły ubaw – parsknął chłopak

- Już skończyłeś z tymi idiotycznymi oskarżeniami? Dasz mi dojść do głosu? Bo mam wrażenie, że wcale nie zależy ci na odpowiedziach, a jedynie na pokrzyczeniu sobie. – Harry zamknął usta. Wpatrywał się teraz w opiekuna swojego domu. Wściekłość pulsowała w nim, sprawiając, że widok pokrywała niemal czerwona mgła. Zaplótł ramiona na piersi.

- Podwiń rękaw. – wycedził przez zęby

- Widziałeś Mroczny Znak. Wiesz doskonale, że tam jest.

- Podwiń rękaw! – wrzasnął Harry. Snape rozpiął guziki szaty na lewym przedramieniu i podwinął ją razem z koszulą

- Zadowolony? - warknął, pokazując chłopakowi tatuaż.

- Tryskam radością. Dlaczego mam ci w ogóle zaufać? Przecież możesz mnie oszukiwać. Jak tamci. Możesz chcieć mnie dostarczyć Vol-

- Zamilcz! – coś w głosie Snape'a kazało mu posłuchać. – Gdybym chciał cię zabić, nie żyłbyś od wczoraj. Gdybym zamierzał dostarczyć cię Czarnemu Panu, też zrobiłbym to wtedy.

- Co cię więc powstrzymało?

- Chciałem ci coś udowodnić, pokazać jaki jesteś naiwny, ukrywasz się na Knokturnie. Knokturnie?! Z całego magicznego świata, polazłeś na ulicę gdzie jesteś perfekcyjnie rozpoznawalny! I poszedłeś sobie na lody! Nie pokusiłeś się nawet o zaklęcie kameleona!

- No to się ze mnie ponabijałeś. Bardzo mi miło. Dziękuję. A teraz zabij mnie i będziemy mieli to z głowy!

- Idioto jeden, nie zamierzam cię zabijać, dostarczać Czarnemu Panu, ani pozwolić ci się szlajać po ulicach jak jakiś żebrak i tania dziwka!

- Nie? – Harry otworzył usta w zdumieniu.

- Jeszcze słowo Potter, a przysięgam ci, że cię przeklnę. Masz rozsądek Gryfona!

- Wyjaśnij mi więc proszę, bo nie nadążam za twoim niezwykle logicznym ciągiem rozumowania, po jaką cholerę zaciągnąłeś mnie tutaj? I gdzie jest to tutaj? I … - chłopak stracił impet i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Był w jakiejś bibliotece, a może gabinecie, ściany były zawalone różnymi książkami, figurkami różnorakich stworków magicznych i pojedynczych szkatułek. Obok niego była komoda i biurko, wszystko w ciemnym drewnie, delikatnie rzeźbione w liście i kwieciste wzory. Pod nogami miał coś co przypominało skórę jakiegoś tygrysa, czy coś takiego i Harry musiał zdusić w sobie ciekawość, by jej nie dotknąć i nie sprawdzić czy jest prawdziwa. Na ścianach była tapeta w stonowanych barwach ciemnej zieleni i burgunda. Na suficie wisiała zwykła lampa z jakiejś zielonej plecionki. A w samym jej środku tkwiła żarówka. Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku drzwi do pomieszczenia i dopiero teraz dostrzegł włącznik światła. Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu i skrzyżował dłonie na piersi. – Więc?

- Ech, po kolei zatem. Usiądź. – powiedział Snape i machnięciem różdżki przywołał mu fotel. Sam zaczął się przechadzać przed nim dość energicznie w tę i z powrotem. - Mam czelność mówić ci o twojej matce, bo była moją przyjaciółką. Tak, Potter, przyjaciółką. Nawet wasz mroczny nietoperz, władca lochów, ma przyjaciół. I nie pozwolę ci, żebyś skalał pamięć o niej pozwalając się zabić. Rozumiesz? A teraz odnośnie pana Malfoya: czy pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem na pierwszym roku, kiedy domagałeś się wyjazdu do jego posiadłości na wakacje?

- Że to nie najlepszy pomysł.

- A pamiętasz , jak ci podkreślałem, żebyś mu nie ufał? Że ci którzy są dla nas mili, nie zawsze muszą się okazać naszymi sprzymierzeńcami? Podobnie jak nie zawsze ktoś, kto pozornie nas upokarza, musi być naszym wrogiem.

- Jasne robiłeś to, żeby mnie wzmocnić. Czuję się cholernie silny!... ale Draco -

- Draco jest synem swojego ojca. I nigdy nie zrobi niczego, by mu się otwarcie sprzeciwić. Podobnie jak Crabbe, Goyle, czy Nott. To nie są twoi sprzymierzeńcy. Dyrektor próbował ci to wyjaśnić. Dlatego nie puszczał cię do nich na wakacje!

- Jasne! Bo Dursleyowie, to tacy sprzymierzeńcy!

- Dursleyowie to twoja rodzina. Twoja tarcza ochronna. To że Malfoy wie gdzie mieszkają… jest niedopuszczalne.

- A dopuszczalne jest jak mnie głodzą? Jak mnie więżą? Jak wykorzystują? To jest dopuszczalne? Pierdolę taką rodzinę! Niech ich sobie Malfoy zabija jak ma taką fantazję!

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Taki z ciebie przyjaciel mojej matki, a nie obchodzi cię co ze mną robili?

- Potter? O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

- Masz myślodsiewnię? – Snape spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Wiesz, taka misa do odsie -

- Wiem co to, do jasnej cholery, jest myślodsiewnia! Dziękuję, panie Potter. Nie możesz mi tego po prostu wyjaśnić? – zapytał wpatrując się w chłopaka.

- Nie chcę mi się gadać. Zresztą, i tak stwierdzisz, że kłamię. Albo przesadzam. Może jak zobaczysz na własne oczy to zrozumiesz… - wysyczał z nienawiścią. Severus przylewitował na biurko kamienną misę, podobną do tej jaką posiadał Dumbledore.

- Przyjaciel – prychnął – Nic nie wiesz o rodzinie mojej matki! – burknął Harry i zaczął wydobywać kolejne nitki wspomnień o Dursley'ach do naczynia, które postawił przed nim Mistrz Eliksirów.

##

#

Snape opadł na kolana, gdy tylko wynurzył się ze wspomnień chłopaka. Łapał głośno powietrze. Jego dłonie opierające się teraz o podłogę się trzęsły. Harry do tej pory siedział we wskazanym fotelu i wolał się nie ruszać. Chciał zobaczyć na własne oczy minę swojego opiekuna domu, gdy tylko opuści te przeklęte wspomnienia. Jednak mężczyzna był blady i roztrzęsiony. Harry wystraszył się. Bał się, że dostał jakiejś zapaści. Mimo wszystko nie chciałby być odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. Bał się, że zrobił coś źle wyciągając te wspomnienia.

- Profesorze? Dobrze się pan czuje? Ja –

- To suka. Wyleniały worek na kości. Gówno bogina. Nędzna szmata, którą zżarła do reszty zazdrość, zabiję ją, wyrwę jej te bezduszne serce gołymi rękami. Przysięgam. Zabiję dziwkę. – padł nagle potok słów z ust Mistrza Eliksirów. No, tego Harry na pewno się po nim nie spodziewał. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek przeklął, pomijając wyzywanie gryfonów od idiotów. Chciał sprawdzić czy mężczyzna na pewno czuje się dobrze. Dostrzegł łzy spływające po jego twarzy. Harry chciał go zranić jeszcze chwilę temu, teraz jednak nie rozumiał tego co się działo, i wcale nie podobało mu się oglądanie Mistrza Eliksirów w takim stanie. Zakiełkowała w nim myśl, że być może to wcale nie jest opiekun Ślizgonów. Snape nigdy nie opuściłby w ten sposób gardy.

Jednym sprawnym ruchem wyrwał mężczyźnie z dłoni różdżkę i stanął w bojowej pozie, przygotowując się do rzucenia klątwy, gdyby napastnik postanowił wykonać jakiś gwałtowny ruch.

– Kim jesteś i skąd masz włosy mistrza eliksirów? – palnął. Odpowiedziało mu wściekłe spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Snape podniósł się na równe nogi i warknął.

- Oddawaj moją różdżkę Potter!

- Co mi powiedziałeś zaraz po turnieju trój-magicznym?

- Nic ci nie powiedziałem, debilu, bo porwał cię Crouch. A potem Dumbledore odesłał mnie do Czarnego Pana. Nie mogłem z Tobą porozmawiać! – Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz w te czarne oczy, szukając w nich śladu kłamstwa. – _Więc to dlatego nie było go w środku nocy w lochach._ – pomyślał. Nie znalazł fałszu we wściekłym spojrzeniu czarnych oczu, opuścił różdżkę.

- Wyjaśnisz mi wszystko po kolei. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o mojej matce. Wszystko co wiesz. I podasz mi racjonalny powód, dla którego chcesz mi pomóc, narażając się na gniew tego odchylonego potwora.

- Dwóch potworów. – uściślił Snape, wyrywając swoją różdżkę z dłoni chłopaka.

- Racja dwóch. Zapomniałem o Malfoyu. – przytaknął Harry

- Ech, nie mówiłem o Malfoyu. Twój drogi Malfoy może mi obciągnąć. Napijemy się herbaty, a potem przekażę ci wszystko co powinieneś wiedzieć. Sam zdecydujesz czy nadal będziesz chciał mojej pomocy. – powiedział mężczyzna z rezygnacją w głosie ściskając nasadę swojego nosa.

- Ostrzegam, tylko, że jeśli mnie oszukasz –

- Tak, wiem. Wyjdziesz, trzaśniesz drzwiami i zginiesz marnie za rogiem. Masz 15 lat. Nie zamierzam ci robić wody z mózgu. Nawet jeśli prawda może ci się nie spodobać. A raczej ci się nie spodoba…

- Zrobiłeś coś złego. Prawda? Tego się boisz? Że zrobiłeś coś złego i to mnie wystraszy… nie tak łatwo mnie zastraszyć. Jestem ślizgonem, wiesz?

- Jeśli nadal będziesz chciał ze mną gadać po tym wszystkim, zapewniam cię, że mogę ci pomóc. Uczynię cię lepszym czarodziejem. A co najważniejsze, lepszym kłamcą i strategiem. A teraz chodź. Pokażę ci twój pokój. – Harry rozdziawił usta, ale podążył za mężczyzną.

* * *

Notka autora:

Dziękuję za pozytywne komentarze. Zapraszam do zostawiania kolejnych. Ciąg dalszy nastapi.

Jako że dostałam list z Hogwartu, jestem zmuszona zawiesić wrzucanie kolejnych rozdziałów opowiadania do połowy września. Jako profesor mugoloznastwa, myślę że będę w stanie doprowadzić internet choćby do Hogsmeade, jesli nie do samego zamku, skąd będę publikować kolejne rozdziały.

Tymczasem pozdrawiam

Kiliandra


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział siódmy, mentalnie paskudny.**

- Tu jest twój pokój. Na końcu korytarza jest łazienka. Masz wolny wstęp do biblioteki, salonu i kuchni. Nie chcę cię widzieć bez nadzoru w moim laboratorium. I nie widzę ani jednego powodu, byś musiał się fatygować do mojej sypialni. Jednak gdyby śniły ci się koszmary, masz mnie obudzić. Mój pokój jest na lewo od twojego. – zaczął swoją tyradę Severus.

- A na prawo?

- Na prawo jest moja pracownia. Tam też nie wchodzisz.

- Bez nadzoru? – zapytał Harry ciekawie.

- Bez wyjątku – odpowiedział Snape ostrzegawczym tonem. Chłopak spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przytaknął. – A teraz idź się wykąp i zejdź potem do kuchni. Chce cię obejrzeć, czy nie dorobiłeś się kolejnych blizn przez tą absurdalną ucieczkę.

- Nie była -

- Zamilcz. Ogarnij się dzieciaku. Potem będzie czas na to, żebyś wyrzucał swoje żale na Malfoya.

- Wiedział pan? Że on? Że jest…

- A jak myślisz?

Harry przytaknął i wyszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju. Rzucił na łóżko plecak i wyjął z niego ubrania. Obejrzał je… wszystkie były brudne, umazane rozlanym w plecaku mlekiem i rozgniecionymi kanapkami. Wzdrygnął się, zastanawiając co powie opiekun jego domu widząc go w brudnych szmatach. Niby wiedział, że Harry się ukrywał … ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie zadowolony patrząc na zniszczone ubrania. Jego podopieczny w takich łachach. Bał się jednak czarować w obawie, że sprowadzi im na głowę pracowników ministerstwa. Zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę nad tym co powinien zrobić i czy na pewno nie powinien stąd uciec. Nie sądził jednak by bez użycia różdżki był w stanie ominąć bariery, które zapewne Snape zdążył nałożyć, gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi domu.

Obejrzał pokój. Wydawał się zupełnie zwyczajny. Łóżko, szafa, regał na książki. Wszystko z drewna w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. W rogu stał jego kufer, który zostawił w dormitorium. Przełknął ślinę i zajrzał do niego. Niby wszystko się zgadzało, ale było jakby bardziej poukładane. Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio, na wspomnienie bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie uciekając.

Wziął swoje rzeczy, które chciał ubrać i zszedł na dół powoli rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Snape siedział na skórzanej, czarnej kanapie w salonie, z nogami położonymi na szklanym stoliku do kawy. Jego stopy były bose. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i jasną koszulę z rozszerzanymi rękawami, które opadły aż do łokci. _Kiedy cholernik zdążył się przebrać? _W jego lewej dłoni tkwiło jakieś czasopismo, w którym zaznaczał coś długopisem. D_ługopisem?_ Snape co chwila przygryzał w zmyśleniu końcówkę, mrucząc coś w między czasie.

Harry chrząknął. Mężczyzna podniósł na niego wzrok i obciągnął rękawy koszuli, zasłaniając tym samym przeklęty tatuaż. Harry spojrzał z zażenowaniem na swoje ubrania i jeszcze raz w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie wiem, czy to rozsądnie używać różdżki, wolałbym nam na głowę nie sprowadzić aurorów, czy kogo tam jeszcze, ale moje ubrania nie nadają się zupełnie żeby je ubrać.

- A wydawało mi się , że nie przeszkadzały ci dotychczas.

- Nie, nie przeszkadzały, ale pobrudziły się jak się z panem szarpałem. Coś się w środku wylało. A jak się wykąpię… czy mógłby pan rzucić na nie czar czyszczący?

- A możesz sam doprowadzić swoje szmaty do jako takiej używalności?

- Ma pan założone tarcze na dom? – spytał Harry, choć złośliwa mina opiekuna, jasno dała mu do zrozumienia co myśli o takich idiotycznych pytaniach.

- Mam pralkę w łazience. Wierzę, że nauczyli cię jej obsługi w tym w twoim domu pseudo-rodzinnym.

Harry otworzył usta, lecz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na długopis w dłoni nauczyciela i pojął.

- P-pan jest p-pół krwi. – sapnął

- To dla ciebie jakiś problem? Przesiąkłeś aż tak indoktrynacją pana Malfoya, że przeszkadza ci moje pochodzenie? A może jeszcze raczysz czuć obrzydzenie do samego siebie, z powodu własnej matki mugolaka?

- S-skąd pan wie? Jak dobrze znał pan moją matkę?

- Ech.. Idź się wykąp, dzieciaku. Na pralce jest czysty ręcznik i ubrania na zmianę, gdybyś uznał, że jednak potrafisz obyć się bez zbędnej magii w zakresie czystości. A potem ci wyjaśnię jakim cudem pół krwi czarodziej służy innemu pół krwi czarodziejowi.

Harry poczuł jak krew buzuje w jego ciele. Słyszał niemal jej uderzenia w swoich uszach i poczuł, że mu słabo. Otrząsnął się z tego szoku. I podreptał powoli na górę. Wziął pod pachę resztę swoich rzeczy i poszedł w kierunku wskazanym przez Severusa. Otworzył drzwi łazienki i zaniemówił.

Do tej pory nigdy nie był w prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a w Hogwarcie. Kilka razy zostali wpuszczeni z Draco do jego gabinetu i laboratorium. Nawet do prywatnej pracowni. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że jego dom będzie w takim klimacie jak pomieszczenia które wdział. Ponure, ciemne. Obleczone w zgniłą zieleń, przyozdobione obrzydliwymi flakonami i słoikami z jakimiś abominacjami. Salon który ujrzał był dość nowoczesny. Skórzana czarna kanapa, szklany stolik stojący na miękkim, puchatym, białym dywanie. Białe meble, a na nich trochę elektroniki. Na ścianach kilka ramek ze zdjęciami, a może obrazami, Harry nie przyjrzał się za bardzo, i nie był w stanie odtworzyć w pamięci co na nich było. Upomniał się w myśli za zupełne pominięcie spostrzegawczości dzisiejszego dnia. Najpierw na Pokątnej, a teraz tu. Liczył na to, że będzie mógł się jeszcze spokojnie rozejrzeć.

A teraz miał przed sobą przestrzenną łazienkę zdobioną w granatowe i błękitne kafle. Jedna ściana była cała pokryta lustrami, przy których wisiały błękitne kinkiety, oświetlające pomieszczenie światłem własnym i odbitym od powierzchni luster. W rogu była olbrzymia rogowa wanna z jakimiś dziwnymi dziurkami, których przeznaczenia Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał. Było też przy niej kilka pokręteł. Harry przełknął ślinę. Wanna u Dursleyów była dużo mniejsza, a i tak zwykle pozwalali korzystać mu tylko ze zlewu. Pod północną ścianą były dwa zlewozmywaki obok siebie, wmontowane w jakieś szafki. W rogu pomieszczenia był też prysznic. Harry rozejrzał się i dostrzegł coś na kształt szafy, która była uchylona, ciekawość zwyciężyła i dojrzał w niej pralkę na której leżały jakieś ubrania i zielony ręcznik. Harry chwycił go w dłonie i zaciągnął się kwiatowym zapachem miękkiej froty. Rzucił swoje ciuchy na ziemię. Nie było ich dużo, więc wepchnął je wszystkie do maszyny i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Nalał płynu, który pachniał tak jak ręcznik kwiatami i dosypał proszku. Ustawił zwykły program prania i chwycił ubrania, które leżały pod ręcznikiem. Trzymał w dłoni zielony t-shirt i czarne spodenki, z kieszeniami na nogawkach. Parsknął próbując sobie wyobrazić opiekuna jego domu w tym ubraniu. Może Snape miał jakieś dzieci? Może to było jego syna? Ale czemu nigdy nie wspominał że ma rodzinę? Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że Severus Snape mógłby włożyć coś takiego. Gdy podniósł bieliznę, która wyglądała na nową, z pralki na podłogę zsunęła się kartka.

_Nie, to nie są moje ubrania._

_Kupiłem je, jak uciekłeś, na wszelki wypadek._

_Jak już przestaniesz rozdziawiać usta, to podejdź do szafki przy zlewie._

Harry zamknął usta ze szczękiem zębów i odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi do łazienki. Czy mężczyzna go podglądał? Skąd wiedział, że Harry otworzy usta? Może miał gdzieś tu kamerę, albo czar śledzący? Przyjrzał się krytycznie ścianom. Nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby wyglądać na kamerę. Podszedł do ściany luster i przyłożył do nich nos. Obawiał się, że mężczyzna stoi za nimi i go podgląda... nic jednak nie dostrzegł za taflą szkła. Upewnił się czy drzwi są na pewno zamknięte na klucz, po czym podszedł do szafki. Otworzył ją niepewnie widząc stertę kosmetyków męskich w środku i skrzywił się nieznacznie. _Snape używa kosmetyków? Nie naciera się skrzydłami nietoperza? _Harry'emu nic się nie zgadzało, przez chwilę znów pomyślał, że może to wcale nie jest Snape, ale w tym momencie na wewnętrznej stronie drzwiczek od szafki dostrzegł kolejną karteczkę zapisaną jego pismem. Harry nie pomyliłby go z niczym innym.

_Nie ta szafka. Otwórz tą obok._

Harry uśmiechnął się teraz i wytknął język w kierunku luster. Jeśli Snape go podglądał, niech ma. Podszedł do drugiej szafki, w którym leżała zapakowana szczoteczka do zębów. Jakiś płyn do kąpieli, o którym Harry w życiu nie słyszał i jakiś dezodorant. Harry powąchał go i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Korzeń kasztanowca i wanilia. Obrzydliwe zestawienie. Harry postanowił, że odda to Snape'owi nieużywane. Niech sobie sam śmierdzi wanilią. Na zlewie stał kubek, w który Harry z zadowoleniem włożył swoją szczoteczkę i w tym momencie pojawiła się obok pasta do zębów.

Wyjął płyn do kąpieli poszedł z nim pod prysznic. Nie chciał nadużywać cierpliwości gospodarza, i nalewać całej wanny wody. Nagle zapragnął poznać odpowiedzi na kilka nurtujących go pytań. Zdusił w sobie jednak chęć pójścia na dół i zadania ich natychmiast. Najpierw doprowadzi się do porządku. Gdy tylko zatrzasnął drzwi kabiny, usłyszał muzykę dolatującą jakby z sufitu. Leciały jakieś smętne dźwięki, po których spiker radiowy poinformował:

– A to był Rednex i ich nieśmiertelny kawałek „Wish You Were Here", a teraz The Cranberries z ich najnowszym przebojem. - Harry odkręcił wodę i ciepła, niemal gorąca ciecz zaczęła lecieć na niego z góry. Przez szum przebijały się dźwięki nagrania i dziwaczny refren piosenki o zombie'ch. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Snape słuchał Radia. Radia. I to pod prysznicem_. Urządzenie musiało być zamontowane gdzieś w ścianie, tak, że Harry nawet nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Cała ta technika gryzła się zupełnie z obrazem jaki mężczyzna wytworzył w szkole. Ponury, pozapinany na wszystkie guziki pod samą szyję… a potem przed oczami stanął mu znów obraz mrocznego znaku, który ten starał się ukryć pod koszulą, gdy Harry tylko przekroczył próg salonu chwilę temu. Musiał się go wstydzić. Albo nie chciał go pokazywać uczniom, by ich nie straszyć. Ale co miał na myśli mówiąc, że pół krwi czarodziej służy pół krwi czarodziejowi? Czy to możliwe żeby Dumbledore był pół krwi? Że był taki potężny nie będąc czystej krwi czarodziejem? To wszystko nie zgadzało się z informacjami, które podał mu pan Lucjusz…

Ale nie mógł przecież wierzyć w to co mówił ojciec Draco… Lucjusz stał na tym cmentarzu i patrzył na Harry'ego jak na złoty znicz, który udało im się złapać. Jakby zupełnie przypadkiem wfrunął w ich ręce. A przecież Crouch powiedział, że cały rok o tym myślał, że planował i porganizował. Czy Snape mu pomagał? Czy o to chodzi? Co mówił Voldemort na tym cmentarzu? Że jeden był jego wiernym sługą. Czy to Crouch był tym sługą? Czy może Snape? A jeśli jednak nie Snape?... to kim był Severus? Tym który uciekł, czy tym, który odszedł na zawsze?… zaraz… Voldemort mówił coś o tym… że czeka go śmierć… tylko którego? Kogo tam brakowało?

I nagle przed oczami stanęła mu scena którą podsłuchał. Snape rozmawiający z Karkarowem… Czy dyrektor Durmstrangu też miał Mroczny Znak? Czy to dlatego się tak niepokoił? Czy to on był tym tchórzem? Czy może jednak Snape? Nie było go na cmentarzu. Poznałby jego głos wśród tych wszystkich mężczyzn i kobiet którzy się tam aportowali. Poznałby swojego opiekuna domu. A jeśli on użył jakiegoś czaru? Przez który mógł się przebić Czarny Pan a on, Harry Potter, zupełnie nie mógł? Niee, przecież po to właśnie mieli maski. Nie przypuszczali pewnie, że ich pan im je zedrze, że Harry ich zobaczy… te zimne oczy. Należące do mężczyzny, który przez tyle lat wypytywał go o jego życie, o rodzinę… a teraz spoglądał na niego obojętnie, gdy Voldemort powiedział, że go zabije. Jakby nie jadł z nimi obiadów. Jakby nie spędzał ferii zimowych u jego syna…

A przecież Snape miał Mroczny Znak. Przecież sam powiedział, że dyrektor wysłał go na cmentarz po tym całym zamieszaniu. Czy czeka by go dostarczyć? Negocjuje cenę? Nagrodę dla siebie? Dlatego jeszcze go nie zabił?

Ale po co kazałby mu się wykąpać? Po co zawracałby sobie głowę kupowaniem mu ubrań, skoro miałby go zabić? Po co zabrałby go do domu? Ale przecież gdyby nie chciał go zabić, zaprowadziłby go do Hogwartu. Do dyrektora, który tyle razy mu powtarzał, żeby uważał na Malfoya… w sumie Snape też mu to powiedział w pierwszej klasie. Wtedy Harry tupnął nogą i powiedział, że potrafi sobie sam wybierać przyjaciół. _Ale się mylił! Ale był głupi! Przyjaciel w Slytherinie_. _Może powinien posłuchać Tiary Przydziału. Może w Gryffindorze byłoby lepiej._ A potem wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Ten głupi Wiewiór. Jego kolega, przygłup, Longbottom. Harry wcale się nie dziwił, że Snape'a krew zalewała jak miał z nimi lekcje. Że pienił się gdy Granger uderzyła Malfoya. Pokonywała go przecież w każdej konkurencji poza quidditchem… nie dziwne, że Draco jej nie lubił… i te ich dziewczyny… rozchichotane idiotki. Żadnej finezji, tylko ładne nogi. Kto im powiedział, że to wystarczy? Pewnie ta ich stara, wyleniała kocica….

O tak. Harry w tym momencie nienawidził całego świata. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel … _nie, nie będzie teraz myślał o Draco. Wystarczy, że śni mu się w koszmarach jego przeklęty ojciec. _A teraz rodziły się w nim przypuszczenia, że Snape pewnie odkarmi go tylko po to, by go zabić. Harry musi stąd uciec. _Ale Snape mówił, że służy jakiemuś pół krwi czarodziejowi._ _Ciekawe kto to jest?_ Harry rozmyślał namydlając się żelem, który zostawił dla niego Snape. Na szczęście to cholerstwo nie śmierdziało wanilią. Lekko cytrynowy zapach dodawał energii. Odruchowo sięgnął na półkę po szampon i namydlił włosy. Po chwili zastanowił się nad tym co robi, wziął nie swój szampon, ale w końcu Severus nie zostawił żadnego dla niego. Przeczytał etykietkę. – S_zampon z odżywką dla włosów łamliwych_. Zaśmiał się w duchu. _Powinien mieć dla przetłuszczających się_. Jak przeżyje jakimś cudem tak długo, żeby pójść z nim do sklepu, wybierze odpowiedni szampon dla tego ponuraka. Gdy zakręcił wodę z głośników leciał właśnie kawałek który sprawił , że szeroki uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz. Jakaś dziwaczna piosenka o sąsiadce która zniknęła…

_I don't know why she's leaving, _

_ Or where she's gonna go, _

_ I guess she's got her reasons, _

_ But I just don't want to know, _

_ 'Cos for twenty-four years _

_ I've been living next door to Alice. _

_ Alice, who the fuck is Alice?_

_ Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance, _

_ To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance, _

_ Now I gotta get used to not living next door to Alice... *_

Harry wiedział już doskonale co będzie śpiewał przez następne kilka dni. Morda mu się cieszyła, bo piosenka była najwyraźniej na listach przebojów, więc łatwo ją będzie można napotkać w radiu. Zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego mu się tak spodobał kawałek… ale pomyślał, że trzeba by być ciężkim kretynem, żeby kochać się w kimś przez 24 lata i nic z tym nie zrobić. Harry nigdy nie spotkał dziewczyny z którą chciałby spędzać czas.

Oczywiście pocałował raz czy dwa Greengras czy Parkison, jak grali w butelkę wieczorami. Ale jakoś nigdy nie pociągały go na tyle, by chcieć z nimi znikać w zaimprowizowanej naprędce sypialni. Było to pomieszczenie przylegające do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat temu, podobno ktoś rzucił czar, budując w tym miejscu dodatkową komnatę. W nowym roku szkolnym, prefekci ostatniego roku, zawsze przekazywali wiedzę o haśle do pomieszczenia młodszym rocznikom. Zwykle wiedzieli o tym ludzie od 5 roku w górę, ale kto nie zdradziłby tajemnicy Harry'emu Potterowi i Malfoyowi, kiedy chcieli zaciągnąć tam Pansy w drugiej klasie? Niby nic, cycki dopiero zaczynały jej rosnąć, ale to oni jako najmłodsi w całej grupie je widzieli pierwsi.

Ciekawe czy Snape często bywał w tamtym pomieszczeniu? Czy był prefektem będąc w szkole? I kto mu o tym powiedział? Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że Snape mógłby tam włazić. A już na pewno nie chciał myśleć o tym z kim tam znikał. Był w końcu ich strasznym opiekunem… myśl, że kiedykolwiek mógłby uganiać się za dziewczynami wydawała mu się śmieszna. Wszystko inne sprawiało zaś, że zaczynał się idiotycznie rumienić, a nie miał teraz na to zupełnie ochoty.

Harry stanął przed lustrem, by umyć zęby i twarz. Zobaczył, że obok pasty do zębów pojawił się grzebień na umywalce. Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na drzwi. Były zamknięte. I był niemal pewien , że nie słyszał niczego podczas kąpieli. _Więc może nietoperz ma jakąś sekwencję czarów, które włączają się w odpowiednim momencie? _Przy grzebieniu była kolejna kartka.

_To jest grzebień. Służy do rozczesywania włosów._

_Używaj go albo, poznasz alternatywę._

- Alternatywę? – zapytał na głos Harry i w tym momencie pożałował pytania. Obok grzebienia pojawiły się nożyczki. Harry nie zamierzał pozbywać się swoich włosów. Były nieco dłuższe niż dotychczas. Ale podobały mu się. Nie obcinał ich prawie cały rok i sięgały teraz niemal do linii szczęki. Harry rozczesał włosy i uznał, że mógłby je zapuścić. Może wyglądałby wtedy bardziej męsko. Mógłby nimi zarzucać, zakładać za ucho, albo zaplatać na nich jakieś zmyślne supły. Chwycił suszarkę i zaczął je suszyć. W dotyku były miękkie i delikatne, jednak gdy spojrzał lustro, zobaczył, że nie sterczą już jak zwykle każdy w inną stronę, a przylegają do twarzy. Jakby w ogóle ich nie mył. Dotknął ich jeszcze raz i spojrzał w lustro. Puszyste. Ale jakby śliskie.

Wrócił jeszcze raz pod prysznic i chwycił butelkę. Szampon z odżywką dla włosów łamliwych… nadal. Nic się nie zmieniło. Powąchał jeszcze raz zawartość butelki i pomyślał, że Snape musiał dolać do niej jakiegoś paskudnego eliksiru, by spływały niczym przetłuszczone na jego ramiona. Harry zastanawiał się czy nie umyć ich jeszcze raz żelem pod prysznic, żeby zmyć tą idiotyczną śliskość… ale spojrzał na nożyczki wciąż leżące na umywalce i wrzucił je do szuflady pod nią… nie obetnie włosów. A jeśli Snape chce żeby coś z nimi robił, musi mu kupić porządny szampon… dla pewności, wylał ten co był do kibla. _Powie mu, że się skończył_. Spojrzał jeszcze raz krytycznym wzrokiem na swoje włosy i zaczął szperać w szufladzie pod umywalką starego ślizgona. Grzebień, maszynka elektryczna do golenia. Jakieś pianki do golenia. Kilka kremów, których przeznaczenia Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał. Jakieś nitki dentystyczne, kondomy i … wreszcie znalazł to czego szukał, gumka do włosów.

Harry spiął swoje włosy w kucyk. Nie było to imponujące zjawisko, kilka włosów z grzywki wciąż było za krótkich, by je wpiąć, ale reszta dała się okiełznać. Teraz z tyłu miał sterczącą dwu centymetrową kitkę. Wyglądał jakby nie umył włosów i spiął je tylko dlatego, by nie było tego widać. Co było oczywiście idiotyczne. Po ogarnięciu włosów Harry ubrał czarne bokserki, które leżały na pralce i skarpetki. Jak się okazało koło pralki stały też czarne buty sportowe w jego rozmiarze. Założył je i wrzucił na siebie resztę ubrań. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro i uznał, że nie jest źle. Biorąc pod uwagę wyczucie smaku jego opiekuna domu, mogło obyć znacznie gorzej. Mógł mu się kazać wbić w jakiś potworny zapinany na guziki surdut.

Chwycił coś co wyglądało na dezodorant z szafki Snape'a i powąchał. Zapach zbliżony do żelu pod prysznic. Harry uśmiechnął się i zamienił pojemniki w szafkach. Użył tego, który wyjął z szafki Snape'a i wstawił do jego szafki ten obrzydliwie śmierdzący wanilią.

- Na zdrowie Severusie, sam sobie używaj takich gówien - Strzepnął nie istniejący pyłek z ramienia koszulki i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Pranie ciągle jeszcze wirowało, postanowił, że wróci po nie później. Teraz czas na odpowiedzi.

##

#

_Grew up together, _

_ Two kids in the park, _

_ Carved our initials, _

_ Deep in the bark, _

_ Me and Alice. _

_ Now she walks through the door, _

_ With her head held high, _

_ Just for a moment, I caught her eye, _

_ As a big limousine pulled slowly _

_ Out of Alice's drive. _

_ Oh, I don't know why she's leaving, _

_ Or where she's gonna go…*_

Usłyszał kolejny raz słowa piosenki dolatujące z kuchni. Ale muzyka grała dość cicho. Słowa zaś były wyśpiewywane dość wyraźnie, głębokim, niskim głosem. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Snape śpiewał. __Mugolskie piosenki__. _

Nagle wizualizował przed sobą rysunkowy, komiksowy obrazek, jakby pękła przed nim szyba. Cały świat pokryły odłamki zielonego szkła. Popękana sylwetka w czarnej szacie zapiętej na guziki rozpadała się i znikała w tych odłamkach. Opadły z hukiem na podłogę, a w ramie okiennej, a może to było lustro, stał mężczyzna w luźnych, czarnych, lnianych spodniach i lnianej, białej koszuli z kapturem i szerokimi rękawami. Harry zamrugał wyrzucając z głowy rysunkową wizualizację i wszedł do kuchni. Oparł się o framugę i zapatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów z łopatką kuchenną w dłoni. Przerzucał właśnie na patelni jakieś mięso.

- Usiądź i poczekaj, albo nalej nam coś do picia. Soki są w lodówce, szklanki w górnej szafce. – powiedział mężczyzna i wskazał dłonią szafkę nad kuchennym blatem, nie odwracając się nawet. – I zamknij usta.

Hary szczęknął zębami kolejny raz tego dnia zamykając usta.

- Tak, umiem gotować. I nie, nie zamierzam nas potruć. I jak chcesz używać wanny, to też nie widzę problemu, jest zaczarowana, więc woda nalewa się dość szybko.

- Skąd wiedziałeś co zrobię?

- Powiedzmy, że jestem dobry w obserwacji. Nie gubię się w nowych miastach i raczej nie zapominam twarzy. Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? Dlaczego nie oddałeś mnie Voldemortowi, czemu nie wróciliśmy do Hogwartu? I skąd znasz moją matkę?

- Ach, to sporo pytań. Po obiedzie ci wyjaśnię parę rzeczy. Proszę do tego czasu, nie pisz do swoich durnych znajomych, ani do dyrektora. Pytałem czy chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć o mnie, albo mieszkaniu?

- Szampon się skończył, będziemy musieli iść po nowy do sklepu. – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

- Ja będę musiał. Ty zostaniesz tutaj. – Harry jęknął słysząc te słowa. – Taak?

- Wiesz, nie chciałbym być na twoim utrzymaniu. Sam mogę o siebie zadbać. Cieszę się, że pozwoliłeś mi się wykąpać i w ogóle, ale nie chcę być dla ciebie ciężarem. Są wakacje, a ty na pewno wolałbyś odpocząć od uczniów w tym czasie.

- Nie będziesz na moim utrzymaniu. Albus przeznaczył sporo gotówki na poszukiwania ciebie, a ja nie zamierzam jeszcze mu mówić o tym, że cie znalazłem. Co do dbania o siebie, to nie poszło ci to najlepiej, skoro znalazłem cię w ciągu kilku godzin. Więc się nie wygłupiaj. Zostajesz tutaj. Ale nie będziesz się szwendał po mieście robiąc zakupy jak jakaś baba i wybrzydzając w kosmetykach.

- Przywykłem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie czego nauczył cię ten napuszony paw. Prawa Malfoyów nie obowiązują w posiadłości Severusa Snape'a.

- Ale wolałbym sam wybierać kosmetyki. Nie mam 5 lat. - prychnął oburzony Harry.

- Gdybyś miał 5, dostałbyś lanie, za spuszczenie mojego szamponu w kiblu.

- Wiesz, nie był rewelacyjny… poza tym, skąd wiesz co z nim zrobiłem? Podglądałeś mnie?

- Pfh! Tak, stary Snape, zboczeniec zaczaja się w kąciku i podgląda dzieci. Ogarnij się Potter. To mój dom. Czary monitorujące powiedzą mi gdy kończą się istotne składniki. – Harry parsknął.

- Doprawdy? Istotny składnik… a ja myślałem, że koncepcja szamponu nie jest ci w ogóle znana.

- Accio gumka. – szepnął Snape i gumka, która jeszcze chwilę temu była na głowie Harry'ego znajdowała się teraz w dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Ej… Wyglądam … - zaczął Harry, ale zatrzymał się w pół zdania, bo do jego uszu dotarł chichot. Severus odwrócił się i postawił półmisek z mięsem na stole, wciąż uśmiechając się złośliwie. Po chwili wyjął z piekarnika frytki i przesypał je jednym gestem do miski.

- Potworność. Złotemu Chłopcu nie podoba się szampon swojego wybawcy. Czy ze wszystkich kretynów w Slytherinie musiałeś się zaprzyjaźnić akurat z Malfoyem?

- Wcale się z nim nie przyjaźnię.

- Nie opowiadaj mi tu bajek. Draco Malfoy był ci bliższy niż kołdra przez ostatnie 4 lata.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy! Nigdy nic mnie nie łączyło z Malfoyem!

- Głupi jesteś. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że łączyło. Ale to ciekawe skojarzenie. – Usiadł przy stole i zaczął nakładać frytki i kawałki kurczaka na talerze. – Jak chcesz ketchup, jest w lodówce. - Harry tylko pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi i śliskie włosy spłynęły mu na twarz. Odgarnął je z irytacją. – Masz. Zwiąż je, bo się ich nażresz i dostaniesz niestrawności. – mężczyzna oddał mu gumkę. Harry dostrzegł, że jego własne włosy też są związane. - I tak, pójdziemy po zakupy. Nie będziesz korzystał z mojego Davidoff'a. Chcesz drogich kosmetyków, to je sobie kupisz. I parę ciuchów. Masz same długie spodnie i koszule, to zupełnie niepraktyczne latem. A teraz jedz. Czeka nas długi dzień. I obawiam się, że może się okazać męczący.

* * *

* Oczywiście wspomnianym kawałkiem jest Alice - w wykonaniu Smokie

* * *

Notka autora:

Melduje posłusznie, że powrociłam do cywilizacji, gdzie internet jest łatwy do zdobycia... w związku z czym kolejne rozdziały pojawią się niebawem.

Zapraszam do komentowania.


	9. Chapter 9

**8. Rozdział ósmy, w którym dominuje przekaz ustny.**

- No dobra, ustalmy najpierw co wiesz – powiedział Snape, rozsiadając się na kanapie w salonie, gdy skończyli sprzątać po obiedzie. Harry do tej pory był dość zamyślony i jak Severus przewidywał trawił wszelkie posiadane do tej pory informacje.

- Jesteś…- zaczął Harry ze złością w głosie.

- Tak, jestem śmierciożercą, wydawało mi się, że to jest już dobrze ugruntowana wiedza w twojej głowie. – sapnął Snape lekko znudzony.

- Lucjusz jest śmierciożercą. Tak jak jego ojciec, podobnie Crabbe i Goyle – ciągnął dalej Harry.

- Mulciber, Nott, Avery i reszta. – dodał Snape

- Jaka reszta? Zabini też?

- Nie, Zabini, jeden się uchował z waszego rocznika.

- To znaczy, że mogę mu ufać? – zapytał Harry niepewnie.

- Nie możesz ufać nikomu – przypomniał mężczyzna.

- Nawet tobie? – Harry uniósł w górę jedną brew.

- Mi możesz – Snape potarł czoło, zapadając się głębiej w kanapę.

- Przeczysz sam sobie. Ale nieważne. Załóżmy na ten moment, że ci ufam i uwierzę w niektóre rzeczy, które wypowiesz. Co to wszystko ma wspólnego z jakimś pół krwi czarodziejem? – spytał Harry, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

- Voldemort jest pół krwi czarodziejem.

- To nie możliwe, to przecież bez sensu.

- A jednak. Podobnie Albus.

- Dyrektor nie jest czysto-krwisty?

- No tak się jakoś złożyło. – Złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- A ktoś w ogóle jest?

- Niewielu, Harry, naprawdę niewielu.

- Czekaj, bo czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Dlaczego Czarny Pan chce czysto-krwistych? Czemu chce zabijać tych którzy nie są? I czemu jeszcze, do jasnej cholery, się nie powiesił, skoro sam najwyraźniej ma błoto zamiast krwi?

- Ach, wydaje mu się, w jego krótkowzroczności, że czysto-krwistość to szlachetność.

- Jasne, jakby Lucjusz Malfoy był taki szlachetny! Kurwa! – wypalił Harry.

- Hmh – chrząknął Snape, dając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – A widzisz i tu mamy problem. Lucjusz wcale nie jest taki czysto-krwisty.

- Jasne, może jeszcze mi powiesz, że był adoptowany. Bo ci uwierzę. – Harry tupnął w złości i zaplótł ręce na piersi.

- Kretynie! Lucjusz jest pół krwi Wilą. Wiesz, jak ta francuzeczka co ją puknąłeś w tym roku. – odparł Snape zakrywając twarz dłonią, by ukryć rozbawienie pomieszane z frustracją.

- Nie puknąłem Fleur! – oburzył się chłopak

- Nie? To po jaką cholerę zabierałeś ją na bal?

- Bo była ładna… Poza tym, wiesz jak ona się rusza w tańcu? – zaczął z entuzjazmem chłopak.

- Tak, zdaje mi się, panie Potter, że zdążyłem zauważyć. I nie przespałeś się z nią? – drążył temat zaciekawiony.

- Nie. Dobra? I skończ już ten temat. Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał o moim życiu płciowym. To obrzydliwe. Jesteś moim nauczycielem.

- I chwilowo tarczą ochronną. Zresztą, to nie istotne co robiłeś z tą dziewczyną. Ale czy rozumiesz teraz czemu nie działała na Draco? On ma przodka w tej samej linii.

- Znaczy, że są spokrewnieni? On i Fleur? Fuj! A on ją pocałował! – mina Harry'ego jasno wskazywała na to, że chciałby nagle zwymiotować.

- Idioto! Nie są spokrewnieni. Oboje mają Wile w historii rodu i dlatego na siebie nie działają. Ich moce się znoszą.

- No dobra. Ale co to wszystko ma wspólnego z Voldemortem i Dropsem… yhyym… przepraszam.

- Daj spokój, w tym domu, możesz nazywać tego starego capa jak ci się podoba. Jak będziesz miał ochotę nasrać na jego portret, to też zapraszam.

- Masz tu jego portret? – Harry rozdziawił usta w szoku.

- Tak. Wisi nad moim łóżkiem i dogląda jak śpię. – sarknął Snape. - Kretynie! Nie. Oczywiście, że nie mam. To jest bezpieczne miejsce. Od nich obu.

- Nie lubisz dyrektora… - zauważył chłopak.

- Tak sądzisz? – skrzywił się kolejny raz tego ranka mężczyzna. Dzieciak był tępy. _Jak Tiara mogła go w ogóle wsadzić do Slytherinu?_… - Słyszałeś kiedyś o wywiadzie? – spytał w końcu po chwili ciszy ściskając nasadę swojego nosa.

- Wywiadzie? Jak James Bond? O, sorry. Znaczy…

- Wiem co to James Bond. Mam telewizor w salonie. I video. I wieżę stereo. I wiem co to kino, samochód i zmywarka do naczyń! – krzyknął Snape.

- Dobra, dobra… zrozumiałem. Więc jesteś agentem?

- Jakby.

- I pracujesz dla Voldemorta?

- Zakładam, że Riddle tak myśli.

-Więc dla Dumbla?

- Brawo.

- No to czemu go nie lubisz?

- A czemu ty go nie lubisz?

- Bo jest upartym, wścibskim dziadem, który kazał mi się męczyć z ciotką. Nigdy o niczym mi nie mówi.

- Bingo.

- Co? – kolejne _rozdziawienie ust przez tego małego niedorozwoja._

- Smocze jajco. Widzisz, tobie kazał się męczyć z tą małpą, Petunią. Mnie posyła na przeszpiegi do tej łysej jaszczurki.

- No to żeś się narobił przez ostatnich parę lat, nacierpiał… nie ma co. Świetnie, że ja byłem poniewierany, a ty sobie grzałeś dupę w wygodnych lochach! Naprawdę super! – Harry zaczynał się denerwować.

- To nie była moja decyzja. W tym czasie byłem czymś w rodzaju uśpionego agenta. Wcale nie pragnąłem wracać i obrywać Cruciatusem. A jeśli nie zauważyłeś… lochy wcale nie są takie wygodne… naprawdę brakuje mi czasem słońca.

- Nie no świetnie, to cię naprawdę usprawiedliwia… ta odrobina bólu… tylko zapominasz o czymś: Mroczny Znak – sam go sobie zrobiłeś. Dumbledore cię do tego nie zmusił.

- Masz rację. – zgodził się Severus, krzywiąc się w obrzydzeniu.

- Więc to nie jego wina.

- Jego winą jest to, że kiedy wiedział, że ma obronić twoją matkę, to spierdolił robotę! – krzyknął Snape. Dzieciak zaczynał działać mu na nerwy.

- Jak to wiedział? Wiedział, że moja matka ma umrzeć?! Ty wiedziałeś?!

- Wiedziałem. I ona też to wiedziała. I James. – powiedział uspokajając się powoli. Wiedział, że zaraz zmierzy się z tym co może zniszczyć jakąkolwiek więź między nimi.

- I to wtedy źle wybrali, tak? Zamiast ciebie wybrali tego… tego gnoja, Blacka tak?

- Tak. Nie lubiliśmy się wtedy za bardzo z twoim ojcem.

- Nie lubiliście, to jakieś olbrzymie niedopowiedzenie… No dobra - powiedział Harry po chwili. – Ale skąd Riddle'owi przyszło do głowy, że w ogóle ma zabić moją matkę? To dlatego, że ona była szlamą, a ojciec był czysto-krwisty?

- Nie nazywaj jej nigdy szlamą!... – Snape uniósł się z kanapy zdenerwowany. - A ta cała sytuacja jest jakby moją winą. – dodał po chwili szeptem.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć… - zaczął Snape i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

- Wykrztuś to wreszcie. Powiedziałeś coś Voldemortowi? Bo nie znosiłeś mojego ojca? I chciałeś go załatwić, a sam nie mogłeś, albo nie chciałeś sobie brudzić rąk, tak? I poszedłeś z tym do Riddle'a, ale on nie chciał skończyć na pozbyciu się mojego ojca. I chciał zabić całą brudną, w jego ocenie, rodzinę. Tak?

- Nie zupełnie. Widzisz… była taka przepowiednia. I usłyszałem kawałek… wtedy jeszcze mi się zdawało, że Riddle nie jest taki głupi. W każdym razie, mówiła ona o tym, że pod koniec lipca urodzi się ktoś kto zgładzi Czarnego Pana. A ja wtedy bardzo nie chciałem, żeby on umarł.

- No i co? Zabił wszystkich którzy urodzili się w lipcu?

- Próbował.

- Ale skoro byłeś takim przyjacielem mojej matki, to musiałeś wiedzieć, że to mogłem być ja! Zupełnie ci wtedy rozum odjęło?!

- Nie. Ty się miałeś urodzić w połowie sierpnia. Tylko Longbottom urodził się w lipcu, tak jak było w planie.

- Więc to Longbottom ma zabić Czarnego Pana? Dobre. Naprawdę świetny dowcip. Co, zająka go na śmierć? Utopi w kałuży swojego moczu, gdy się poszcza na jego widok? – złośliwa mina wyłoniła się na twarzy chłopaka.

- Nie Longbottom, tylko ty. Longbottom jest nieistotny. Wszystko się popieprzyło w lipcu. Lily urodziła cię za wcześnie, bo ci się śpieszyło nie wiadomo dokąd. A Voldemort się uparł, że to ty jesteś tym wybranym.

- To jakiś absurd! Zastosował myślenie życzeniowe, upierając się, że jakiś przedwcześnie urodzony bachor jest w stanie go pokonać? Czy on w ogóle ma mózg w tej łysej głowie?

- Niewiele.

- I to ty przekazałeś tą przepowiednię?

- Tak. Ale znałem tylko fragment.

- Super! Po prostu bosko! A czy się chociaż w między czasie dowiedziałeś co było potem? Bo może, kurwa jego mać, wcale nie musi mnie zabijać! Może to jednak nie ja będę jego zagładą? Może mogę się z nim dogadać?!

- Chyba sobie kpisz, jeśli myślisz, że on pozwoli ci żyć. On zabił twoją matkę!

- I ojca. Zabił mi też ojca. Nie zapominaj o tym Snape. I to twoja wina – powiedział niemal sycząc Harry.

- Tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna niemal szeptem i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Nastała cisza. Harry oddychał ciężko wpatrując się nienawistnie w Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów słyszał w swoich uszach bicie własnego serca. Czuł pulsowanie krwi niemal w każdym centymetrze swojego ciała. Panika narastała w nim z każdą sekundą. Jeśli chłopak teraz stąd wyjdzie, prawdopodobnie zginie. A on był gotowy błagać go, by nie wychodził. Nie chciał by Harry został poświęcony jako ofiara idiotycznej, niczego nie wnoszącej wojny. Musiał dotrzymać przysięgi, musiał uratować chłopaka. Dla Lily. Zbierał się właśnie do wypowiedzenia na głos swoich myśli, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

- To dlatego uczyłeś mnie wężomowy w tajemnicy przed dyrektorem? I wciskałeś mi ciągle nowe książki? Żebym mógł w przyszłości mieć jakieś podstawy do obrony? – Severus przytaknął, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Więc chyba musisz skończyć to co zacząłeś. I nauczyć mnie jak się naprawdę bić. To nie znaczy, że ci ufam. Wiem, że nie możesz powiedzieć wszystkiego. Wiąże cię pewnie jakaś wieczysta przysięga i nie mówisz mi wszystkiego… ale nie zamierzam zdechnąć tylko dlatego, że jakiś przetrącony łeb, uparł się mnie zabić. Chciał samospełniającej się przepowiedni, to ją dostanie. Uwierzył, że go zabiję… to chyba nie należy mu odbierać tego okruchu człowieczeństwa jakim jest wiara. Ale mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej. Że pojawi się ktoś kto będzie chciał mojej śmierci. Mogłeś się bardziej przyłożyć do uczenia mnie… _profesorze. _– Harry wypluł ostatnie słowo jakby było obelgą_._

- Nie mogłem.

- Ach, twoja cenna misja byłaby zagrożona.

- Ty byś był. A ja… zresztą nieważne.

- Co ty? Chciałeś mnie chronić, tylko nie mogłeś tego pokazać? Pieprzenie. Nie jestem głupi, mogłeś mi powiedzieć, a nie traktować jak idiotę przez cztery lata. Co się nagle zmieniło?

- Czarny Pan wrócił. I teraz twoje życie jest _naprawdę_ zagrożone. Wcześniej nie było. Lucjusz i inni naprawdę wierzyli, że Voldemort wtedy zginął!

- Nie waż się bronić tej kanalii! Nigdy! Ani jego, ani Dumbledore'a!

- Wierz mi, mam ochotę udusić Albusa za to, że uparł się odsyłać cię do Dursleyów.

- Nie, żebym ci nie mówił jacy byli fajni!

- Nie słuchałem – powiedział wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

- Zauważyłem. Wiesz, jak na szpiega, to straszne zaniedbanie – prychnął uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Powinienem zostać zwolniony – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem Severus.

- A nie możesz sam się zwolnić? Ja nie chcę wracać do szkoły, dyrektora - maniaka słodyczy i Malfoya. Zwłaszcza Malfoya.

- Ale tam jesteś bezpieczny.

- Będę, jak ta beznosa pokraka zdechnie. A książki mogę czytać tutaj – Harry usiadł na kanapie i zaplótł ręce wokół kolan.

- Ale nie możesz tu czarować. Jesteś nieletni – wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

- Dupa – prychnął chłopak

- No, dupa – zgodził się Severus z lekkim drżeniem górnej wargi, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

- Czekaj, to czemu mogłem czarować w posiadłości Malfoya w wakacje? – Harry spojrzał z nadzieją w czarne oczy.

- Bo jego posiadłość ma na sobie czary prywatności. Jest nienanoszalna. I porządnie chroniona od pokoleń.

- Spodziewałem się, że ta też będzie porządnie chroniona. W końcu chciałeś uczyć obrony – zaczął zaczepnym tonem chłopak.

- Jest chroniona. Ale to, jak zauważyłeś, mugolskie mieszkanie. Nie ma tu wielkiego ogrodu z basenem, gdzie mógłbyś trenować. A nie widzę ani jednego powodu byś zdemolował mi salon.

- Dupa.

- Tak, wciąż dupa – Snape uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- A jakbym pojechał do Durmstrangu?

- Nie przyjmą cię tam. Nie jesteś wystarczająco czysto-krwisty.

- Więc, to nie wina pani Narcyzy, że Draco nie mógł się tam uczyć? – odpowiedział mu złośliwy uśmiech i klaskanie w dłonie. – No dobra, ale to i tak wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Wojna była już wcześniej. Zanim w ogóle byłem w planach. – Severus zacisnął szczęki chcąc powiedzieć, że wcale nie był w planach… ale ugryzł się w ostatnim momencie w język, bo chłopak dalej zadawał idiotyczne pytania. – Więc nie biją się o mnie. I na pewno nie o czystość krwi, co jest tak nagłośnione. Obaj nie są czyści…

- Spodziewasz się logiki po kolesiu, który zamknął swoją duszę w pamiętniku? A może rozsądku po uzależnionym od cukru tetryku? Prawda jest taka, że nie mam pojęcia o co im poszło. Wojny są czasem rozpętywane z bardzo błahych powodów.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze, że całą tą przepowiednię firmuje swoim nazwiskiem Trelawney, a zupełnie stracę wszelki szacunek do czarodziei! – odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Snape'owi nie chciało przejść przez gardło jak bardzo był głupi i jak bardzo się tego wstydzi. Wpatrywał się tylko intensywnie w chłopaka z nadzieją, że ten odpuści. – Robisz sobie ze mnie jaja?! Podsłuchałeś pieprzenie alkoholiczki z narglami we łbie i poleciałeś z tym do największego popaprańca wszechczasów?! Halo, tu ziemia! Może ona miała jakąś delirkę od chlania. Wariat! No kretyn! No nie mogę!

- Nie znałem jej wtedy. Nie wiedziałem, że to oszustka. A przepowiednia jest prawdziwa. Szef tak twierdzi.

- Szef, który nie zauważył Mrocznego Znaku na ramieniu Blacka zanim zrobił go strażnikiem tajemnicy? Ten sam szef? - Snape nie odpowiedział na to pytanie i na chwilę nastała cisza. Harry kręcił się po pokoju od ściany do ściany i mruczał coś pod nosem. – Więc chodzi o moc? Czy coś takiego… jakiś artefakt… bo przecież nie o zdjęcie na kartach z magicznych żab… ta ich cała wojna jest bez sensu… ale Voldemort jest nielogiczny. Prowadzi oficjalnie wojnę przeciw mugolom, a toleruje ciebie i Lucjusza… czemu was jeszcze nie zabił? – odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion, po chwili Severus zaczął jednak mówić.

- Podobno jego ojciec był mugolem. Ale nie jestem pewny. Albus, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, mówi tylko to co mu pasuje. No i pewnie ten ojciec Riddle'a, też nie był za miły. Starości nie dożył z tego co mi wiadomo. A za darmo raczej nie zginął. Może wszyscy mugole są popaprani.

- Czy dziadkowie byli dla mamy tacy niedobrzy, jak ciotka dla mnie? – spytał nagle Harry z troską.

- Nie. Oni ją kochali, twoja ciotka też bardzo chciała być wiedźmą. Ale oczywiście nie mogła. I przez to aż zieleniała z zazdrości.

- A u ciebie kto był czarodziejem?

- Matka. Ale dość już o mnie. Idź powiesić pranie. A potem do łóżka. Jest już późno. Jutro skompletujemy ci jakieś ubrania na lato. – powiedział wstając z podłogi i podchodząc do barku Severus.

- A co będzie we wrześniu?

- Nie pytaj mnie o to teraz, bo nie wiem co się wydarzy do tego czasu. Wyjaśnię ci opcje, jak się dowiem czegoś więcej o planach jaszczurki. A na razie żadnej magii. Ty się ukrywasz, a Albus myśli, że cię szukam.

- Jak to zrobiłeś, że mnie tak łatwo znalazłeś?

- Mam swoje sposoby.

- Nauczysz mnie?

- Nauczę. A teraz dobranoc panie Potter. I żebym pana nie widział kręcącego się bez celu po ciszy nocnej.

- Ciszy nocnej? Ale są wakacje.

- Jest wojna, uznaj to za godzinę policyjną.

- Świnia.

- Słucham? – Snape w zdumieniu uniósł brwi. Wróciła do niego nagle cała pewność siebie, którą na chwilę zagubił w trakcie rozmowy o przepowiedni.

- Ty tu będziesz sobie siedział i oglądał filmy do nocy, a ja mam siedzieć w swoim pokoju i gapić się w ścianę?! To niesprawiedliwe.

- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe.

- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać!... Po tym wszystkim co ci pokazałem… Świnia.

- Potter! – syknął Snape.

- Czego?

- Wykąp się i przebierz w piżamę. – jego wzrok był zimny i nieodgadniony.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Nie musisz mnie pouczać w tak podstawowych kwestiach! – kipiał wściekłością Harry.

- Za piętnaście minut zaczyna się Leon Zawodowiec. Jak chcesz go obejrzeć od początku, to radzę się pośpieszyć. – Harry stał przez chwilę gapiąc się z rozdziawionymi ustami na Mistrza Eliksirów. Złośliwy uśmiech przyklejony do jego zmęczonej twarzy uświadamiał boleśnie, że to wciąż ten sam człowiek. Opiekun ślizgonów, który potrafił manipulować nimi wszystkimi odkąd Harry tylko pamiętał.

Snape zaproponował mu oglądanie nocnego seansu w telewizji. Dursleyowie nigdy nawet nie pozwolili mu się zbliżać do telewizora. Harry wciąż wpatrywał się zszokowany w mężczyznę. Jednak po chwili zamknął usta i zerwał się do biegu w kierunku łazienki.

###

#

Snape nie czuł się dobrze. Gdy tylko chłopak wbiegł na schody, wychylił whisky którą zdążył wcześniej nalać sobie do szklanki. To uspokoiło nieco jego nerwy. Chłopak postanowił zostać. Będzie mógł go nauczyć ważnych rzeczy. Pokazać jak bronić się przed Dropsem i Voldemortem. Może za jakiś czas będzie mu w stanie wyjaśnić, że Malfoy tylko grał swoją rolę. Severus wiedział jednak, że to nie będzie łatwe zadanie. Chłopak czuł się zdradzony przez najbliższą mu osobę. A teraz został skazany na przebywanie w otoczeniu człowieka, który zabił mu rodziców. Snape dałby wiele, by wejść teraz do umysłu chłopaka i sprawdzić co tam siedzi. Ale na to musiał jeszcze poczekać. Tymczasem jednak był pewny, że młody ślizgon wykręci mu jeszcze niejeden numer.

Ale teraz musiał pogłębić ich więź. Sprawić, żeby dzieciak mu zaufał. Chciałby aby go polubił, ale wierzył, że to nie będzie coś co dostanie na tacy, podane pod nos. Severus jednak miał świadomość, że tak jest lepiej, że Harry dowiedział się o przepowiedni od niego, niż gdyby miał mu o tym powiedzieć kogokolwiek inny. W ten sposób sprawiał wrażenie szczerego. A to było w tej chwili istotne, by zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Severus wiedział, że będzie musiał włożyć w to sporo pracy, a i wtedy nie będzie miał pewności, że to się uda. Harry nie był głupim gryfonem jak jego ojciec. Był podstępny i potrafił wyciągać daleko idące wnioski. Potrafił kłamać. I z jakiś nieznanych mu przyczyn nie bał się go ani trochę.

Severus westchnął cicho i wyjął z szafki popcorn i ciastka owsiane. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na trzymane w ręku przedmioty i skrzywił się. – _Co ty wyprawiasz Severusie? Jak zaczniesz go rozpieszczać to wejdzie ci na głowę. _– A potem przypomniał sobie co zobaczył w myślodsiewni parę godzin wcześniej. Odłożył ciastka do szafki i sięgnął do lodówki po zimne napoje i lody. _– Przepraszam cię Lily, powinienem był wiedzieć, że Petunia nie będzie dla niego właściwym opiekunem_. – Przygryzł wargi w złości na samego siebie i ruszył w kierunku salonu z mocnym postanowieniem zrekompensowania dzieciakowi chociaż części tego co go spotkało.

##

#

Harry wygrzebał sobie piżamę z kufra i razem z nią pod pachą poszedł do łazienki. Szybko rozebrał się i wskoczył pod prysznic. Tym razem ustawił temperaturę na nieco niższą. Był zmęczony, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić sobie oglądania filmu. Snape wyśmieje go jak zaśnie w połowie, i nie będzie potem traktował go poważnie. A do tego Harry nie mógł dopuścić. Skoro już urządził awanturę o nocne seanse, to należało choćby wytrwać do końca. Gorący, rozgrzewający prysznic, nie wchodził zatem w grę.

Po głowie szalały wciąż informacje, które dzisiaj uzyskał. _Snape przyjaźnił się z mamą. Nie lubił się z ojcem. Snape nieudolnie coś podsłuchał i …_ no i tu trafiał Harry'ego jasny szlag! _I zginęli jego rodzice. Milutki dyrektor, jest obleśnym kłamczuchem. Draco jest w połowie Wilą… to by wiele wyjaśniało… a Snape pracuje dla tego kłamcy, ale mimo to nie ma do niego za grosz szacunku… ciekawe komu opowiadała tą przepowiednię ta niedorzeczna kobieta? Może siedziała sobie w wielkiej sali przy śniadanku i bach… nie, Snape powiedział, że jej nie znał, a to znaczy, że widział ją gdzieś indziej… zapyta o to później_. Właściwie, to zapyta jeszcze o bardzo wiele rzeczy.

_Snape był przyjacielem jego mamy… to znaczy, że wie o niej rzeczy… takie jak te, które wiedział o ojcu Lupin… może lubiła takie same lody? Może tak samo pisała „y"? Z małym zawijasem na końcu? Snape zachował się wtedy jak kretyn. Ale to było ile? 14 - 15 lat temu? Harry wycierał się właśnie ręcznikiem i patrzył w lustro. Widział w nim 15 – latka. Czy za 4 lata, gdy będzie w wieku w jakim mężczyzna był wtedy, będzie miał tyle rozumu, by nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego osobie którą podziwia? Nie zdradzić jakiegoś idiotyzmu? Co tak naprawdę sprawiło, że Snape doszedł do tego, że Voldemort jest głupi? Tylko sprawa jego rodziców? A może było coś jeszcze? _

W całej tej opowieści była jakaś olbrzymia przepaść, nad którą Snape rozłożył bezpieczną kładkę. Wziął na siebie wszystkie problemy i winy. _Ale jeśli pracował dla Albusa, czemu teraz go oszukiwał? Dlaczego nie odprowadził Harry'ego z powrotem do szkoły? Dlaczego przyjaciółka ze szkoły była ważniejsza niż słowo Dumbledore'a?_ Harry zarzucił na siebie piżamę i w pośpiechu krzywo powiesił na suszarce swoje mokre rzeczy, które były w pralce. Kiedy upewnił się, że żadna skarpeta nie została w środku, wyszedł z łazienki i udał się do salonu.

##

#

- Specjalnie pokazałeś mi ten film? – spytał Harry stłumionym, dziwnym głosem.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem w ciemności pokoju, patrząc jak na ekranie wciąż przelatują napisy końcowe.

- Na odległość śmierdzi mi to jakąś podpowiedzią – szepnął Harry przecierając szkła w okularach.

- I co niby miałbym w ten sposób sugerować? – Snape spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

- No wiesz, facet pomagający dziecku, które nikogo nie ma. Walczy przeciwko ludziom, którzy zabili jej rodzinę – Harry spojrzał spod grzywki na mężczyznę siedzącego obok na kanapie.

- Uważasz , że jesteś jak Matylda?

- Trochę.

- To kim ja w takim razie jestem? Leonem? Myślałem, że trochę wierzysz w moje umiejętności czytania i pisania. – wpatrywał się w chłopaka z rozbawieniem.

- Wiesz dobrze, że nie chodzi mi o jego bycie analfabetą. No, jesteś w końcu śmierciożercą. Znasz się na zabijaniu i przetrwaniu.

- Mimo wszystko, wolałbym przeżyć tą wojnę.

- Przeżyjesz… jesteś w końcu mądrzejszy od Leona. Choć nasza wersja Tony'ego oszukuje tak samo.

- Nasz Tony? – Severus uniósł w górę lewą brew.

- No, Dumbledore… Muszę go naprawdę zabić? – zapytał Harry zaplatając ręce wokół kolan.

- Dyrektora? Nie Harry. Zostaw to naturze.

- Mówiłem o Riddle'u – chłopak spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Według przepowiedni masz go zgładzić. Ale co się stanie potem, tego nie wiem.

- I nie ma sposobu, by wysłuchać tego w całości? Nie można zajrzeć do wspomnień Trelawney?

- Obawiam się, że ona może tego nie pamiętać.

- A ten ktoś, komu o tym powiedziała? Chyba, że ten ktoś nie żyje… przekazała przepowiednię komuś kto już umarł? Tak? Mojej mamie?

- Nie Harry. Ten człowiek żyje, ale jego tendencje do manipulowania informacjami mogą sprawić, że się z nami tą wiedzą nie podzieli. Mógł nawet wymazać wspomnienia z głowy Sybilli, by mieć pewność…

- Więc to dyrektor? – Harry spojrzał na Severusa bardzo uważnie.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że o nim mówię?

- Dlaczego odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie, kiedy pytam o coś niewygodnego?

- Odruch.

- Przeczucie.

- Co?

- Przeczucie. Że to on. Zaczynam go naprawdę nie znosić. – mruknął Harry zaplatając ręce na piersi. Severus ostrożnie, jakby miał się poparzyć dotknął ramienia chłopaka.

- Chyba na dziś już wystarczy tego wszystkiego. Jeśli nie chcesz się jutro potykać o własne nogi ze zmęczenia, to czas byś poszedł do łóżka – powiedział spokojnie. Harry przytaknął i ruszył w stronę korytarza. Stojąc w drzwiach salonu odwrócił się i spojrzał jeszcze raz na Snape'a.

- Uważaj na siebie mój Leonie – powiedział Harry smutno.

- Chyba jednak pozostanę Severusem. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – I nie martw się, uważam.

- Dobranoc profesorze.

- Zapomnij na jakiś czas o tym profesorze, Harry.

- Jest pan pewien? – chłopak spojrzał na niego z dziwną nadzieją w oczach.

- I tak wydajesz się o tym pamiętać, kiedy ci wygodnie – zauważył Severus.

- Przepraszam – Harry zaplótł palce przed sobą. Snape tylko pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Idź już spać. Jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień.

##

#

Severus leżał w swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Wciąż miał w uszach ostatnie słowa zabójcy z telewizora. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że mógłby w ten sposób pozbyć się Riddle'a. Chociaż Severus osobiście wolałby wsadzić mu ten granat w dupę, a nie obwiązywać siebie materiałami wybuchowymi.

A jednak dla Harry'ego zabiłby każdego. Mógłby zginąć próbując pomścić Lily. _Czemu nie powiedział o tym chłopcu?_

Wmawiał sobie, że Harry nie zrozumie… _Jak dziecko w jego wieku może pojąć czym jest miłość?_ Kim była dla niego Lily? On sam nie mógł ogarnąć tego rozumem. Że wciąż potrafi o niej myśleć w ten sam sposób. Że wciąż czuje ból na samo wspomnienie jej twarzy, której nigdy już nie zobaczy. Gdy próbował o tym myśleć, natrafiał w duszy na wielką, czarną dziurę, która zasysała do środka wszystkie pozytywne emocje. Jak mógłby o tym powiedzieć Harry'emu?

Lily była martwa przez niego. I mimo, że chłopak nie miał o to pretensji, Severus był pewien, że ten temat jeszcze wróci. Że Harry nie zawaha się go użyć jako broni przeciw niemu, jeśli będzie miał taki kaprys. Nie miał ochoty jednak walczyć z tym dzieckiem. Zasłużył na jego gniew za to co zrobił. I dopóki się nie upora z tym gniewem, nie zdradzi Harry'emu jak bardzo chłopak mógłby go zranić.

##

#

W pokoju obok, Harry leżał na brzuchu i wciskał swoją głowę w poduszkę. Nie mógł zasnąć, a dźwięki za oknem tylko to utrudniały. Informacje z całego dnia kotłowały się w nim, pomieszane z emocjami po obejrzanym filmie. Leon zginął. Zginął ratując Matyldę. Pomścił jej bliskich… ale co z tego, skoro Matylda została zupełnie sama? Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać z frustracji. Ale to było by przecież dziecinne płakać nad filmem.

Zwinął się w kłębek i przywołał jeszcze raz wszystkie informacje. Snape mu pomagał. W jakiś dziwny sposób, wbrew woli dyrektora, który... co właściwie? Chce wygrać jakąś idiotyczną wojnę. Harry nie chciał umrzeć z powodu tej wojny… właściwie to nie chciał umrzeć z żadnego powodu. Żaden nie wydawał mu się wystarczający dobry by umierać. Ale nie chciał też by umierali inni. Przypomniał sobie grobowy nastrój w Gryffindorze, gdy zginęła siostra Weasleya… pamięta jego nieprzytomny wzrok. Nie miał siostry, ale nigdy nie chciał by się tak czuć… tylko czy śmierć kogokolwiek obeszła by go tak bardzo? Nikt chyba nie był mu tak bliski. Harry nie chciał śmierci Snape'a, tego był pewien. Gdzieś z tyłu jego świadomości coś mu podpowiadało, że nie chciałby też śmierci Draco… ale to było idiotyczne, prawda? Draco go oszukał. Zataił… byli przecież przyjaciółmi… Draco był dla niego najważniejszy…

Harry odgonił od siebie myśl o Draco. Snape, był mu potrzebny. Mógł mu pomóc przetrwać. Był w końcu szpiegiem. Miał informacje i umiejętności. A jednak popełnił kiedyś błąd.

Profesor… _Severus._.. Harry przez chwilę smakował tą myśl, i uznał, że mógłby się do niej przyzwyczaić… Severus chciał, by Harry mu zaufał. Ale czy Harry jeszcze to potrafił? Czy Severus faktycznie był jego Leonem? Zbawcą, który był gotowy umrzeć za Harry'ego, by go ochronić? Okłamać cały świat, by go ocalić? Czy byłby gotowy umrzeć dla zemsty, by uszczęśliwić Harry'ego? By pomścić jego rodziców? Harry przypomniał sobie złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy nauczyciela, gdy wspominał jego ojca… nie Severus Snape nie mściłby się za Potterów. To była zemsta, której Harry musiał dokonać osobiście.

A jednak coś było nie tak. Coś było nie tak z zimnym, wyrachowanym i odległym Mistrzem Eliksirów. A najlepszym tego dowodem było to, że Harry znajdował się teraz w jego mieszkaniu, a nie w Hogwarcie. Severus Snape coś ukrywał i Harry zamierzał się dowiedzieć co to jest.


	10. Chapter 10

9. Rozdział dziewiąty, od którego bolą nogi i głowa.

Harry obudził się z myślą, że o czymś istotnym wczoraj zapomniał.

Oczywiście była cała masa pytań, które musiał zadać. O przepowiednię. O to jak wydobyć ją z tego starego capa jakim był dyrektor Hogwartu. O swoje obowiązki w tym domu. O możliwości nauki... O przyczyny nienawiści między Snapem a jego ojcem. A przede wszystkim o matkę. O to jaka była jako dziecko? Co lubiła? Co śpiewała Harry'emu gdy był chory?…

Przez jego mózg przebiegła znów melodia wygwizdywana na murku przez Klarę… która była Snapem… Czyżby Snape wiedział, co nuciła jego mama? Snape znał doskonale tą kołysankę, która uruchamiała jakieś skrawki pamięci Harry'ego. Być może mężczyzna nawet słyszał jak babcia śpiewała ją mamie, gdy ona chorowała… ale to by znaczyło, że znali się naprawdę długo i dobrze. Prawda? Jak inaczej Harry mógłby rozpoznać tą melodię? Był pewien, że ciotka Petunia nigdy jej nie nuciła.

A potem przypomniała mu się jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz. Klara. Jej brat. Co się z nimi stanie jeśli nigdy nie otrzymali pieniędzy na leki dla chłopca?… oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie w nagłym zrozumieniu.

_Percival… „Co dokładnie dolega twojemu bratu? - On jest głupi. Jest zupełnie uzależniony od cukru. I wiesz… ale nikomu nie mów, brakuje mu piątej klepki"._

Harry roześmiał się. Jak mógł wcześniej na to nie wpaść? Snape spędził z nim cały wieczór. Czy to znaczyło, że obserwował go już wcześniej? Dziewczyna wydawała się naprawdę przestraszona z powodu tego, że Harry zostawał w tamtym hotelu… co z tego było grą, by wywabić go z bezpiecznego miejsca obłożonego czarami ochronnymi? Czy coś było prawdziwą troską? Czy gdyby Harry zażądał od Klary zapłaty w naturze – Snape oddałby mu tamto ciało? Harry'emu zrobiło się nagle duszno. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Co mogłoby się stać gdyby w połowie aktu dziewczyna nagle zamieniła się w…

-_ Nie, nie, nie… zamknij się._ – mamrotał do siebie, gdy otwierał okno. Potrzebował tlenu. Tlenu i zimnego prysznica.

Harry nie miał pojęcia w co grał opiekun Ślizgonów i po czyjej był stronie, a jednak postanowił zostać. Przynajmniej na kilka dni, by zdobyć więcej informacji. Nie musi dziś uciekać. To co zrobił Snape na Nokturnie, jasno mu uświadomiło, że w starciu z doświadczonymi czarodziejami, nie ma żadnych szans. Ale ten jeden, który go tu sprowadził, nie planuje go na razie zabijać. I Harry, choć niechętnie, musiał przyznać, że ta świadomość niezwykle go cieszyła.

##

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w sufit. Miał pod opieką dziecko. Dziecko Lily. Chłopca, który byłby mu bliższy niż cokolwiek na świecie, gdyby Lily żyła. Dziecko które widywałby w każde święta i wakacje… Być może nawet byłby w stanie przekonać Lily, by do niego wróciła… przecież mając ją przy swoim boku byłby w stanie wychowywać dziecko Pottera… syna Lily… przetarł oczy, próbując się pozbyć resztek snu ze swojej głowy. Snu w którym przytulał chłopca i razem z nim oglądał jakiś film…

Brakowało mu jakiegoś ciała obok. Gdyby nie to całe zamieszanie z Czarnym Panem byłby przy nim jakiś Patricio, czy Giovanni już wczorajszej nocy. Nic nie znacząca zabawka, a jednak ludzkie ciało dotykające jego skóry… potrzebował tego jak powietrza. Potrzebował seksu. Nawet jeśli nie po to, by zaspokoić swoje rządze, bo jakaś mugolska dziwka nie mogła go w pełni zadowolić… ale mogła choć przez chwilę dać złudzenie bliskości…

Ale nie było na to czasu, może za parę dni uda mu się wyjść gdzieś bez Harry'ego. Poczuć znów ludzki oddech na swoim ciele… ale musi być absolutnie pewny, że dzieciak nie ucieknie. Severus wiedział, że Harry na razie nie był gotów, by zmierzyć się ze zgrają popleczników Voldemorta.

Severus wiedział też, że wczorajszy dzień był tylko czubkiem góry lodowej. Że musi pozostać czujny, zabezpieczać wyjścia z domu, dopóki Harry nie zaufa mu na tyle, by nie próbować ucieczki. Musiał zbliżyć się do chłopca. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że będzie to dla niego takie trudne. Nigdy nie próbował zbliżać się do nikogo, poza Lily. Nigdy nie miał takiej potrzeby. Nie wiedział też zupełnie jak. Oczywiście miał wiedzę teoretyczną dotyczącą manipulacji. Ale w praktyce wiedział, że nie chce oszukiwać dzieciaka. Był mu winny szczerość i trochę pozytywnych emocji.

Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił gorącą wodę. – Jak do diabła jeden poharatany wewnętrznie człowiek, ma zbliżyć się do dziecka o równie uszkodzonej psychice?

Czy zwykłe podobieństwo mogło zadziałać? Opowieść o jego własnym dzieciństwie? Severus nie chciał, by chłopiec go żałował. Nie miał poczucia, że zasłużył na czyjąkolwiek litość. A może zemsta na tych okropnych mugolach? _Ale czy śmierć Tobiasza sprawiła, że Severus choć na chwilę poczuł się lepiej? Poza jedną sekundą ulgi, że już nigdy go nie skrzywdzi? _Kiedy kolejna chwila przyniosła ze sobą świadomość, że zwykły pozbawiony magii mugol nie mógł skrzywdzić czarodzieja? Nie, zemsta to nie jest narzędzie, które Severus chciałby wręczyć Harry'emu na początku ich relacji. Severus spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię. – _Tu właśnie zaprowadziła mnie zemsta._ – szepnął i zamknął oczy.

Odruchowo sięgnął na półkę po szampon, ale niczego tam nie znalazł. _– No tak, gówniarz pozbył się go._ – pomyślał. Ale zamiast się wściec, pokręcił tylko głową z rozbawieniem. Namydlił włosy żelem kąpielowym i wsłuchał się przez chwilę w piosenkę lecąca w radiu. Jakiś przygłup śpiewał o tym, że ktoś tam rzeczywiście kochał kobietę. Uzasadniał to jakimiś idiotycznymi, romantycznymi bzdurami o maślanych spojrzeniach. Miał ochotę zmienić stację. Musi zamontować przełącznik w kabinie… piosenka irytowała go. Sprawiała, że zaczynał myśleć znów o Lily. A bardzo tego nie chciał w tej chwili. Czekał go dzień z jej synem i potrzebował całej swojej uwagi, by nie zawieść własnych oczekiwań odnośnie tego dnia.

Spłukał z siebie pianę w tempie ekspresowym i wytarł się do sucha. Wrzucił na siebie przygotowany wcześniej strój, nie mogąc się już doczekać miny chłopaka gdy go zobaczy… cóż, nie był może tak próżny jak Lucjusz... nie znaczyło to jednak, że będzie się gotował latem w jakiejś potwornej sutannie. Wystarczyło, że kisił się w tych wiecznie wykrochmalonych szmatach całe dziesięć miesięcy. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze i wyszedł z łazienki.

##

Harry zupełnie niespokojny chwycił swoje wczorajsze spodnie i ruszył w kierunku łazienki z gorącą nadzieją, że przynajmniej część jego wypranych wczoraj rzeczy zdążyła wyschnąć. Gdy wkroczył na korytarz drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich jakiś mężczyzna. Dopiero po chwili gapienia się z rozdziawionymi ustami, Harry oprzytomniał i oderwał wzrok od umięśnionych, wytatuowanych ramion Snape'a. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, a na tyłku czarne, obcisłe Jeansy. Jego stopy nadal były bose i Harry dostrzegł, że zostawia po sobie na korytarzu mokre ślady stóp.

- Łazienka wolna – usłyszał znajomy głos i zamrugał dwa razy. Powoli ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia. – Świeża bielizna i koszulka są na pralce, twoje rzeczy jeszcze nie wyschły – dodał Severus, a Harry natychmiast wślizgnął się do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Oparł się czołem o drzwi i westchnął ciężko. Miał ochotę łupnąć głową o drewno, ale był pewny, że Snape go usłyszy. Upewnił się kolejny raz, że drzwi są zamknięte i zrzucił z siebie piżamę.

Po chwili leciała na niego niemal lodowata woda. Nie mógł się zdecydować czy jest wściekły na siebie, że się tak wygłupił na korytarzu, czy na Severusa, że wyglądał tak nietypowo. Lewe przedramię pokrywał tatuaż, który Harry już doskonale znał. Jednak wokół prawego ramienia szły dziwaczne napisy w obcym języku, oplatające to ramię niczym wąż. Harry przełknął ślinę. I walnął dłonią w ścianę. Wiedział doskonale, że to nie tatuaż zrobił na nim wrażenie, a te nagie ramiona.

Zawsze wydawało mu się, że opiekun ślizgonów jest chudym, zasuszonym mężczyzną. Dzisiejszy widok jasno mu jednak uświadomił, że czarny naprawdę wyszczupla, a ręce Mistrza Eliksirów są wyrzeźbione jakby ćwiczył od wielu lat. Ból w kościach informował go pomału, że zimna woda nie pomaga na to szaleństwo. Musiał się skupić i wyprzeć z pamięci ten obraz… Ale jak miał to zrobić? Po co przede wszystkim, skoro gdy tylko zejdzie na dół, znów zobaczy wytatuowane ramiona?

Odkręcił ciepłą wodę. Musiał zacząć myśleć o czymś innym. Czymś, co pozwoli mu się rozładować. Czymś znajomym, o czym wiedział, że będzie skuteczne. Przymknął oczy i wizualizował pod powiekami szare tęczówki. Oblizał usta i przywołał doskonale znany mu smak. Krew krążyła w nim coraz szybciej z każdą chwilą, gdy odtwarzał w pamięci dotyk, który doprowadzał go do ekstazy. Na jedną krótką chwilę zapragnął znów zanurzyć swój nos w zapach jego jasnych włosów.

Przygryzł wargi czując jak sperma spływa mu po dłoni. Chwycił butelkę z żelem pod prysznic i zaczął w końcu doprowadzać się do porządku. Po kilkunastu minutach był suchy, ubrany i uczesany. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na siebie w lustrze i ruszył w stronę drzwi, by wyjść z łazienki. Miał zejść na śniadanie. Usiąść twarzą w twarz z tym mężczyzną. Nagle cały pomysł zostania w domu Snape'a przestał wydawać mu się taki wspaniały.

##

#

Śniadanie przebiegło szybko i sprawnie. Do jedzenia były płatki na mleku i sok pomarańczowy. Dodatkowo Severus podał mu jakiś eliksir, i powiedział, że to na wzmocnienie. Harry bez ociągania pochłonął wszystko i czekał na moment kiedy mężczyzna skończy dopijać swoją kawę. Pamiętał już doskonale, co wczorajszego wieczora umknęło z jego świadomości. Zamierzał to dzisiaj naprawić.

- Moje 300 Galeonów Snape – wypalił w końcu Harry, gdy mężczyzna podniósł się od stołu.

- Twoje 300? A myślałem, że oddałeś je ulicznej kurwie. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ruszył w stronę zmywarki.

- Nie mów tak o niej!

- A to dlaczego, przepraszam? – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Severus. – Uważasz, że była dobra i szlachetna?

- Robi to żeby jeść.

- Robi to, żeby okradać swoich klientów. A jej mąż nie ma nic przeciwko.

- Mąż. Dobre sobie. Teraz to już łżesz i to zupełnie nieumiejętnie. – prychnął oburzony Harry.

- Potter. Klara McDarling ma 21 lat, a jej smętny wygląd jest tylko kiepską iluzją.

- Ale - zaczął Harry i urwał, spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów wyrażało pogardę i niesmak. - Skąd to wiesz? – Snape w odpowiedzi popukał się palcem wskazującym w skroń.

- Legilimencja, mój panie. – Harry zbladł słysząc te słowa, po czym z wściekłą miną rzucił łyżką w Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape złapał ją w locie i rzucił do zlewu za sobą, nawet się nie obracając. – Taak? – zdziwienie i groźba przebijały w jego głosie.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów! Nawet nie – zaczął krzyczeć chłopak i zerwał się od stołu. Snape doskoczył do niego jednym susem.

- Panie Potter. Proszę się uspokoić.

- W dupie mam! Nie uspokoję się! Wsadź sobie to w-

- Harry! – złapał chłopaka za ramiona, bo ten zaczynał się rozkręcać w jakiejś absurdalnej histerii, której Severus zupełnie nie rozumiał. Harry szarpał się przez chwilę. – Uspokój się i wyjaśnij o co ci chodzi.

- O to co powiedziałeś. – odpowiedział chłopak, łapiąc kilkukrotnie oddech.

- Że Klara jest dziwką? Była. Jest. Będzie, póki ktoś jej nie poczęstuje nożem albo Avadą.

- To wiem. – Znów próbował się wyrwać, nie patrząc mu w oczy, ale uścisk Severusa był silny i pewny. – Chyba chciałem wierzyć, że jest inaczej. Choć przez chwilę.

- Nie możesz pomóc wszystkim.

- I nie zamierzam.

- Więc skoro nie o nią chodziło, to co się stało?

- O to co powiedziałeś.

- Konkrety, panie Potter, nie mamy całego dnia. – ponaglił go, tracąc cierpliwość.

- Mójpanie – wymamrotał jednym tchem, pod nosem chłopak.

- Słucham? – Severusowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał.

- Mój panie. Nie mów tego więcej! To okropny zwrot.

- A wydawało mi się, że grzecznościowy. – Lewa brew Severusa wystrzeliła w górę.

- … - Potter nic nie odpowiedział, zagryzł tylko wargi.

- Jakiś konkretny powód, dlaczego akurat to konkretne zdanie wywołuje u ciebie ataki paniki?

- Nie mam żadnych ataków… - mruknął pod nosem chłopak, a potem jego spojrzenie wylądowało na lewym przedramieniu Severusa. - A kurwa mać! Konkretne kilka powodów! Jeden chciał mnie zabić. Drugi upuścił mi krew. Trzeci mnie zdradził! A kolejne kilkanaście osób patrzyło się na to i tylko kłaniało w pas temu bydlakowi! Tak, mój panie! Nie, mój panie!... a pierdol się w dupę, mój panie! – ryknął Harry, trzęsąc się jak galaretka.

- Język, panie Potter. – Mruknął Snape. Harry zacisnął wściekle szczęki. – Chodź tu dzieciaku. – szepnął klękając przed Harrym. Jego nacisk na ramiona chłopca zelżał. Delikatnie potarł dłońmi o jego barki. – Postaram się nie używać tego zwrotu. Dopóki sobie nie poradzimy z tym co się tam stało. Masz prawo być wściekły i rozżalony. Nie obiecam ci jednak, że nigdy więcej nie wypowiem tego zdania, że nie klęknę przed nim, póki ten drań żyje. Ale zapamiętaj sobie jedno. Ja, nigdy nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Rozumiesz? Ale będę musiał mieć z nim kontakt. A teraz głupi chłopcze uspokój się. To był tylko jeden wieczór, z którego skutkami będziemy musieli sobie poradzić. Ale nie pozwolę mu cię tknąć. A to co zrobił Lucjusz… było, cóż, jego klasycznym tchórzostwem. Gdyby sprzeciwił się wtedy, umarłby na miejscu.

- Ale ja mogłem zginąć. A on nic by nie zrobił. – szlochał w tym momencie chłopak walcząc z emocjami.

- Tak.

- Co? – Harry otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu.

- Nic by nie zrobił. Misja życiowa Lucjusza, nie polega na ocaleniu Złotego Chłopca. Musisz to pojąć.

- Ale myślałem, że mnie lubi – jęknął dzieciak.

- Bo lubi. Ale nigdy nie postawi niczyjego życia ponad własne. Rozumiesz? Bardzo niewiele osób to zrobi.

- Ty ryzykujesz.

- Taką mam pracę. – uśmiechnął się ciepło Severus.

- Jestem tylko twoim zadaniem? – w oczach chłopaka pojawiły się łzy.

- Harry, nigdy nie byłeś tylko zadaniem.

- Czemu nigdy mi tego nie okazałeś? Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi prawdy przez ten czas?

- Nie mogłem.

- Nie chciałeś. – naburmuszył się Harry.

- Nie potrafiłem.

- Słucham? – spytał zszokowany Harry, patrząc na smutną twarz mężczyzny.

- Nadal nie umiem - dodał niemal szeptem Snape. Nic już więcej nie powiedział. Harry patrzył przez chwilę na mężczyznę, myśląc o tym jak przerwać tą idiotyczną ciszę. W końcu zapytał:

- A Draco? Jego też by nie uratował?

- Draco to jego krew, to zupełnie inny punkt widzenia.

- Draco mnie zdradził.

- _Draco _nie zdradził _ci_ mrocznego sekretu swojego ojca. Uważasz to za zdradę?

- Tak. – odparł z żalem Harry.

- A ty byś zdradził swojego ojca, gdybyś wiedział, że od tego zależy jego życie?

- Nie – wymamrotał Harry po chwili zagryzania warg.

- To zastanów się, czemu wymagasz tego od młodego Malfoya.

- Bronisz go? – chłopak znów zaczynał się denerwować. _Przeklęte hormony_, pomyślał Severus.

- Nie bronię, wyjaśniam jego punkt widzenia. Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, co się tam wydarzyło, także z innej perspektywy niż twoja własna, może pojmiesz w jak fatalnym położeniu był ten chłopak.

- Pierdolenie!

- Harry – ostrzegawcze spojrzenie spoczęło na czole chłopca.

- Przepraszam… tylko… mógł mi powiedzieć. Coś. Cokolwiek. Dać znać. Nie jestem głupi. Jakiś sygnał, że coś się dzieje.

- Nie chciał zabrać cię do siebie na ferie – wyjaśnił Snape.

- To miał być ten znak? To już Karkarow był mniej subtelny.

- Karkarow był głupi. Wymachiwał Mrocznym Znakiem, jak nastolatka przerażona z powodu pryszcza na nosie.

- On się bał?

- Oczywiście. Miał ciepłą posadkę, święty spokój, pieniądze i szacunek. I wiedział doskonale, że wszystko to straci niebawem.

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Nie żyje.

- Co? – Harry rozdziawił usta w szoku.

- Nie odpowiedział na wezwanie Riddle'a. – Harry zaczął potrząsać głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu. – Voldemort nie jest miłym człowiekiem. Nieposłuszeństwo karane jest śmiercią. – przerażenie wykwitło na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Nie idź tam więcej. Na żadne spotkanie. On cię zabije, jak się dowie prawdy. Nie idź. – Dłonie Harry'ego wczepiły się w ramiona Severusa w panice.

- Musi pan bardzo chcieć ujrzeć mnie martwego, panie Potter. Karkarow zginął właśnie dlatego, że uciekł.

- Nie! Nie możesz tam iść! Ja go zabiję! Nie będziesz musiał.

- Nie jesteś gotowy zmierzyć się z tym świrem. Możesz być bardzo zdeterminowany i pełen dobrych chęci. Ale w obecnym stanie twojej wiedzy i umiejętności daję ci dwie rundy i leżysz martwy. Ja zamierzam cię czegoś nauczyć, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Żebyś miał szansę z nim wygrać pewnego dnia. Ale do tego muszę być żywy, więc dezercja nie wchodzi w grę. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak, ale…-

- Czarny Pan mnie nie zabije. Jestem mu potrzebny. Jestem jego szpiegiem w obozie wroga. Jego Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- A Dumbledore?

- Dumbledore wierzy, że jestem jego człowiekiem – odparł spokojnie Snape.

- To po czyjej jesteś stronie? – zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.

- Po twojej, głupi chłopcze.

- Po mojej? Ale ja nic nie umiem. Nikogo nie obchodzę. Jestem nic nie wart…- zaczął Harry. Severusowi przed oczami stanęły sceny które zobaczył w myślodsiewni. Wspomnienia jego pożal się boże rodziny…

- Idiota. Jesteś wart więcej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- Przez tą idiotyczną wężomowę? Czy przez przepowiednię?

- Przez twoją krew. Przez twoje korzenie. Przez twoje oczy.

- Oczy?

- Nikt ci nie mówił, że masz oczy…

- Oczy mojej matki… tak, wiele osób, ale co z tego? Zielony nie jest tak niezwykłym kolorem w naszej szerokości geograficznej. – Severus uśmiechnął się mimo woli pod nosem i potrząsnął głową. Lekko zmierzwił włosy chłopaka. Wtedy Harry'ego olśniło i wypalił:

- Stary nietoperz jest sentymentalny? – Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Stary nietoperz przysiągł coś twojej matce. I zamierza dotrzymać słowa.

Harry spojrzał w czarne oczy i zapragnął przytulić mężczyznę. Nie potrafił się jednak na to zdobyć. Spojrzał na silne dłonie, które wciąż go trzymały. Snape puścił jego ramiona i wstał powoli, uwalniając się z wczepionych w jego ramiona dłoni chłopaka.

- To ja chyba pójdę się przygotować. Żebyśmy mogli iść na miasto – wymruczał Harry.

- 10 minut, albo wychodzę bez ciebie.

##

##

Gdy tylko opuścili dom, buchnęło w niego gorące powietrze. Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że są na jakiejś pustyni. Snape skinął głową jakiejś kobiecie, która natychmiast zaczęła machać ręką w jego kierunku i uśmiechać się radośnie. Snape szybkim, sprężystym krokiem ruszył w stronę garażu przy domu. Kazał Harry'emu zaczekać. Gdy mężczyzna zniknął za płotem Harry zrobił kilka kroków na przód i rozejrzał się po okolicy.

Niewysokie, góra dwu-piętrowe domki znajdowały się w sąsiedztwie. Większość z nich miała białe fasady i czarne bądź zielone dachy. Przy każdym z nich były ogródki, pełne kolorowych kwiatów i ziół. Na chodnikach i koszach na śmieci wylegiwały się stadnie koty, które jednak w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób omijały posiadłość Mistrza Eliksirów. Na środku ulicy trzy czarnowłose dziewczynki grały w gumę podśpiewując coś pod nosem.

Ogród domu z którego właśnie wyszedł był pełen róż i krzewów jakiś kwiatów, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Były białe, purpurowe i fioletowe. Kawałek od schodów, podpierane na jakiś drewnianych tyczkach, rosły pomidory. Harry spojrzał teraz na drzewka strzegące wejścia na teren posesji. Jedno z nich było pomarańczą, drugie zaś pokrywały małe, różowe kwiatki. _– Co za dziwaczne miejsce._ – Zdążył pomyśleć, gdy usłyszał hałas jakby ktoś próbował odpalić pociąg w ogródku.

Harry odruchowo dotknął dłonią swojej różdżki w kieszeni, ale powstrzymał się przed jej wyjęciem. Dziewczynki na ulicy dalej skakały wesoło, nie zwracając uwagi na donośne dźwięki, więc Harry uznał że to nic nadzwyczajnego i w napięciu czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Gotów w każdej chwili cofnąć się do drzwi, zauważył jak w jednym momencie hałas silnika przybrał na sile i olbrzymi motocykl zatrzymał się przed furtką. Harry rozdziawił usta, maszyna była piękna. Czarne, skórzane siedzenia. Błyszczące srebrne dodatki. Chromowane felgi i kierownica.

Jeszcze chwilę temu to przedmieście wydawało się różnić tylko roślinnością. Jednak na Privet Drive nikt nie parkował Harley'em. Silnik zabuksował, a potem dźwięk klaksonu rozdarł powietrze.

- Jedziesz? – Spytał Severus patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Harry próbował zamknąć usta i przytaknąć mężczyźnie siedzącemu na zabójczej maszynie. W tym momencie poleciał w jego stronę czerwony kask. Harry złapał go, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Podszedł do motocykla – Zakładaj go na głowę. Wiem, że czerwony. Jutro pobawimy się w zmianę koloru. – Harry machnął dłonią, by go zbyć, wciąż wgapiając się w maszynę z fascynacją.

- Jest piękny – jęknął, dotykając delikatnie kierownicy. Jego oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem.

- Wsiadaj – powiedział Severus.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było nic więcej mówić. Wcisnął kask na głowę i wdrapał się na siedzenie za Snape'm, ten jeszcze obejrzał się na chłopaka i opuścił osłonkę kasku chroniącą oczy.

- Obejmij mnie – powiedział Severus i Harry poczuł jak robi mu się dziwnie duszno pod kaskiem. – No dalej, złap mnie w pasie, żebyś nie spadł. – Harry delikatnie przyłożył dłonie do pasa mężczyzny i przez chwilę chciał cofnąć dłonie od ciepła ciała które czuł pod palcami. Jednak w tym momencie usłyszał kolejne podkręcenie silnika i ruszyli z piskiem opon sprzed domu.

Minęli grające dziewczynki, które na chwilę przerwały swoją grę i pomachały do nich. Po chwili Harry czuł tylko pęd i wiatr owiewający jego ciało, wibrowanie maszyny pod tyłkiem i brzuch Severusa pod palcami. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, że jest wolny i rozłożyć ręce na boki, by łapać powietrze. Wolał się jednak nie puszczać, po pierwsze dlatego, że nie miał ochoty spadać z tego dwukołowego potwora, a po drugie, i w tym momencie dla niego dużo ważniejsze, nie miał zamiaru odbierać sobie ani sekundy z możliwości dotykania mężczyzny prowadzącego motor.

Nie wie jak długo jechali. Wydawało mu się, że powinien zmarznąć, ale najwyraźniej Snape rzucił na nich jakiś czar rozgrzewający, bo Harry miał poczucie jakby owiewało go gorące powietrze. Po kilku minutach wjechali do centrum jakiegoś miasta. Wyprzedzili kilku gości na skuterach i parę samochodów. W tym momencie Harry utwierdził się, że wie co mu nie pasuje w całej tej podróży. Nie jechali lewą stroną jezdni! Chciał się o to zapytać Severusa, jednak potem poskładał do kupy resztę elementów układanki. Drzewa. Pomidory z dala od szklarni. Dziwne kwiaty. Dziewczynki i kobieta, mijani kierowcy na skuterach, wszyscy mieli ciemne, lub czarne włosy i ciemne karnacje.

Czyżby Snape jednak zabrał go do Rumunii i tylko oszukiwał, że nie może uczęszczać do szkoły na południu? Może jednak jest szansa by go przyjęli? Był w końcu Harrym Potterem. Już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, że odpowiednie nazwisko otwiera wiele drzwi.

Miasto do którego wjechali było głośne, zatłoczone i chaotyczne. Minęli wielkie skrzyżowanie , na środku którego stała jakaś piramida. Dwóch niskich brunetów kłóciło się o coś na pobliskim chodniku, gdzie zaparkowany był dymiący samochód i skuter ze skrzywionym przednim kołem. Wyminął ich jakiś dostawca pizzy, a gość który jechał przed nimi małym, niebieskim samochodzikiem zaczął trąbić jak szalony, na co odpowiedzieli mu inni kierowcy. Harry krzywił się niezadowolony widząc ten chaos.

Krążyli jeszcze przez chwilę po jakiś ulicach mniej lub bardziej hałaśliwych i zatłoczonych, aż w końcu zatrzymali się w cieniu kolejnego drzewka owocowego. Kolejna pomarańcza. Harry'emu nagle przestało się wydawać by byli w Rumunii. Przeszukiwał swoją pamięć, ale nie pamiętał nic o historii tamtego kraju. Natomiast był niemal pewny, ze piramidy były w Egipcie. Tego uczyli go jeszcze w podstawówce. Przez chwilę pożałował, że nigdy nie uczył się niczego co nie było związane z magią, o ile nie było mu to niezbędne do odstawiania jakiś numerów Wiewiórowi.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia zatroskany głos czarnookiego mężczyzny. – Nie masz choroby lokomocyjnej? – Snape wpatrywał się w niego z troską i pomógł zdjąć kask. Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak. To znaczy, nie. To znaczy, dobrze – wykrztusił w końcu z siebie. Snape poprawił niesforny kosmyk opadający mu na twarz i wsunął go sobie za ucho. Harry powoli zszedł z maszyny. – Łał. Nie spodziewałem się.

- Myślałeś , że przylecimy na miotłach?

- Nie. Raczej wyobrażałem sobie autobus. Wiesz, Błędnego Rycerza. Albo taki normalny…

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, jeśli myślisz, że gniótłbym się w pojeździe pełnym ludzi śmierdzących potem i głupotą. - Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- To gdzie teraz?

- Teraz pokażę ci parę zabytków, a potem pójdziemy na zakupy.

###

Trzy godziny później Harry był głodny i spragniony, nogi wchodziły mu w dupę, czuł, że skóra na nosie piecze go niemiłosiernie od słońca i jeśli na chwilę nie posadzi gdzieś tyłka, to padnie na miejscu z wyczerpania.

- Jak natychmiast gdzieś nie usiądziemy, to żaden Riddle nie będzie mi potrzebny, bo sam będziesz miał na sumieniu mojego trupa – mruknął Harry siadając na murku przed jakimś olbrzymim kościołem z którego właśnie wyszli.

- Zmęczony? – Snape spytał unosząc lekko lewą brew. – Ciekaw jestem skąd czerpiesz w takim razie energię na szlajanie się nocami po szkole.

- W szkole miałem zbilansowane posiłki. – prychnął chłopak zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

- Jadłeś śniadanie.

- Czuję się jakby minęły dwa dni od tego doświadczenia!

- Histeryzujesz. A teraz chodź.

- Ale –

- Co powiedziałem o słuchaniu mnie bez dyskusji? – warknął Snape.

- Wiesz, naprawdę doceniam wartość estetyczną starych kościołów i budynki odrapane z farby… Naprawdę, nie myśl, że jestem niewdzięczny. Ale ja naprawdę -

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a na jutro napiszesz mi esej o tym co dziś zobaczyłeś. Naprawdę. – groźne spojrzenie uciszyło chłopaka. Harry bez słowa wstał i ruszył chodnikiem przed siebie. W drogę powrotną oczywiście. – A ty dokąd?

- Nooo, zwiedzamy podobno. To za tamtym zakrętem widziałem naprawdę wielkie muzeum. Może tam przynajmniej słońce nie spali mnie doszczętnie.

- Chodź tu. – warknął Snape. Harry spojrzał na niego wyzywająco i dostrzegł, że choć czarne oczy były poważne, na ustach drgał uśmiech, który mężczyzna starał się ukryć.

- Co? Znowu się potargałem, że tak na mnie patrzysz? – spytał

- Chodź. – ponaglił i wskazał głową kierunek wycieczki. Zupełnie inny niż zaplanował to Harry. Nie mogąc się siłować z mistrzem złośliwości postanowił się poddać. Był w obcym mieście, nie znał języka, a Snape najwyraźniej postanowił zamęczyć go dzisiaj świeżym powietrzem na śmierć. Mrucząc przekleństwa pod nosem ruszył w kierunku swojego opiekuna. Po kilku krokach Snape skręcił w wąską uliczkę pachnącą pomarańczami i wszedł do jakiegoś ogródka przy barze. Gestem dłoni wskazał mu stolik i sam usiadł obok.

- Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem rano?

- Że nie odzywam się pierwszy do nikogo? – zapytał Harry. Snape tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie w geście aprobaty.

Po chwili do ich stolika podeszła czarnowłosa kelnerka o nosie równie krzywym co Severusa i zaszczebiotała coś radośnie w obcym języku. Podała im karty z menu. Harry czytał co jest tam napisane, ale nie bardzo wiedział co zawierają poszczególne potrawy, jako że nie rozumiał języka w którym cała karta dań była stworzona.

Harry usłyszał jak Snape mruczy pod nosem jakieś słowa i po chwili zaczął rozumieć co mówią ludzie wkoło. Wyszczerzył się jak głupi. _Więc jednak istniały czary translacyjne. Harry nie musi się uczyć żadnych niepotrzebnych języków…_ uznał jednak, że jednego czy dwóch mógłby się kiedyś nauczyć. Jak już skończy uciekać. Severus najwyraźniej rozumiał język tych ludzi. Niestety, jak zauważył Harry, rozumienie mowy nie szło w parze z pojmowaniem pisma. Złożyli zamówienia. Severus uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry na chybił trafił zamówił potrawę, po czym dodał coś jeszcze do swojego poprzedniego zamówienia. Harry miał nadzieje, że będzie tego dużo i będzie pyszne, bo umierał z głodu.

Kilka minut później pojawiły się na ich stole zimne napoje. Po kolejnych dwudziestu, przed Severusem zjawił się talerz pysznie pachnącego sosu z mięsem, ziołami i makaronem w kształcie wielkich walców. Przed Harrym pojawiła się zaś miska z dziwnie pachnącą zupą. Włożył łyżkę do potrawy i przyjrzał się zawartości podejrzanego sztućca. Na jego łyżce leżała martwa ośmiornica. Bardzo malutka. Ale nadal ośmiornica. Harry skrzywił się zdegustowany i odłożył łyżkę z powrotem do naczynia.

- Jakoś nie jestem głodny – mruknął i chwycił szklankę z colą, by tym zapełnić swój burczący brzuch. Severus zachichotał. Zachichotał! Najgroźniejszy człowiek jakiego Harry w życiu poznał, chichotał jak szalony!

- To moja zupa. – powiedział i zabrał miskę sprzed nosa Harry'emu. W tym momencie zjawiła się przed nim dziewczyna, stawiając przed nim wielką pizzę i 4 rodzaje pachnących sosów. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy, gdy chwycił gorący jeszcze kawałek potrawy. Gdy już pochłonął pierwszy, prawie jednym kłapnięciem, Snape spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Wierzę, że na ucztach u pana Malfoya potrafiłeś korzystać ze sztućców. Nie widzę przeszkód byś dalej kontynuował tą chlubną tradycję – To powiedziawszy zbliżył do ust łyżkę z ośmiornicą. Harry nie wiedział gdzie ma podziać oczy. Chwycił więc nóż i widelec, jednak po chwili wrócił do podziwiania jak kolejny mięczak znika w ustach Mistrza Eliksirów. Przełknął ślinę zdegustowany. Severus zjadł jeszcze kilka łyżek, w końcu odstawił miskę z komentarzem, że jest słabo przyprawione. Po tym popił wodą mineralną i wrócił do spożywania czegoś co nazywał Canneloni. Harry uznał , że mógłby zjeść taką wariację na temat makaronu. Był jednak pewny jak niczego na świecie, że nigdy więcej w żadnym barze, nie wypowie słów – „Zupa Frutti di Mare, poproszę."

##

Nie wie jak i gdzie wcisnął całą pizzę. Zapił to dwiema szklankami coli, a potem Snape oznajmił, że czas wracać po motor.

- Może jednak wsiądziemy w autobus? Mógłbyś ochronić się przed głupotą. Słyszałem, że 'protego' dobrze działa. – podpuszczał Harry, nie mając zamiaru przemierzać jeszcze raz tej przeklętej trasy w tym potwornym upale.

- To nie będzie konieczne – odparł tamten spokojnie.

- Severusie… - jęknął Harry. – Wiem, że świeże powietrze jest zdrowe i że brakuje ci słońca po roku w lochach… ale będziemy wracać następne trzy godziny w palącym słońcu. Motor jest kawał drogi stąd.

- Spodziewałbym się takiego marudzenia po Albusie, a nie po piętnastolatku – zadrwił Snape. – Chodź marudo. – ponaglił go i ruszył przed siebie nawet się nie oglądając. Harry mamrocząc przekleństwa pod nosem ruszył za nim wąską, zacienioną uliczką. Po kilkunastu krokach Snape nagle zatrzymał się przed motocyklem. Jego własnym motocyklem.

- Ale, jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał Harry zszokowany.

- Zrobiliśmy kółko. – odparł spokojnie brunet.

- Co?

- No wiesz, okrąg – mężczyzna narysował w powietrzu kółko palcem.

- Ach, no tak. Zapomniałem, że nie gubisz się w obcych miastach.

- To miasto nie jest obce. Twoja mama bardzo lubiła tamten bar. Nie było tam wtedy takiego ładnego ogródka, ale czasami tu właśnie przychodziliśmy kiedy nie chciało nam się gotować.

- Przyjeżdżaliście tu z moją mamą? – Harry znów rozdziawił usta. Zaczynało go to drażnić, że nie kontroluje aż tak swojej twarzy. Postanowił później nad tym popracować. Później.

- A co w tym takiego dziwnego?

- No wydaje mi się, że to dość daleko od Londynu.

- W rzeczy samej – odparł Snape i wskazał ręką na motocykl. – Możemy? To jeszcze nie koniec naszej wycieczki. – Harry jęknął, jakby go ktoś kopnął w nerki. – Chyba, że uważasz, że nie potrzebujemy szamponu?

- Zakupy? – rozpromienił się nagle Harry.

- A coś ty myślał? Że pójdziemy na lody i będziesz opalał plecy całe popołudnie? – Harry pozieleniał

- Obawiam się, że do jutra nic w siebie nie zmieszczę. – odparł pocierając pękaty brzuch. Severus skrzywił się z powątpiewaniem i wsiadł na motocykl. Po chwili ruszyli, a kilka minut później dotarli do części miasta, która wyglądała na młodszą i bardziej nowoczesną.

##

Po drugiej godzinie chodzenia po sklepach z ciuchami i wybierania koszulek, które będą pasowały do oczu albo do spodni i butów, które powinny być stylowe, a nie tylko wygodne, Severus miał ochotę deportować się do posiadłości Malfoya i ogolić go na łyso. Był bowiem absolutnie pewien, że wybredny gust chłopaka nie narodził się na Privet Drive.

Potter był nieznośny. Zielenie. Błękity. I wszystko wieńczył obrzydliwy czerwony, dla uhonorowania jego przeklętego ojca. Sam chłopak wyglądał w nim tragicznie i nie dał sobie tego wyjaśnić. Kiedy Severusowi wydawało się, że są już gotowi wracać, wtedy Harry postanowił wstąpić do perfumerii… po wyjściu z czwartej z kolei, Snape zaczynał się obawiać, że rankiem w łazience będzie unosił się obłok nieznośnego smrodu wszystkich wód toaletowych na raz. Zgrzytał zębami i miał ochotę zabijać. Po powąchaniu siedemnastej z kolei butelki z płynem do kąpieli, Severus chwycił się za nasadę nosa próbując powstrzymać nacierający ból głowy. Wyszedł przed sklep, by z kawą z automatu w dłoni poczekać na bachora. Gdy w końcu gówniarz zaszczycił go swoją obecnością, miał w dłoni dwie wielkie papierowe torby.

- Zamierzasz pić te szampony? – spytał Severus.

- Och, to nie tylko dla mnie. Wiesz, może i masz dobry węch, może potrafisz rozróżnić miksturę cucąca, od mikstury uśmierzającej ból tylko na podstawie oparów unoszących się za rogiem… nie widzę jednak powodu, by mój nos musiał się męczyć z wanilią i kapciem Weasleya.

- Słucham? - tym razem Severus musiał się skupić, by nie rozdziawić gęby jak wstrętny dzieciak. _Cholera! Przebywanie z nim robi ze mnie idiotę! _Pomyślał.

- No wiesz, Weasley naprawdę cuchnie. Ja wiem, że szkoła nie refunduje tak podstawowych rzeczy, ale naprawdę mogli by się złożyć chociaż raz w tygodniu dla niego…

- Nikt ci nie mówił, że to nieładnie oczerniać innych za ich plecami? – przerwał tą bezproduktywną tyradę Severus.

- Nie oczerniam. Stwierdzam fakt. Weasley-

- Skończ!

- Niech będzie. - Wzruszył ramionami chłopak_. Bezczelny gówniarz!_ – W każdym razie pomyślałem o tobie.

- Nie potrzebuję - zaczął Severus, gdy Harry znów mu przerwał. _Machnął ręką, jakby odganiał muchę!_ Severus miał ochotę udusić go w tym momencie.

- Oczywiście. A jednak wydawało mi się, że stać cię na coś więcej niż traktowanie siebie czarem odświeżającym.

- Posłuchaj mnie gówniarzu, bo zaczynam tracić cierpliwość. Nie będziesz mi mówił jakich mam używać kosmetyków, sugerując z uśmiechem na twarzy, że cuchnę jak Weasley!

- Acha! Więc jednak zauważyłeś, że cuchnie! – wyraz triumfu nie schodził z twarzy Harry'ego.

- Zamknij się. Nie odrosłeś wystarczająco od ziemi, by wtykać swój nos w moje sprawy! – wybuchnął Snape.

- Och, mój nos jest za delikatny, by znosić wtykanie go gdziekolwiek w okolice twoich spraw! Poza wodą toaletową, co do której jestem pewny, że sam jej nie wybrałeś, reszta gamy zapachowej twoich kosmetyków jest po prostu tragiczna. - Severus zazgrzytał zębami powstrzymując się siłą woli by nie udusić bezczelnego gnojka. W dodatku przeklęty gówniarz miał rację co do wody toaletowej. To był pomysł Lily. _Miała genialny nos… czyżby Harry odziedziczył po niej?… nie_! Nie będzie teraz myślał o Lily. Ma bachora do uduszenia. – Z kosmetykami jest jak z ubraniami – ciągnął dalej Harry , zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi, że zbliża się do bardzo krwawej i bolesnej śmierci. – Nie łączymy czerwieni i różu. Po prostu nie. To ohydne. Tak samo jak wanilia i kapeć Weasleyów.

- Zamkniesz się? – warknął Snape, ściskając mocno ramię chłopaka. – Czy może mam cię znów uciszyć?

- Pod warunkiem, że przetestujesz to co kupiłem.

- … - Snape'a zatkało. Gówniarz przekraczał wszelkie granice bezczelności i jeszcze śmiał patrzeć mu przy tym w oczy.

- Więc jak będzie Severusie?

- Oczekujesz, że ci ustąpię?

- Tak było by najprościej – przyznał chłopak z zakłopotaniem.

- Wybij to sobie z głowy.

- Jak sobie chcesz. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. – Czy wiesz, że pierwsze perfumy czarodzieje wynaleźli jeszcze przed Merlinem? Jestem pewny, że gdzieś czytałem, że Kleopatra, wiesz taka władczyni dawno, dawno temu, używała olejku jaśminowego połączonego z wydzieliną spod ogona ichniejszych piesków preriowych. Tak utrwalony zapach utrzymywał się przez wiele godzin, zanim rzymianie nie wymyślili, że można łączyć olejki zapachowe z oliwą z oliwek. Sądzi się, że-

- Zamknij się. Rozważę to – mruknął Severus

- Słucham? - Harry spojrzał na niego od niechcenia.

- Rozważę powąchanie tego co kupiłeś. Ale zamknij się już.

- Ach, to wspaniale. – Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – To co teraz? Gdzie idziemy?

- Myślałem, że masz już dość i jedziemy do domu.

- A nie wolałbyś pójść na lody? Myślę, że mogą mieć kawowe. Lubisz kawę, prawda?

- A wydawało mi się, że królewicz Harry niczego już dzisiaj nie zmieści. – zadrwił Snape.

- Zgłodniałem. Wiesz, rozwijam się, szybko trącę kalorie.

- Nie sądzę, że to zdrowy, zrównoważony posiłek. – Snape uniósł brwi w górę.

- Jak bardzo chcesz, to obiecam ci, że zjem jakąś marchewkę na kolację, żeby zbilansować dietę. – Chłopak zrobił przemądrzałą minę. Snape sapnął niezadowolony. Jego mózg jednak mu podpowiadał, że porcja lodów jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. Zwłaszcza jeśli będą mieli miętowe z jakąś alkoholową polewą_. Dużą ilością alkoholowej polewki…_ Skinął więc głową Harry'emu i ruszył w stronę kawiarni, między sklepem z zabawkami a zoologicznym.

##

Harry wcale nie był głodny. Dzisiejszy dzień był próbą sił, a Severus Snape z jakiś niewyjaśnionych dla niego przyczyn godził się na wszystko. Przerwy w zwiedzaniu. Puchar lodów większy niż głowa Harrye'go, obiad w barze. Perfumy. Nawet trzy zupełnie niepotrzebne pary butów. Po wszystkim zajechali do domu późnym popołudniem.

Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju rozpakować torby, a Snape najwyraźniej pod prysznic. Potter uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że już za chwilę cała bateria nowych, lepszych kosmetyków będzie stała w ich łazience. Kupił sobie dwie jedwabne koszule. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia po co, bo nie zamierzał chodzić na żadne przyjęcia. Ale do złudzenia przypominały mu te, które nosił Draco i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Powiesił je ostrożnie w szafie i obejrzał je sobie dokładnie. Zdawało mu się przez chwilę jakby Draco był na wyciągnięcie reki.

Ale czy to nie było oszukiwanie samego siebie? Powinien o nim zapomnieć. Ale jak tylko przestawał wynajdywać sobie zajęcia choć na kilka sekund… gdy tylko zamykał oczy, lub choćby mrugał… pod jego powiekami pojawiały się szare źrenice. Otrząsnął się i skończył układać nowe rzeczy. Był z nich bardzo zadowolony.

Gdy wszystko było już na swoim miejscu, opadł zmęczony na łóżko. Teraz dopiero poczuł jak bolą go nogi i plecy. Wpatrywał się w sufit, myśląc o tym o co zapyta Snape'a gdy ten skończy się pluskać. Chciał zapytać o mamę. Od kiedy przyjeżdżali do Włoch? Jak często? Co zamawiała w tym barze? Czemu wcześniej o to nie zapytał? Czemu marnował czas na głupoty cały dzień?

Zamrugał kilka razy, ale tym razem to nie szare oczy pojawiły się w jego wyobraźni, tylko czarne. Snape w koszulce bez rękawów, jego ramię pokryte dziwnym tatuażem. Umięśnione ramię. Włosy spięte w kucyk i opadający ciągle na twarz jeden kosmyk, który nie chciał dać się stłamsić. Czarne oczy spoglądające na niego z rozbawieniem spod kasku. Jego płynny włoski, gdy rozmawiał z ludźmi na mieście. Czary językowe, które rzucał niemal niezauważalnie na Harry'ego. Wiedza o tym przeklętym mieście. Wiedza tak dokładna i drobiazgowa, jakby mieszkał w nim pół swojego życia. Spokojny głos, gdy opowiadał mu o kolejnych mijanych ruinach czy kościele. Czarne jeansy przylegające do zgrabnego tyłka. Udawanie, że przeklęte Frutti di Mare było dla niego. „Obejmij mnie". Harry poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco. Wspomnienie szczupłego brzucha pod palcami, gdy trzymał go całą drogę. Wszystko to wydawało się przytłaczające.

Harry zwinął się w kłębek i starał się znów myśleć o Draco. A jednak, choć wciskał sobie do świadomości smak jego ust… znikły po chwili zastąpione smakiem lodów amaretto z miętą, które jedli z Severusem. - _Czy gdybym go wtedy pocałował czułbym tylko lody?_ – _A może w smaku przebijałaby się gdzieś trawa cytrynowa tak dominująca w zapachu?_ - Nakrył dłońmi twarz. Poczuł, że wszystko go piecze. Mężczyzna był na końcu korytarza zupełnie nagi pod prysznicem, a on bawił się w układanie koszulek na półkach. Cały dzień zachowywał się jak dziecko! Tego nie zrobię. Tamtego nie obejrzę. Tam nie pójdę… jaki to miało sens? W ten sposób nie udowodni Severusowi, że może być dorosły.

Tylko Harry nie chciał być dorosły. Chciał jeść lody. Bawić się ze zwierzętami. Nawet poznać te cholerne dziewczynki, które rano skakały na ulicy. Chciał być dzieckiem chociaż kilka dni. Wierzyć, że ktoś się nim zaopiekuje. Że obroni przed śmiercią, złodziejami, deszczem i bólem brzucha. Chciał, żeby ktoś mu powiedział dobranoc i sprawdził czy jest przykryty.

Zamknął oczy, by odegnać cisnące się do oczu łzy. Był zmęczony nadmiarem emocji i powoli zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział, że za chwilę musi wstać i pójść na dół zdobywać dalsze ważne informacje. Poleży sobie tylko jeszcze chwilę i da odpocząć nogom.

##

Severusowi pękała głowa. Łyknął aspirynę i wziął chłodny prysznic, żeby się odświeżyć. Zszedł potem na dół i przygotował kanapki na kolację. Nie sądził, że dzieciak zmieści dzisiaj coś więcej po tym kilogramie lodów które pochłonął. Zrobił do tego sałatkę w kolorach gryffindoru, ze świeżych pomidorów i złotej papryki. Usiadł w salonie i włączył cicho radio, by poczekać aż chłopak zejdzie na dół. Chciał mu zaproponować do czytania książkę o historii walk w Rzymie, z nadzieją, że dzieciak zainteresuje się choć trochę miastem w którym spędzi resztę wakacji.

Gdy kolejne pół godziny później Harry nadal się nie zjawił, Severus poszedł na górę by go zawołać. Ile w końcu można upychać na półki stosy ubrań? Uchylił drzwi sypialni chłopca, oczekując kłębowiska rozrzuconych wszędzie ubrań. W pokoju był jednak porządek, a Harry spał zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku. Oczywiście w ubraniu. Severus wszedł cicho do pokoju, by przymknąć okno i spojrzał na śpiącego dzieciaka. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic więcej poza niewinnością i zmęczeniem. Nie było na niej śladu złośliwości, która gościła tam cały dzień. Na jego ustach drgał lekki uśmiech.

Severus zawahał się przez chwilę, potem jednak rzucił transformację na jego ubrania, zamieniając je w piżamę i nakrył go kołdrą. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął. To dało mu do myślenia, że może faktycznie przesadził z dzisiejszym zwiedzaniem. Severus zapominał , że nie miał do czynienia z dorosłym, odpornym człowiekiem, a ze zmęczonym i wystraszonym dzieckiem.

Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz śpiącemu, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy wycofał się z pokoju. Usadowił się na kanapie w salonie z miseczką sałatki w dłoni i oglądał jednym okiem wiadomości. Gdy skończył, pochował resztę jedzenia do lodówki i poszedł do swojego pokoju poczytać nowe wydanie „Warzyciela".


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Rozdział dziesiąty, który wprowadza więcej zamętu.**

Uznał, że niedzielny poranek jest znakomitym dniem by zjawić się domu kobiety, której nienawidził z całego serca.

Ubrał się najszybciej jak tylko mógł i po umocnieniu barier w domu, aportował się na Privet Drive o szóstej rano. Uliczka o tej porze była raczej spokojna. Żadnego przeklętego mugola. Żadnego kota przemierzającego chodnik po nocnych łowach. Po prostu słońce świecące nisko nad horyzontem, i białe chmurki dryfujące nad dachami identycznych domów.

Severus Snape jednak nie gubił się w okolicy. Był tam już wielokrotnie, obserwując z ukrycia dom, w którym zdawało się nigdy nie być Harry'ego. Dziś wiedział czemu tak było. Wiedział gdzie cały ten czas było dziecko. Dziecko, które powinno mieć u swych stóp czarodziejski świat. Dziecko, które powinno opływać w luksusy. Które powinno być kochane. Zapewniane o swojej wyjątkowości. Nawet jeśli był synem przeklętego Pottera. Nawet jeśli był czasem nieznośny i bezczelny. Był dzieckiem jego ukochanej Lily. Należał mu się cały świat z tego powodu. Tak jak należałby się _jej_ gdyby tylko żyła.

Cicho, bez zostawienia za sobą jakiegokolwiek śladu przemknął pod oknami przeklętych Dursleyów.

Zastanawiał się nad odpowiednią karą dla nich już drugi dzień. Poplątanie zmysłów? Tropikalna choroba powodująca odpadanie mięsa od kości? Zamiana ciał? Klątwa głodu? Greyback zamieniający ich w wilkołaki? Nie, to było by niepotrzebne robienie zamieszania. Severus nie potrzebował trójki głupich wilkołaków w swojej rzeczywistości. Czego potrzebował to zemsty, która ubodła by ich do żywego. Zniszczyła ich życie powoli. Nie będąc tak naprawdę dostrzegalna dla wszystkich wkoło.

W końcu uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony. Wsunął białą kopertę przez otwór w drzwiach i deportował się ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy.

##

Zdążył aportować się do swojego domu i przebrać w wygodne ubranie, gdy poczuł potworny ból przedramienia.

- _Nie za wcześnie?_ – mruknął do siebie. - _Jest niedziela rano. Nawet jeszcze nie ma 8. Poprzednie spotkanie śmierciożerców miało miejsce 5 dni temu_. - I Severus do tej pory pamiętał jego nad wyraz uroczy przebieg. Zaklął pod nosem, spodziewając się kolejnej dawki przyjemności ze strony jaszczurzej mordy. _– Czyżby zmartwychwstanie sprawiło, że Riddle stał się bardziej niecierpliwy? Czyżby te resztki mózgu które miał wcześniej, zupełnie przepadły? _

Wzruszył ramionami. Była 7.30. Harry najwyraźniej jeszcze spał, bo w domu panowała głucha cisza. Poszedł więc się przebrać w świeżo wysuszony strój, by móc aportować się zgodnie z wezwaniem.

_- Ciekawe co powiedział by nasz Czarny Pan, gdybym wpadł do niego jak stoję_? - spojrzał na swoje obcisłe jeansy i białą, lnianą koszulę. Musiał przyznać, że gust odzieżowy Voldemorta znacznie się pogorszył w ciągu ostatniego czasu. Przed śmiercią potrafił wyglądać jak człowiek. Ale teraz bliżej mu było do gada niż istoty ludzkiej, więc nie dziwiło specjalnie, że bydle zarzucało na siebie szara szmatę, wyglądającą jak koszula nocna z dziewiętnastego wieku. Severus dołożył by do tego jeszcze szlafmycę i papucie z uniesionymi w górę czubkami. Do pięt przyczepił by idiocie dzwoneczki… w ten sposób ludzie śmiali by się z niego, w momencie w którym ciskał by w nich Avadą.

Wychodząc z pokoju minął go zaspany Harry zmierzający do łazienki.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał nieprzytomnie, patrząc na jego długi czarny płaszcz. Severus w odruchu schował maskę za plecy.

- Na bal przebierańców, idioto – warknął i szybkim krokiem zszedł na dół.

##

Riddle siedział jak udzielny książę na swoim obciachowym, wielkim, niewygodnym krześle. – _Że też go dupa nie boli, a żadna zabłąkana drzazga nie odważy się wbić w ten jego chudy tyłek. _– myślał ponuro, kłaniając się przed Voldemortem.

To spotkanie jednak okazało się przebiegać w dużo życzliwszej atmosferze niż poprzednie. Najwyraźniej psychopatyczne zachcianki krwi, krzyku i wymiocin zaspokoiły się na jakiś czas ubiegłego wieczora. Severus popijał właśnie jakieś pośledniej jakości wino, gdy ich zimnokrwisty przywódca przemówił.

- Moi drodzy. Zebrałem dziś was, moich najwierniejszych. By zwołać posiedzenie wewnętrznego kręgu. Jakie mamy informacje? – _Pytasz baranie, jakbyś nie wiedział w którą stronę zwrócić swoją złośliwą mordę._

- Panie. – opasły drab zaszorował nosem o podłogę zginając się w usłużnym ukłonie.

- Tak Goyle? – Riddle spojrzał na tępego osiłka jak na brud na butach. - _Jakim cudem ten ćwierć inteligent wciągnął się w ostatnim tygodniu aż do wewnętrznego kręgu?_ Myślał Severus.

- Panie, mój syn doniósł, że Harry'ego Pottera nie było w pociągu do Londynu. – _Szlag. _Przemknęło przez głowę Severusa.

- Doprawdy? – skrzywił swoją i tak paskudną mordę Voldemort. _Gdyby mógł pewnie uniósł by brew. Ale nie wyrosła mu żadna. Peszek._ – Lucjuszu? Crabbe? Czy wasi synowie to potwierdzają?

- Panie. – Lucjusz upadł prawie na twarz przed tą kanalią, wypinając swój śliczny tyłek. Snape zacisnął szczęki czując jak twardnieje na widok wypiętych pośladków blondyna. Na szczęście trwało to tylko chwilę i Malfoy poprawił marynarkę. Severus przymknął oczy, otrząsając się z tego idiotyzmu jakim było pożądanie właśnie tutaj. W siedlisku szaleństwa. – Draco nie wspominał o tym ani słowa. Przysięgam jednak zdobyć tą informację. Dla ciebie mój panie… – Severus usłyszał ten służalczy ton i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Doskonale rozumiał co mógł poczuć Harry na tamtym cmentarzu. _Ach, teraz chyba jego kolej…_

- Panie mój – Severus pochylił się nisko do karykatury człowieka. – Sam dyrektor nie potwierdza tych informacji.

- Czy zatrzymałeś je dla siebie, Severusie?

- Panie. Dyrektor nie dzieli się informacjami. Nie ja byłem wśród wydelegowanych nauczycieli na dworzec w Hogsmeade, by pilnować odjazdu uczniów. Teraz wydaje się to oczywiste.

- Może przestał ci ufać, Severusie?

- Panie mój. Dumbledore mi ufa. Powierzył mi sporządzanie swoich mikstur odmładzających, by wciąż być w formie. Być może sam jeszcze nie wie, że chłopiec nie jechał pociągiem. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdy dzieciak znikał, bez wiedzy dyrektora. – Severus powiedział to z taką emfazą jakby Harry uciekał z Hogwartu przynajmniej raz w miesiącu i liczył na to, że Lucjusz nie otworzy swoich wilgotnych ust, żeby zepsuć nastrój ich „Panu".

- Czemu miałby uciekać? – spytał Voldemort, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc koncepcji uciekania dokądkolwiek.

- Jest niewdzięcznym bachorem, mój panie, nie potrzebuje innych powodów poza kaprysem. – Severus skrzywił się z dobrze wystudiowaną pogardą.

Riddle zasępił się nieco, udając że myśli. Severus jednak nie słyszał by jakiekolwiek metalowe kuleczki uderzały o siebie w jego głowie, więc żadna błyskotliwa myśl nie miała możliwości się tam urodzić.

- Znakomicie moi drodzy. Dziękuję ci Goyle, mój sługo. Dowiedzcie się więcej. Ty Crabbe przesłuchasz syna. Podobnie ty Lucjuszu. Pan Nott także powinien mieć jakieś informacje od swojego dziedzica. Jutro wasz pan będzie wypoczywał. Proszę nie zakłócać mojego spokoju. Chyba, że znajdziecie Harry'ego Pottera. Spodziewam się raportów za około tydzień. Chciałbym wyznaczyć piątki, na nasze cotygodniowe spotkania. Będzie wtedy mnóstwo czasu, by się zabawić. – Okropny, okrutny uśmiech wykwitł na tej beznosej twarzy i Severusa cofnęło na wymioty… czuł w kościach, że na jakiś czas piątki przestaną być jego ulubionym dniem w tygodniu.

- Tak panie – odpowiedziało mu niemal chóralne zawołanie i cała zakapturzona czarodziejska tłuszcza zaczęła opuszczać zapuszczoną hacjendę. Ich pan machnął swoją kościstą dłonią wzywając Glizdogona do podania mu posiłku.

Severus szedł ciemnym korytarzem w kierunku odrapanych drzwi wyjściowych obok przystojnego blondyna, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo nim gardzi i pragnie jednocześnie. Dwóch otłuszczonych osiłków w postaci Crabba i Goyla szło po bokach, a za nimi w ciszy szedł zaspany Nott. Jemu też się oberwało, przy ostatnim spotkaniu.

- Jadł pan śniadanie profesorze? - padło urocze , kurtuazyjne pytanie ze słodkich ust Malfoya.

- Nie miałem jeszcze dziś przyjemności. – odpowiedział ze złośliwą miną Severus. Lucjusza oczy błysnęły radośnie.

- Zapraszam zatem do siebie na małe co nieco. Draco miał pytanie odnośnie zadanej pracy na wakacje. Wstydem byłoby gdyby napisał nie na temat.- Severus mruknął niby od niechcenia, coś o zaszczycie jaki kopnął go w sam środek dupy w związku z tym zaproszeniem i aportował się razem z Lucjuszem w nieznane. Otworzył oczy, puszczając rękę blondyna i zobaczył znajomy zielony żywopłot ogrodu zachodniego, w odległej części posiadłości Lucjusza. Powitał go zapach nieśmiertelnika i ostu. W oddali widać było posiadłość, ale Lucjusz ciągnął go już gdzieś w stronę labiryntu stworzonego z kłujących małych krzaczków ostrokrzewu.

Coś podcięło mu nogi i Severus runął jak długi na trawę.

- Co jest, kur... - rzekł wyciągając różdżkę, ale przerwał mu słodki pocałunek. Blondyn siedział okrakiem na jego piersi i wpijał się w jego usta.

- Zamknij się kocie. Narcyza jeszcze śpi. Draco wrócił nad ranem z imprezy z Parkinson i młodym Nottem. Nikt nas nie zobaczy.

- Złaź ze mnie. Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami!

- Nie? – Lucjusz mrugnął do niego zalotnie. I kolejny raz pocałował jego usta, po czym delikatnie skubnął ucho Severusa. Ten na chwilę zamruczał pod dotykiem tych słodkich ust.

- Złaź ze mnie. – warknął niecierpliwie Snape.

- Powiedz mi kochany co się dzieje? Draco chodzi jak struty odkąd wrócił ze szkoły. Czy Goyle ma rację? Harry uciekł?

- Kłótnia kochanków. Tak i tak. – odparł spokojnie Snape. Lucjusz zszedł z Severusa i usiadł obok na trawie.

- Niedobrze. Czy Harry był na mnie zły? Wiesz, po akcji na cmentarzu?

- A jak myślisz Lou?

- Ja bym rzucił w siebie Avadą na jego miejscu. – blondyn niby od niechcenia skubnął równo przystrzyżoną trawę obok swojej nogi. Nie patrzył nawet na Snape'a.

- I tego właśnie się spodziewaj, jak go zobaczysz.

- A Draco? Przecież mojego syna nie było na cmentarzu. Czy o to się pokłócili?

- Wiesz jak jest z grzechami ojców. – Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy Harry mu wybaczy? Nie mogę patrzeć jak się biedak męczy.

- A mógłbyś, gdyby Harry umarł te kilka dni temu? Wiesz jak czułby się Draco. Mogłeś go ostrzec. Mogli się na to przygotować. Ale teraz nawet się nie waż mu pokazywać, że ci go żal.

- Ani myślę. – odparł Lucjusz. Severus podniósł się lekko na łokciach i przyciągnął do siebie blondyna, by go pocałować.

- Musimy się spotkać. – szepnął Severus prosto w odsłonięte ucho arystokraty.

- Kiedy? – wymruczał niemal Lucjusz. – Narcyza ma manicure w ostatnie soboty miesiąca.

- Spotkajmy się tam gdzie zwykle.

- Trafisz? – Severus uśmiechnął się mrocznie słysząc pytanie Malfoya.

- Pytasz dzikie zwierzę czy trafi do wodopoju? Znam drogę.

- Jakby nie istniała przepaść tych kilku lat – szepnął Lucjusz.

- A istnieje? – zapytał Snape.

- Mój ogień wciąż płonie – odpowiedział gardłowym głosem Lucjusz.

- Nóż w mojej dłoni czeka – szepnął Severus i przyciągnął znów blondyna do siebie. Całował go przez chwilę, po czym ugryzł do krwi.

- 3 tygodnie? Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz. – jęknął blondyn.

- Wytrzymałeś 13 lat. Wynagrodzę ci to. Jak tylko szef da nam rozkazy.

- Co zrobimy z łysym? - zapytał Malfoy z pogardą w głosie.

- Będziemy nadal kłamać. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie słysząc szept przy uchu.

- Dzień jak co dzień. – wzruszył od niechcenia ramionami.

- Znikam. Pozdrów swoją drogą żonę. – Szepnął Snape niemal w usta blondynowi.

- Drogą w utrzymaniu. Czy Draco coś z tego pojmuje?

- Nie sądzę Lou. Ale zachowaj pozory – Lucjusz przytaknął ze smutkiem. – Ach. I co do wspomnianej soboty – przebierz się. Nie będę sam. – Severus uśmiechnął się z wyższością, podnosząc się z trawy.

- Więc masz go?

- Czy choć przez chwilę w to wątpiłeś?

Obaj mężczyźni roześmiali się ponuro. Lucjusz spojrzał na Severusa z uwielbieniem w oczach.

- Mógłbym cię zerżnąć tu i teraz.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozwolę ci utytłać trawą moje wyjściowe szaty? – poprawił czarny płaszcz śmierciożercy i spojrzał jeszcze raz na blondyna oblizując się jak wygłodniały wilk. – Gdyby wydarzyło się coś nieprzewidzianego…-

- Tak, wiem. Podeślę chłopca z pizzą.

- Mądry kotek. Wisisz mi śniadanie – odpowiedział Sev i odsunął się kilka kroków, by się aportować.

Nie dostrzegł już złośliwego błysku w szarych oczach. Nie usłyszał szeptu na idealnych, wąskich wargach.

- Crucio.

##

Severus pojawił się we własnym salonie i runął bezwładnie na ziemię skręcony bólem nie do opisania. _A właściwie dało się go opisać: kurewsko upierdliwe napieprzanie całego ciała._ Krzyknął przez ułamek sekundy. Czując ten niezapomniany podpis Lucjusza. _O niee. Tego nawet świątobliwy Albus by nie wybaczył._

Podniósł się z podłogi, bo impuls choć bolesny, był krótkotrwały. Już on go poczęstuje bólem następnym razem. To był znak. Nie ten pocałunek na trawie. Nie rychła obietnica przyjemności. To właśnie ból był ich domeną. To w nim się pogrążali by coś poczuć. Cokolwiek. By wyznaczyć sobie granice. Choć czasem im się wydawało, że nie mają już żadnych granic.

Lucjusz Malfoy tęsknił za Severusem przez cały ten czas. Pragnął go. Być może nawet zanurzał się czasem w Narcyzę, by zapomnieć o ich nocach. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co działo się po spotkaniach wewnętrznego kręgu między nimi… Gdy zmywali z siebie krew, ból i cierpienie ofiar. Gdy lepili się od okrucieństwa. Jak blisko byli wtedy szaleństwa? Jak bardzo każdy z nich potrzebował ciała na którym mógłby się wyładować... Zmieszać ohydę z pięknem. Ekstazę z bólem. Radość z przerażeniem. Severus potrafił odnaleźć to wszystko w twarzy kochanka.

Zimne, pozbawione wyrazu oczy, wiecznie znudzonego fircyka, zmieniały się dla niego w pasję. Usta gorące, spalające go, aż do trzonu jego zwichrowanej duszy. Ostrze precyzyjnie kaleczące ciało. Uwalniające krzyk. Uwiązujące ból niczym smycz. Leczące duszę nagłym nadmiarem zła. Nadzieja, że nawet w siedlisku węży tak przesiąkniętych zepsuciem, można znaleźć bratnią duszę.

Nawet jeśli braterstwo to krew i sperma spływająca po dłoniach.

Severus uwielbiał zabawę z ogniem w tym boskim ciele Adonisa. Był jego kotwicą. Jednym smagnięciem bata odbierał mu poczucie pychy i samozadowolenia. Potrzebował go jak powietrza. Swojej terapii. Okładu z szarych kostek lodu jego oczu, na swoją oblaną smołą istnienia duszę.

Zamknął oczy i oblizał znów wargi, wspominając smak tych ust.

Musiał przespać się jeszcze chwilę. Musiał odłożyć swoje pożądanie na te kilkanaście dni. Lucjusz był piękny. Ale nie był istotny. Ważna część jego zadania spała teraz w pokoju na piętrze. Prześpi się godzinę i wybierze się do szkoły przekazać informacje staruchowi.

##

Obudził się i przetarł oczy. Za oknem świeciło jasne słonce. Do jego nosa dotarł zapach miętowej herbaty i czegoś smażonego na oleju. Przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem i dostrzegł, że kubek stojący na nocnej szafce wciąż paruje. Leżała przy nim mała karteczka.

_Musiałem wyjść na chwilę._

_Śniadanie jest w kuchni._

_Wrócę przed południem. Nie wychodź z domu._

Harry skrzywił się, ale po chwili uznał, że to świetna okazja, by pozwiedzać dom Mistrza Eliksirów.

Narzucił bluzę na piżamę i zszedł na dół z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Na stole w kuchni, w magicznie ogrzewanej paterze leżały placuszki. Obok stały syropy – klonowy i czekoladowy oraz miseczka z cukrem pudrem.

Harry wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał 10.12. Nałożył sobie kilka placków. Gdy się w nie wgryzł znalazł w nich kawałki jabłek... uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pomyślał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Z talerzem placków w dłoni ruszył przyjrzeć się zdjęciom na ścianie w salonie.

Na jednym z nich była ich drużyna quidditcha. Draco z Harrym stukali się trzonkami mioteł, a reszta składu wiwatowała. Harry pamiętał dzień kiedy zrobili to zdjęcie. Ich pierwsza wspólna wygrana z Gryffindorem w drugiej klasie, gdy tylko przyjęto jego i Draco do drużyny. Od tamtego czasu nie było meczu, którego by nie wygrali.

Kolejne zdjęcie to pijana w sztok McGonagall, która najwyraźniej nie przemieniła się do końca, bo jej oczy miały dziwny koci kształt i kolor, a z boku głowy wyrastały kocie uszy. Flitwick kulał się ze śmiechu na fotelu, który wyglądał jakby był wielkim tronem, przy rozmiarach malutkiego profesora. Severus siedząc w fotelu z nogami na stole popijał ze złośliwą miną czerwone wino. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Więc ich niechęć między opiekunami domów była tylko na pokaz_.

Kolejne zdjęcie to młody Severus, może dwudziestoletni, w skórzanej kurtce w towarzystwie bardzo wysokiego blondyna. Na jego ramionach siedziała bardzo ładna brunetka, wymachująca ramionami z przejęciem i śmiejąca się radośnie. Za nimi, nieco z tyłu z ponurą miną stał dobrze zbudowany brunet o lokach miękko opadających mu na ramiona. U ich stóp kręciły się różne zwierzęta. Kilka różnych gatunków panter i kuguarów. Biały tygrys. Wilki. Na karku tygrysa siedziała wiewiórka. Harry zdziwił się na widok tej całej menażerii. Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie wydawał się przepadać za zwierzętami. Jakby mógł, najchętniej pozbył by się żab, burych kocurów i srających wszędzie sów z lochów Slytherinu… zresztą co on mógł wiedzieć, skoro w Hogwarcie mieli zaledwie kota woźnego, bazyliszka i testrale? To wszystko, razem z pupilami uczniów nie stanowiło najlepszego przykładu zwierząt domowych. Nawet Hedwiga nie była zbyt przyjazna dla obcych.

To przypomniało mu o Hedwidze… Czy sowa go znajdzie? Czy będzie potrafiła wyczuć Harry'ego? Była jego chowańcem… ale Harry nie miał pojęcia jak odnaleźć ptaka. Miał nadzieję, że nie poleciała do Dursleyów i że żaden śmierciożerca nie zrobi jej krzywdy.

Na kolejnym zdjęciu był czarnowłosy, bardzo chudy chłopiec w za dużej koszuli, podwiniętej przy łokciach. Obok niego siedziała rudowłosa dziewczynka, może 12-letnia. Miała zielone oczy. Zupełnie takie jak Harry. Tłumaczyła coś zaciekle chłopcu. Oboje siedzieli na trawie. Przyjrzał się im i uśmiechnął. Wyglądało, że Severus Snape nie kłamał i naprawdę znał jego matkę. Jak to możliwe, że ten zachudzony, zupełnie nieporadny chłopiec o czujnym wzroku ze zdjęcia, to opiekun ślizgonów, Mistrz Eliksirów i ponury postrach szkoły?

Kolejne zdjęcie było dziwne. Wydawało się, że się porusza, gdy patrzyło się na nie kątem oka. Lecz gdy spojrzał na nie wprost, Harry widział tylko dwa kuguary. A raczej czarną olbrzymią panterę i kulającego się razem z nią jej mniejszego kuzyna – panterę śnieżną. Oba koty tuliły się do siebie na trawie. Spojrzał znów kątem oka i dostrzegł jakiś ruch, jakby dwie ludzkie sylwetki, które jednak od razu zniknęły, gdy znów spojrzał na obrazek. W końcu Harry uznał, że jest w tym zdjęciu coś niepokojącego. Miał jednak pewność, że bez różdżki nie przebije się przez maskę rzuconą na zdjęcie. Gdzieś po głowie chodziło mu też przeczucie, że nawet z różdżką mógłby okazać się za słaby by zdjąć urok. Właściciel mieszkania najwyraźniej chciał coś ukryć i włożył w to odrobinę magii.

W salonie nie było nic więcej do zwiedzania. Półki z kilkoma książkami, głównie historycznymi i naukowymi. Oczywiście mugolskimi. Kasety video, telewizor, sprzęty grające i kilka płyt z muzyką. Jako, że kuchnio-jadalnię już widział, a jej zielonkawo-kremowe meble nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, postanowił zwiedzić resztę pomieszczeń.

Tak jak się spodziewał sypialnia Snape'a była zamknięta, jeśli nie czarem, to na pewno na klucz. Kolejna próba zwiedzenia pomieszczenia znajdującego się w tym samym korytarzu, też spełzła na niczym. Pokój który Severus nazwał ostatnio pracownią był porządnie zapieczętowany. W drzwiach nie było miejsca na zamki, kłódki czy inne mugolskie zabezpieczenia, musiał być więc zamknięty jakimś czarem. Harry nie śmiał dotykać swojej różdżki, by przetestować Alohomorę. Komnaty Snape'a w Hogwarcie już mu wcześniej udowodniły, że mężczyzna zna więcej zaklęć od niego. Z braku lepszego zajęcia, skierował swe kroki gdzie indziej.

Powędrował do biblioteki. Gdy do niej wszedł od razu poczuł się jak w sekcji z księgami zakazanymi Hogwartu. To było pomieszczenie do którego Severus ich aportował z Pokątnej. Biurko. Skóra tygrysa na podłodze. Sztuczna jak się okazało. I na ścianach mnóstwo regałów zapełnionych pod sufit książkami. Każdy regał lub półka to osobny dział magii. W obrębie jednego tematu wszystko oczywiście ułożone alfabetycznie. Całą jedną ścianę zajmowały woluminy o eliksirach. Książki. Publikacje. Miesięczniki. Wykresy. Harry rozpromienił się na widok „Nalewek Paracelsusa" i wydobył wolumin niemal z czcią z regału i spojrzał na niego z głodem w oczach. Przepisy ulepszonych mikstur leczących… to jest to czego szukał od dawna. Ale nawet Malfoy nie miał tego w swoim posiadaniu.

Kilka pozycji dalej „Konwalia – Piękna czy Bestia" wyrwała z jego ust radosny pisk. Był to dziewiętnastowieczny przewodnik po truciznach. Harry nie mógł przestać się cieszyć. Oto przed nim stała skarbnica wiedzy. Lista metod, którymi można wygrać tą przeklętą wojnę. Wystarczy tylko zdobyć odpowiednie środki i pozbyć się gada i Dumbledore'a. Mógłby im nawet zorganizować jakąś towarzyską herbatkę na którą upiekłby im ciasto… oczywiście też doprawione odpowiednio. Jeśli nie wypiją zatrutych trunków… to chociaż ten okropny starzec zeżre ciasto…

Był też pewien, że w laboratorium znajdzie odpowiednie składniki z których będzie mógł uwarzyć odpowiednią zemstę dla Dursleyów. W szkole nigdy nie zaryzykowałby produkcji czegoś takiego… a potem przyszło mu do głowy… _„Czym ja się przejmuję. Przecież Dumbledore nigdy by mnie nie wyrzucił_." Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Widział część z tych książek na półce u Lucjusza Malfoya. Jednak mężczyzna miał nałożone jakieś czary, które skutecznie uniemożliwiały wzięcie do ręki tomów, które były „nie dla dzieci" - jak twierdził ojciec Draco. Nie żeby nie próbowali. Rzucali na siebie zaklęcia postarzające. Próbowali otwierać księgi za pomocą magii. Kazali skrzatom wyciągać je z półek lub przewracać strony. Nic to nie dawało. Ich dłonie natychmiast robiły się niebieskie, a skrzata nawet raz trafił piorun. Sekundę później w bibliotece stał pan Malfoy tupiąc wściekle…

Lucjusz go lubił… tak powiedział Severus. Ale był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by narazić swoje życie dla Harry'ego. Harry wygiął usta w pogardzie, przedrzeźniając typową dla Malfoya mimikę. Wyobraził sobie jak siedzi teraz z Goylem albo Nottem na Privet Drive i próbują dostać się do środka. Oczywiście bezskutecznie. Teraz Harry wiedział dlaczego Malfoy nigdy nie przyjął zaproszenia jego wuja na obiad. Śmierciożercy nie mogli przekroczyć progu tego domu. Czy to dlatego Severus nigdy się tam nie zjawił? Dlatego przysyłał listy udając, że jest jakimś tajemniczym dostawcą? Dumbledore postarał się, by jedyny człowiek, który chciał mu kiedykolwiek pomóc nie mógł przekroczyć progu jego domu.

Harry chwycił książkę w swoje dłonie spodziewając się bólu, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Żadnego alarmu. Pisku. Błysku. Żadnych niebieskich dłoni. Nawet łaskotania prądu, gdy otwierał wolumin o truciznach. Uśmiechnął się radośnie, ale po chwili odłożył księgę na podłogę i z ciekawością ruszył do innej półki. „Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia" pojawiły się w jego dłoni. Nadal żadnej kary. Po niej „Klątwy i uroki dla złośliwych". „Czarna Magia przez wieki"... Harry nie mógł powstrzymać głupawego uśmiechu. Był w raju!

Odłożył książki na wielki pluszowy fotel stojący pod oknem i podszedł do półki z transfiguracją. Było coś o zmienianiu otoczenia. O fizyce ciał stałych, gdy zaczynają płynąć. Oraz o gazach w stanie skupienia cięższym od metalu... Było coś o zmianach otoczenia - co wyglądało jak poradnik małego majsterkowicza, a nie księga magiczna. Była lista sprzętów mugolskich których zakazywano transformować pod karą grzywny, oraz Azkabanu... były też podręczniki o metamorfomagach i animagach. Harry chwycił książkę. To było to czego szukał. Tego chciał się nauczyć. Chciał wiedzieć czy w ogóle będzie miał szansę się transformować w zwierzę. Czy będzie jeleniem jak jego ojciec? Czy jego mama też to potrafiła?

Usiadł na podłodze i zagłębił się w lekturze.

##

Wszedł do domu w którym panowała absolutna cisza. Była niemal 12 w południe i Severus był pewny, że chłopak już nie śpi. Nie było go jednak ani w sypialni, ani w salonie. Rzucił szybki czar wskazujący i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Poszedł prosto do chłopca.

Na podłodze, pod oknem siedział Harry otoczony przynajmniej siedmioma książkami z gatunku zakazanych. Na twarzy miał wypieki, a w dłoni trzymał jakiś stary wolumin. Był tak pogrążony w lekturze, że nie usłyszał gdy Severus podszedł do niego, by sprawdzić co go tak wciągnęło.

- Ach! To pan! Eee. To znaczy, ty! To znaczy… yyy... przepraszam, nie chciałem. – wyrzucił z siebie dzieciak wyraźnie wystraszony.

- Nie chciałeś czytać? Czy się wystraszyć? – Severus uniósł brew, a na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Yyy…

- W porządku, powiedziałem ci przecież, że masz dostęp do mojej biblioteki.

- Do całej? – chłopak patrzył wciąż nie wierząc we własne szczęście – Pan Malfoy nie pozwalał nam czytać o czarnej magii.

- Pan Malfoy jest krótkowzrocznym człowiekiem. A ty musisz wiedzieć z czym walczysz. Przed czym się bronisz. Przed czym musisz uciekać. Musisz znać przeciwzaklęcia. Musisz – rozkręcał się Severus zadowolony, że dzieciak chce się uczyć.

- Chcę sprawdzić czy mogę się transformować – przerwał mu chłopak z błyskiem w oku.

- Pewnie tak, sprawdzimy to wkrótce. Ale nie tutaj.

- Nie wracam do Hogwartu. – naburmuszył się od razu dzieciak. Severus stłumił uśmiech. Nie chciał nabijać się z labilności emocjonalnej nastolatka.

- Nie mówiłem o szkole. Nie możesz ćwiczyć transformacji w domu.

- A no tak, zniszczę coś…

- Zrobisz sobie krzywdę , idioto… jeśli okażesz się czymś wielkim… możesz sobie coś złamać wpadając w panice na ścianę. – wyjaśnił spokojnie opierając się o framugę.

- Wyleczysz mnie.

- Wyleczę, ale to odbierze nam kolejne dni nauki.

- To wspaniałe. Nie wiem jak mam panu dziękować. Yyy. Severusie.

- Gdzie się podziała wczorajsza postawa roszczeniowa?

- Nogi ją jeszcze bolą po wczorajszych spacerach – Harry mrugnął zawadiacko do Severusa i ten w jednym momencie pożałował, że w ogóle zadał to pytanie. - Więc możemy to sprawdzić dzisiaj? – Harry postukał dłonią w okładkę książki.

- Nie. Dziś miałem już wystarczająco dużo na głowie i nie czuję się najlepiej.

- Starość. Wiesz. Słyszałem, że eliksir energetyczny pomaga odzyskać siły po przekraczającym możliwości wysiłku fizycznym. – palnął Harry z bezczelną miną.

- Nie jestem wyczerpany fizycznie.

- Nie? – spytał Harry. Snape odpowiedział tajemniczą miną, po czym spytał chłopca:

- Jadłeś coś? – Harry przytaknął.

- A ty?

- Co ci mówiłem o tym, kto tu jest odpowiedzialnym dorosłym?

- Widziałem jakieś placki na stole. Zjadłem trochę, ale jak chcesz to ci podgrzeję. Założę się, że nie jadłeś śniadania. – Snape pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Muszę sporządzić raport i wysłać go szefowi. Z przeklętego Voldemorta zrobił się ranny ptaszek.

- Byłeś dzisiaj u niego? Co chciał? Ma jakieś plany zniszczenia świata? Zabił już moją rodzinę? W sensie, że Dursleyów…

- Powiedzmy, że tom Riddle jest najmniejszym zmartwieniem Petunii i Vernona Dursleyów. – Severus uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i wyszedł z biblioteki. Hary zerwał się na równe nogi i popędził za nim.

- Za-zabiłeś ich. – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka nadziei, co nieco zaniepokoiło Severusa.

- Harry morderstwo jest karane Azkabanem. Są jednak inne sposoby, by umilić życie takim szumowinom jak siostra twojej matki i jej mąż… Nawet to tłuste prosię które nazywają synem… -powiedział z pogardą.

- Co im zrobiłeś?

- Chodź. Napijemy się kakao, a ja ci opowiem o niezwykłej przygodzie jaka spotkała twoją rodzinę w dzisiejszy niedzielny poranek.


	12. Chapter 12

**11. Rozdział kolejny, który robi czytelnikowi wodę z mózgu.**

_Był ranny. Krew spływała z jego lewego ramienia i policzka. Jakiś czar tnący zapewne. Widział siebie wbiegającego w tym stanie do Czarnej Jamy. Zgrabna, wysoka kobieta podeszła do niego zza lady. Upadł ledwo przytomny pod jej stopami. Pochyliła się nad nim, a jej czarne, śliskie włosy dotknęły jego twarzy. Wzdrygnąłby się, gdyby miał siłę. _

_- Proszę... Harry. Porwany. Znajdź go. Wiem, że potrafisz. Wiem, że - tu przerwał mu spazmatyczny kaszel._

_- Pozwoliłeś go sssobie odebrać, Missstrzu Eliksssirów. – wysyczała krzywiąc się z pogardą._

_- Zniknęło wszystko. Nie mam nic. Błagam. Pomóż… - kolejna porcja kaszlu._

_- Co zrobisz by odzysssskać chłopca? – spytała patrząc na niego onyksowymi oczami… wydawało mu się, że oczy lekko migoczą. Nie był pewny jednak czy to złość, czy znikał jakiś czar maskujący._

_- Wszystko. – wychrypiał._

_- Nie trzeba było ufać sssswojemu ssssercu… - wysyczała kolejny raz kobieta, a jej rozdwojony język przemknął po pięknych, karminowych ustach. Severus zapatrzył się w czerwień jej warg. Rozchyliły się lekko, ukazując rząd okropnych kłów._

_- Proszę… muszę go odzyskać… - szepnął i zobaczył złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywiający te piękne usta. W tym momencie ostre niczym kły bazyliszka zęby, wbiły się w jego szyję._

Obudził się mokry, dotykając swojej szyi w panice. Była wilgotna jak reszta jego ciała, ale nie było śladów krwi. Sięgnął do szuflady przy łóżku i wyjął z niej lusterko, które zaklął kilka dni temu. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego utrzymał czar monitorujący na Czarnej Jamie. Było to przeczucie, o którym nie potrafił zapomnieć.

Ostatni raz gdy spoglądał na taflę szkła – było zupełnie czarne. Teraz jednak dostrzegał staruszkę kręcącą się po jakimś pokoju, i sprzątającą brudne talerze ze stołu. Poza jej skromną osobą pokój był pusty. Machnięcie różdżki i łóżko po dawnym lokatorze było zaścielone. Kolejne bezgłośne zaklęcie poprawiło zasłony w oknach. Trzeci ruch dłonią sprawił, że wszystko w pokoju zalśniło czystością. Kobieta odwróciła się do drzwi. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przy lustrze na szafie. Spojrzała w nie poprawiając swoje siwe włosy.

Severus wyraźnie widział starszą panią, z wielkim, krzywym nosem i siecią zmarszczek na twarzy, stojącą w pokoju. W tafli lustra odbijała się młoda brunetka o lśniących, niemal granatowych, czarnych włosach. Założyła za ucho niesforny kosmyk i uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie.

- Uważaj – szepnęła w przestrzeń i mrugnęła zawadiacko. Policzek Severusa, zapiekł w miejscu gdzie gościły paznokcie wiedźmy. W tej samej chwili lusterko znów pociemniało. Jakby widoczność przesłoniły opary czarnego dymu.

##

Leżał w swoim łóżku, gdy poczuł szczupłe, zwinne palce krążące po jego brzuchu. Ciepły oddech na szyi sprowadzał na niego dreszcze. Odwrócił głowę w stronę ust, które były tak blisko. Wąskie wargi zbliżyły się do jego ust. Przemknął po nich palcami, a one zacisnęły się, krzywiąc nieznacznie. Wilgotny język przemknął po dolnej wardze. Piękne, oczy spojrzały prosto na niego, przyszpilając go niemal do poduszki.

Delikatnie chwycił niesforne kosmyki i założył mu za ucho. Chciał zanurzyć nos w te włosy. Poczuć je na swojej twarzy. Zamiast tego zatoczył kilka okręgów na karku mężczyzny. Ten mruknął w odpowiedzi. Przyciągnął go do siebie i delikatnie musnął językiem te ponętne wargi. Rozchyliły się w niemym zaproszeniu.

- Harry – cichy szept wywołał dreszcze na całym jego ciele. Chciałby słyszeć ten głos co rano, do końca swojego życia.

- Mhnm – wymamrotał tylko, wciąż całując mężczyznę w swoich objęciach. Silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach, a on wypchnął biodra przed siebie. Chciał poczuć jego męskość. Chciał ją widzieć. Dotykać. Smakować. – Taak. – szepnął prosto w usta kochanka i pchnął biodrami kolejny raz.

- Harry – Głos przybrał niecierpliwej nutki. _Czyżby Harry za bardzo się ociągał_?

Sięgnął do czarnych bokserek by je zdjąć. Skąd wiedział, że są czarne, skoro były schowane pod kołdrą? Musiały być czarne. Jakie inne mogły by być? Poczuł gorące ciało napierające na jego brzuch i jęknął. Dłonie na pośladkach, usta na jego ustach, język penetrujący każdy skrawek jego podniebienia.

- Harry! – Ostry, natarczywy głos odciął się w powietrzu niczym klinga. Zimny. Odległy. _Coś było nie tak._ Z ociąganiem otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć najpiękniejsze czarne tęczówki, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, tuż przed sobą. Twarz przed nim nie wyrażała nic więcej tylko pogardę i obrzydzenie. Z impetem uderzył w niegościnną rzeczywistość i bardzo mu się to nie spodobało.

- Jak? Co? Ale…– Wypowiedział odruchowo nie do końca jeszcze kontaktując i nakrył się z zażenowaniem kołdrą pod samą szyję.

- Skoro zszedłeś już na ziemię ze swojej wyspy fantazji i samozadowalania, to rusz łaskawie swoją dupę do kuchni. Jeśli zapomniałeś, pragnąłbym ci przypomnieć, że nie przyjechałeś tu na wakacje. A dzisiejszego dnia, dzięki twoim erotycznym fantazjom o Malfoyu, masz już pewne opóźnienia w zakresie podejmowanych nauk. 15 minut i widzę cię na dole. Bez dyskusji.

Wściekłe spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów sprowadziło Harry'ego na ziemię jakieś ułamki sekund temu. Jednak słowa zupełnie nieuzasadnionej wściekłości, zupełnie go rozbiły… spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknął mężczyzna…

_- Nie śniłem o Malfoyu_! – chciał krzyknąć, ale był w stanie wyjęczeć to jedynie w poduszkę i nakryć nią głowę. _– Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie_. – Nie był w stanie zmieścić w sobie własnego wstydu_. Czy mówił coś przez sen? Czy to tak rozwścieczyło Severusa?_ Chciałby teraz umrzeć.

Niemal miał ochotę podnieść słuchawkę telefonu, wykręcić numer na informację i powiedzieć – _Z Lordem Voldemortem poproszę. - _A gdy w końcu ktoś podałby psychopatę do telefonu powiedziałby mu – _Wiesz co stary? Za godzinę u mnie. Weź siekierę, żeby odrąbać mi głowę. A właściwie nic nie bierz. Będę czekał na ciebie na schodach… umrę na twoich oczach ze wstydu._

- Ja nie żartowałem Panie Potter! – usłyszał z dołu wściekły głos furiata. Teraz był już pewny, że ten Snape nie może być podstawiony. Tylko on był tak labilny emocjonalnie. Tylko on najpierw dawał jakiś zdawkowy komplement, by 5 minut później zmieszać cię z błotem jak skrzata domowego. Nikt nie potrafiłby zagrać doskonale mu znanej furii Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie na darmo facet uchodził za postrach całego Hogwartu.

Harry chwycił pierwszą z brzegu koszulkę, bieliznę i spodnie, jakie znalazł w szafie i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Upewnił się przedtem, że nie spotka mrocznego i wkurzonego bruneta na korytarzu. Że nie będzie musiał patrzeć mu w oczy, póki nie pozbędzie się resztek erekcji, po porannych przygodach w krainie snów.

Gdyby ktoś na to popatrzył z boku uznałby, że Harry jest zupełnie szalony. Nie podniecał go krzyk, ani obrażanie jego osoby, co to - to nie. Ale czarne oczy wpatrujące się w niego z taką intensywnością? To było coś co powodowało przyspieszenie pulsu Harry'ego.

Ciepła woda spłynęła na niego. Odkorkował pachnący bambusem i miętą płyn do kąpieli i namydlił całe ciało. Na półce stał jeszcze jeden żel. Zaciągnął się tylko jego zapachem i poczuł jak erekcja wraca do niego. Chciał pomyśleć o Draco. To było by zdrowe. Ale nie potrafił. Zamknął oczy i zobaczył znów onyks tęczówek. Wrócił do niego dotyk ze snu. Długie, szczupłe palce sunące po jego plecach. Silny chwyt jego pośladków. _Maatkooo… oddałby wszystko, by poczuć to choć przez chwilę. By zobaczyć go bez tej cholernej koszulki bez rękawów…_

_Gdyby tak wylać na niego coś cuchnącego?_ _Nie_. Uznał po chwili. _Eliksiry cuchną, a żaden wypadek w klasie nigdy nie zmusił go do zdjęcia szaty… Może to i dobrze… gdybym na początku roku wiedział jak wygląda jego tyłek w jeansach… _puls Harry'ego znów przyspieszył. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie mężczyznę klęczącego przed nim… pieszczącego jego pośladki. Liżącego jego penisa…

Harry jęknął cicho, dochodząc. Czuł, że to wszystko wykracza poza jakąś ogólnie przyjętą normę. Dwa dni temu chciał dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy o własnej matce i nauczyć jak uciekać od Dumbledore'a i Riddle'a. Dzisiaj opiekun ślizgonów budzi go w połowie erotycznego snu, tylko po to, by na niego nawrzeszczeć… a on jakby się nic nie stało, idzie pod prysznic i rozważa jak tu wypiąć dla niego swoje pośladki...

Harry ubierając się pomyślał, że nie zupełnie rozumie o co poszło Severusowi. Wczoraj siedzieli razem w bibliotece i czytali książki. Fakt, że może _Kompendium Klątw_ nie jest najlepszą literaturą do poduszki, ale w końcu Snape nie miał nic przeciwko… _Czyżby Riddle znów ich wezwał i sprał tyłki wszystkim, którzy nie przynieśli informacji na tacy?_

_Harry, jesteś zupełnie przetrącony. Przestań myśleć o biciu po tyłkach śmierciożerców! To ohydni zwyrodnialcy, którzy powinni gnić w Azkabanie. Ojcowie twoich kolegów_… - Harry wzdrygnął się. Minęło dopiero kilka dni, a jego mózg nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym niż seks. Chciałby przekląć swoje hormony… ale miał świadomość, że jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobi w ciągu paru następnych dni… to może się to źle odbić na jego relacji z mrocznym nietoperzem.

Harry znał się na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że może się ocknąć pewnego dnia pół-przytomny, a mężczyzna będzie go akurat zrzucał ze schodów, po tym jak obije mu wcześniej mordę za wchodzenie do jego sypialni.

##

Gdy zszedł do kuchni, nie było w niej Severusa. Sięgnął do lodówki i wyjął z niej jogurt. Wrzucił go do miseczki i zasypał płatkami. W między czasie zaparzył wodę na kawę dla siebie i nauczyciela. Nie wiedział gdzie podziewa się Snape, jednak był pewny, że nie pogardzi czarnym, gorącym trunkiem.

Po kilku minutach czuł rosnący niepokój, który wzmagały cisza i brzuch pełen musli. Wciąż rosnące napięcie przerwał wpadający do pomieszczenia huragan. _A raczej czarnowłose wcielenie furii_. Czarne szaty wydawały się powiewać na mężczyźnie, choć już dawno nie robiło to na Harrym żadnego wrażenia. Już na trzecim roku odkryli z Draco czar, który stosował dla wzmocnienia efektu swojego image. _Prosta iluzja, a ile radości_, myślał Harry. _Z takimi dodatkami, nawet Trelawney wyglądała by groźnie, gdyby te jej korale i chusty zaczęły nagle powiewać_.

Harry popijał swoje moccacino i podziwiał te kocie ruchy. Ukrył twarz za kubkiem, by zatuszować cisnący mu się na usta głupkowaty uśmiech.

- Kawa. Czarna. Bez cukru – wykrztusił z siebie w końcu przykuwając uwagę mężczyzny. – Choć nie wiem, czy przy aurze która ci towarzyszy powinienem dolewać oliwy do ognia. Odrobina energii więcej i rozsadzi cię na małe kawałki. – Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego wściekle. Harry przełknął kolejny łyk kawy i zdusił w sobie chęć oblizania się. – _Tak, zdecydowanie mam świra_! – pomyślał.

- Nie ma czasu. Wychodzimy. Musisz się w końcu czegoś nauczyć.

- Nie oponowałem w tej kwestii od początku, jeśli sobie przypominasz, więc nie wiem o co to całe wzburzenie? – zauważył przytomnie.

- Jest 11! – usłyszał syk w odpowiedzi, a z czarnych oczu poleciały iskry.

- Ach. – odpowiedział bardzo rezolutnie Harry i zapragnął rąbnąć się w łeb z otwartej dłoni. – Więc idziemy w teren ćwiczyć moją zamianę w animaga?

- Poczytasz sobie dzisiaj o magii bezróżdżkowej – Severus nawet na niego nie spojrzał, odwrócił się tylko w stronę okna i wyjrzał przez nie jakby oczekiwał nadlatujących stworzeń. Mina Harry'emu trochę zrzedła, nie miał zamiaru nudzić się cały dzień nad książkami. Potrzebował trochę ruchu.

- Chciałbym zapytać o moją sowę... - zaczął Harry, bo w końcu przypomniało mu się, że nie zdążył tego wczoraj zrobić.

- Nie ma czasu. Zaczniesz dzisiaj czytać.

- Wolałbym, żebyś sam mi to wyjaśnił. Będzie szybciej. A wykresy i przykłady w książkach nie zawsze są czytelne.

- Z tego co się orientuję posiadłeś umiejętność czytania już jakiś czas temu. A informacje łatwiej się przyswaja, gdy przeczyta się je osobiście.

- Kiedy ja jestem słuchowcem – mruknął Harry i pożałował, że się odezwał. Severus zafalował swoimi rozpuszczonymi włosami i bardzo niemile spojrzał na niego.

- Słucham? – prychnął jak wściekły kot, który za chwilę rzuci mu się do gardła. Harry przełknął ślinę, ale odpowiedział.

- Lepiej przyswajam wiedzę, jak słucham, a nie jak czytam. Dlatego zwykle wolałem być na lekcjach. – wyjaśnił jak dziecku. Odpowiedziało mu drgnięcie ust. _To_ _miało być skrzywienie się_?

- Nie będę marnował czasu na bzdurne gadanie. Wyobraź sobie, że wbrew temu co ci się może wydawać, ja nadal nie wiem jeszcze wszystkiego i nie pozjadałem wszystkich rozumów. I czasem muszę pogłębiać swoją wiedzę, by poszerzać horyzonty.

- Trzeba było powiedzieć, że chcesz mieć czas dla siebie. Taka dywersja jest naprawdę słaba. Wymaga za dużego wydatku energetycznego. – powiedział przemądrzałym tonem Harry.

- Nie bądź głupi. – prychnął Snape i zaplótł ręce na piersi.

- Wyjaśnij więc. Doinformowany sprawiam o wiele mniej problemów. - Harry zabębnił palcami w stolik.

- Biblioteka. – sapnął Snape zagryzając wargi. – Muszę tam pojechać. I ty idziesz ze mną. Żeby mi nie przeszkadzać w moich poszukiwaniach – poczytasz sobie o magii bezróżdżkowej. – Patrzył na niego rozkazująco.

- A nie rozważałeś czasem pomysłu, że mógłbym ci pomóc? Do diabła! W czymkolwiek co tam szukasz?!

- Nie.

- Bo? – Harry patrzył na niego uparcie.

- Bo i tak musisz przeczytać o magii bezróżdżkowej. To nie podlega dyskusji. – _No ten facet był jak wielki kamień. Potrzebna była naprawdę spora dźwignia żeby go ruszyć. _

- A gdzie miejsce na wymianę poglądów i kompromis? – zapytał Harry mając doskonałą świadomość, że upór zaraz wybuchnie mu w twarz.

- Nie ma. – warknął Snape.

- Tyran. – mruknął Harry prosto w kubek. Snape spojrzał wrogo i cisnął w nim książką, po czym wyszedł z kuchni powiewając szatami. Harry odłożył z impetem wolumin na stół nawet na niego nie spoglądając i wybiegł za starszym ślizgonem. – No ja pierdolę, Snape! Ostatnie 3 dni włazisz mi w dupę, mało się nie udławisz od bycia miłym! A jak zaczynam, mieć wrażenie, że być może… -

- Gówno mnie w tej chwili obchodzi twoje zdanie. Ubieraj się! Wychodzimy.

- Najpierw mi wyjaśnisz co się stało! Nie wsiądę na motor z kimś kto nie panuje nad sobą. Jeszcze mi życie miłe!

- Posłuchaj mnie Potter – syknął Snape pochylając się z groźną miną nad chłopakiem. – W czasie kiedy ty miewasz mokre sny o Malfoyu, ja miewam poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Ważniejsze niż dbanie o twoje cholerne, dobre samopoczucie!

- Nie śnił mi się Draco! – wrzasnął Harry, teraz już rozwścieczony, tą kiepską próbą wyciągnięcia z niego informacji. – Dla twojej wiadomości: chcę przeżyć! Do wczoraj jeszcze mi się wydawało, że chcę żebyś ty też wyszedł z tego żywy, ale dzisiaj już nie jestem tego taki pewien! Nie mam ochoty być poniżany, obrażany i wyszydzany! Gdybym miał taką perwersyjną potrzebę, to wróciłbym na Privet Drive! Co jest takiego niecierpiącego zwłoki, że nagle straciłeś wszelkie podstawy kultury osobistej i cierpliwości? Mroczny Znak spać nie dał? – wypalił Harry wściekle wpatrując się w mężczyznę przed sobą.

- Gorzej. – odpowiedział krótko Snape.

- Co może być gorszego niż Tom Marvolo Riddle? – Harry patrzył na niego jak na wariata w tym momencie.

- Bloody Marry rozrywająca ci gardło. – odparł z powagą Severus i zacisnął pięści. Harry'ego zamurowało. Gapił się na Severusa z rozdziawioną gębą.

- Śniła ci się stara baba z jakiegoś obskurnego hotelu i dostałeś napadu paniki połączonej z histerią i chamstwem?

- Potter – syknął Snape, w jego głosie słychać było rezygnację.

- Tak, panie Snape? – Harry uniósł lewą brew i włożył w spojrzenie posłane Mistrzowi Eliksirów całe pokłady sarkazmu jakie w sobie zebrał, a dziś rano było ich naprawdę sporo. Snape tylko skrzywił się, maskując cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech. – Pokaż mi to. Skoro tak cię ruszył jakiś koszmar, bo zakładam, że ci się coś śniło, a nie zapukała rano do drzwi, sprzedając ciepłe bułki. Pokaż mi to w myślodsiewni. – zażądał.

- Nie można przenosić snów do misy.

- To mi to opowiedz! Rozerwała ci gardło? Wielkie rzeczy! Koszmar jak każdy inny. Miewam takich na pęczki. Gdybym za każdym razem miał robić awantury o pobudki nie tak miłe jak oczekiwałem, nie miałbym ani jednego przyjaciela.

Przez chwilę przemknęło mu przez myśl, że i tak nie ma żadnego, ale Severusowi najwyraźniej to umknęło i nie skomentował tego błędu logicznego w wypowiedzi Harry'ego. Dla chłopaka było to tylko wyznacznikiem jak poważna jest ta sprawa dla Snape'a. Severus westchnął ciężko i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego. Po chwili zatrzymał się przed nim może o pół metra i zaczął rozpinać swoją szatę. Harry zacisnął pieści, i uszczypnął się w udo. Starał się jak mógł by się nie zaczerwienić.

_Snape się rozbiera! _

Po chwili jednak zagadka się zagmatwała. Severus chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i przyciągnął ją do swojego prawego ramienia, które chwilowo było odsłonięte. Poczuł pod palcami gorącą skórę mężczyzny, jego napięte mięśnie pod dłonią. Przełknął ślinę.

_Czy to na pewno jest jawa? Może jednak nadal śpię? Może za chwilę poczuję jak te wąskie, zaciśnięte usta wpijają się we mnie, poczuję jego język…_

W tym momencie skóra pod palcami zaczęła go niemal parzyć i spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Dziwny, wężowaty tatuaż zaczął wić się pod jego palcami, nabierając kształtu kobry. Napisy zmieniały się w łuski. Migotały szybko, wijąc się wokół całego ramienia. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

- To nie jest zwykły tatuaż – zaczął mężczyzna cicho.

- To totem ochronny – odpowiedział chłopak i czarne oczy spojrzały na niego ze zdziwieniem. – No co? Czytam książki. A Malfoy miał sporą bibliotekę. – wzruszył ramionami.

- Ten konkretny chroni mój umysł przed koszmarami i niechcianą ingerencją, pomaga też przy stawianiu barier mentalnych w trakcie oklumencji.

- No i? – Harry nadal nie rozumiał przesłania i całych tych nerwów.

- Nie miałem żadnego koszmaru odkąd go mam, a wierz mi, że to już niemal 13 lat. – Harry wciągnął powietrze z sykiem i odstąpił krok od mężczyzny. Po chwili pożałował tej decyzji, bo Snape już zaczął zapinać swoją szatę i nagie ramię zniknęło sprzed jego oczu. – Czy teraz już rozumiesz, że chcę się dowiedzieć, jak to stworzenie przedostało się przez moje bariery? Muszę pójść do biblioteki. To nie jest człowiek. I chcę wiedzieć jak to zabić w razie kłopotów.

- Pokaż mi ją. – szepnął jeszcze raz Harry. – Pomogę ci szukać. Ale muszę wiedzieć to co ty. Severus przez chwilę kręcił się po przedpokoju, przestępując z nogi na nogę. W końcu ruszył w stronę kanapy i wyjął swoją różdżkę, wzywając Harry'ego gestem by usiadł przy nim. Chłopakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

- Wyizoluję część wspomnień, tak byś zobaczył tylko te konkretne. Słyszałeś kiedyś formułkę legilimencji?

- Tak. – Przytaknął chłopak i przełknął ślinę z przejęciem. _Czy ten facet właśnie zamierzał go wpuścić do swojego umysłu?_

- Akcent na przedostatnią sylabę. – wyjaśnił Snape. Potter spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby się wahając. – I tak będziesz się tego uczył. Potraktuj dzisiejsze zadanie jako wstęp do ćwiczeń. Potem zmienimy jedynie role. – Po tych słowach wyciągnął w jego kierunku własną różdżkę i wymamrotał nad nią jakieś słowa. Harry nie był taki głupi. Nie zamierzał użyć drugi raz różdżki przeciw jej właścicielowi. Nie zamierzał mieć znowu pęcherzy na dłoniach. – Nie poparzy cię. – wyjaśnił Severus jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Zdjąłem z niej zabezpieczenia. I nie, nie wszystkie, nadal nie możesz mnie nią skrzywdzić, więc nawet nie próbuj. – Wyszczerzył się złośliwie i spojrzał w zielone oczy.

Harry po chwili wahania wziął do ręki czarne drewno i spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę. Severus skinął głową, więc Harry szepnął:

- Legilimens. – poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i poleciał w czarną przepaść.

##

Wypowiedział słowa i w tym samym momencie otoczyła go mgła. Miał poczucie jakby wkoło świat wirował, jakby latał na miotle, ale nic nie widział. _Być może, gdyby nie bariery Severusa, dostrzegłbym jego pierwszy lot na miotle?_

Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, przez chwilę widział bardzo chudego czarnowłosego chłopca w szatach Slytherinu, próbującego dosiąść miotły. Drewno jednak wymsknęło mu się z rąk, gdy tylko próbował przełożyć nogę by na niej usiąść i chłopiec wylądował na tyłku. Harry miał wrażenie jakby ktoś warknął mu nad uchem i usłyszał w tle śmiech dwóch stojących obok siebie chłopców w stroju Gryffindoru. Próbował skupić się na obrazie, jednak wszystko otoczyła mgła.

Nagle z tej mgły wyłoniła się Klara, pukająca do drzwi hotelu w którym znajdował się parę dni temu Harry.

- Czego tu? – otworzyła dobrze mu znajoma staruszka robiąc przerażającą minę.

- Ja do Har... - zaczęła dziewczynka, lecz jej przerwano.

- On cię nie potrzebuje. – warknęła staruszka patrząc naprawdę wrogo. Na Harry'ego nigdy tak nie spoglądała.

- Jesteśmy umówieni na kolację – usłyszał znów przemądrzały głos Klary. Teraz Harry z łatwością dostrzegał w zachowaniu dziewczyny, gwałtowne ruchy tak charakterystyczne dla opiekuna ślizgonów. _Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć_? Przez chwilę kobieta wpatrywała się dziewczynce w oczy, a ta skrzywiła się nieznacznie jakby ją coś zabolało_. Co ta wiedźma zrobiła Severusowi_? Staruszka uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo wpuszczając dziewczynkę do środka.

- Zostań tu i niczego nie dotykaj swoimi kłamliwymi łapskami – burknęła kobieta. Blada w tym momencie dziewczynka przytaknęła bezgłośnie, patrząc z przerażeniem na siwy łeb, który poszedł właśnie zawołać Harry'ego.

Potem przewijały mu się przed oczami wspomnienia całego wieczoru, niczym w filmie puszczonym z podwójną prędkością.

- Nie. On nikomu nie pomaga. Nawet mi. To straszny egoista. – usłyszał własne słowa, gdy na chwilę obraz zwolnił. Harry chciał go zatrzymać, by przeprosić. Wyjaśnić, że przecież nie wiedział, że Snape go wcale nie olał po turnieju. Przygryzł wargi we frustracji. _Czy te słowa zraniły mężczyznę? Czy Snape mógł myśleć, że tak go postrzega? Czy faktycznie tak było? _Nie zdążył się jednak nad tym zastanowić, bo po chwili jego oczom ukazała się kolejna scena.

Klara opuściła pokój Harry'ego. Niemal mógł wyczuć namacalny strach Severusa. Miał pewność, że kobieta unieruchomiła go na parę uderzeń serca. Na jego oczach zmieniła się w śliczną istotę. I zagroziła pozbawieniem życia jeśli pozwoli skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Po chwili wypuściła Klarę, ale zanim to zrobiła, zadrapała jej policzek.

_- „Idź. Ale jeśli pozwolisz ssskrzywdzić chłopca, znajdę cię, Missstrzu Eliksssirów"._

Kolejna scena to Harry opuszczający hotel. I Snape czuwający, ukryty gdzieś tam w cieniu. Harry'emu zrobiło się przyjemnie._ Snape nad nim czuwał cały ten czas._ Jego oczom ukazała się dziwna próba sił z lusterkiem, którą najwyraźniej Severus przegrał. A potem świat się rozpłynął . Czarna mgła nabrała barwy fioletu i jego oczom ukazała się następna scena, w której Severus leżał na podłodze Czarnej Jamy wykrwawiając się najwyraźniej. Harry miał ochotę do niego podbiec, rzucić na niego jakiś czar leczący, wlać mu do ust jakiś eliksir. Mężczyzna na pewno miał jakiś przy sobie. Prawda?

_- Trzeba było nie ufać ssswojemu sssercu..._

A potem młoda, śliczna kobieta nachyliła się nad Severusem, by zatopić w nim swoje kły…

##

Harry krzyknął i poczuł silny podmuch wiatru. Coś wypchnęło go z umysłu Severusa, prosto na kanapę w salonie. Chłopak łapał łapczywie powietrze dotykając własnej szyi, jakby to on był ofiarą tego koszmaru. Severus patrzył na niego uważnie.

- Czy teraz rozumiesz dlaczego mi się tak spieszy?

- Rozumiem, że ta stara wiedźma wcale nie jest stara. Ale kim ona jest? Wampirem? Harpią? Jak mogła przedrzeć się przez moc totemu?

- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć. Pojąć czemu tak bardzo jej zależy na tobie, czego od ciebie chce i czemu akurat mnie pozwoliła wyjść stamtąd o własnych siłach.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Severusa i pokazał mu wciąż niegojące się zadrapanie wiedźmy. Drugą dłonią dotknął policzka swojego opiekuna i przemknął palcem po zasklepiającym się nacięciu. Mężczyzna spiorunował go wzrokiem i odsunął głowę odruchowo.

- Magia krwi. To musi mieć z tym coś wspólnego – wyjaśnił Harry. - Skosztowała i twojej i mojej. Jestem niemal pewny, że mojej dwa razy. Pierwszego i ostatniego dnia. - Harry odsłonił koszulkę i pokazał znikające już zadrapanie na szyi nad lewym ramieniem. – Wtedy wydawało mi się, że jest po prostu niezdarną staruszką.

- Niezdarną staruszka o bardzo wielkich zębach, która wie gdzie nas znaleźć.

- Może tego dokonać za pomocą jednej kropli krwi?

- Może znacznie więcej. – szepnął Severus wpatrując się poważnie w chłopca. Harry przełknął kolejny raz tego dnia ślinę. Nie niosło to tym razem za sobą żadnego podniecenia. Severus śmierdział lękiem, co nie zdarzało mu się często, a to nie był pociągający widok. Harry chciał czuć się przy nim bezpiecznie. Nagle pomysł zdobycia informacji o zabijaniu takich stworów jak to połączenie wampira z wiedźmą, albo czymś równie obrzydliwym, nie wydawało mu się takie głupie.

##

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, która nie daje mi spokoju po twoim koszmarze. – zagadał Harry, gdy jedli już kolację. Dzień w bibliotece przyniósł jedynie frustrację, bo żadne informacje nie dały im stu procentowej pewności co do sposobu zabijania starożytnych potworów. O ile kobieta byłaby czystym wampirem – zabicie jej było by dość łatwą sprawą i Severus znał na to przynajmniej 8 zaklęć, a żadne z nich, by go nie zawiodło. Gdyby było Harpią, wystarczyłby ostry miecz i ktoś kto będzie chętny zdekapitować potwora. Był pewny, że znał pewnego wilczka, który dokonałby tego w imię obrony syna dawnego kolegi. Raz już w końcu biegał z mieczem po Hogwarcie i uganiał się za Bazyliszkiem.

Jednak jej rozdwojony na końcach język nie pasował do żadnego z wyżej wymienionych potworów, ponadto babsko znało magię. Magię różdżkową, magię umysłu i magię krwi. I Severus był niemal pewny, że przy łatwości z jaką przychodziła jej transfiguracja własnego ciała, mogła się zmienić w co chciała i kiedy chciała, a to nie było szczęśliwą opcją dla ich dwójki – jeśli chcieli się przed nią ukryć.

Był wściekły. Tym bardziej, że dzieciak wydawał się tym jakoś nie przejmować, powtarzając w kółko, że przecież nigdy nie próbowała go skrzywdzić…

- Tak? - spojrzał na niego wyniośle w nadziei, że chłopak da już na dzisiaj spokój.

- Ty tłumaczyłeś, że mnie porwano, a ona, że nie powinieneś ufać swojemu sercu. Kto z ludzi którym ufasz mógłby chcieć mnie porwać, gdyby wiedział, że jestem u ciebie? – zapytał. _Logicznie. Kolejny raz. O dziwo. Jak to możliwe, że syn Pottera ma w sobie takie pokłady logiki?_

- W tym właśnie problem, panie Potter. Ja nikomu nie ufam.

- Nawet własnym rodzicom? – Severus zgrzytnął zębami na to pytanie, ale Harry nie zauważył tego zupełnie, nawijając właśnie uciekający mu makaron na widelec.

- Moi rodzice nie żyją, panie Potter. – odpowiedział Severus cierpko. Harry spojrzał na niego smutno.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem. Nie chciałem. – Dzieciak wyglądał jakby naprawdę go to dotknęło.

- Nie miałeś prawa wiedzieć.

- Jak ty żyjesz, nie ufając nikomu? To jest w ogóle możliwe?

- Oczywiście. Dla ciebie też było by bezpieczniej, gdybyś nie pokładał nadziei w tym, że stara wariatka o dość obrzydliwej reputacji, nie chce skrzywdzić akurat ciebie.

- Gdybym miał przejmować się ludzką reputacją, nie powinienem nawet zbliżać się do ciebie śmierciożerco. – Harry spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. – Ale masz rację, lepiej jak się nie ufa. Nie dostało mi się nic poza bólem z powodu… Malfoyów. – _Cholera. Harry nie może się zamknąć w sobie zupełnie. Kość. Severusie, rzuć mu kość!_

- Wstań jutro wcześniej. Wyjaśnię ci podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej.

- Nie możemy kupić niezarejestrowanej różdżki? – _kolejne logiczne pytanie_.

- Procedura jest w trakcie realizacji. Co nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś miał parę asów w rękawie. – Chłopak wyszczerzył się. _Idiota! Czy on myślał, że będę mu wypożyczał swoją różdżkę do końca wojny? Idź już spać dzieciaku, żebym nie musiał cię już oglądać_. Myślał Severus.

Harry najwyraźniej miał inne plany. Zadowolony z siebie z kawałkami pociętych jabłek w miseczce rozsiadł się na kanapie i chwycił w rękę pilota od telewizora. Severusa zagotowało. _Bezczelny bachor rozprzestrzeniał się w jego nieskazitelnym salonie z żarciem_! Chciał już coś powiedzieć, warknąć, ale wtedy Harry przesunął się nieznacznie na kanapie i opuścił nogi na podłogę.

- Wybierzesz jakiś film? Od czytania dzisiaj pęka mi już głowa, a nie czuję się jeszcze w gotowości do snu. – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, a jego zielone oczy błysnęły radośnie. Severus cofnął się w stronę kuchni i usłyszał cichy jęk zawodu. Przez jego usta przemknął niekontrolowany uśmiech, który natychmiast zdeptał. Wyjął z lodówki piwo i przelał do kufla. Po chwili wyciągnął też pepsi dla dzieciaka i z napojami w dłoni ruszył w stronę kanapy.

* * *

Notka autora:

Oczywiście serdeczne podziękowania dla mojej bety - za znoszenie moich pomysłów i rozwazań nad kolejnymi rozdziałami.

Dziękuję też za komentarze. Dobrze wiedzieć, że mój zakręcony jak słoik Severus wam sie podoba.

Kolejne rozdziały są w trakcie produkcji. Oczekujcie ich wkrótce.

Kicia 27 - skłonnosci bohaterów są. Zagmatwane, jak zauważyłaś. Ale nigdzie (jeszcze) nie napisałam wprost, że Harry czy Draco spali z dziewczynami - mowa była jedynie o macaniu cycków Pansy. ;) Cały wątek rozwinie się wcześniej, czy później...ale więcej nie planuję zdradzać chwilowo...


	13. Chapter 13

**12. Rozdział dwunasty, w którym Harry pobiera nauki.**

Harry obudził się i wyjrzał przez okno. Szybkie spojrzenie na ścianę nad łóżkiem, na której wisiał zegar, poinformowało go, że jest dopiero 8 rano. Był podekscytowany. Dzisiaj nauczy się czarować bez użycia różdżki, a przynajmniej dowie się jak tego dokonać. Gdyby znał tajniki tej sztuki na początku szkoły, kontrolowałby wujka i ciotkę jak by mu się spodobało i żaden obwieś z ministerstwa nie mógłby się do niego przyczepić.

Myśl o Vernonie i Petunii Dursley po raz pierwszy od wielu lat przywołała na jego usta uśmiech. Severus był genialny! Harry wielokrotnie myślał o wyrwaniu im serc gołymi rękami, choć miejscami zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle znalazłby je gdyby zaczął przeszukiwać ich wybebeszone wnętrzności.

Rozumiał teraz czemu Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie zjawił się z odsieczą u niego w domu, choć pani Narcyza widziała raz czy dwa siniaki na Harrym. Mroczny Znak skutecznie zapobiegał odwiedzinom, a ten spryciarz zmyślnie unikał stwarzania okazji, by zbliżyć się do tej przeklętej posiadłości. Ale Malfoyowie mieli świadomość jak kiepsko Harry był traktowany i starali się mu to jakoś wynagrodzić na swój dziwaczny sposób. Na przykład Draco nigdy nie uzyskał zgody na wypicie drugiego kubka kakao i zagryzienie go czekoladową żabą, tak jak Harry… ale Draco najwyraźniej nie był zachudzonym dzieciakiem w oczach własnej matki.

Harry bardzo żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć miny swojej pożałowania godnej rodziny, gdy przeczytali list, który zostawił Snape w domu Dursley'ów. Oficjalne pisma od Rzecznika Praw Dziecka, Lokalnego Duszpasterstwa i Rady zaniepokojonych Rodziców, z pieczątką ważnych organizacji… w którym oskarża się ich syna Dudley'a Dursley'a o uprawianie magii i rzucanie złych uroków na dzieci w szkole… Groźba wyrzucenia ze szkoły ich słodkiego Dudziaczka… jeśli natychmiast nie poddadzą go leczeniu psychiatrycznemu, diecie i egzorcyzmom. Ponadto w ramach zadośćuczynienia za straty moralne jakie spowodował ich syn zupełnie niegodnym zachowaniem na lekcji Wu-eFu, zły stan psychiczny siostry katechetki, oraz skwaśniałe mleko w szkolnej stołówce - Dursley'owie mają przelać 40 tysięcy funtów na konto organizacji walczącej z magią i jej skutkami.

Numer konta owej organizacji, był oczywiście doskonale znany Harry'emu. Dwa lata temu sam założył to konto z pomocą pana Malfoya. Miało ono działać jak fundusz powierniczy i miały na nie spływać procenty z licznych lokat i inwestycji, które pomógł mu założyć ojciec Draco, by pomnażać gotówkę Harry'ego. Gdyby to blondwłose bydle nie było śmierciożercą i nie pragnęło dla Harry'ego nic więcej poza bolesną śmiercią, chłopak mógłby nawet rozważyć, że być może ojciec jego przyjaciela, _byłego przyjaciela,_ nie był taki zły do tej pory.

Harry wpatrzył się zadowolony w okno. Uśmiechał się głupkowato spodziewając się, że lada dzień na jego konto wpłynie spory zastrzyk gotówki. W tych okolicznościach uznał, że jest gotów podarować Snape'owi te 300 galeonów, które ten sobie przywłaszczył podczas niedawnego przedstawienia – udając Klarę McDarling.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Dursley'owie zasłużyli na gorszą karę… ale czy dla osób którzy tak głęboko nienawidzą magii może być gorsza kara niż podejrzenie o nią ich własnego Dudziaczka? Ich prosiaczka? Pusiaczka. I Pysia? Widmo rychłego napiętnowania i świadomość, że w radzie rodziców, a pewnie też i w ich firmach, WSZYSCY wiedzą o tym ohydztwie. O tym dziwadle…

Harry przez ułamek sekundy spróbował pożałować Dudley'a… a potem przypomniało mu się jak go kopał, spychał ze schodów i walił łokciem w żebra. Jak zjadał nawet resztki, żeby dla Harry'ego nic nie zostało. Jak skarżył na niego. Poniżał i szydził… Nie. Dudley Dursley zasłużył na odrobinę wzgardy ze strony własnych rodziców, i Harry nie miał zamiaru odbierać mu tego jakże fascynującego doświadczenia.

##

Severus obudził się w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Zasypiał wczoraj w dość ponurym nastroju. Z obawą, że kolejny raz przyśni mu się ta szalona kobieta z Nokturnu. A jednak ku jego zadowoleniu, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wczorajszy dzień był męczący. Pogoń za informacjami na temat Bloody Marry, bezsensowne krzyki na Harry'ego, idiotyczny film na dobranoc… Gdzie podziało się jego postanowienie, że wynagrodzi dzieciakowi wszystkie bolączki dzieciństwa? Był beznadziejny w dotrzymywaniu obietnic. Zwłaszcza tych złożonych samemu sobie. Na łamanie obietnic złożonych na głos nie pozwalał mu honor.

_Idiotyzm! Kto wymaga od Ślizgona honoru?!_ Ale Snape wiedział doskonale, że nie tylko Salazar i jego sposób myślenia definiuje Severusa we własnej osobie. Była też jego praca. Zadanie wyznaczone wiele lat temu. Misja uratowania tego niedorzecznego chłopaka. To zadanie zmuszało go do podążania ścieżką honoru. Jako ostatniej ostoi jego człowieczeństwa.

Severus kłamał odkąd pamiętał w swoim życiu. Kłamał ojcu – tylko po to by zapewnić sobie i matce jego dobre samopoczucie. Kłamał matce - by ją uspokoić, że rany na plecach pozostawione przez sznur od żelazka wcale nie są takie straszne i na pewno nie bolą. Kłamał lekarzom, że jest niezgrabny i potknął się na schodach. Choć w ich domu nie było schodów. Kłamał kolegom w dormitorium, że wcale nie obchodzi go ta szlama z Gryffindoru. Kłamał całej przeklętej bandzie Pottera, że nie ruszają go ich docinki i durne żarty… A potem zaczął kłamać jeszcze bardziej…

Dumbledore myślał, że Severus chce mu pomóc. Riddle myślał, że Severus jest wierny. Udało mu się nawet wmówić przeklętemu Lucjuszowi, że wcale do niego nie tęsknił. Kłamał uśmiechając się uroczo do Narcyzy przy proszonych obiadkach. Kłamał Belli, że nigdy nie zbliżył się do żadnej kobiety, by tylko dała mu spokój. Kłamał Nottowi, że kocha tylko Lucjusza, by ten nie chciał go dotykać.

To wszystko dawało mu przewagę. Żeby mógł wciąż być szczery wobec jedynej osoby, której nigdy nie skłamał. Nigdy jej nie oszukał. Tylko ona znała prawdziwego Severusa. Potrafiła dotrzeć do prawdy jednym swoim spojrzeniem. Natychmiast tracił wszelkie maski. Zapominał o czym chciał skłamać. Jakby próba oszukania jej osoby miała rozbić jego duszę na milion małych kawałeczków.

To jej przysiągł, że ochroni chłopca. Obiecał, mimo, że nie mogła usłyszeć tej obietnicy. To dla niej wstawał co rano, by kłamać dalej. Oszukiwał samego siebie. Powtarzał sobie co wieczór, że wcale nie czuje pustki. Że nie tęskni. Nie czuje bólu, jak w dniu kiedy zniknęła z jego życia. Znienawidzona twarz oszusta patrzyła na niego z lustra. Mężczyzny bez serca. Bez duszy. Pogrążonego w rozpaczy, pozbawionego nadziei.

To czyniło go doskonałym wojownikiem. Maszyną do zabijania na każdym froncie. Nie było niczego co mogło by go osłabić. Niczego co mogłoby sprawić, że kolejny raz zmieniłby stronę. Był tylko on i jego obietnica. I zielone oczy Lily, wmontowane całkiem naturalnie w twarz Pottera, wpatrujące się w niego z nad kubka z kawą i próbujące ukryć rozbawienie, gdy on się złościł. Zielone oczy, które powinny się go bać. Był przecież mordercą. Oczy w których powinna być nienawiść. A jednak widział w nich podziw.

Nie rozumiał tego. Nikt go nigdy nie podziwiał. Nikt nie okazywał mu jawnej sympatii. Poza nią. Ale ich więź była prosta. Piękna i idealna. Czemu więc dzieciak nie patrzył teraz na niego z pogardą wiedząc, że to przez niego ona nie żyje? Jak to możliwe, że ten młody ślizgon…

ŚLIZGON.

_… Harry też kłamał…_

Nagle cały dobry humor opuścił Severusa. Gówniarz próbuje go zmiękczyć. Próbuje przedrzeć się przez mury, które Severus budował przez tyle lat. Ukrywa swoje intencje – dlatego ciągle unika jego wzroku. Dlatego zamyka się przed nim w swoim pokoju i śpi do późna. Unika dotyku, jakby kontakt ze znienawidzonym obiektem miał sprawić mu fizyczny ból… _oczywiście_.

Severus chciałby krzyknąć na to dziecko i wyrzucić je za drzwi. Ukarać za kłamstwo. Nienawidził kłamstwa. Sam był kłamstwem, więc miał prawo do nienawiści podobnych do siebie istot. A jednak nie potrafił spojrzeć w te szmaragdowe oczy i znienawidzić spojrzenia którym go obarczały. Nawet jeśli była to tylko gra, której nauczył się od Malfoya. Nawet jeśli była to tarcza ochronna, po wszystkim co spotkało go od Petunii i jej przeklętego męża. Nawet jeśli nos na tej bezczelnej twarzy należał do Pottera…

- _Jesteś zdrowo popieprzony, mój drogi_ – powiedział do siebie, patrząc w lustro. - _Potter to zadanie. Przestań przywiązywać wagę do emocji. Emocje nie mają znaczenia. Jak głęboka nie byłaby przepaść między wami, musisz mu pomóc. Obiecałeś. Ma prawo cię nienawidzić. Zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Skoro nie możesz wybaczyć sam sobie, jakim prawem żądasz, by ktokolwiek inny darował ci to co zrobiłeś? Będziesz jego podporą, nauczycielem i ochroniarzem. Będziesz jego posłańcem i skrzatem domowym, jeśli tego od ciebie zażąda. Oddasz swoje nic nie warte życie, by ocalić to dziecko – tylko wtedy możesz spokojnie dołączyć do Lily. _

Czarne oczy patrzyły na niego sceptycznie z lustra. Na ustach pojawiła się drwina. Wąż na lewym przedramieniu lekko migotał, przybierając momentami ciemniejszy odcień. Severus związał swoje włosy w kitkę na karku i z przylepioną maską obojętności ruszył w stronę prysznica.

##

- Rusz się. Merlinie! Nigdy nie myślałem, że wypowiem te słowa, ale oderwij się na chwilę od tych książek. Zjemy coś – powiedział Snape. Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - Jest po 14. Wiem, że mieliśmy zając się od rana nauką, ale dzisiejszy dzień był nieco chaotyczny, musiałem stawić się u Albusa.

- Wie gdzie jestem?

- A myślisz, że pozwoliłby ci siedzieć w bibliotece i zaczytywać się kompendium o klątwach gdyby wiedział? – Harry uśmiechnął się i odłożył książkę.

- Co na obiad? – spytał chłopak.

- Frutti di Mare – odparł Severus, by zobaczyć jak twarz chłopaka zielenieje, a on sam krzywi się w obrzydzeniu. – Lasagne dzieciaku. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego uśmiechu. – Żadnych patrzących na mnie więcej stworzeń… chyba, że w laboratorium. – Potter wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

- To nie było zabawne.

- Gdybyś widział swoją twarz, uznałbyś coś zupełnie przeciwnego – powiedział z przekąsem Severus.

- Świnia.

- Panie Potter! Nie wiem która część mojego niezwykle przyjacielskiego zachowania, dała panu do zrozumienia, że może pan mi ubliżać. Chciałbym jednak przypomnieć, że takie zachowanie nie będzie tolerowane. A niech mi pan wierzy, nie poznał pan jeszcze ciemnej strony mojej osobowości.

- Przepraszam. – mruknął Harry pod nosem.

- Nie dosłyszałem. – Severus skrzyżował dłonie na piersi i spojrzał groźnie.

- Przepraszam Severusie. To chyba odruch… wpływ… nie ważne zresztą…

- Wpływ pana Malfoya, jak zakładam i jego braku szacunku dla wszystkiego co chodzi po tej planecie.

- To nie tak. On cię szanuje. Naprawdę. To chyba kwestia wychowania… nie wiem… Jego ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że pewne rzeczy należą się czarodziejom. Że mi też się należą. Że wystarczy, że wyciągnę po nie rękę i będą moje…

- I nikt nigdy nie dał ci po tych łapach? – spytał zdziwiony Severus.

- Cóż… chyba nie bardzo. Ta stara wyleniała ko… yyy… Profesor McGonagall, próbowała. Ale dyrektor mi pobłażał. Wiesz… odkryliśmy to z Draco już przy tej akcji ze smokiem… - Harry lekko się zawstydził i potargał swoje włosy na głowie, drapiąc się z tyłu czaszki.

- Stary dureń – mruknął Severus pod nosem. – Tu zasady będą. Zasada numer jeden, nie odzywasz się niepytany. Zasada numer dwa: Każdy napotkany człowiek może być twoim wrogiem i tak go traktujesz.

- Nawet ciebie? – Harry poczuł nagłe smagnięciu bólu w skroni.

- Co mówiłem o zasadzie numer jeden? – Harry nie odpowiedział. – Zasada numer trzy: jesteś ze mną szczery. Nawet jeśli boisz się kary za to co zrobiłeś. Mówisz mi prawdę. Kara za kłamstwo będzie znacznie gorsza. I nie, nie zastanawiaj się jak mnie wywieść w pole. Pamiętaj, że ja też spędziłem ładnych kilka lat w lochach Slytherinu.

- A co z szacunkiem? Wymagasz tego ode mnie, a sam wyśmiewasz innych.

- Nigdy nikogo nie wyśmiałem.

- Z wyjątkiem Longbottoma i Granger, nawet Goyle'owi się oberwało raz czy dwa.

- Ciężko dostrzec światełko w tym mroku kapuścianych głąbów, jakimi są uczniowie.

- Nie wszyscy są kretynami.

- Doprawdy? – Severus uniósł lewą brew.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie widzisz różnicy między Granger a Crabbem?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Gdybyś jednak choć pół godziny pobył w mojej skórze, pojąłbyś, że ta drobna różnica w IQ ma się nijak do prawdziwej mądrości, która jest domeną doświadczenia.

- Nadal uważam, że przesadzasz. Jesteś wykształcony i oczytany i powinieneś pamiętać, że mamy 15 lat. Żaden człowiek w tym wieku nie ma prawa mieć takiej wiedzy. Ale popatrz na taką Chang, czy nawet tą przeklętą Granger: uważasz, że za dwadzieścia lat nadal będą głupsze?

- Nadal będę miał nad nimi 20 lat przewagi.

- Ale kilka lat później one wciąż będą mądre, a ty będziesz za stary, żeby pamiętać czego się nauczyłeś w młodości, twoje ręce będą się trzęsły i nie będziesz w stanie uwarzyć żadnego eliksiru.

- Po pierwsze nie sądzę, że moje życie potrwa tak długo, bym doczekał tego przekleństwa jakim jest starość. Po drugie, nawet jeśli mi się to przydarzy z jakiś niewyjaśnionych względów – wierzę, że jestem w stanie zniwelować te skutki uboczne, jakimś zmyślnym eliksirem. Ale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Nie twierdzę, że część z was nie wyrośnie w przyszłości na potężnych i zdolnych czarodziei i czarownice. Teraz jednak jesteście bandą nakręconych hormonami gówniarzy.

- Jakbyś ty nigdy nie był nastolatkiem. – prychnął Harry.

- Ja nad sobą panowałem. – odpowiedział Snape. Harry uniósł jedną brew ku górze, a jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nawet teraz masz problem z pokerową twarzą. 20 lat temu byłeś niczym więcej jak tylko… jak to ująłeś? Nakręconym hormonami gówniarzem. I nie wierzę, że nie było wtedy niczego co mogło cię wyprowadzić z równowagi samą swoją obecnością. – Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie z nad widelca. Oczy Pottera błyszczały zadowoleniem. Szmaragdami. Lily robiła dokładnie taką sama minę, gdy znajdowała błędy w jego rozumowaniu.

Severus wymierzył sobie mentalnie siarczysty policzek. _Nie_ _będziesz teraz myślał o jej oczach!_

- Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami – uciął dyskusję. Nie mógł patrzeć dłużej na to zadowolone z siebie dziecko.

##

Harry był przez chwilę bardzo dumny z siebie. Ale jak tylko udowodnił Severusowi, że wcale nie ma racji w swoim postrzeganiu innych ludzi, to pożałował tego. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, a potem nie odzywał się do końca posiłku.

Po jedzeniu usiedli w salonie i zaczęli dyskutować o magii bezróżdżkowej, różdżkowej i tym na czym polega ich używanie. Harry wstał rano, chcąc się przygotować, przeczytał większość z książki którą zostawił wczoraj w kuchni. Ale nie było w niej wszystkich odpowiedzi. Były tylko jakieś ogólniki, które nie wystarczały do uruchomienia pokładów magii które tkwiły gdzieś pod skórą.

- Czekaj, bo czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Całe życie uczy się nas kontrolować moc, kiedy wystarczy spuścić ją ze smyczy? – zapytał Severusa.

- To nie takie proste. Nie zawsze można pozwolić magii płynąć przez ciebie. Nie możesz być bezwolnym przewodnikiem. Jest magia różdżkowa i bezróżdżkowa. Jest magia umysłu. By wtargnąć do czyjegoś - potrzebujesz różdżki. By ochronić swój własny mózg, wystarczy ci wyobraźnia. Sieci skojarzeń. Pułapki, które sam tworzysz. Do teleportacji w ogóle nie potrzebujesz różdżki. Choć na początku się z niej korzysta, by ułatwić kumulację mocy, co jest w zasadzie błędem dydaktycznym, bo moc należy skupić w całym ciele, a nie w jednej dłoni.

- Z czego czerpie zatem magia bezróżdżkowa? Czy czary kanalizowane przez różdżkę są jak soczewka?

- Im rzadsze i potężniejsze jest zwierzę czy stwór magiczny, z którego zrobiono rdzeń różdżki, tym silniejsza jest moc skupienia magii. Rdzeń działa jak soczewka, a nie rzucany czar. Drewno jest tylko jego wsparciem.

- Czyli potencjalnie wystarczy wziąć coś potężnego i wpakować to w równie potężne drzewo, by zbudować różdżkę o niezwykłej mocy?

- Tak.

- No dobra, mój Feniks jest potężny. Czyli jedyna różnica między różdżką moją i Voldemorta to obudowa? Które z tych materiałów jest lepsze? Cis czy ostrokrzew?

- Jego.

- Więc jak mam z nim wygrać? Jak mam go pokonać słabszą różdżką?

- Wasze różdżki nie będą walczyły. Tak jak nie walczyły na tym cmentarzu. Tak jak moja różdżka nie rzuci czaru przeciw mnie, tak wasze nie będą próbowały walczyć między sobą. Są siostrami. Są jednym – biorąc pod uwagę ich rdzeń.

- I kawałek drewna to wyczuwa?

- Wyczuwa to pióro w jego wnętrzu. – wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

- Głupie.

- Przyzwyczaj się. Dlatego potrzebujesz własnej siły. Byś nie musiał czerpać z magii różdżki. Byś był przygotowany jeśli ktoś ci ją kiedyś odbierze. Ta moc bierze się z twoich emocji.

- Emocji?

- Jako dziecko miałeś wypadki. Prawda? Pamiętam nadmuchanie twojej ciotki, z twoich wspomnień. Pamiętam węża, i teleportację na dach…

- Wysadziłem też kilka razy szklanki w kuchni. Raz wyrwałem zawiasy w komórce pod schodami.

- Z tego co zaobserwowałem do tej pory, twoja magia ma źródło w złości. Musisz nauczyć się ją przywoływać, by wydobyć jej potencjał na wierzch.

- Ale ja już się tak nie złoszczę jak kiedyś. Nie mam się na co wściekać…

- Oj wydaje mi się , że nie zastanowiłeś się nad tym co właśnie powiedziałeś. Ale jeśli nawet była by to prawda, musiałbyś się nauczyć obracać koło własnych emocji. Przeskakiwać na sąsiednie uczucia, aż znowu pochwycisz złość w dłonie.

- Ty nie chodzisz ciągle wściekły.

- Bo to nie jest emocja, która prowadzi moją magię.

- A co nią jest?

- Co innego – odparł Severus ostro. – A teraz skup się, powinieneś -

- Powinieneś, to ty mi o sobie coś powiedzieć! To niesprawiedliwe!

- Panie Potter. Chce się pan uczyć magii. Egzaminem w pana przypadku będzie walka z tym popapranym Czarnym Panem. Nikt nie będzie się pana pytał jaki kolor lubi Severus Snape.

- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć! – wybuchnął Harry irracjonalnie.

- Zielony.

- Sam się domyśliłem. Nie o to mi chodziło, i doskonale o tym wiesz! – ryknął wściekle.

- Posłuchaj mnie, gówniarzu. Gdybym chciał ci o czymś powiedzieć, posiadłbyś tą wiedzę. A teraz zamknij się i słuchaj.

- Nie. – parsknął Harry i łupnął dłonią w kanapę.

- Zatem proszę. – podał mu książkę leżącą na stoliku. – To jest podręcznik dla dzieci klas drugich, szkoły magii Lunanostre. Do widzenia panu.

- Ale –

- Do widzenia. Żebym pana nie rozpraszał moją osobą pójdę do swojej pracowni. Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać, póki nie wyciągnie pan z tego konkretnych wniosków. Jak będziesz miał jakieś pytania, proszę spisz je na kartce. Żebym miał pewność, że cokolwiek przemyślałeś. A teraz żegnam. – To powiedziawszy porwał kubek z kawą stojący na stoliku i ruszył sprężystym krokiem na górę.

- Severusie – jęknął Harry

- Taak? – uniesienie lewej brwi w górę i spojrzenie przyszpilające do kanapy.

- Proszę? – sapnął niepewnie chłopak.

- Nie, panie Potter. Są jakieś granice. A kiedy je przekraczasz, pomimo moich usilnych nacisków byś tego nie robił, następują konsekwencje. – To powiedziawszy zniknął.

Harry warknął niezadowolony i zrzucił książkę z kolan na podłogę.

- Pięknie. Po całym dniu siedzenia w bibliotece nad aberracjami wampirów, mam czytać kolejne bzdury! Dzięki Snape! - Kopnął książkę, która leżała już na podłodze. Pokręcił się sfrustrowany po pokoju kilka minut. Chciał włączyć telewizor, ale miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że wówczas zabraknie prądu w całym domu dziwnym zrządzeniem losu… _i będzie musiał to gówno czytać przy świeczkach._

Po chwili zrezygnowany chwycił książkę w dłonie i zasiadł z nią na kanapie. W geście ostatecznego buntu położył nogi na stoliku do kawy. _W kapciach, a co!_

_Magya w człowieku była od wieków. Jest nieodłączną częścią prawdziwego człowieka. Jest yego naturą, yego ciałem. Duszą. Zwaną też potocznie duchem. Ludzie bez Magyii są jak zwierzęta. Nie posiadają duszy. Nie posiadają psyche…_

Takie oto słowa głosiło pierwsze kilka zdań podręcznika. Harry zaklął siarczyście i zatrzasnął podręcznik.

- No co za baran to pisał?! Kolejny kurwa Malfoy! Czystokrwiste pierdolce! – wściekł się Harry. Przeczytał nazwisko autora: Broming Flatescue. – O losie… jestem w czarnej dupie… Jakiś francuz. Pięknie! Koronki, ukłony i pocałuj mnie w dupę… żabojadzie! – cisnął książką o ścianę. Fuknął oburzony i zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie. Chwilę leżał w tej pozycji, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież gdzieś w bibliotece Severusa musi być coś więcej o „Magyi"…

Po chwili z pergaminem w dłoni zasiadał za biurkiem biblioteczki Snape'a. Szukanie w ciemno po półkach nie miało sensu. Przejrzał kolejne działy, ale oczywiście nie znalazł nic pożytecznego. Nie było innych pozycji o magii bezróżdżkowej. Ze złości wziął pergamin i nadstawił nad nim pióro, które miało notować jego pytania. Upewnił się uprzednio, że zrozumiało, że będzie zapisywało jedynie pytania. Snape chciał pytań, to je dostanie!

- _Co chcę wiedzieć?_ – Jak do cholery użyć tej pieprzonej magii?! – spytał, a pióro posłusznie zapisało wypowiedziane zdanie.

_- Coś jeszcze?_ – Jak czerpać z mocy, żeby nikt nie domyślił się, że nie używam różdżki?

_Dlaczego Severus jest taki uparty? Co takiego jest jego siłą, że nie chce mi tego powiedzieć? Strach? Nie. Severus Snape niczego się nie boi. Może z wyjątkiem Bloody Marry_. - Czego boi się Severus? – mruknął Harry pod nosem.

- Jak czerpać z wściekłości? Czy potrafię być zły, nawet gdy jestem szczęśliwy? - Jak w ogóle mogę być szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że Malfoy…?

Harry znów się wściekł, gdy tylko pomyślał o chłopaku. Po chwili doszedł z satysfakcją do wniosku, że w ten sposób łatwo mu będzie się wściekać. Wystarczy, że przywoła pieprzonego Draco w swojej wyobraźni i załatwione! Przez moment wydawało mu się, że rozumie o co chodzi.

Zajrzał do książki jeszcze raz. Podzielił pergamin na dwie części. Po lewej napisał _magia różdżkowa_, po prawej umieścił tą, do której badyl nie był potrzebny.

Czary i inkantacje – różdżka.

Leczenie – różdżka.

Transformacja – różdżka.

Animag – bez. Na prawo.

Oklumencja – bez różdżki. Legilimencja – z różdżką.

Aportacja – bez różdżki.

Magia czasu i przestrzeni – artefakty… No dobra… a co z różdżką? Nie potrzebna.

Metamorfomadzy – bez kija.

Czarna magia – różdżka.

Magia krwi – krew… oczywiste.

Eliksiry – to zależy.

- Jasna cholera! Żadnej logiki! – mruknął pod nosem. – Do tworzenia różdżek nie potrzeba różdżek! Czyli co? Wystarczy wziąć gałąź i umaczać ją w… w czym właściwie? We własnej krwi?... nie to nie może być takie proste. Nikt by się wtedy nie przejmował takim Ollivanderem. Każdy wsadzał by sobie patyk w tyłek i miał… gównianą magię, ale zawsze magię… - mruczał nieskładnie pod nosem Potter. – To nie może być ludzka krew. Musi być magiczna. Krew jednorożca, albo smoka… albo Wili? Czy jakby wsadzić serce Malfoya do różdżki to siała by zniszczeniem po świecie?

Po co do diabła robić eliksiry, skoro krew jednorożca leczy wszystko? Po co Severus marnuje swoje wieczory w laboratorium zamiast wycisnąć łzy z tego głupiego ptaka dyrektora? Po co pchać sobie do ust świństwo jakim jest bezoar, skoro jest jednorożec? A w dodatku jakość oryginalnych składników, jest dużo lepsza niż suplementy w buteleczkach.

- No dobra… chodzi o ilość. W zakazanym lesie jest kilka jednorożców i wcale nie są takie chętne by się wykrwawiać dla dobra czarodziei. Feniksa w życiu widziałeś Potter jednego. Ale czy widziałeś żeby miał dziewczynę? Czy jest jak perpetuum mobile? I skąd, do diabła, wziął się płonący ptak? Dlaczego w szkole magii uczą tylko tego co wiąże się z różdżkami?

Jest ich przecież tyle… Magia zwierząt. Hodowla smoków. Wszystkie magiczne bestie… Weasley… ten starszy, no któryś z nich w każdym razie, też rudy, on hodował smoki. Przyleciał razem z nimi na turniej. Co jest rdzeniem różdżki Severusa? Czy można ją jakoś ulepszyć?

Kto jest tak naprawdę potężny? Dumbledore czy jego różdżka? Czy gdybym miał w dłoni różdżkę Voldemorta to byłbym równie silny co on? Czy przepowiednia nie kłamie? Czy pokonanie potwora nie uczyni mnie kolejnym? - Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Znów zbyt wiele pytań i ani jednej odpowiedzi. Czy znał jakiś potężnych czarowników którzy nie byli bydlakami?

- Zaraz… Salazar… ale on był wstrętnym dupkiem. Kogo mamy jeszcze w Slytherinie? Czerwony Baron… dupek. Albus – dupek. Riddle – Dupek. Malfoy… nie on nie jest potężny. Chociaż tez dupek. Lupin! Lupin nie był dupkiem! Był miły! No i Merlin. Merlin był w porządku. Chociaż on miał poważny problem… Jak ona się nazywała? La Fey? Ona była naprawdę niemiła. – Harry po tym krótkim przeglądzie potężnych czarodziei uznał, ze posiadanie mocy wypacza człowieka. Im większa moc, tym większe problemy. Uznał, że wcale nie zamierza stać się takim wrednym typem, jak Czerwony Baron... a jednak miał świadomość, że bez mocy niczego nie dokona i zdechnie marnie.

Westchnął zrezygnowany i przejrzał kolejny rozdział po łebkach. Opisywał czerpanie mocy z różdżki. Zasady jej przepływu. Blokady w mocy i jej skutki. Problemy z samymi różdżkami. System połączeń ciało - umysł. Umysł - wola. Wola – ręka. Jak kanalizacja. Pomyślał. Zatka się gdzieś po drodze, a gówno wybuchnie ci w twarz.

W końcu dobrnął do kolejnego rozdziału.

_Kiedy moc chcesz czerpać z siebie,_

_Musisz zajrzeć najpierw w głąb._

_Nie patrz w gwiazdy, patrz na siebie,_

_Jeden z ciebie wielki głąb._

Harry warknął i uderzył głupią książką o blat biurka.

- Niech Cię szlag Snape! – krzyknął wściekle. Moc z jego dłoni uderzyła w książkę, aż ta podskoczyła nieznacznie na biurku. Kartki zafalowały pod jego palcami. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na książkę. Tym razem na okładce była rycina. Koło emocji. Harry przyjrzał się obrazkowi i jego wzrok przykuł smutek. Obok smutku – żal. Z drugiej strony była radość – dokładnie naprzeciw smutku. – To chyba oczywiste – mruknął niezadowolony – Przecież nie uda się przeskoczyć z radości do smutku w jednej chwili. - Przyjrzał się temu obrazkowi sceptycznie. Gdzieś z boku był strach. Złość była zaraz obok niego. – _Jak to strach i złość?_ - Pomyślał Harry. Po chwili jednak pojął. Łatwo się wścieka, kiedy się boi. Atak w sytuacji zagrożenia jako broń doskonała. A wiedział doskonale, że nie złości się bez powodu. Zawsze był jakiś powód. Choćby nawet bezsilność.

Na kole były też miłość i nienawiść. Bez większych rozważań postanowił , że to co czuje do Draco, to czysta nienawiść. Jeśli okiełznał by ją wystarczająco, to mógłby ją kontrolować. Czytał dalej.

- Bla, bla, bla, coś o emocjach… o, tu jest coś ciekawego. _Każda emocja daje inną energię. Inny rodzaj czarów. Z miłości można wykrzesać leczenie. Ze smutku_… hmmm… _ze smutku klątwy_? Ciekawe. _Z radości czary ochronne_. – To miało sens. Przypomniał sobie patronusa - szczęście to ochrona. _Złość to atak w jej czystej postaci. To są żywioły, zniszczenie. Może też służyć do rozwiania czaru rzuconego na kogoś. Może oczyszczać z drętwoty i innych klątw. Może pomóc wyrzucać z umysłu_… ciekawe.

- _Nienawiść to czarna magia_. To ma sens – mruknął. – _Zaklęcia niewybaczalne żywią się naszą niechęcią, wrogością, nienawiścią. Są tym silniejsze im bardziej pragniesz kogoś skrzywdzić_.

Harry milczał przez chwilę wpatrując się pożółkłe strony książki. _Ogień to energia. Woda to energia. Wiatr jest żywiołem._ Tym może walczyć z Riddlem. Ale jakoś nie wierzył, że zdoła go pokonać. Riddle miał więcej czasu na kumulowanie swojej złości niż Harry. Miał w tym doświadczenie. Ale w tym szaleństwie nie było metody.

Cała ta nienawiść do szlam jest tylko maską, na potrzeby publiki. Riddle jest psychopatą i działa według jakiegoś planu. Potrafiłby się odciąć od złości przez cały ten czas… chyba, że to wcale nie złość. Może kieruje nim nienawiść? Może zemsta? A może jest po prostu szalony? - Coś musiało się wydarzyć. Musi dowiedzieć się co to było. Zdobyć informacje o tym człowieku, jeśli w ogóle jeszcze można nazywać go człowiekiem.

Przez następną godzinę Harry spisywał przepisy na wydobycie mocy. Na dotarcie do jej źródła. Czuł się gotowy. Chciał to przetestować. Musiał natychmiast wyjść w teren i wysadzić coś w powietrze.

Ruszył najpierw do kuchni, ale nie znalazł tam niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać, że Severus w ogóle zjawił się w niej w ostatnim czasie.

- Pięknie. – mruknął tylko i zszedł do pracowni eliksirów. Pusto. Ruszył zatem do drugiego pomieszczenia, które Severus nazywał pracownią i zapukał. Chciał przeprosić za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie i chciał się w końcu uczyć od kogoś kto miał w tym jakieś doświadczenie.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

##

Nie mógł patrzeć dłużej w te oczy. Musiał uciec. Wydawało mu się jakby Lily we własnej osobie wpatrywała się w niego z zadowoleniem.

_Przestań. To nie ona. To tylko jej oczy… tak podobne… głupie oczy… zielone oczy…_

Severus zostawił chłopaka i wyszedł z pokoju, urządzając scenę godną primadonny. Cholerny _gówniarz! Oczywiście, że było coś co wyprowadzało go z równowagi w młodości! C_oś co zmuszało do walki. Nadal zmusza. Do rozwoju. Coś co sprawiało, że się uśmiechał. Że zupełnie zapominał jak kłamać.

Jej głos. Jej zapach. Jej oczy błyszczące szmaragdem, wpatrzone w niego… to przez nie były te wszystkie wyścigi. Idiotyczne walki z Potterem. Klątwy. Głupie wygłupy… katastrofalne w skutkach. A wszystko przez idiotę, który nie mógł znieść ich przyjaźni. A potem szczęścia. Idiotę przekonanego, że należy mu się cały świat, tylko dlatego, że nazywa się Potter!

A teraz się okazało, że jej syn jest identyczny. Zepsuty do szpiku przyjaźnią z Malfoyem. Największą szumowiną Slytherinu od czasu Salazara… no może z wyjątkiem Riddle'a.

Czy mógł coś na to poradzić? Na słynne: „Malfoy dostaje to czego chce"? Jakim cudem Harry nauczył się tego tak szybko? Dlaczego? Obiecał Lily, że nie pozwoli, by dzieciak stał się jak jego ojciec… Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że cała obecna sytuacja sprawi, że gówniarz zacznie myśleć o czymś innym niż czubek własnego nosa.

##

Harry próbował zrozumieć co się właściwie dzisiaj stało i jakoś słabo mu to wychodziło. Wiedział, że Severus próbował wyznaczyć jakieś granice. W sumie spodziewał się tego wcześniej czy później. Nie wyobrażał sobie wszak, że Snape pozwoli mu na wszystko jak w pierwsze dwa dni.

Dyskusja była głupia i pozbawiona logiki… ale czy aż tak mógł się o nią wściec? O niewinne pytanie o podstawy jego magii? Co było tak strasznego w tych podstawach, że nie chciał tego zdradzić? Czemu Severus wyszedł i zamknął się w tym pokoju? Czyżby Harry go jakoś obraził? Ale przecież nie możliwe, żeby Snape, człowiek racjonalny, urządzał fochy o przegraną w dyskusji o mózg Granger. Nawet jeśli była drzazgą w dupie całego Slytherinu, i połowy Ravenclawu.

Uznał, że trzeba to jakoś wyjaśnić. Może jednak przeprosić? Nie. Snape uzna, że to tylko puste słowa… nie uwierzy przecież, że Harry'emu mogłoby być przykro o taką pierdołę.

Przez chwilę przez myśl Harry'ego przemknęło pytanie: Czy jak porządnie się na mnie obrazi to mnie wyrzuci? Odeśle do Dropsa albo Riddle'a? A może zamknie gdzieś w ciemnym miejscu… nie, Snape nie wykorzystałby jego wspomnień tak perfidnie… Harry był tego niemal pewien. A jednak cień strachu pozostał pod skórą.

Severusa nie było nigdzie indziej, więc musiał być w tym przeklętym, zamkniętym na cztery spusty pokoju, do którego Harry wcześniej pukał. Nawet sypialnia była pusta, co Harry sprawdził popychając lekko uchylone drzwi.

- Sev? - Zawołał w końcu stojąc na korytarzu. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Severusie? – zawołał już bardziej zdecydowanie.

- Zaraz – usłyszał cierpki głos zza białych drzwi do pracowni. Po chwili lekko się uchyliły i ukazał się w nich łeb Mistrza Eliksirów. – Czego?

- Yyy..

- Bardzo to elokwentne panie Potter. Spisałeś już wszystkie zagadnienia, które chcesz wyjaśnić w tym tygodniu?

- Nie – skłamał Harry pod nosem, czerwieniąc się. _Jak głupiec zapomniał wziąć kartki z biurka w bibliotece!_

- Więc wróć jak skończysz – odpowiedział chłodno Snape i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Ale-

- Jak skończysz! – powtórzył Severus, nie otwierając ponownie drzwi.

Harry westchnął cicho i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Był teraz już stuprocentowo pewny, że czymś zirytował Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Chciałem przeprosić – szepnął pod nosem do samego siebie. Nie miał ochoty na nic więcej w tym momencie. Jeszcze chwila z jakąkolwiek książką i spali cały dom niekontrolowanym wyrzutem furii.

Usiadł na łóżku i zamyślił się. Severus był dziwny. Gotował dla niego obiady. Żartował. Pozwalał na zakupy. Oglądał z nim filmy wieczorami. A teraz zamknął się, nie chcąc nawet patrzeć na Harry'ego. Dlaczego tak się stało? Co on tam robił? Czym była ta cholerna pracownia? Dlaczego jego ubranie było czerwono - brunatne? Czy to krew?

Cisnął przeklętą książką o podłogę. Czytał dzisiaj kilka godzin… wczoraj czytał cały dzień. Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że chciał pobyć przez chwilę z żywym człowiekiem? Jeśli to będzie tak wyglądało, długo tego nie zniesie. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że czuje się samotny.

Odkąd poznał Draco, nigdy się tak nie czuł. Po raz pierwszy od fatalnych wydarzeń na cmentarzu, poczuł, że chciałby do niego napisać. Po chwili jednak uszczypnął się w nogę. To było głupie. Draco pewnie nienawidził go skrycie od początku, a wszystko to było grą… łzy pociekły po jego twarzy, wytarł je wściekle rękawem i sięgnął do szuflady po notes. Chwycił w dłoń długopis i zaczął pisać.

##

_Kochana mamo_

_Wiem, że długo nie pisałem. Przepraszam._

_Kurcze, dzisiaj chyba taki dzień. Przeprosin, które nie docierają. Wszystkich wkoło przepraszam i nic to nie daje. Nikt nie chce tego słuchać._

_Ci wszyscy w koło to Snape._

_Chyba się na mnie wściekł dzisiaj. Nie wiem co mam mu powiedzieć. Co mógłbym zrobić? Nawet nie rozumiem co się stało._

_Zawsze mi się wydawało, że Lwy i Węże się nie lubią. A jednak byliście blisko. Niesamowite._

_Nie. Rozumiem. Go. Zamknął się dziś w czymś, co nazywa pracownią. Nie wiem czy nie zabija tam czegoś, bo cały umazany był we krwi i nie chciał mnie wpuścić… A! Zapomniałbym napisać. Mieszkam jakby u niego. We Włoszech. Podobno znasz ten dom. Podobno w nim bywałaś. I w tym barze w centrum też. Ciekawe czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem?_

_Chociaż dzisiaj to chyba nie ma znaczenia. Źle mi. Bardzo źle. Boję się._

_Voldemort powrócił i chce mnie zabić. Nie tylko on. Cała jego zgraja psychopatów razem z nim. Miałaś okazję ich poznać. Kurcze, pewnie większość z nich widywałaś na śniadaniach w Wielkiej Sali. Avery był z wami w szkole w tym samym czasie. I Malfoy i jego żona. Nazywała się wtedy Black. Co za głupia rodzina! Wiem też, że Dumbledore wam nie pomógł. Coś spaprał... nie do końca to pojmuję, ale jakoś w tej kwestii wierzę Severusowi._

_Tak, __Severus__. Dziwne, nie? Obiecał, że mi pomoże. Że obiecał to tobie. Trochę tego nie pojmuję. I brak mi Draco. Zwłaszcza jak robi się ciemno, czuję że go nie ma. Może nigdy nie było? Może był tylko złudzeniem. Chciałbym znów się w niego wtulić. Czułem się wtedy szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli to wszystko było kłamstwem. Było przyjemne. Teraz nie mam nic. I pewnie więcej tego nie zrobię. Wiesz, nie przytulę go. Jego ojciec jest sługą Riddle'a. Draco pewnie też. Wyssał to z mlekiem Blacków._

_I nie wiem tylko co ze Snapem. Jest jakimś szpiegiem. Tak twierdzi. A ja chciałbym, żeby przestał mnie okłamywać. Wiem, że coś ukrywa. Czegoś nie mówi. Wiem, że to było ważne. Wciąż jest._

Powieki Harry'ego zaczęły robić się ciężkie, więc dopisał jeszcze kilka słów.

_Przepraszam, że nie pisałem. Nie mogłem. Są rzeczy których nie odważę się napisać. To głupie. Ale nikomu o tym nie powiem. Muszę się z tym uporać, bo to głupie uczucie. Zupełnie bez sensu. A on mnie nie lubi._

_Bawcie się dobrze z tatą. Wy przynajmniej macie siebie._

_H._

##

Musiał się wyładować. Musiał. Nie mógł wpuścić chłopaka do środka. Nie może mu pokazać. Nie tą część siebie. To było tylko jego. Jego własne.

Severus widział twarz chłopaka. Był przybity i zmęczony. Chciał porozmawiać. Ale Severus nie mógł teraz rozmawiać. Nie potrafił. Widziałby w nim teraz Jamesa Pottera. Rozmową mógłby go tylko skrzywdzić. _Pieprzony James! Mały, rozpuszczony arystokrata_!

Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić.

Godzinę później usiadł zmęczony na podłodze. Gapił się na „dzieło" które stworzył z dezaprobatą i niechęcią.

- Jesteś potworem. – mruknął cicho, patrząc na swoje brudne dłonie. – Lily. – Szepnął po chwili – Harry jest podobny do swojego ojca. Ma cięty, złośliwy jęzor. Jest uparty. I ciekawski. Nie wiem czy to wada. Może mu się to przydać w życiu. Pomóc przeżyć starcie. Chyba rodzi się między nami coś więcej niż relacja uczeń – nauczyciel. Nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Boję się. Nie chcę tych uczuć. Uczucia są słabością na wojnie. Nie potrzebuję ich.

Potargał swoje włosy i oparł głowę na ramionach. Podkulił nogi. Ściana przyjemnie chłodziła jego plecy.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Harry chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, gdy dobijał się do pracowni. Czemu się nie odezwał? Czemu podkulił ogon i odszedł wyrzucony za drzwi? Czemu nie próbował nawet nacisnąć klamki?

_Zaufanie _– pomyślał Severus. – _Jeszcze długa droga przed nami._

Powoli podniósł się do pozycji stojącej i wytarł dłonie w szmatę leżącą na krześle. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, upewniając się wcześniej, że nie natknie się na chłopaka w korytarzu. Nie chciał go już dzisiaj oglądać. Pytania o magię mogą poczekać do jutra.

Wziął prysznic i zszedł na dół zrobić kolację. Na stole stał już talerz z kanapkami ozdobionymi kawałkami warzyw i ketchupem. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przy talerzu leżała karteczka.

_Nie chciałem przeszkadzać._

_ Przepraszam._

_Smacznego._

Miał ochotę pobiec na górę i przytulic gówniarza. Wyjaśnić, że nie przeszkadza. Nigdy. Że może mówić co chce, byle tylko nie kłamał. Może działać jak chce, byle w ostatecznym rozrachunku przeżył. Ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wziął pierwszą z brzegu kanapkę, na której leżały plasterki ogórka i sięgnął do lodówki po sok pomarańczowy.

Cztery kanapki później poszedł na górę, zobaczyć czy Harry przygotował listę pytań o moc i magię bezróżdżkową. Cała niechęć do oglądania dzieciaka wyparowała, gdy przeczytał tą krótką notkę. Jednak gdy wszedł do pokoju, chłopak spał zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku. _Tym razem chociaż przebrał się w piżamę._ Severus nakrył chłopca kołdrą i przymknął okno w sypialni.

- Dobranoc Harry – szepnął wychodząc z pokoju.

- Dobranoc – szepnął równie cicho Harry, gdy usłyszał zamykające się drzwi. Przez jego usta przemknął nieznaczny uśmiech. A potem Harry Potter zapadł w głęboki sen.


	14. Chapter 14

**13. Rozdział trzynasty, który jest pierzasty.**

Severus postanowił zostawić emocje ich własnemu biegowi. Miał świadomość, że im bardziej będzie z nimi walczył, tym bardziej one będą wygrywały tą walkę, zajmując jego świadomość. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że próba ich odcięcia lub wyrzucenia sprawi, że wrócą jak bumerang i rozbiją jego starannie zbudowane mury i zasieki, którymi otoczył własne serce. Zostawione samym sobie pewnie też wydrążą małe dziury, którymi będą przebijały się do świadomości, jednak w ten sposób wyrządzą mniej szkody jego godności osobistej.

Musiał zaakceptować otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Nie miał jedynie pojęcia jak tego dokonać. Czuł troskę o tego chłopca. Musiał chronić tego bezczelnego gówniarza. W jego świadomości kotłowały się sprzeczności. Potter – syn jego szkolnego nemezis. Potomek kolca w dupie jego istnienia. A jednak w tym samym momencie to przecież tylko Harry. Pamiętał doskonale jak Lily z czułością wypowiadała to imię. Pamiętał miłość w jej oczach, gdy patrzyła na dziecko śpiące w łóżeczku. Pamiętał cholerne kołysanki, które mu śpiewała!

A teraz te same oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Wyłapywały drobne gesty, nieścisłości w jego zachowaniu. Potter nieudolnie próbował naśladować jego mimikę. Jakby dzięki temu wydawało mu się, że jest bardziej stanowczy czy przebiegły. Bardziej ślizgoński. Chłopiec dostosowywał się do sytuacji, musiał się wiele nauczyć. Severus nie przyspieszy wtłaczania w niego reguł gry. Na szczęście dzieciak uczył się ich odkąd trafił do Slytherinu, Severus był z tego zadowolony. Gdyby miał nauczyć czegoś tego kretyna Longbottoma – sytuacja byłaby z góry skazana na porażkę. Na szczęście Harry nie był Gryfonem.

A jednak dobrze by było, gdyby dzieciak poznał kilka cnót, którym hołdowała jego matka. Szczerość. Uczciwość. Gotowość do poświęceń. Ale na to był jeszcze czas i Severus nie zamierzał tłumaczyć dziecku – że jego los może się nie okazać taki różowy jakby tego pragnął. Teraz musiał się skupić. Miał dwa miesiące, by nauczyć dzieciaka jak najwięcej.

##

Harry obudził się spokojny. Nie śniły mu się tej nocy koszmary. Nie śniły mu się też ekscesy łóżkowe z Draco, ani co ważniejsze z Severusem. Już sam ten fakt był dla niego wielką ulgą. Sny bowiem były na tyle obrazowe, że Harry budził się gotowy, by przelecieć cokolwiek co nawinęłoby się pod rękę.

Czuł się dobrze i próbował umiejscowić gdzieś przyczynę tego samopoczucia. Przecież wczorajszy dzień, był z natury tych raczej nudnych i przykrych. Severus nie raczył z nim porozmawiać. Cały niemal dzień się nim nie interesował. Potem jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, coś co wydawało mu się snem. Przez jego senną świadomość przebił się ciężar układanej na nim kołdry. Przez chwilę nawet zdawało mu się, że się przesłyszał, gdy dotarł do niego szept Mistrza Eliksirów.

Nie potrafił sprecyzować tego wrażenia. Jakby ktoś o niego dbał. Nie żeby było to dla niego coś zupełnie nowego – w końcu pani Narcyza przychodziła powiedzieć „dobranoc" jemu i Draco, gdy tam sypiał. Ale gdzieś w świadomości wiedział, że inne znaczenie miało takie zachowanie w wykonaniu kobiety, matki jego przyjaciela, a zupełnie inne, gdy robił to ten zdystansowany i zamknięty w sobie facet.

Harry wiedział, że Severus musiał już wcześniej przychodzić do jego pokoju. Był niemal pewny, że w sobotę zasnął w ubraniu. Obudził się natomiast w piżamie i pod kołdrą, a okno było zamknięte.

_Severus o niego dbał._

Już samo to zdanie wydawało się absurdalne. Dlaczego dbał? Jak to możliwe, że chciał mu pomagać i otaczał opieką? Dlaczego nie chciał niczego w zamian? I czy to w ogóle możliwe, że nie chciał? Zwykle każdy czegoś od niego chciał. Jak to możliwe, że Snape naraża swoją reputację, tylko dlatego, że znał Lily Evans?

Myśląc o tym czuł zadziwiające ciepło wewnątrz. Ale też olbrzymi niepokój, który sprawiał, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie chciał czuć się w ten sposób. Wcale nie chciał, żeby ktoś się nim opiekował. Kiedy w zeszłym roku w końcu poczuł się bezpiecznie… kiedy zdawało mu się, że komuś na nim zależy… wszystko runęło w gruzy chwilę później. Nie chciał czuć się w ten sposób nigdy więcej. Nie pozwoli sobie na nadzieję. Nie będzie czekał na oznaki sympatii. Nie będzie się prosił o kontakt. Ani o rozmowę. Skoro Severus potrzebuje się zamykać... tak jest chyba lepiej. W ten sposób nie będzie stwarzał pozorów więzi emocjonalnej. Harry bał się nawet myśleć o posiadaniu emocji. Chciałby potrafić je wyłączać. Być może tęsknota za Draco nie byłaby wtedy taka dotkliwa. Być może ból zdrady byłby mniejszy… może nawet w ogóle by go nie było.

Musi skupić się na nauce. Nie potrzebuje sentymentów. Potrzebuje przeżyć walkę z psychopatą, który chce go zabić.

##

Severus poszedł z kawą do pracowni. Spodziewał się, że dzieciak będzie spał jak zwykle do późna. Usiadł za biurkiem i zaciągnął się zapachem gorącego napoju. Powróciło do niego wspomnienie wczorajszej rozmowy z Riddlem – który otrzymał przedwcześnie potwierdzenie od Crabba, Notta i Malfoya o zniknięciu Harry'ego. Uświadomiony Tom wezwał oczywiście nikogo innego – a Severusa, by zlecić mu zadanie zebrania jak największej ilości informacji u źródła - czyli u Albusa. Snape musiał przyznać, że logika nadal nie była najmocniejszą stroną Riddle'a, skoro nadal źródła wszelkich kłopotów upatrywał jedynie w samym tetryku.

_- Dyrektorze?_

_- Tak, mój chłopcze? – Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z uwagą._

_- Czarny Pan uzyskał potwierdzenie dla swoich informacji. Chce teraz bym wyciągnął coś od ciebie._

_- Hmmm. – zamyślił się Albus, gładząc swoją siwą brodę. Severus mógł dostrzec, że worki pod oczami dyrektora nabrały lekko sinawego odcienia._

_- Spałeś w ogóle? - zapytał z troską w głosie, jakby faktycznie go to obchodziło, ale należało zachowywać pozory ogłady. Odpowiedziało mu machnięcie dłonią. Świadczące o tym, że jego rozmówca nie silił się na konwenanse. To mogło znaczyć tyle, że Albus oczy zmrużył ostatnio prawdopodobnie przed zakończeniu roku szkolnego._

_- Dobrą wiadomością, jest to, że mamy teraz pewność, że chłopiec nie trafił do Toma. – uspokajał sam siebie Dumbledore. - Czy nie zjawił się może u Draco, jak poprzednio? – Spytał zaciekawiony Albus._

_- Malfoy przekazał Czarnemu Panu, że Draco nie ma kontaktu z chłopakiem. Albusie, gdzie on jest?_

_- Chciałbym to wiedzieć, mój chłopcze. Chciałbym go chronić. Boję się co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby oni znaleźli go pierwsi. – Powiedział ze smutkiem Dumbledore. „Och, założę się, że się boisz. Straciłbyś swój jedyny atut, stary lisie". Przemknęło przez głowę Severusa._

_- Więc nie mamy żadnego tropu?_

_- Obawiam się, że nie, Severusie. Ślad urwał się na Pokątnej. Ale na razie nie udało nam się namierzyć nikogo kto by go widział. Może ktoś zgłosi się do naszych kontaktów w Biurze Aurorów. Ale sam rozumiesz, że Knot wszystko utrudnia. Nie chce zgodzić się na rozprzestrzenienie informacji, że Voldemort powrócił. Bez tej wiedzy, nikt nie pomoże nam szukać chłopca, bo nikt nie widzi zagrożenia w ucieczce nastolatka. Zaczynam kampanię prasową, ale Ministerialne wtyki próbują ją zdyskredytować. Więc obawiam się, że niewiele z informacji, które posiadam przedrze się do opinii publicznej. Obawiam się, że nasz minister jest głupszy niż moje kierpce, a uparty bardziej niż hipogryf._

_Severus milczał słuchając starca. Oczekiwał na zadanie, które w końcu mu zleci, bo przecież nie pozostawi go bezczynnym, gdy Voldemort wziął się do roboty._

_- Mógłbyś przejść się po Nokturnie? – spytał w końcu. Severus zdusił grymas, który chciał wypłynąć na jego twarz. Dziad był taki przewidywalny._

_- Mógłbym. Nie spodziewaj się jednak, że chłopak jest na tyle głupi, by powędrować do Borgina & Burkesa. – „A żebyś ty wiedział, jak głupie w rzeczywistości jest to dziecko, nie pokładałbyś w nim żadnej nadziei na zgładzenie Riddle'a". Myślał w duchu. – Myślę, że wyjechał. Może nawet do innego kraju. – Severus pociągnął łyk herbaty z zielonej filiżanki. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu jego filiżanki w których Albus serwował mu herbatę nie przedstawiały biegających jednorożców, ani latających smoków. Były po prostu zielone._

_- Ach! Chłopcze, jesteś genialny! Zaraz napiszę do Madame Maxime! – Severus uniósł tylko brew w odpowiedzi. Miał ochotę zaklaskać samemu sobie. Wyobraźnia starca zapewne przeszukiwała już centrum Paryża i podległe dzielnice. – No wiesz, ta dziewczyna z którą Harry był na balu. – Zaświergotał radośnie dyrektor. „Nie spałem z Fleur!" powrócił do niego oburzony krzyk chłopaka. Siłą woli powstrzymał złośliwy uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Tymczasem Albus nakręcał się w swoim szczęściu i poczuciu przebiegłości._

_- Być może faktycznie panna Delacour będzie miała jakieś informacje. Wydawało się, że są blisko. – skłamał płynnie. Albus zacmokał zadowolony, ssąc cukierka i sięgnął do szuflady po pergamin. _

Severus przymknął lekko powieki i zaciągnął się aromatem czarnej kawy wracając myślami do chwili obecnej, czyli własnej biblioteki. Postawił kubek przed sobą, gdy jego wzrok padł na dziwnie zapisany pergamin na własnym biurku.

_Jak do cholery użyć tej pieprzonej magii?! – _pismo pióra automatycznego. Więc dzieciak wykonał zadanie? Spisał ważne dla niego pytania?

_Jak czerpać z mocy, żeby nikt nie domyślił się, że nie używam różdżki?_

_Czego boi się Severus? – _Snape zmarszczył lekko nos przy tym pytaniu. Było zupełnie nie na temat.

_Jak czerpać z wściekłości? Czy potrafię być zły, nawet gdy jestem szczęśliwy?_

_Czyli co? Wystarczy wziąć gałąź i umaczać ją w… w czym właściwie? We własnej krwi?..._ – Co? Co ten niedorzecz…

_Czy jakby wsadzić serce Malfoya do różdżki, to siała by zniszczeniem po świecie?_ - Severus prychnął rozbawiony i zdusił w sobie potrzebę, by dopisać na marginesie, że ta różdżka tylko wyglądała by ładnie. Byłaby zupełnie bezużyteczna.

_Po co do diabła robić eliksiry, skoro krew jednorożca leczy wszystko? _– Głupek – szepnął Severus do siebie.

_Po co Severus marnuje swoje wieczory w laboratorium, zamiast wycisnąć łzy z tego głupiego ptaka dyrektora? _

_Po co pchać sobie do ust świństwo jakim jest bezoar, skoro jest jednorożec?_

_Ale czy widziałeś, żeby miał dziewczynę? _– Hmmm… o kogo pytał? I skąd na Merlina wzięło się to pytanie?

_Czy jest jak perpetuum mobile? _– No dobra, dzieciak nawąchał się wczoraj jakiś szkodliwych oparów. Może jednak warto zabezpieczyć laboratorium eliksirów…

_I skąd, do diabła, wziął się płonący ptak? _– Też mu się na rozważania filozoficzne zebrało…

_Dlaczego w szkole magii uczą tylko tego co wiąże się z różdżkami? _

_Co jest rdzeniem różdżki Severusa?_

_ Czy można ją jakoś ulepszyć?_ – Słucham?! – chciał zapytać na głos. Ale przygryzł tylko swoją wargę i czytał dalej.

_Kto jest tak naprawdę potężny? _

_Dumbledore czy jego różdżka?_

_Czy gdybym miał w dłoni różdżkę Voldemorta, to byłbym równie silny co on? _

_Czy przepowiednia nie kłamie? _

_Czy pokonanie potwora nie uczyni mnie kolejnym?_

_Kogo mamy jeszcze w Slytherinie?_

_Jak ona się nazywała? La Fey?_

_Może kieruje nim nienawiść? Może zemsta? A może jest po prostu szalony? _

Severus przeczytał listę dziwacznych pytań na pergaminie leżącym przed nim. Dlaczego Harry wczoraj skłamał? Przecież przygotował listę pytań. Może zupełnie idiotycznych, i całkowicie niezwiązanych z tematem, ale kilka z nich było nawet zabawnych_. Ciekawe co by wyszło gdyby włożyć serce Lucjusza do Wierzby Płaczącej?_ Severus ocknął się… _nie, to rozumowanie zaprowadzi go, do kolejnych frustracji._ Czego tak naprawdę chciał dzieciak? I jak to możliwe, że tyle pytań w notatkach gówniarza tyczyło się jego osoby? I kogo tyczyły się ostatnie? Pytał o Riddle'a. Prawda? Ostanie 3 pytania tyczyły się Voldemorta, nie Severusa… tak, to musiało być… - „_Na boga Snape! Uspokój się, co cię to obchodzi co on o tobie myśli?!"_

- Yyy… Nie śpisz? – Padło idiotyczne pytanie od strony drzwi. Severus uniósł głowę i spojrzał obojętnie na chłopca. Harry przypatrywał mu się przytomnie.

- Zaiste, panie Potter. Może mi pan powiedzieć, co mówiłem o zasadzie numer trzy?

- Trzy? – Harry wydawał się zdezorientowany. Wybałuszył te swoje zielone oczy i zbladł.

- Trzy. Panie Potter. – powtórzył Snape splatając palce obu rąk na blacie biurka. Przykleił do swojej twarzy srogą minę.

- Yyyy… że mam nie kłamać? – Podrapał się po czuprynie, wichrząc ją zupełnie. Severus skrzywił się. _Cholerny gest Pottera._

- W istocie.

- Nie rozumiem. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze nic powiedzieć. – odparł Harry. Severus podniósł tylko pergamin. Chłopak spojrzał na niego smutno.

- To chyba niewłaściwe pytania. Nie chciałem ich…

- Kłamiesz. Znów.

- Och, w porządku! Zapomniałem! Zapomniałem ich zabrać z cholernej biblioteki! Zadowolony?! Zapomniałem zabrać ze sobą pergamin z jakimiś głupimi pytaniami, a ty na mnie nawrzeszczałeś bez powodu! Odechciało mi się tej całej magii.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zamierzasz się jej nauczyć, bo się obraziłeś? – Zdumienie malujące się na twarzy Severusa przemknęło przed oczami Harry'ego tylko przez chwilę. Potem uleciało niczym testral w szarą mgłę.

- Och, nic takiego nie powiedziałem! Jak na ślizgona bierzesz wszystko strasznie dosłownie! Chciałem się uczyć! Od ciebie! Bezpośrednio. Zamiast tego zostawiłeś mnie bez słowa wyjaśnienia! A ja chciałem pogadać!

- O czym? – Severus przerwał te bezpodstawne wrzaski.

- A czy to ważne? – Prychnął Harry tonem: „_Jakby cię to w ogóle obchodziło_".

- Nie wiem. Sprawdź to dzisiaj.

- Och, dziękuję szanownemu panu. Cholera! Jak ty to robisz? Wstałem dzisiaj w naprawdę dobrym nastroju. Nie minęło nawet 5 minut i jestem bombą grożącą wybuchem. Chcesz mnie przyprawić o nerwicę?

- Słucham? – prychnął Severus rozbawiony.

- Och, nie ważne. Nie zrozumiesz.

- Harry. Chodź tu. Usiądź. – wskazał mu fotel stojący nieopodal biurka. Chłopak naburmuszony ruszył w jego stronę. – Co się dzieje? – spytał Severus spokojnie.

- Nie chcę się kłócić. – odpowiedział Harry, siadając w fotelu.

- To się nie kłóć. – odparował na to Severus.

- Próbowałeś kiedyś wytrzymać sam ze sobą? – prychnął Harry zaplatając ręce na piersi.

- Doprawdy, panie Potter? Wydaje mi się, że nieodmiennie znoszę się od 35 lat i jeszcze ani razu się nie kłóciłem ze sobą.

- Bardzo zabawne. Naprawdę zabiłoby cię, gdybyś przestał zachowywać się dziwnie?

- Dziwnie? - uniesienie lewej brwi w górę.

- Ukrywać się przede mną. Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem wczoraj? Przepraszam jeśli sprawa Granger aż tak cię wkurzyła.

- Słucham? – teraz Severus miał wrażenie, że ktoś zamknął go na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Mungu i zapomniał mu o tym powiedzieć.

- No, przykro mi, że mam inne zdanie na temat poniżania innych. Wiesz, sam byłem źle traktowany, przez znakomitą większość mojego życia. Przykro mi, że nie podoba ci się to, że nie jestem dumny z tego jak traktujesz Longbottoma. Jest fajtłapą, wiem to. Ale ma wystarczająco trudno w życiu, byś nie musiał tego jeszcze pogarszać. – Severus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Harry czuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnienia. – No, słyszałem, że babcia go wychowuje, a jego rodzice są w Mungu. Na stałe. To znaczy… jest jakby sierotą. Prawda? To chyba nie jest za miłe z twojej strony, że tak go traktujesz. Jestem pewny, że wiesz jak wygląda jego życie.

- Czy przypominasz sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek wyśmiał jego sytuację rodzinną?

- To nie ma znaczenia. _Jego_ wyśmiewasz. On boi się nawet przejść obok ciebie w Wielkiej Sali! Czy gdybym nie był wężem, też byś mnie tak traktował?

- Nie. I wiesz doskonale dlaczego. - odpowiedział przerażony tym rozumowaniem Severus.

- A jednak obraziłeś się na mnie, bo udowodniłem ci, że nie masz racji. – drążył temat dzieciak.

- Harry. Nie obraziłem się na ciebie.

- Ale...

- Ale nawet ja czasem potrzebuję przestrzeni. I chwili spokoju.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie miało nic wspólnego ze mną? Mam ci w to uwierzyć?

- Musiałem rozwiązać swój własny problem.

- I nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć?

- Powinieneś już zauważyć, że nie jestem zbyt wylewny.

- O, nie martw się. Zauważyłem. Gdyby ci ktoś urwał nogę, powiedziałbyś pewnie, że to tylko draśnięcie. – prychnął Harry.

- Oczywiście. Strata kończyny nie jest czymś definitywnym, jeśli poda się właściwy eliksir we właściwym czasie.

- A weź idź! To była tylko przenośnia! Wiem, że szkiele-wzro i kilka sprytnych czarów regenerujących i nie ma problemu. Chodzi o fakt! Dlaczego ja mam być szczery, skoro ty nie potrafisz? – wybuchnął kolejny raz zirytowany Harry.

- Co zatem proponujesz? – spytał Severus próbując negocjować z tym idiotycznym dzieciakiem.

- Nie będziesz mnie okłamywał. – _To nie było trudne do przyjęcia. W końcu nie powiedzenie czegoś… nie jest kłamstwem. Lily powiedziałaby, że to relatywizm moralny. Ale w obecnych okolicznościach chyba mu się należało trochę swobody._

- Dobrze.

- O co zatem wczoraj poszło?

- Nie chcę o tym mówić. – odparł Severus robiąc groźną minę.

- I uważasz, że to załatwia sprawę? – palnął Harry. Severus spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Z kim przeżyłeś swój pierwszy orgazm? – zapytał nagle Snape patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. Wyglądał jakby to była najbardziej istotna informacja jakiej teraz pragnie.

- Co?! Z… Spadaj! Nie powiem ci! To moja sprawa! – zaprotestował Harry wyraźnie przestraszony.

- Podobnie jak moje samopoczucie wczoraj. Czy możesz pojąć w swym upartym umyśle, że są rzeczy o których nie będę z tobą rozmawiał? Są wspomnienia, których nigdy ci nie pokażę. Bo są prywatne. I takie mają pozostać. – Harry naburmuszył się lekko. Przez chwilę skubał krawędź biurka po czym podniósł wzrok na Severusa.

- Może masz rację. Jednak jak ja mam zatrzymać coś dla siebie? Ty będziesz mnie uczył oklumencji. Będziesz mógł zobaczyć co zechcesz.

- Na początku zapewne tak. Ustalimy więc jakiś sygnał, który będziesz mi dawał, gdybym zapuścił się za daleko.

- Jasne… a ty go od razu rozpoznasz. - prychnął Harry, wciąż nie mogąc się pogodzić ze swoją pozycją w dyskusji.

- Rozpoznam. – powiedział tylko spokojnie Severus i pociągnął łyk kawy.

- No dobrze. Powiesz mi chociaż co tam robiłeś, gdy zapukałem?

- Byłem zajęty. – Severus spojrzał groźnie na chłopaka. – I to jest sygnał, który już powinieneś rozpoznawać jako wyraźny. _Nie chcę. O tym. Mówić_.

- Ale...

- Harry, proszę cię. Nie chcę się powtarzać. - Severus chwycił nasadę swojego nosa i lekko ścisnął.

- Powiedz tylko czy nikogo nie zabiłeś?! – wypalił w końcu dzieciak, po czym zagryzł wargi. Spoglądał na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami pełnymi lęku.

- Słucham?

- No, byłeś we krwi . – Severus uśmiechnął się. Lekko ugryzł się w język. Musiał poczuć ból, by się nie roześmiać.

- Mogę ci przysiąc, że nikt wczoraj nie umarł z mojej ręki. – Harry zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Spojrzał w końcu bardzo poważnie na niego, skupiając spojrzenie na źrenicach Severusa.

- Dobrze. Czy możemy wziąć się zatem za magię? – spytał niemal szeptem dzieciak.

- Po śniadaniu. – odparł Severus. Potter wstał z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – I Harry… dziękuję za wczorajsze kanapki.

- Proszę bardzo. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Za co mnie wczoraj przeprosiłeś w tej notatce?

- Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. Wiem, że mam niewyparzony pysk… ale nie chciałbym, żebyś mnie z tego powodu odesłał, jak się wkurzysz.

- Dlaczego na boga, przyszło ci coś takiego do głowy? – kolejne wzruszenie ramion w odpowiedzi. – Harry. – Przyszpilił go groźnym spojrzeniem. _Jeszcze chwila i dostanie migreny od tego mrużenia powiek._

- Nie wiem. Tak jakoś.

- Posłuchaj mnie, głupie dziecko. Mogę się wściec, mogę krzyknąć, mogę nawet czasem coś potłuc. Wysadzić w powietrze. Ale nigdy nie poślę cię na śmierć. Zrozumiałeś?

- Nie wiem – wzruszenie ramion. Severus mógłby go uderzyć za ten gest. – Chyba tak.

- Nigdy nie oddam cię Albusowi, by karmił cię swoimi cytrynowymi dropsami. Nigdy nie oddam cię Tomowi, by mógł poczęstować cię Avadą. A już z całą cholerną pewnością, nie odeślę cię do twojej przeklętej rodziny! – Nie wytrzymał Severus. Fasada na moment opadła. Jak to dziecko w ogóle mogło coś takiego pomyśleć?

- Obiecujesz? – smutne spojrzenie zielnych oczu skupiło się na twarzy Severusa.

- Przysięgam. – odpowiedział poważnie. Miał ochotę wrócić na Privet Drive i przenicować tych cholernych mugoli. Zabić ich własnoręcznie i patrzeć jak ich krew spływa mu po dłoniach.

- Nawet jak będę bezczelny? – Severus westchnął.

- Chodź do kuchni. Bezczelnie zjesz śniadanie, a potem bezczelnie weźmiesz się za naukę magii! I nie można ulepszyć mojej różdżki. – zmienił nagle temat.

- A gdyby dać ci nową, lepszą? – zainteresował się Harry, idąc za nim do kuchni.

- Nie mam nic do zarzucenia swojej starej. Heban i włos jednorożca, władam nią od prawie 25 lat i jeszcze mnie nie zawiodła. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Dobrze. Na razie się z tobą zgodzę, ale jeszcze wykonam pewne badania na ten temat. A teraz powiedz mi coś bardzo ważnego…

- Co jeszcze, panie Potter? – Snape chciał ukryć irytację. Był zły na Petunię, nie na dzieciaka, który nie ufał ludziom do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Severus go nie zdradzi.

- Jajecznica na bekonie czy tosty z serem? – spytał radosnym tonem dzieciak. Jego labilność emocjonalna była zadziwiająca.

- Nie widzę przeszkód, by zjeść obie te rzeczy. Ty kroisz ser. – odpowiedział Snape.

- Nie wiem, czy moje delikatne dłonie są stworzone …- Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nie dokończył zdania. Pozostawiając sugestię wiszącą w powietrzu.

- Twoje dziewicze paluszki mogą trochę popracować, cięcie skórki boomslanga jakoś ci nie uwłacza. – Harry spłonął przez ułamek sekundy rumieńcem. „_Co do cholery roi się w tej nastoletniej głowie?"_

- Och, dobrze, znaj moje dobre serce. Potnę nawet boczek. – zgodził się chłopak. Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

##

- Skup się Potter!

- No, a myślisz, że co ja robię! – wypalił wściekły Harry.

- Bujasz w obłokach. Nie masz się zastanawiać jak tu zrzucić niebo na głowę Voldemorta. Masz poruszyć cholerne piórko!

- Nie mogę! To głupie. Po co mam ćwiczyć lewitację piórek? Ja potrzebuję niewerbalnej Avady!

- Potrzebujesz się skoncentrować. Potrzebujesz zrozumieć magię płynącą w tobie. Jej przepływ od twojego magicznego rdzenia, przez ciało, aż do tego cholernego piórka!

- A udław się tym piórkiem! – wrzasnął wściekły Harry. I piórko poleciało prosto do twarzy Severusa.

- Dobrze. – powiedział Sev trzymając piórko między palcami.

- Łał! Kurwa! Zrobiłem to! – Harry podskoczył w miejscu z radości.

- Śmiem twierdzić, że nie intencjonalnie. – zawyrokował Snape.

- Chciałem, żeby trzasnęło cię w twarz. – Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.

- Podziwu godna motywacja.

- A jednak skuteczna. Nie potrzebowałem chęci poruszenia tego kawałka ptaka. Potrzebowałem… nie wiem…

- Wyładować się? Skanalizować energię? Zrobić krzywdę? To wszystko bierze się z wściekłości. Mówiłem ci, że złość to twoja emocja.

- Ale ja nie byłem zły na ciebie.

- Ależ byłeś, panie Potter. Na mnie, na siebie i na to piórko. A teraz przypomnij sobie co dokładnie poczułeś, jak pofrunęło. I spróbuj jeszcze raz.

- A jak się nie uda? Nie jestem już zły. – wzruszył ramionami chłopak.

- Przypomnij sobie emocję. Chyba potrafisz użyć swoją bezużyteczną głowę do odtwarzania pewnych sekwencji? – prychnął Severus z dezaprobatą.

- Znowu to robisz?

- Co takiego, panie Potter?

- Próbujesz wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi.

- Tylko próbuję, panie Potter? No już. Piórko. Raz. Dwa. – ponaglił gestem dłoni, który zwykł wykonywać Lucjusz, gdy się frustrował. O dziwo, podziałało natychmiast.

- A goń się! – prychnął Potter i skoncentrował się na cholernym, czerwonym piórku. Nie myślał już teraz jak poprzednio, o tym, że chce by przedmiot pofrunął. On pragnął by cholerne, puchowe paskudztwo, wpadło temu złośliwemu dziadowi do nosa. I niech potem prycha. Niech kicha! Z durnym, czerwonym piórkiem w nosie!

Chwilę później Severus stał z piórkiem zamkniętym w dłoni, a ono wciąż wyrywało się w kierunku jego twarzy. Harry uśmiechał się złośliwie. Severus miał wyraz satysfakcji na twarzy. Ten półuśmiech był dla Harry'ego większą nagrodą, niż szamoczące się w dłoni mężczyzny pierze.


	15. Chapter 15

**14. Rozdział czternasty, tym razem liściasty.**

- Czego będziemy się dzisiaj uczyć? – spytał Harry wchodząc w pidżamie do salonu. Severus siedział na kanapie z nogami na stole. Był ubrany dość dziwacznie nawet jak na niego. Stopy bose. Koszula jakaś zielona, z długimi rękawami. Szerokimi. I kapturem skotłowanym gdzieś pod karkiem. Włosy jak zwykle związane. Spodnie luźne, chyba lniane, Harry nie był pewny, czarne. W ręku oczywiście nieśmiertelna czarna kawa. Jej zapach uderzał Harry'ego w receptory węchowe nie pozwalając się skupić. Od razu poczuł się głodny.

- Relacji interpersonalnych. – odparł mężczyzna z kanapy nawet na niego nie patrząc. Dopiero teraz Harry pojął, że Snape najwyraźniej słuchał czegoś w radiu. Brzmiało jak rock. W każdym razie było tam sporo gitar, perkusji… i pianina. Dziwne połączenie.

- Słucham? - spytał nie wierząc w to co usłyszał.

- Poznasz naszych sąsiadów. Siri widziała cię w sobotę przed naszą wyprawą do miasta. Ustaliliśmy, że zabiorę ciebie i jej córki do kina. – padła odpowiedź. Harry zaczął kasłać. Mało nie zadławił się popijanym właśnie sokiem.

- Słucham? – powtórzył pytanie.

- Widzę, że twoje uszy wymagają higieny. Zatkały się z brudu i nie przepuszczają prostych stwierdzeń.

- Co? – Harry rozdziawił usta.

- Czy-taj z ru-chu warg. I-dzie-my na mia-sto – zaczął sylabizować Severus.

- Nie rozumiem. – Potter wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony.

- Czego ze zdania „idziemy na miasto" z sąsiadami, nie zrozumiałeś?

- Ty? Ty chcesz iść do kina i na obiad z jakąś sąsiadką i jej dziećmi? I ze mną?

- A co w tym takiego dziwnego – zrobił zdumioną minę Severus wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

- Co?

- Czyś ty dzisiaj spadł z łóżka na głowę? – prychnął Snape. Nie mógł się dogadać z tym dzieciakiem.

- Ja nie. Ale zaczynam wierzyć, że coś się obluzowało i pół sufitu spadło ci rano na czaszkę. Nie masz przypadkiem wstrząsu mózgu? Severus Snape, chce iść z dziećmi… _gdziekolwiek_? Znosić hałas, wrzaski i głupotę? A w najgorszym wypadku nawet śmiech?

- Ach. Więc chodzi o brak wiary w moją cierpliwość?

- Jaka cierpliwość? – spytał Harry rozbawiony. – Wasza nietowarzyskość pragnie mi wmówić, że z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli spędzi czas z nieznośnymi bachorami? Chyba, że… WIEM! – krzyknął zadowolony z siebie Harry.

- Tak, panie Potter?

- Och… nie, nic. Nie myślałem, że podobają ci się puszyste kobiety. Czy profesor Sprout też… no wiesz? – Harry chrząknął znacząco, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Severus plunął kawą, oblewając się przy tym resztą trunku.

- Słucham?! – podniósł się na równe nogi i wpatrzył w dzieciaka wyraźnie z siebie zadowolonego.

- To jak jej było? Siri? No ja odchudziłbym ją z 10-12 kilo…

- Potter! – ryknął Snape.

- Przepraszam. To było nie miłe. O gustach się nie rozmawia. Podoba ci się sąsiadka, niech będzie. Ale to ma być randka? Na randki powinno się chodzić bez dzieci.

- Panie Potter!

- Słucham? - spytał niewinnie Harry wystawiając czubek języka. Samą jego końcówkę. Jakby się bał, że gdy wystawi go dalej, Snape wyrwie mu go gołymi rękami. Jego oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

- Kopie pan sobie głęboki grób. – Oczy Harry'ego zaszkliły się, i błysnęły w nich łzy radości. W końcu chłopak zaczął śmiać się na głos. – Uspokoisz się idioto? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby łączyło mnie cokolwiek z Sereną DeSalve. Nawet gdyby była w moim typie, a zapewniam cię, że nie jest, mój nos nie miałby potrzeby spotykania się z pięścią Anthona DeSalve. Jej męża.

- Aaa… - uniesienie brwi w górę. Teraz chłopak był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. – Więc to jacyś starzy znajomi?

- Ich dzieci, to jedyne dzieci na tej ulicy. Jak pan słusznie zauważył, nie prowadzę bujnego życia towarzyskiego. Ludzie z ulicy sąsiadującej z naszą choćby prostopadle, prawdopodobnie nie byliby w stanie rozpoznać mojej twarzy. Ci tutaj, to jedyne osobniki ludzkie w wieku zbliżonym do pańskiego.

- Te… dziewczynki? – jęknął Harry, przypominając sobie trzy brunetki, grające w gumę na ulicy.

- Te same. Problem?

- Nie. Skąd. Tylko, myślałem, że spotkam kogoś bardziej podobnego do siebie.

- Och, te trzy potwory jeszcze nie raz pana zaskoczą, panie Potter. – odparł Severus i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Po tym wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczyścił siebie i kanapę z plam kawy.

##

- Jestem Harmon – powiedział Harry przedstawiając się dziewczynkom w progu ich domu. Jedna z bliźniaczek spojrzała na niego złośliwie i odparła:

- A ja Marlin. – dygnęła ta w czerwonej sukience.

- Ciekawe imię. – skwitował Harry. Odpowiedziało mu parskniecie.

- Ta tu, to moja siostra Mona. A najmłodsza ma na imię Lisa.

- Dziewczynki! – skrzywiła się brunetka stojąca naprzeciw Harry'ego.

- No co? – Wydęła wargi bliźniaczka w czerwonej sukience. Ta w niebieskiej milczała przypatrując się Harry'emu z ciekawością.

- Już ty dobrze wiesz co, moja droga! – wyraźnie strofowała ją matka.

- Dlaczego ja mam nie kłamać, kiedy on robi dokładnie to samo? – wypaliła dziewczynka wskazując palcem na Harry'ego. Ten zrobił krok w tył.

- Bo pan Snape mu nie zabronił. Może mu nie wyjaśnił, że nie ładnie jest kłamać. – odpowiedziała kobieta wzruszając ramionami.

- Nie skłamałem! – bronił się Harry.

- A widzisz?! Znów to robi! Bezczelnie kłamie!

- Hej! – prychnął Harry oburzony.

- Oj, powiedz im w końcu, że się nie nazywasz Harmon i będzie z głowy. I tak widziały twoje zdjęcie w gazecie i plotkowały o tobie całą noc. – najmniejsza z nich przecisnęła się do przodu, by założyć sandały na nogi. Była w krótkich spodenkach i czarnej koszulce z motywem zakrwawionego króliczka na przedzie. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. – Honorata nawet – paplała dalej.

- Hej! – bliźniaczka w czerwieni walnęła najmłodszą z dziewczynek w głowę, podczas gdy ich matka wycofała się w głąb domu. Tamta przerwała swoją wypowiedź, chichocząc pod nosem.

- Wiecie kim jestem?

- Oczywiście. Jesteś tym zaginionym chłopakiem z Wyspy. – Mała wyprostowała się, mierząc go dopiero teraz ciekawskim spojrzeniem. – Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy w koło kłamią. Mówili, że Anglicy są blondynami. Albo że są rudzi. A ani ty ani wujek nie wyglądacie-

- Wujek? – wypalił Harry.

- No, Snape. – Poprawiła ją ta, która chwilę temu uderzyła ją w głowę.

- Severus. Wujek. – wyjaśniła najmłodsza patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. Harry zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku dziewczynki.

- Harry. Harry Potter.

- Laura. – uścisnęła jego dłoń z powagą ośmioletnia dziewczynka. – Ta wredna – to Maria. A Honorata, to ta druga. Milsza. – Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie do pozostałej dwójki.

- Miło was poznać.

- Mówili, że Anglicy są flegmatykami. Ale wujek nigdy nie wydawał się spokojny. To pierwsze wakacje kiedy jest inaczej. Może to dlatego, że przyjechałeś. – Maria mówiąc to zmierzyła go od stóp do głowy oceniającym spojrzeniem.

- Tak. Przyjechałem… można tak powiedzieć. Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie był spokojny? – Harry spojrzał uważnie na Marię.

- Nooo, te wszystkie imprezy… Co roku, na początku wakacji, urządzał przyjęcie. Raz nawet przyjechała policja. Bo się z kimś pobił.

- Wcale nie! To był Sergio! On wybił tamtą szybę! – wypaliła nagle Honorata, zabierając w końcu głos.

- A czy to ważne kto ją wybił? - spytała Maria.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała Honorata dość defensywnie.

- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Snape jest imprezowiczem? – prychnął Harry zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – To lepiej od razu powiedzcie, ile wam zapłacił za rozpuszczanie takich idiotycznych informacji.

- Jak śmiesz? My nie kłamiemy! – wypaliła naburmuszona Laura. – A w te wakacje jest naprawdę wyjątkowo cicho! Zwykle kilka razy w tygodniu zjawiają się jego kumple, piją i rozrabiają.

- I przyjeżdżają na zaaajebistych motorach. – rozmarzyła się Maria.

- I hałasują.– szepnęła Honorata.

- Raz nawet coś wysadzili. Zalało pół piwnicy.– dokończyła druga siostra. Harry natychmiast wyobraził sobie wylatujące w powietrze laboratorium eliksirów. Choć w głowie mu się nie mieściło, by Snape po pijaku zbliżył się do kociołka. Szczerze mówiąc w ogóle nie wyobrażał go sobie zalanego. Poza tym, z kim Snape miałby tak imprezować? Nie był przecież zbyt przyjacielski nawet w stosunku do ludzi, z którymi pracował cały okrągły rok szkolny. A potem przypomniał sobie zdjęcia wiszące na ścianie w salonie… może jednak nie był taki nietowarzyski, jak się wszystkim wkoło wydawało.

- Gotowi? – Spytała nagle mama dziewczynek wchodząc do przedpokoju w którym stali. Cała ich czwórka zgodnie przytaknęła. – To ruszajcie się. Raz, dwa. Wsiadajcie do auta. Wezmę tylko jedzenie i soki i zmykamy. - Dziewczynki zaświergotały radośnie i pobiegły w stronę pojazdu, którym okazał się stary VW "Ogórek" - Zmiana planów, jedziemy do lasu. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza? – spytała kobieta patrząc na zakłopotaną minę Harry'ego.

- Nie, proszę pani. – odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę dziwnego pojazdu. Za kółkiem siedział już szczupły brunet z wąsami i długimi, prostymi, ciemnymi włosami. Był ubrany w koszulę w kwiaty. Co było poniżej koszuli – Harry już nie zobaczył, a przynajmniej – nie, dopóki nie wysiedli z auta.

- Czy Jumper może jechać z nami?

- Jumper? - spytał Harry

- Nasz pies – odparła Honorata.

- Nie dziewczynki. Jumper dziś zostaje w domu. Jest za ciepło i nie mógłby pójść z nami wszędzie.

- Idziemy na lody? - zapiszczały jednoczenie bliźniaczki. Jakby samo zostawienie psa w domu, właśnie to oznaczało.

Severus usiadł z przodu razem z facetem o dziwacznym wąsie. Matka dziewczynek wskoczyła zaś do nich, na tył wozu. Harry poczuł się nieco niepewnie. Nie znał tych ludzi. Nie miał nawet pojęcia kim są i jak w razie czego się bronić. Nie zabrał różdżki, a był pewny, że latającymi piórkami się nie obroni przed dorosłą czarownicą, gdyby takową okazała się Siri DeSalve.

Harry przypomniał sobie poranną rozmowę o kolesiu. O jego pięści i nosie Severusa. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo pod nosem. Nie wydawało mu się, że mógłby choć zdążyć podnieść rękę na Mistrza Eliksirów. I raczej nie miałby tej ręki już po chwili. Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić przynajmniej kilka czarów, którymi Severus by tego dokonał. To go trochę uspokoiło. Być może jednak nie był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, skoro Severus jedynie potwierdził obecność Harry'ego w aucie i to było jedyne zainteresowanie jakie wykazał.

##

- Żadnego wchodzenia na drzewa! – krzyknął ojciec dziewczynek. – Przynieście skarb – powiedział konspiracyjnie.

- Skarb? - spytał zdziwiony Harry, gdy już go wysadzili na jakimś parkingu przy polanie w lesie. Dziewczynki wydawały się nie zwracać zupełnie uwagi, że zamiast na pizzę i do kina, zostały wywiezione do lasu. Cały czas trajkotały zadowolone. Młodsza o nowych grach planszowych, które ostatnio widziała, a starsze o jakimś chłopaku z „czwartej Ce", cokolwiek to mogło oznaczać.

W odpowiedzi dostał do ręki tylko niewielką narysowaną odręcznie mapkę drzew i innych rzeczy w terenie, z narysowanym krzyżykiem na środku. Spojrzał na Severusa jak na wariata, oczekując ratunku, lecz ten tylko mruknął do niego coś w stylu:

- Idź się socjalizuj. – Po czym poszedł szukać czegoś zapamiętale w samochodzie. Najwyraźniej uznając, że czas na dyskusję się skończył. Dziewczynki zaś pisnęły radośnie, a Maria spróbowała wyrwać mu kartkę z dłoni.

- O nie, moje panie! Każde z was ma część mapy skarbu. Musicie współpracować, żeby znaleźć jego położenie. Żadnego wyrywania sobie mapy. Zwycięzca dostanie podwójną porcję lodów. Oszust nie dostaje nic – spojrzenie kobiety spoczęło na rozognionych wolą walki oczach Marii.

- Amaretto – dodał Severus patrząc porozumiewawczo na Harry'ego. _Czy to miało być wsparcie? To go miało zmotywować do zwycięstwa? _Mimo woliHarry'emu zaświeciły się oczy. Severus najwyraźniej chciał go przetestować w jakimś zakresie. Nie żeby Harry miał ochotę być testowany, ale może w końcu mógł się pokazać z lepszej strony. Nie tylko rozwydrzonego gówniarza, ale zwycięzcy i lidera. _Do diabła! Był tu najstarszy. Jaką trudność może sprawić znalezienie jakiegoś głupiego skarbu_? A że nagroda stanowczo mu pasowała mógł się ostatecznie przyłożyć do jego odnalezienia.

##

4 godziny im zajęło dokopanie się do skarbu. 4 godziny błądzenia po lesie i przeszukiwania krzaków. Zanim nie wpadli na to, że każda mapa jest tylko częścią układanki i prowadzi do… kolejnej mapy. Oczywiście tylko jej fragmentów. Po złożeniu drugiej mapy w całość, okazało się, że prowadzi do jakiś trójwymiarowej układanki – przedstawiającej stare drzewo na skraju polany. W drzewie był jakiś wierszyk, który zaprowadził ich do tych wykopów, które właśnie robili.

Więc teraz dogrzebywali się już we czwórkę do czegoś, co według wiersza miało być ukryte pod ziemią. Harry miał wrażenie, że nikt w tej konkurencji nie wyjdzie zwycięsko. Podwójną porcję lodów zapewne pochłoną organizatorzy całego przedsięwzięcia, czyli rodzice dziewczyn i Severus, o ile jeszcze nie zjedli wszystkiego. Nie, żeby im żałował lodów, ale był już głody i chciało mu się pić. Chciałby zrzucić winę na kogoś, ale nawet Maria zdawała się nie oszukiwać w tej pogoni za niewiadomym. Okazała się za to dość bystra w zakresie rozwiązywania zagadek. Choć nie tak jak Harry.

Chcąc nie chcąc musiał jednak przyznać Severusowi rację - wiek robił różnicę i lata zdobywania wiedzy, dawały mu jakąś przewagę. Nie na tyle dużą jednak, by był w stanie poradzić sobie bez pozostałej trójki. Zupełnie nie znał tego lasu, a dziewczyny czuły się w nim jak w domu. Miał ochotę przekląć Snape'a za tą dziwaczną lekcję współpracy. Ale w tym właśnie momencie jego oczom ukazało się niebieskie pudło. Laura zaczęła kopać szybciej, podobnie jak reszta jej sióstr. W końcu znaleźli wspomniany skarb i cała złość na umieszczenie go w tej pokręconej sytuacji minęła. Miał nadzieję, że w pudle będzie zimna woda mineralna.

Okazało się, że skarb był nim naprawdę i niebieski kontener, najwyraźniej był miniaturową, przenośną lodówką. W dodatku zapewne jakoś zaklętą, skoro tyle godzin trzymała temperaturę. _Ciekawe czy dziewczynki miały o tym pojęcie?_ Harry wolał o to nie pytać. Jednak zawartość okazała się lepsza niż mógł przypuszczać. Lodówka zawierała lody. Kilka litrów. Różnych smaków. Oczywiście amaretto były wśród nich.

Harry jako największy i najsilniejszy z nich, chwycił niebieskie pudło pod pachę i podreptał z nim w kierunku miejsca gdzie rozlokowali się dorośli. Oni w końcu mieli łyżeczki. Nie będzie jadł lodów palcami. Dziewczynki upierały się, że mogą od razu wszystko zjeść, ale wolał się upewnić. To nie była jego gra i nie miał pojęcia czy wierząc tym małym cwaniarom, nie przegra całej potyczki.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce Severus i pan Anthony spali rozwleczeni na brzuchach pod drzewem. Severus uniósł lekko głowę, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. A raczej, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, jazgot zadowolonych trzech dziewczyn.

- A już myślałem, że was mrówki zjadły.

- Wujku. – prychnęła Laura. – Mrówki nie jedzą takich dużych ludzi jak my, powinieneś to wiedzieć. – Zadarła swój nos i tupnęła. Severus zerwał się w ułamku sekundy i dopadł do Laury łaskocząc ją po bokach.

- A ja słyszałem, że strasznie kąsają. O właśnie tu! – zaśmiał się radośnie, a dziewczynka piszczała, próbując uciekać przed łaskotkami. Harry postawił niebieskie pudło na ziemi. Ale jakoś stracił energię. Maria i Honorata zaczęły rozkładać jakieś talerzyki na kocu, a ich mama wyciągała z kolejnej torby jedzenie. Severus nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Dziwaczny długowłosy mężczyzna, który nie zamienił z Harrym praktycznie ani słowa, rzucił się na jedzenie zanim jeszcze znalazło się na talerzykach, wyraźnie delektując się każdym kęsem.

Harry wycofał się kilka kroków w tył. Nie pasował do tej sielanki. Był powodem, który mógł sprowadzić śmierć na tą rodzinę. Odwrócił się i pobiegł przed siebie.

Po kilkuset metrach zatrzymał się zziajany i kopnął drzewo. Noga go zabolała, ale to sprawiło, że rozwścieczył się jeszcze bardziej. Kopnął je kolejny raz. Znów przeraźliwy ból nogi.

- Evanesco! – wrzasnął i sosna przed nim rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. On stał zaś przed dziurą w ziemi, do której osypywał się piach na miejsce korzeni, które wyparowały wraz z resztą drzewa. Harry opadł wściekły na kolana i zaczął przesypywać tą ziemię. – Wróć… gdzie jesteś? Wracaj… - szepnął przerażony, ale drzewa nigdzie nie było. Wycofał się kilka kroków wstecz, aż zatrzymał się plecami na kolejnym pniu. Osunął się po nim na ziemię i zaplótł ręce wokół kolan. – To nic. Nic się nie stało. Nic… jesteś głupi. Głupi… - szeptał do siebie, chowając głowę w ramiona. Łzy popłynęły po jego twarzy.

- Tu jesteś - usłyszał cichy szept za swoimi plecami. Do jego nosa dotarł zapach trawy cytrynowej i jakiś dziwnych ziół, śmierdzących trochę jak przypalana pokrzywa_. Severus_. Pomyślał, ale nie podniósł głowy. – Harry… czy coś się stało?

- Y- y - mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi.

- Nie znam mruczanego. Spójrz na mnie. – usłyszał jego głos.

- Jestem obrzydliwy. Nie chcesz. Wiem. Rozumiem.

- Mam wrażenie, że ktoś zamknął mnie dzisiaj w bańce absurdu. – zaczął spokojny głosem Snape. - Najpierw muszę ci tłumaczyć od rana najprostsze rzeczy, potem sąsiad próbuje mnie otumanić trawą, po której smakowałyby mi nawet dropsy Albusa. Ale nie zauważyłem, żeby ktoś cię dzisiaj obraził, czy próbował skrzywdzić. Wygraliście podchody. Znaleźliście lody, które dostaniecie, po obiedzie…

- Nie zauważyłeś. Dobre słowo. Adekwatne. – Harry spojrzał z wyrzutem.

- Słucham? - spytał Snape nie rozumiejąc.

- Nie zauważyłeś, że mnie biją. Nie zauważyłeś, że jestem niedożywiony, że jestem najniższy z całego Slytherinu. Że nigdy nie mam odrobionych prac domowych po wakacjach, chociaż wcale nie jestem leniem! Ale wiesz, jak organizować sobie czas wolny, wiesz jakie lody lubią panienki DeSalve. To zauważyłeś.

- Przecież twoje ulubione też tam są. – odpowiedział Severus zdezorientowany. Opary marihuany wciąż nie pozwalały mu trzeźwo myśleć.

- Nie zauważyłeś, że klęczysz teraz w leju po drzewie. Że zniknęło. Jakbym ja zniknął też byś nie zauważył. – Harry rozpłakał się. Severus westchnął. I usiadł obok chłopaka. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale po chwili ją cofnął nie chcąc naruszać jego granic.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Aż tak obrzydliwy jestem?!

- Słucham?

- Może Vernon miał rację, może jestem tylko nic nie wartym śmieciem. Nikomu nie potrzebnym… no chyba, że chcą mojej krwi, by się wskrzesić. Chyba że chcą mojej śmierci, by się ocalić. Idź sobie. Nie chcę twojej litości. Gdzie w ogóle jest to drzewo? Gdzie znikają obiekty, kiedy odsyła się je za pomocą Evanesco?

- Zwykle na najbliższe magiczne wysypisko. Są to miejsca chronione przez specjalne oddziały ministerstwa, zajmujące się neutralizowaniem zagrożeń.

- Mnie też ktoś powinien Evanesco'wać! – Harry zaplótł ramiona jeszcze ciaśniej wokół nóg.

- Nikt tego nie powinien zrobić, i nikt tego nie zrobi. Harry, nie wiem co się dzieje. Porozmawiaj ze mną.

- Nie. – Harry tupnął nogą. Severus spojrzał w jego oczy i szepnął w tym samym momencie „Legilimens".

Harry się wściekł, nie potrafił wypchnąć go z umysłu. Chciał go kopnąć. Z całej siły w kostkę. Ale czuł jak Severus przemyka po wszystkim co Harry chciał dzisiaj ukryć.

##

Severus zanurzył się w umysł chłopaka i pierwsze co poczuł to rozpacz. Smutek, pomieszany ze złością. Z tęsknotą. Nie był w stanie tego sprecyzować. Zaczął więc szukać. _„O co chodzi dzieciakowi?" _Pomyślał i przed nim stanęło wspomnienie sprzed kilku lat, kiedy Draco wbiegając do ogrodu przerwał ich rozmowę. Severus pamiętał ten moment doskonale, chciał wtedy powiedzieć Harry'emu, że jest śmierciożercą. Nie zdążył, a potem nie miał już sprzyjającej okazji, zanim Dumbledore się nie wtrącił i nie przejął inicjatywy.

Kolejne wspomnienie z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy nakrył dzieciaka kołdrą. Więc Harry najwyraźniej nie spał. Ale co to ma wspólnego z dzisiejszym dniem? Co to ma wspólnego z dzisiejszą histerią?

A potem do świadomości przebiła się ostatnia scena, chodź Harry wyraźnie walczył by wypchnąć go ze swojej głowy. Czuł, że na zewnątrz coś go drapie po dłoniach, ale nie dał się odepchnąć. Przed jego oczami stanął bardzo zadowolony Harry idący dumnie z niebieskim pojemnikiem lodów i Laura wyskakująca radośnie do Severusa, pyskująca coś o mrówkach. Potem Severus połaskotał dziewczynkę i gonił ją przez chwilę. W tym samym jednak czasie Harry odstawił pojemnik i wycofał się. Emocje wyraźnie się zmieniły. Świadomość Harry'ego nabrała ciemniejszych barw, przesyconych czerwienią…

- Zadowolony?! – wrzasnął Harry i uderzył go w twarz. Zerwał się po tym do biegu, lecąc gdzieś przed siebie, prosto w środek lasu. Severus zerwał się na równe nogi i popędził za nim. Harry biegł przed siebie, nawet się nie oglądając. Po kilku krokach Severus uznał, że nie zamierza za nim biegać między idiotycznymi drzewami. Zatrzymał się i przymknął lekko oczy. Naprawdę _tego_ nie znosił.

##

Harry pędził przed siebie, gdy nagle przed nim wyrósł olbrzymi cień. Pojawił się znikąd i pochwycił go niczym jakieś pnącze. Próbował się wyrywać, ale to coś trzymało go mocno, nie puszczając.

- Puszczaj! – wrzasnął. – Puszczaj! Bo odeślę cię na magiczne wysypisko! Puszczaj! Evan-

Coś mu przerwało. Coś zatkało mu usta.

- Ćśśś, głupie dziecko. – Szpet przy uchu. Szarpnął się kolejny raz, ale to coś wciąż trzymało go mocno. Otworzył oczy, ale w zasadzie nie musiał tego robić.

- Puszczaj mnie draniu! Puszczaj.

- A myślałem, że chcesz, żeby cię trzymać? – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.

- Skąd się tu w ogóle wziąłeś? – prychnął Harry natychmiast zamykając znów oczy. Nie zamierzał oddać dostępu do swojego umysłu kolejny raz.

- Aportowałem się. Nie sądzisz chyba, że będę za tobą biegał.

- Jasne. Za Laurą możesz biegać.

- Na miłość boską, Harry! Masz 15 lat. Nie sądziłem, że marzysz o tym, by upokarzać cię łaskotkami przy obcych ludziach!

- A Laurę możesz upokarzać? – prychnął niezadowolony.

- Laura ma 8 lat i uważa to za dobrą zabawę.

- Cóż, może ja też bym tak uznał. – prychnął Harry.

- Jesteś zazdrosny. – stwierdził w końcu Severus.

- Wcale nie! – krzyknął Harry i znów spróbował się wyrwać.

- Tak jak _wcale_ nie łączyło cię nic z młodym panem Malfoyem?

- To co czuję do Draco nie ma nic wspólnego z tym co czuję do ciebie! – krzyknął Harry w rozpędzie wściekłości, po czym zacisnął usta. Miał poczucie, że znów powiedział za dużo.

- Otwórz oczy. – powiedział Snape.

- Mowy nie ma! Żebyś sobie teraz mógł poszukać wspomnień o Draco? Spierdalaj!

- Język, panie Potter.

- Pierdol się, panie Snape! – ryknął Harry i spróbował znów się wyrwać, tłukąc rękami na oślep.

- Narobisz sobie siniaków. Uspokój się. I powiedz co się stało.

- Nie powiem. Wszystko widziałeś.

- Nie powiesz mi, że zależy ci na mojej opinii? - spytał zdumiony Severus.

- Nie powiem. – prychnął Harry. Severus zmienił front. Nie tego się spodziewał.

- Że chcesz żebym o tobie dobrze myślał? Nie powiesz mi, że poczułeś się zagrożony, gdy bawiłem się z Laurą? Tego mi nie powiesz?

- Nie powiem. – jęknął Harry.

- Czy może nie powiesz mi tego, że lubisz być w centrum uwagi?

- Nie lubię! Wcale nie chcę być pępkiem świata. Ale one mają wszystko! Mają siebie. Rodzinę. Mamę, tatę. Mają nawet ciebie! Idealnego wujka, który zabiera je do kina! Ja nie mam nic. Nic nie mam. Nie mam niczego.

- Nikogo?

- Nie ważne – burknął Harry.

- Ważne. Myślisz, że czemu ganiałbym za tobą po lesie, znosił twoje pyskówki i świecił za ciebie oczami?

- Bo jestem ważnym atutem tej wojny.

- Bo chcę, żebyś miał kogoś na kim możesz polegać. – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.

- Słabo ci to wychodzi.

- Już ci powiedziałem, że nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Nie potrafię zawierać przyjaźni. Nie mam rodziny od której mógłbym się uczyć właściwych więzi. Miałem, ale już nie mam, a to co było dobre dawno minęło. Skąd u diabła miałem wiedzieć, że rozkleisz się, bo jesteś zazdrosny o 8 letnie dziecko sąsiadów?

- Nie jestem zazdrosny!

- O co więc chodzi?

- Nie wiem. – syknął Harry. - Nie chcesz mnie dotknąć, nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Ja nie potrafię tak żyć.

- Czego oczekujesz?

- Nie wiem. Nie wiem! Kurwa, nie wiem! Nie znam się na tym! Mam 15 lat, a mój jedyny przyjaciel zdradził mnie! Jak tylko czuję się dobrze, dzieje się coś takiego! Zawsze! Wszystko się psuje gdy zaczynam być zadowolony. Tak wtedy też, dawno temu, jak rozmawialiśmy w ogrodzie Malfoya. Przybiegł Draco i mnie zostawiłeś. A dzisiaj nawet nie zwróciłeś...

- Cicho już. Chyba rozumiem. Chyba. Chociaż, nie jestem przekonany, że na pewno. Chcesz mieć przyjaciela, kogoś o kim będziesz miał pewność, że cię nie zdradzi… I nie zostawi.

- Zwykle rodzice spełniają taką funkcję. Wiesz… stoją za dziećmi murem.

- I twoi to zrobili.

- Co mi po tym! Co z tego? Teraz nie żyją. Wolałbym być martwy, był bym razem z nimi. – Harry rozpłakał się i wtulił w Severusa.

- Nie chcesz być martwy. Nie chcesz być teraz z nimi. Ja tego nie chcę.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć. – prychnął znów Harry, choć tym razem smutno, a nie wściekle.

- Wiem, że chcę ci pomóc. Nie dlatego, że jesteś ważny na wojnie. Chcę, żebyś miał możliwość przeżycia życia po swojemu, jak już się to wszystko skończy.

- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że się skończy? Że kolejnej bańki mydlanej moich marzeń nie rozbije jakiś idiota ze szpilką przeznaczenia?! Nie mam nikogo! Sam powiedziałeś, że mam nikomu nie ufać.

- Spróbuj zaufać mi.

- Jak? – Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Nie wiem. Sam nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Myślałem, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie dla ciebie miły. Że spędzisz trochę czasu z dziećmi, wiem, że młodszymi, ale na zabawie. Nie sądziłem, że tak cię zrani to co się stało. Nie przypuszczałem…

- Nie ważne.

- Ważne. Właśnie to próbuję ci wyjaśnić. Że jesteś ważny. Mogę rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, mogę z nimi żartować. Mogę bawić się z obcymi dziećmi. Mogę nawet nie rozmawiać z tobą przez pół dnia… to nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś ważny. Chcę usiąść z tobą na kanapie wieczorem i obejrzeć film.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem. Tak czuję. Czuję, że to właśnie chcę robić w te wakacje. Rozumiesz?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie udajesz?

- Bo nigdy nie wysilałem się na tyle, by udawać, że kogoś lubię, jeśli było na odwrót.

- A Albus?

- Albus wie, że nim gardzę.

- Lubisz mnie?

- A jak myślisz, idioto? – odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion. – Lubię. Zrezygnowałem właśnie z lodów amaretto, żeby ganiać cię po lesie. To chyba o czymś świadczy?

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. I odsunął lekko od Severusa. Ten ciągle trzymał dłonie na jego ramionach.

- _Ty _nie lubisz dotykać innych prawda? – spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Nie lubię.

- Czemu?

- To nie jest miejsce ani czas na tą opowieść.

- Ale opowiesz mi?

- Nie dzisiaj. – powiedział Severus.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem. – Harry spuścił wzrok.

- Hej. – Severus podniósł palcami brodę Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Wiem, że jesteś ciekawy. Wydawało mi się, że pozbawianie cię niektórych informacji czyni cię bezpieczniejszym. Pomyliłem się. Czyni cię to bardziej wścibskim. Sprawia, że sam odpowiadasz sobie na własne pytania. I odpowiedzi te nie maję nic wspólnego rzeczywistością.

- Przepraszam za lody. Kupię ci. Nawet dwa pudełka, jak zabierzesz mnie do miasta. I za to drzewo przepraszam. Też nie chciałem. Nie wiedziałem, że tak można. Że można zniknąć drzewo. Prawie zniknąłem ciebie. I przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem. Przepraszam. – mamrotał Harry.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Następnym razem rozmawiaj ze mną. Nie zamykaj się. Nie chcę wchodzić do twojego umysłu bez twojej zgody. Nie chcę sprawiać ci bólu. Rozumiesz?

- Przepraszam.

- Cicho już głuptasie. – szepnął Severus i przytulił znów chłopca.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem. – odparł ten, prosto w jego koszulę.

- Oczywiście – sarknął Snape. – Wracamy na polanę? Czy chcesz jeszcze pokontemplować lej po drzewie?

- A nie możemy wrócić prosto do domu? – spojrzenie pełne błagania padło na twarz Severusa.

- Możemy, ale chcę, żebyś spojrzał na te dziewczynki, jak na swoje towarzyszki. Nie jak na konkurentów do tronu. Mogą szaleć po moim ogrodzie, ale to ty zasypiasz w moim domu.

- Czy to aż taka różnica?

- Olbrzymia panie Potter. Naprawdę kolosalna.

- W takim razie spróbuję. Nie będą się na mnie dziwnie patrzały jak tam teraz wrócę?

- Wierz mi, że dziwniejsze byłoby gdybyś nagle postanowił zostać w lesie.

Harry ostatecznie się zgodził. Pozwolił oczyścić się z piachu i łez i poinformował Snape'a, że powinien coś zrobić z czerwonym policzkiem. Bo raczej zostanie on zauważony. Ten machnął tylko różdżką i nałożył lekki czar maskujący na własną twarz.

Po chwili siedzieli na polanie pochłaniając kanapki, a po nich karton lodów. Okazało się, że rodzice dziewczyn są na tyle uprzejmi by nie pytać co się stało, oraz ku olbrzymiej uciesze Harry'ego, że nikt z pozostałych nie przepadał za smakiem amaretto, w związku z czym zostało całe pudło tylko dla nich. Dziewczynki rozlokowały się na środku polany z gumą do skakania, a Harry siedząc obok Snape'a rozkoszował się słodkim smakiem lodów.

##

Wieczorem Harry siedział na kanapie oglądając jakiś kryminał. Próbował już trzecią paczkę fasolek wszystkich smaków – każda jedna była ohydna. _Takie jego zezowate szczęście_. Severus siedział obok popijając piwo kremowe, zagryzając je orzeszkami w miodzie.

- Nie lubisz fasolek? – spytał w pewnym momencie, wyciągając w jego stronę paczkę magicznych słodyczy.

- Gdybym chciał spróbować czegoś obrzydliwego, wystarczy, że zejdę do swojego laboratorium i z zamkniętymi oczami wybiorę jakiś składnik.

- Dziewczyny nie są takie złe. Maria nawet kiedyś wyrośnie na ludzi. Mogłaby zostać prawnikiem. Chociaż chyba wolę Laurę. Ona jedna nie kłamie. Ja jestem już tym naprawdę zmęczony. – zmienił nagle temat Potter.

- Wyobraź sobie, że w tym akurat względzie zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach.

- A jednak kłamiesz.

- Kłamię.

- Przykro mi. Bycie ślizgonem nie jest takie łatwe. Czasem zastanawiam się czemu Tiara umieściła mnie właśnie tam.

- Nie ty jeden zadajesz sobie to pytanie.

- Chciałbyś być w Gyffindorze? – spytał cicho Harry.

- Na Merlina! Nie! Wolałbym Ravenclaw. Zastanawiam się czemu umieściła tam właśnie ciebie.

- Trochę za szybko zaprzeczyłeś. Uważam, że coś jest na rzeczy. – Harry mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

- Może był kiedyś czas, kiedy wolałbym być w wieży niż w lochach. Teraz jednak cenię sobie ciszę moich komnat w Hogwarcie.

- Lubisz tam być?

- Lubię to zbyt emocjonalne słowo. Ale jest mi tam wygodnie. Przez jakiś czas Hogwart dawał mi złudzenie domu. – szepnął Snape.

- Czemu przestał nim być? – Harry przyjrzał się mężczyźnie.

- Nigdy nie zaczął. Na tym właśnie polega złudzenie. Hogwart zachwyca swoją potęgą. Ale poza zachwytem nie daje nic w zamian. Sprawia, że chcesz coś zrobić dla tego zamku, ale ten zamek nie robi nic dla ciebie.

- Zamek, czy dyrektor?

- A jaka to różnica? – Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- W sumie niewielka… ale wystarczyłby nowy człowiek na właściwym miejscu…

- Miło sobie czasem pomarzyć, prawda? – Severus uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Wiesz, ten dziad kiedyś umrze… – powiedział konspiracyjnie Harry.

- Obawiam się jednak, że nie za naszego żywota. Założę się, że pożyje kolejne sto lat. I będzie truł cukierkami całą rzeszę ludzi. Oglądasz? – spytał nagle Snape wskazując na ekran.

- Remington Steel mnie nudzi. Jest obrzydliwie przewidywalny. – odpowiedział Harry. Może włączymy coś na video?

- Może pójdziesz spać? Jest późno. – odparł Severus.

- Jesteś zmęczony?

- Można tak powiedzieć. – odpowiedział Snape.

- Nie możesz odpowiedzieć tak lub nie na zadane pytanie?

- Tak.

- Co tak? – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie na pytanie chłopaka.

- Widzisz, nie zawsze prosta odpowiedź jest tym czego potrzebujemy.

- Filozofujesz. _Jesteś_ śpiący. – powiedział Harry.

- Oczywiście, że jestem. Serial jest dla 15 letnich idiotycznych dziewczynek. Nie wiem czemu puszczają go o tak późnej porze.

- Cycki. – szepnął Harry konspiracyjnie.

- Słucham?

- Pokazują cycki czasem. Dlatego.

- Wynocha spać.

- Sam chcesz sobie popatrzeć na cycki? – szczerzył się bezczelnie gówniarz.

- Jak sobie będę chciał popatrzeć, to pójdę do burdelu i nic ci do tego. A teraz wynocha na górę, zanim stracę cierpliwość. – prychnął Snape uśmiechając się jednak pod nosem. W tym samym momencie podszedł do telewizora by go wyłączyć.

Harry zachichotał i ruszył na górę, do swojego pokoju. Wpadł do siebie i przebrał się w piżamę. Po czym ruszył z powrotem na dół. Spotkał Severusa w połowie schodów.

- Zapomniałeś czegoś? – uniesienie brwi w górę.

- Powiedzieć dobranoc.

- Nie krepuj się. – ponaglił Snape gestem dłoni. Harry skrzywił się i obrócił na pięcie ruszając w stronę swojego pokoju. Severus pokręcił tylko głową i znów się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Odprowadził chłopaka do jego sypialni i wyjrzał przez okno w pokoju Harry'ego. Ulica była spokojna. Żaden zbłąkany kot nie przechadzał się po jego posiadłości ani w okolicy. Zamknął okno i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Harry patrzył na niego wyczekująco. – Jesteśmy uparci, co?

- Troszkę. – Potter uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Zobaczymy kto bardziej. – odparł Snape i ruszył do drzwi. Zamykał je prawie, gdy do jego uszu dotarł cichy szept chłopaka.

- Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, panie Potter. Proszę dziś nie spadać z łóżka na głowę, bo nie wiem, czy przeżyję kolejny taki dzień.

##

Severus położył się i próbował poukładać wszystko co się dzisiaj stało. _Dzieciak go lubił._ To nie była gra. To nie była ślizgońska ogłada. Harry był zazdrosny o tą odrobinę uwagi, którą Severus skierował na Laurę. Mogło to oznaczać tylko tyle, że Harry'emu w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób na nim zależało, i w żaden sposób nie chciał się do tego przyznawać.

Severus natomiast nie przyznałby się, że ta wiedza go cieszyła. Sprawiała, że on sam w jakiś sposób czuł się potrzebny. To dodawało mu siły w tej walce. Severus przymknął oczy. _Harry go lubił_. I najwyraźniej chciał mu zaufać. Severus nie miał pojęcia jak oswoić to dzikie dziecko. Dziecko, którym nikt do tej pory nie zajmował się tak, jak powinno zajmować się dziećmi. Tak jak powinni to robić rodzice chłopca, którzy nie mogą tego zrobić, bo on - Severus zawalił sprawę.

A jednak dzieciak go nie obarczał odpowiedzialnością za to co się stało. Przynajmniej nie wykrzyczał tego na głos dzisiaj. Może jednak chłopak nie chciał go jedynie wykorzystać. Może faktycznie potrzebował Severusa. Może w rzeczywistości, potrzebował kogokolwiek.

Co ta wiedza dawała jemu?

Musiał być ostrożny. Musiał uważać na to co robi i mówi, by nie zranić tego dzieciaka. Chłopca, który udawał obojętnego, ale gdzieś wewnątrz kotłowało się w nim tyle uczuć, że był w stanie… wysłać całe drzewo w diabły, tylko dlatego, że stanęło na jego drodze. Severus potrafił czarować bez użycia różdżki. Jednak nigdy nie sądził, by był w stanie rozpłynąć w powietrzu coś takiego jak drzewo. A zwłaszcza magiczne drzewo, w magicznym lesie…


	16. Chapter 16

**15. Rozdział pod znakiem węża i czaszki.**

Kolejny dzień był piątkiem. Gdyby Severus wiedział, że czwartek okaże się taką katastrofą nie ruszyłby się w ogóle z kanapy z przed telewizora. Najwyraźniej bycie opiekunem nastolatka nie było jego powołaniem. Co on robił jak był w jego wieku? Uganiał się za Evans, która niczego nie pojmowała jak naiwna idiotka. Tłukł się naprawdę paskudnymi klątwami z Potterem i Blackiem, i kombinował jak tu wyjść na prostą ze średnią ocen, by móc otrzymać pieniądze od dziadka. Robił też chałupniczo eliksiry na sprzedaż, dla Malfoya i spółki, którzy mieli dwie lewe ręce do tej roboty. _A może po prostu dwie prawe półkule mózgu, zamiast choć jednej lewej._

Tymczasem jednak obowiązki wzywały. I tak już wystarczająco dużo czasu spędził z dala od Anglii i ktoś może zacząć zadawać pytania. Zainteresowanie, z jakiejkolwiek strony nie było mu potrzebne. Poprawka! Było wręcz niewskazane. Czas więc wyjaśnić to i owo temu dziecku. Zszedł więc na dół, by przygotować śniadanie. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że chłopak już tam siedzi.

- Posłuchaj mnie dzieciaku – zaczął Severus, z roztargnieniem zaglądając do lodówki. Harry siedział nad miską płatków śniadaniowych i przeżuwał, wybierając rodzynki na stół. Severus postanowił ostatkiem silnej woli, że nie będzie się teraz zajmował bałaganem na serwecie. Tak długo, jak rodzynki nie trafią do jego talerza.

- Nie jestem dzieciakiem! – prychnął oburzony gówniarz, chlapiąc mlekiem na lewo i prawo.

- Jakby te dwa lata miały zrobić jakąś różnicę. – odparł Severus złośliwie.

- Lubisz jak dyrektor mówi do ciebie „mój chłopcze"? – Harry zrobił minę typową dla Albusa. Severus stłumił uśmiech.

- Wisi mi to. Mówiłby tak do Riddle'a, gdyby miał sposobność. I zapewne, gdyby nie było to dwuznaczne, zwracałby się w podobny sposób do McGonagall.

- Yagh… bleh… ja tu jem! Poza tym, to strasznie protekcjonalne.

- Jestem przekonany, że jak przekroczysz setkę, to wszyscy będą ci się wydawać tylko głupimi dzieciakami.

- Setkę? Ile on ma właściwie lat?

- Myślę, że jest nieco młodszy niż Stonehenge. Ale zupełnie nie o tym chciałem… muszę dzisiaj wykonać pewne zadanie. – zaczął spokojnie Snape.

- Będziesz zabijał? – spytał dzieciak wpatrując się w niego uważnie.

- Nie, Harry. Muszę udać się na poszukiwanie twojej osoby. A to może zająć mi trochę czasu. Muszę się upewnić, że widziało mnie parę osób, które powinny mnie zobaczyć.

- Riddle ci kazał?

- Nie. Albus. On wie, że mam dużo lepsze rozeznanie na Nokturnie niż on. I mam spróbować odnaleźć tam twój trop.

- Ale nie będziesz rozmawiał z Klarą?

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na idiotę? Zamierzam znaleźć kretyna pokroju Mundungusa-

- Kogo?

- Lokalny złodziejaszek i cwaniak. Zapewne go jeszcze poznasz, bo działa dla Zakonu. W każdym razie… zamierzam znaleźć kogoś takiego, kto zezna, że wydawało mu się, że widział jak kupowałeś bilety do Paryża.

- O matko. Niedobrze mi. Chcesz wykorzystać Fleur?

- Nic z tych rzeczy, panie Potter. Albus nie dalej jak dwa dni temu wysłał list do Madame Maxime, by dowiedziała się czy nie udałeś się właśnie tam.

- To przez ten bal. To dlatego… cholera! Albus może i wyśle list, ale śmierciożercy nie będą się bawić w takie rzeczy! Oni ją zabiją dla informacji! Muszę do niej napisać! – rozentuzjazmował się dzieciak.

- Jeśli myślisz, że list od ciebie jej nie zabije to jesteś w głębokiej studni informacyjnej. Nie dostrzegasz niczego poza metrem przestrzeni wokół siebie. _Nigdzie_ nie będziesz pisał. – powiedział z naciskiem Severus. – Śmierciożercy wyślą kogoś kto płynnie mówi po francusku. Kogoś kto wejdzie do domu Wili bez przeszkód i nie ulegnie ich kłamliwym urokom. Kogoś kto rozejrzy się _dyskretnie_ w poszukiwaniu śladów bytności chłopca w domu zamieszkanym przez dwie dziewczynki.

- Nie dobrze mi. On ich zabije. – Harry zakrył sobie usta dłonią.

- Słuchałeś co mówię? – Harry spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz.

- O Merlinie… Wyślą Malfoya… prawda? To mi chcesz powiedzieć? – Severus przytaknął, Harry zaczął nerwowo krążyć wokół stołu kuchennego.

- Lucjusz Malfoy nie zabija całych rodzin z dziećmi. Nie brudzi sobie rąk. Zwłaszcza na terytorium obcych państw, gdzie jego wpływy w wymiarach ścigania są żadne.

- Ale skoro padło podejrzenie na tą biedną Fleur – to dlatego, że byłem z nią na balu. Jak Draco mógł tak skłamać?! Przecież wiedział, że nic mnie nie łączyło z ta dziewczyną!

- Uspokoisz się w końcu? Draco niczego nie powiedział. Śmierciożercy nic jeszcze nie wiedzą, a zadanie zostanie wyznaczone Lucjuszowi najszybciej w niedzielę w przyszłym tygodniu. Jak tylko Albus upewni się, że nigdy nie było cię we Francji pozwoli przekazać mi tą informację Riddle'owi, by odciągnąć go od poszukiwania we właściwym miejscu. – Harry zamyślił się przez chwilę, przeżuwając płatki. Po chwili wypluł na stół kolejną rodzynkę. Severus zgrzytnął zębami, próbując się powstrzymać od komentarza w tym temacie.

- Skąd pewność, że nie sprawdzą twojego domu? Że nie przyjdą tu pewnego dnia? Przecież ten jaszczurzy pysk ma paranoję najwyraźniej. A ty przez ostatnie 4 lata byłeś moim opiekunem w Hogwarcie. Skąd pewność, że nie zapukają tu pewnego dnia? – zapytał po chwili chłopak.

- Och, może dlatego, że mój dom został już przekopany od strychu, aż po piwnicę. Poszukiwali nawet ukrytych klap w podłodze.

- Twój dom?

- Spinner's End. – Severus kręcił się miedzy stołem, a lodówką wyciągając kolejne elementy układanki, jaka miała posłużyć za śniadanie.

- Masz więcej domów?

- A myślałeś, że skąd pochodzę? Że wyklułem się z czarnego jaja w jakiejś zimnej jaskini i od tej pory nawiedzam świat ludzi by straszyć ich dzieci? – prychnął rozbawiony Snape, widząc że Harry najwyraźniej całkowicie zgadza się z tym poglądem. – Urodziłem się i wychowałem dwie ulice od twojej matki. Więc jeśli twoja pożałowania godna ciotka kiedykolwiek zabrała cię do dziadków, to masz niejakie pojęcie gdzie to jest.

- Nie zabrała. – mruknął Harry. – Ale czy to nie oznacza, że twoja rodzina była zagrożona? Przepraszam. Nie chciałem. Przeprosisz ich? Nie chciałem, aby przeze mnie ktoś był zagrożony. Żeby zniszczyli coś w twoim domu rodzinnym. – wyrzucił z siebie nagle chłopak.

- Moja rodzina nie żyje, jak już wspomniałem, kilka dni temu. A w tamtym domu nie ma nic do czego przywiązywałbym jakąś emocjonalną wartość, nawet gdyby spalili go do gołej ziemi. Czego zapewniam cię nie zrobili. Ani Crabbe, ani ten imbecyl wiadrogłowy – Goyle, nie mają tyle odwagi, by naruszyć moją własność. Nawet gdyby była to choćby brudna chustka do nosa.

- I nie masz żadnego krewnego? – spytał Harry zupełnie ignorując pozostałe informacje. – Nawet głupiego kuzyna?

- Nie, panie Potter – odpowiedział Snape siadając do stołu. Spokojnie smarował sobie rogalik masłem i polewał go płynnym miodem.

- A dziadków? – Harry wrócił do jedzenia płatków.

- Aaron Prince również od kilku lat nie ma wiele wspólnego z żywymi.

- A skąd wiesz, że nas tu nie znajdą?

- Bo ten dom nie widnieje w żadnej dokumentacji własności ziemskich Severusa Snape'a. – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie.

- To czyj on jest?

- Mój. – Severus lekko przymknął powieki. Delektując się smakiem miodu. _Gdyby nie to trajkotanie_…

- Chyba nie rozumiem.

- Nie trzeba kupić czegoś osobiście, żeby należało do danej osoby. Ten konkretny dom kupił mój przyjaciel, dopełniając wszelkich prawnych i magicznych manipulacji, by dom był mój, a jednak nie figurował nigdzie na moje nazwisko. Z oczywistych względów nikt nie może wiedzieć, że posiadam coś takiego.

- A tamten dom?

- Musiałem oficjalnie coś posiadać. Miejsce do którego udaję się w wakacje gdy nie siedzę akurat w Hogwarcie. A jednak tamto miejsce wiąże się jedynie ze złymi wspomnieniami.

- Ale skoro mama mieszkała obok... jak może? Nigdy tam nie była? Nie lubiłeś jak przychodziła?

- Nigdy nie miała przyjemności gościć u nas. Powiedzmy, że mój ojciec nie był zbyt gościnnym człowiekiem. - Harry zamyślił się chwilę przetrawiając tą informację. po chwili znów zaczął jednak zadawać pytania.

- Ale musisz tam posprzątać. W razie gdyby ktoś znów tam wpadł… wiesz… że niby tam mieszkasz.

- Proszę mi wierzyć, panie Potter, że znam się na swojej robocie i wysłałem tam skrzata czy dwa.

- To chyba dobrze. Znaczy, że o tym pomyślałeś. – Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zaczął smarować miodem drugą połowę bułki.

- Jest szansa, że po interwencji tych denerwujących długouchych stworów, będzie tam nawet ładniej niż przed odwiedzinami moich kolegów. – powiedział pochłaniając kolejny kęs.

- Czy przeszukano w ten sposób tylko twój dom? – dociekał Harry.

- Nie – zaśmiał się Severus. - Jak zauważyłeś Czarny Pan ma lekką paranoję. Koledzy z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, odpowiednio dobrani w pary, odwiedzili także Malfoy Manor, posiadłość pana Notta, Zabiniego, twoich dwóch niedorozwiniętych umysłowo kolegów z dormitorium, a także teren Parkinsonów. Rodzice Pansy trochę się buntowali, ale jak sam rozumiesz, nie mieli odpowiednich argumentów sprzeciwu…

- O matko, oni wszyscy muszą mnie teraz nienawidzić. Czy ktoś został ranny? Kogoś zabito?

- Harry, śmierciożercy zabijają swoich, tylko wtedy gdy mają namacalne dowody zdrady, a i wtedy na wyraźny rozkaz Riddle'a. Czarny Pan ma za mało popleczników, by pozwalać mordować się nam między sobą dla kaprysu. – Severus nie dodał, że Riddle wolał robić to osobiście, dostarczając sobie po drodze widoku krwi, cierpienia i upodlenia potencjalnej ofiary. Przez kilka godzin. A czasem nawet dni.

- To czemu, twój właśnie dom przeszukali - kiedy ciebie w nim nie było? Czy to nie jest dowód, że ci nie ufają?

- Tylko dlatego, że powiedziałem im, że mieszkam w Hogwarcie, zbieram informacje, i że mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż marnowanie czasu na chodzenie po domach w których doskonale wiem, że cię nie będzie.

- Nie domyślą się, że kłamiesz? Przecież nie ma cię na zamku.

- A kto im o tym powie? Ja, czy może Albus?

- A co z Malfoyem? Jeśli zajrzy tam niby przypadkiem? Przecież jest w zarządzie szkoły. Może się po niej kręcić do woli.

- Jeśli miałby tak szalony plan, by działać przeciwko mnie, w co nie wierzę, dowie się jedynie, że w tym danym momencie nie ma mnie w moich komnatach. A wierz mi, że Malfoy nie będzie w stanie otworzyć moich zamków i zabezpieczeń. Mało tego, jestem przekonany, że ma w sobie więcej godności – niż to co roisz sobie w swojej głowie - i nie będzie stał pod drzwiami czekając na mój powrót bladym świtem.

- Ile cię nie będzie? – spytał Harry. – No, wiesz… Nokturn, poszukiwania…

- Nie wiem. Muszę się pokręcić po mieście i zrobić trochę szumu. Powiedzmy, że… nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją.

- Aż tyle? – zdumiał się Potter.

- Tak, to właśnie będę robił w piątki. Szukał ciebie. A potem zdawał raporty. A ty w tym czasie nie będziesz czarował beze mnie. Zrozumiano? – dodał natychmiast widząc już rodzący się jakiś szatański plan w zielonych oczach chłopaka.

- Okej. Ale co w takim razie ja mam robić?

- Obejrzyj sobie coś w TV.

- A może mógłbym…

- Tak? Panie Potter? Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że twój pomysł nie przypadnie mi do gustu. Koleżanki też wolałbym, żeby przychodziły jak jestem w domu. Chciałbym bowiem po powrocie… mieć dokąd wrócić. A ty i Laura… w połączeniu z tymi dzikimi1 bliźniaczkami…

- Myślałem raczej o laboratorium. – powiedział cicho Harry. Severus uniósł brew.

- Chcesz się zająć eliksirami?

- Tak. To wymaga skupienia. Nie będę miał głupich pomysłów, bo będę zajęty czymś pożytecznym. Mógłbyś mi zlecić ze trzy jakieś proste substancje, o których wiesz, że ich nie spapram… a potem wrócisz i się upewnisz, że dobrze mi poszło.

- Co powiedziałem o tym, że chcę mieć dokąd wracać? - Severus spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- Przecież nie wysadzę laboratorium. Za co ty mnie masz?

- Nie masz różdżki, a ja ci swojej nie zostawię z dość oczywistych względów. Jak chcesz się pozbyć substancji, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?

- Bezróżdżkowym Evanesco. – odpowiedział logicznie chłopak.

- Och, wydaje Ci się, że skoro udało ci się wylewitować piórko, to w sytuacji stresu pozbędziesz się czegoś co buzuje i planuje wybuchnąć?

- Wczoraj się udało. Dwa razy.

- W lesie, na polance, z garścią trujących grzybów i wyparowaniem w złości całego drzewa! – Severus nie wytrzymał. Nie zamierzał zostawiać go z laboratorium sam na sam.

- Czyli nie? - upewnił się Harry bezczelnie patrząc na niego spod grzywki. _Cholerne, zielone spojrzenie_!

- Nie dziś. Muszę się skupić, a nie chcę cały czas być myślami tutaj, zastanawiając się czy nie leżysz martwy, bo kociołek wybuchł ci w twarz.

- Dobrze, więc chyba jednak coś poczytam… albo obejrzę.

- Było by miło. Jak wrócę nauczę cię tego cholernego Evanesco. Upewnię się osobiście, że działa. Wtedy będziesz mógł korzystać z laboratorium. – powiedział Severus.

- Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! – wykrzyknął radośnie Harry plując mlekiem wkoło.

- Zjedz obiad później. I uważaj na siebie. – dodał Severus próbując ukryć uśmiech. – I na mieszkanie. Jak je wysadzisz, nie będziemy mieli gdzie się ukryć. – dodał po chwili. Chłopak spoważniał i przyłożył rękę do piersi.

- Obiecuję. – powiedział niemal uroczyście.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – sarknął Snape i wyszedł z kuchni.

##

Nie tak sobie wyobrażał tą rozmowę. Ale poszło nad wyraz dobrze. Oczywiście nałożył czar monitorujący na laboratorium i zabezpieczenia na sypialnię i pracownię. Zaufanie – zaufaniem, ale głupi to on nie był. Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak skończy się wieczór z Czarnym Panem i jego interpretacja tego co nazywa – zabawą. Nie chciał ryzykować, by chłopak miał dostęp do jego tajemnic pod jego nieobecność.

Szatę na wieczór, zmniejszył i schował do sakwy przy pasie. Będzie się tym interesował później. Przypomniał jeszcze Harry'emu o zakazie opuszczania domu i aportował się do Borgina & Burkesa.

Na sam widok tych odrapanych, ciemnych ścian przyszło mu na myśl, że dziad zgarnia tu tyle nieopodatkowanej gotówki, że mógłby swobodnie pozwolić sobie na remont raz w miesiącu i zmianę dekoracji. Cóż, widać ponury wystrój rodem z tanich amerykańskich horrorów był jakąś marketingową dźwignią, bo turyści z obcych krajów uwielbiali ten sklep.

Nie oglądając się specjalnie wokół podszedł do lady, na której leżały różnokolorowe łuski smoka. Wybrał sobie 12 zielonych i 3 czarne. Sięgał właśnie po czerwone, które idealnie nadawały się do eliksiru na poparzenia.

- Co tu robisz Snape? – usłyszał za plecami głos Crabba.

- A możesz mi podać trzy powody dla których miałbym ci się tłumaczyć? – odparł nawet nie obracając się w jego stronę.

- A dlaczego akurat trzy? – spytał ten zdezorientowany, tracąc najwyraźniej cały impet zaplanowanej wypowiedzi.

- Bo do czterech nie potrafiłbyś policzyć – odparł Severus swobodnym tonem. Uprzejmie wyminął go przy półce z artefaktami i ruszył do słoiczków z oczami traszki i skórką kałamarnicy. Crabbe przez chwilę łapał jeszcze powietrze, a olbrzymia zmarszczka między brwiami wypłynęła mu na czoło. _Oho, myśli_. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym zdjął z wieszaczka kilka czarnych włosów z ogona testrala. _To też się przyda do eliksirów_.

- Czy ty mnie obrażasz? - wydedukował w końcu Crabbe.

- Mój drogi Robercie, nie zauważyłbyś obrazy gdyby nadepnęła ci na stopę. – odparł Snape i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Burkesa za ladą. – Jeszcze 20ml krwi Harpii. Poproszę. Zapakować.

- Tak, panie Snape. Czy jeszcze czymś mógłbym służyć? – Mężczyzna łypnął na niego swym chciwym okiem.

- Informacją, mój drogi. – Severus uśmiechnął się uroczo.

- Co tylko będę potrafił, panie Snape. To zaszczyt, że Mistrz Eliksirów zaopatruje się u mnie.

- Widziałeś może tutaj to nieznośne dziecko, którego twarz widnieje we wszystkich gazetach od tygodnia?

- Pottera? – spytał na głos sprzedawca. Severus dostrzegł kątem oka, że Crabbe wpatruje się w niego jak w malowane ciele.

- Istotnie.

- Jedynie pogłoski, jakoby był widziany… ale to było przeszło tydzień temu. Progu jednak tego sklepu nie przekroczył nigdy.

- Dziękuję. Przekażę znajomym, którzy pragną odwiedzić Londyn w przyszłym miesiącu, że znajdą u ciebie co tylko zapragną.

- Wie pan doskonale, że krwi Jednorożca nie sprzedajemy. – Mrugnął do niego sprzedawca.

- Oczywiście. Oczywiście. Uczciwość przede wszystkim. – Uśmiechnął się Snape i skłonił lekko po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Przed wyjściem zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na Crabba.

- Robercie?

- Czego Snape? – warknął ten licząc jakieś monety, poruszając przy tym ustami.

- Ubierz wieczorem coś ładnego. Wieczory, w tak doborowym towarzystwie jak dzisiaj, wymagają odpowiednio eleganckiego stroju.

Crabbe zmarszczył nos i przyjrzał się swojej szacie. Po chwili podrapał się po brodzie i wpatrzył w Snape'a, po czym przytaknął. Severus wyszedł zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi. _No dobra, teraz do dwóch mioteł, trzech mioteł… czy jak tam…_ Przykleił do swojej twarzy minę ponurego żniwiarza i ruszył przez zabłoconą uliczkę w stronę baru. Miał ochotę zagwizdać z radości. Ale ponury żniwiarz nie wydaje takich dźwięków. Zwłaszcza gdy zrobił idiotę z kolegi śmierciożercy. Kolega śmierciożerca będzie bardzo zły, jak mu ktoś powie, że ubrał się jak kretyn. Severus był pewny, że mógł w tym względzie liczyć na Malfoya. Etykieta mody była dla niego ważniejsza niż społeczne konwenanse.

##

Siedział właśnie w Mozaice Grzechu – spelunie, burdelu i hotelu na Nokturnie, która serwowała także czarną kawę na tarasie z widokiem na całą przeklętą aleję. Było to jedyne miejsce na całej tej ulicy, w którym Severus nie obawiał się spożywać gorących napoi. Był pewien, że woda jest czysta, bo jest ciągnięta na lewo z lodziarni na Pokątnej. Gdyby biedny Fortescue wiedział… Prawdopodobnie nie byłoby już miejsca gdzie zbieraliby się jego koledzy, gdy chcieli znaleźć jakieś informacje. Ewentualnie i własciwie bardziej prawdopodobnie, nie było by już lodziarni.

- Z mlekiem, Snape? Nie boisz się?

- Mieli świeżą dostawę śmietanki w proszku. Mogłem zaryzykować, że to nie psia sperma.

- Twój nos wyczułby cokolwiek w kawie?

- Mój nos wyczuwa nawet, że nie spędziłeś poranka z żoną, Alexandrze. – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nott ze swoją małą - czarną w dłoni dosiadł się do jego stolika z zupełnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Kogoś konkretnego wypatrujesz? – zapytał spoglądając na spacerujących w dole obdartusów.

- Ten zwariowany staruch sądzi, że zobaczę Pottera stojącego na rogu i sprzedającego zapałki.

- A ta dziwka w różowym, tam na dole? - Nott wskazał na Klarę McDarling.

- Ta „kwiaciareczka" rozpoznałaby może jego kutasa, gdybyś go jej podetknął pod nos. Ale twarzy? Nie żartuj. Crabbe jest mądrzejszy.

- To bardzo ciekawe, że o nim wspomniałeś. Nie wiesz może dlaczego stoi u Madame Malkin i wyzywa jak opętany, że potrzebuje na wieczór nową szatę wyjściową? – spytał Nott senior patrząc uważnie na Severusa.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – odparł z wyraźnym szokiem na twarzy Snape.

- Myślisz, że gdzie jest gówniarz? – spytał niby od niechcenia były ślizgon, zauważając, że Snape nie ciągnie konwersacji.

- Chciałbym to wiedzieć Alex. Jak bachor nie znajdzie się w ciągu tygodnia, to moja dupa będzie cierpieć za brak informacji.

- I nie znalazłeś nic co by należało do Pottera?

- Skrzaty w zamku są niestety dobrze wyszkolone. Inaczej zaroślibyśmy tam brudem. A jak sam rozumiesz nie byłem w formie, po spotkaniu z naszym dobroczyńcą, by zorientować się na czas, że coś jest na rzeczy.

- Ach, dziękowałem ci już za ten eliksir postcruciatusowy?

- Dziękowałeś. Naprawdę przydadzą mi się pędy tui bijącej. Będą niesamowitym dodatkiem do mojego ogródka. – Severus uśmiechnął się przewrotnie. Pamiętał fatalny stan Notta po powrocie Czarnego Pana. Voldemort nie wyładował się tylko na Severusie.

- Nie bywasz za często na Spinner's End, co? – dociekał śmierciożerca, który własnoręcznie przeszukiwał jego dom kilka dni temu.

- Dziwisz się? W Hogwarcie jest służba. I nie muszę gotować.

- Nie mów, że Mistrza Eliksirów nie stać na skrzata?

- Mówisz o tych upierdliwych, małych stworzeniach, które zdążą posprzątać ze stołu jak tylko wyjdziesz się odlać? Nie Alexandrze, Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrzebuje tych małych potworów w swoim otoczeniu. - Nott zaśmiał się słysząc wyjaśnienia Snape'a, choć jego wzrok nadal pozostawał czujny. Siedzieli dobre kilka minut w ciszy obserwując uliczkę. Gdy jednak kawa w filiżance Alexandra Notta dokonała swojego istnienia, mężczyzna chrząknął znacząco podnosząc się z fotela.

- Choć bardzo chciałbym zostać i dalej celebrować naszą jakże zajmującą ciszę, muszę udać się do domu, i zabawić nieco moją małżonkę zanim udam się dziś na jakże rozrywkowo zapowiadający się wieczór.

- Tylko nie kupuj jej kwiatów.

- Och, już dawno wyrosłem z tak idiotycznego dowodu na poczucie winy. – Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Zapewne, ona bez zbędnych ceregieli sama zaspokaja swoje potrzeby. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem ją rankiem u jubilera.

- Skarbem jest kobieta, która potrafi znaleźć sobie hobby. – Nott uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Powinieneś sam sobie poszukać czegoś takiego.

- I odebrać ci wszelką nadzieję? Nie wydaje mi się. – Severus spojrzał w oczy szczupłego bruneta i oblizał wargi, pozbywając się śmietanki z ich kącików. Nott chrząknął ponownie i poprawił swoją srebrzystą marynarkę.

- Nie spóźnij się tym razem. To przykre patrzeć na ciebie gdy krzyczysz…

- Czyżby? – Rysy twarzy Severusa nabrały ostrości. – Nie obawiaj się Alex, ostatnie spotkanie z gniewem naszego pana wiele mnie nauczyło.

Nott skinął głową i po uprzejmej wymianie pożegnań, odmaszerował. Po chwili Severus widział go jak idzie środkiem ulicy prosto do kwiaciarki w różowej kiecce. Severus cieszył się, że akurat wtedy nosiła niebieską. Nie był pewny czy jego godność osobista zniosłaby obnoszenie się po Nokturnie w różowych falbankach. Snape obserwował jak Nott wrzuca jej sykla do miseczki i pochyla się by spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy. Wypił spokojnie kolejny łyk kawy i rozłożył na swoich kolanach gazetę, by zanurzyć się w lekturę bzdur, które wypisywał Żongler. Chwilę później kolega śmierciożerca odszedł z niezadowoloną miną. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem zadowolony ze swojej magii umysłu.

##

Gdy się zjawił w miejscu wyznaczonym przez tego czubka wieczorem, cieszył się, że nie zjadł dzisiaj za wiele. Nie chciał obciążać swojego żołądka, w obawie przed paraliżującym bólem, który sprawi, że wszystko wróci i zababra mu szaty. Oczywiście zdążył się już ubrać w czarny płaszczyk i przystroić w piękną maskę. Było ich kilkunastu. Wysokie, obite czarnym aksamitem krzesła stały po bokach wielkiego, czarnego tronu. _Tym razem bydle dorobiło się podusi pod tyłkiem. Więc może jednak drzazga miała odwagę… _

Severus pomyślał o opowieści o wielkim czarnym lesie, w którym stoi wielki czarny dom, a w tym czarnym, czarnym domu jest czarny, czarny pokój. W pokoju oczywiście stoi czarny fotel, a na fotelu siedzi mały, łysy trup. Taka właśnie jest ta historia. Zasuszony wariat, który stracił wszystkie włosy po śmierci. I nos zjadły mu najwyraźniej robaki. _Widać za mało krwi utoczył Potterowi, i na nos już nie wystarczyło. A może należało obciąć jeszcze jeden palec Peterowi?_

Rozejrzał się po sali. Srebrzyste włosy wysuwały się spod czarnego kaptura. Mężczyzna kręcił się po sali przestawiając półmiski z wędlinką i poprawiając ustawienie win. Osobno białe, osobno czarne… _czerwone…_ poprawił się Severus i ruszył w tamtą stronę cicho, niczym własny cień.

- Jaka ładna kelnereczka – sarknął za plecami Malfoya. Ten niemal podskoczył i syknął cicho. – Spokojnie kochasiu. To tylko ja.

- Pomógłbyś, a nie straszysz ludzi. – odparł tamten licząc kieliszki.

- Masz miejsce przy tronie, że się tak przejąłeś ładnym wystrojem? – Severus szepnął w ucho, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, że właśnie do ucha szepcze, choć kaptur zakrywał głowę Lucjusza.

- Czego chcesz?

- Nie zapomnij, że do ryby potrzebne są dwa widelce. – powiedział uśmiechając się szyderczo pod maską Snape. Malfoy zaklął tylko głośno i popędził gdzieś wzywając Zgrzebka czy Skrzepka, Severus naprawdę nie dosłyszał.

Chwilę później zjawiło się jeszcze kilku mężczyzn, a w drzwiach pojawiła się łysa, świecąca w półmroku glaca. _Smaruje ją oliwką?_ Zastanawiał się Snape.

- Usiądźcie moi drodzy. – Voldemort zrobił zapraszający gest dłonią i wskazał fotele. Teraz dopiero Severus je policzył. 12. Niczym cholerny apostoł miał zasiadać u boku pana? Severus wzruszył ramionami. _Dobra. Niech mu będzie. Kolejny szczebel na drabinie szaleństwa. Jego pierwowzór nie skończył dobrze. A ten tu, ma co najmniej dwóch Judaszów. I każdy zdradza z innych powodów._ Malfoy oczywiście popędził na pierwsze krzesełko po prawicy. Nott, sadząc z dystyngowanych ruchów szczupłego człowieka, który ruszył szybko do przodu, wgramolił się na fotel po lewej od tronu. Severus usiadł sobie obok niego. Wolał mieć tego cwaniaka pod ręką.

Cała reszta nie stanowiła dla niego zagrożenia. Obserwował jak sadowią swoje śmierciożercze tyłki na czarnych krzesłach i skubią nerwowo obicia podłokietników. Nott jako jeden z niewielu siedział spokojnie. Severus jednak nie dał się zwieść pozorom. Nie miał do czynienia z kretynem pokroju Goyla. Nott był inteligentny, zwinny, i śmiertelnie zabójczy, jeśli tylko miał taki kaprys.

Po chwili wielki stół, oczywiście też czarny i lakierowany, wylądował przed nimi. Całe przygotowania Lucjusza w zakresie ustawiania win pod kolor i słodkość, okazały się regularną porażką i Severus się cieszył, że mają maski, bo nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc zgrzytanie zębów po drugiej stornie stołu. Voldemort przylewitował trunki i zakąski na stół, ustawiając je chaotycznie na środku. Widać kilkanaście lat walki z nicością po drugiej stronie, zrobiło jednak z niego barbarzyńcę.

Oczywiście chwilę później ich maski zniknęły. Podobnie jak szaty wierzchnie. Z niejakim zdziwieniem odkrył, że naprzeciw niego siedzi Macnair. W dalszych rzędach byli Carrow'owie, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle i Yaxley. Było też dwóch gości, których Severus jak przez mgłę kojarzył z jakichś przyjęć u Malfoya. Ro...Rowle? Chyba tak się zwał ten pokraczny człowieczek z niezadowoloną, brzydką gębą, naprzeciw niego zaś, na szarym końcu, siedział niejaki Selwyn – jeśli Snape dobrze kojarzył tą szczupłą twarz._ Gdzie była ta zakała ludzkości Pettigrew?_

- Harry Potter uciekł.– padło pierwsze zdanie z ust niezadowolonej jaszczurki. Wszyscy rodziciele dzieci stacjonujących właśnie w Slytherinie spięli się nieznacznie. To samo zrobił Severus, choć z zupełnie na pozór obojętną miną oczekiwał kary. Cisza zawisła w powietrzu. Przerywana tylko cichym sykiem. Severus poczuł, że coś ociera mu się o nogę i w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę wbić temu zboczeńcowi Nottowi widelec w dłoń. A jednak on też siedział jak na szpilkach. Po chwili spoczywający obok niego Avery również drgnął, łypiąc groźnie na Severusa, jakby on co najmniej leciał na takich rudych oblechów i miał go obmacywać pod stołem. Fuj!

Po chwili sytuacja się wyjaśniła. Przez środek stołu zaczęło sunąć olbrzymie bydle, w niczym już nie przypominające węża. Cielsko było wyraźnie obżarte i leniwe.

- Nagini. Ile razy ci mówiłem, żeby nie wchodzić na stół przed kolacją? – skrzywił się z dezaprobatą Riddle. Wąż przyspieszył i zatrzymał się na końcu stołu i podnosząc łeb spojrzał na swojego pana. Severus zastanawiał się czym on karmi to bydle. _I czy można by czymś takim nakarmić sowę… i w zasadzie czy tylko by urosła, czy zmieniała się już w gryfa?_ Wąż niechętnie opuścił stół. Severus patrzył z rozbawieniem jak Malfoy stara się zachować godny wyraz twarzy i jednocześnie nie krzyknąć czegoś o manierach przy stole.

- Harry Potter uciekł. Ale wy już o tym wiecie. Wiecie i pomagacie mi go odnaleźć. Za co jestem wam wdzięczny. Przygotowałem nawet małe niespodzianki, żeby poprawić wam humory. Wiem, że chcielibyście, by to właśnie jego krew popłynęła tego wieczora… ale na to musimy jeszcze zaczekać. Chłopiec jeszcze dostarczy nam rozrywki. – opowiadał bajki Voldemort. _„A żebyś wiedział. Rozerwie cię, aż miło."_ Pomyślał Snape. Usta Lucjusza wygięte były z obrzydzeniem, gdy słuchał tego pieprzenia. „_Piękna maska, mój drogi_" Chciałby mu nawet zaklaskać, ale jakoś nie wypadało przerywać monologu szaleńca.

– No, no jedzcie, moi drodzy. – machnął ponaglająco dłonią Riddle i sam zasiadł do stołu.

W tym momencie, chyląc się jakby chciał powąchać własne stopy, do pomieszczenia wszedł Peter. _„Więc tu się usadowiłeś, bydlaku_" - pomyślał Severus i przeszył go spojrzeniem pełnym zazdrości. Niech sobie idiota myśli, że sam chciałby polewać winko, temu szaleńcowi. Glizdogon pokłonił się kolejny raz zebranym jeszcze niżej i trzęsącą się ręką nalał wina do kieliszka swojego pana. Severus zauważył, że dłoń był magiczna. W swym umyśle szybko przejrzał wszystkie znane mu czary kończyn fantomowych, i z uznaniem musiał przyznać, że Riddle, jednak znał się na swoim fachu i wiedział jak wyczarować to i owo. Zaklęcie którym dosztukował dłoń Petera nie było na pewno w Hogwarckiej bibliotece.

Po chwili na stole pojawiły się zakąski i już tylko z ich powodu Severus miał ochotę urwać Lucjuszowi głowę przy samej dupie. Na blacie pojawiły się bowiem marynowane rybki. Zawijane roladki łososiowe, krewetki w cieście i inne tego typu, śmierdzące morzem i glonami gówno. Severus szczerze tego nie znosił, a złośliwa mina Malfoya jasno świadczyła o tym, że bawi się świetnie jego kosztem. _Naprawdę mało wyszukana zemsta, za 3 tygodnie które kazałem mu czekać na nasze spotkanie_.

Na szczęście były też ziemniaczki. Z koperkiem, który nie był może ulubionym ziołem Severusa, ale dało się je przełknąć. Nott obok niego, grzebał nieśmiało w talerzu, przerzucając ośmiorniczki z lewej na prawą i próbując ukryć je pod sałatą, tak by wyglądało, że zniknęły z talerzyka. Wino pojawiło się w kieliszkach i Severus wychylił szybko zawartość kieliszka.

- Jak minęło popołudnie Severusie?

- Wybornie Alex – odparł Snape uśmiechając się kłamliwie.

- Słyszałeś, że mamy dzisiaj dziewicę jako danie główne? – zagadnął od niechcenia obserwując jego reakcję.

- I dlatego ubrałeś bordowy garnitur? Myślisz, że nie będzie widać krwi na spodniach jak już z nią skończysz? – Severus przekroił z zajęciem ziemniaczka, po czym włożył go do ust.

Nott zrobił rozmarzoną minę i oblizał wargi pociągając łyk czerwonego wina. Wpatrzył się w oczy Severusa i szepnął coś o tym, że będzie myślał tylko o nim dosiadając dziwki. Severus zatkał się kolejnym ziemniakiem, by nie palnąć czegoś głupiego. „_Cholera, cholera, obiecałem Potterowi, że nikogo dziś nie będę zabijał._"- myślał gorączkowo. Spojrzał na Lucjusza, który właśnie z wściekłością wbijał nóż w kawałek ryby. Nott musiał to dostrzec, bo natychmiast musnął niby od niechcenia dłoń Severusa.

- Wybornie się dzisiaj bawiłem. Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – powiedział tak, by Malfoy go usłyszał.

- Zaiste. – Severus uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, podchwytując grę, gdy tylko usłyszał zgrzytnięcie widelca o talerz. Lucjusz chciał stosować brudne sztuczki – Severus będzie od czasu do czasu korzystał z tej samej broni.

- Powiedz mi Walden, jak mijają ci wakacje. Słyszałem że otworzyłeś nowy biznes. – Severus oderwał się od konwersacji z Nottem, nie chcąc dać zboczeńcowi nadziei na jakąkolwiek zażyłość. Spojrzał na Macnaira, który właśnie opychał się pasztecikami z wątróbki z dorsza.

- Zająłem się hodowlą testrali. To naprawdę wdzięczne stworzenia. Myślę, że ich mięsożercza natura będzie bardzo przydatna w związku z naszymi małymi zabawami w najbliższym czasie. Nie należy więc martwić się o ciała w razie kłopotu.

- Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uruchomiłem już produkcję odpowiednich eliksirów? Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…- zawiesił głos, nie kończąc zdania. Ach, ta dyplomacja… nawet przy stole pełnym morderców.

- Dziękuję. Myślę, że wyślę ci sowę z zamówieniem na jedną czy dwie fiolki. – odparł spokojnie Walden.

- Tylko błagam nie do Hogwartu. Te idiotyczne Skrzaty wszystko zanoszą starcowi do czytania. A jak zapewne pamiętasz tajemnica korespondencji jest dla niego czystą abstrakcją.

- Pamiętam. Do tej pory nie wybaczyłem mu walentynek w '75.

- Sam jesteś sobie winien. Trzeba nie było kombinować na trzech frontach równocześnie. Ciesz się, że potraktowały cię wtedy tylko drętwotą i powiększeniem zębów.

- Wlały we mnie też eliksir wywołujący wysypkę. Diablice.

- Jak im było? – Spytał Severus z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- M-m-m… Madeline. .. nie pamiętam tej szlamy z Hufflepuffu. Była jeszcze Hannah… cośrobson… z Ravenu… i taka młoda… hmm... Lucy? Liddy? Nie! Wiem! Lilly… - ta mnie tak załatwiła. Przez tydzień nie mogłem się pokazać na korytarzach, a Poppy miała ze mną całą masę roboty. A właśnie? Jak nasza stara Poppy?

Severus udawał rozbawienie, choć doskonale pamiętał tą historię. Głupota Macnaira wyszła mu na dobre, bo Evans wtedy uznała, że Severus w swym oddaniu jest wart uwagi… miesiąc później dała się nawet zaprowadzić na piwo do Hogsmeade. To była owocna wyprawa. Po niej zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie związać się na poważnie z Severusem, choć dla niej oznaczało to wtedy jedynie posiadanie frajera, który nosiłby jej książki.

- Znakomicie. Dostała ostatnio nagrodę, za wyleczenie po raz tysięczny zniknięcia kości kończyn górnych.

- Tylko tyle? Raptem tysiąc?

- Zniknięć. Nie liczymy złamań, zwichnięć i stłuczeń. Za to są osobne nagrody. Cwaniara przetapia te wszystkie puchary od ministra na wisiorki. Ma sporą kolekcję biżuterii. Naprawdę. Jest fanką - zwłaszcza smoczych kolczyków.

- Jak się miewa nasz stary Albus? - Zagadał z jego lewej strony Avery.

- Nic młodszy. – odparł Severus. Malfoy w między czasie rozmawiał z Nottem o tym, że powinien trzymać krócej Teodora, bo on sobie nie życzy, by jego kominek nawiedzały wrzaski w środku nocy.

- Nie był środek nocy, tylko raptem 23.30. A Teo, miał ważną sprawę do Draco. Chciał się skonsultować w związku ze wspomnianą wcześniej pracą domową, zadaną przez naszego drogiego kolegę. – tłumaczył ten zaciekle, a jego ton jasno wskazywał, że oczekuje od Severusa, żeby ten się wtrącił. Snape zrobił tępą minę i zapatrzył się w kieliszek czerwonego wina, który trzymał w dłoni.

- Severusie – Nie wytrzymał w końcu Lucjusz. – Czy mógłbyś przestać udawać, że znalazłeś tam oko samego Merlina i wyjaśnić nasz spór?

- Jeśli myślicie, że podczas wakacji będę się zajmował pracami domowymi moich studentów, nawet jeśli są z mojego własnego domu – to chyba minęliście się z powołaniem. Być może powinniście znaleźć czas pomiędzy spacerami na Nokturnie, a polowaniem na mugoli – i przysiąść z waszymi drogimi dziedzicami do wspomnianych zadań, skoro sami najwyraźniej są zbyt tępi, by zrobić je samodzielnie. Rozumiem, że oceny obu panów mam podzielić na 4? Skoro najwyraźniej pomagają im w tym rodzice, skrzaty domowe i sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka.

- Ależ Severusie. Lucjusz niepotrzebnie się uniósł. Zapewne źle nas zrozumiałeś. Chłopcy przesyłają pozdrowienia. – Uśmiechnął się Alex.

- Panie Nott, zrozumiałem doskonale. Pana syn nachodzi Draco Mafloya po nocy. I nie, nie chcę wiedzieć w jakim celu. Myślę, że kilka batów wyprostowałoby zapędy twego dziedzica, do wchodzenia gdzieś, gdzie nie jest mile widziany. A ty Lucjuszu się tak nie uśmiechaj. Skoro tak ci przeszkadzają nocne schadzki chłopców – zabezpiecz kominek.

- Nie było żadnych nocnych schadzek – perswadował Lucjusz, jakby chciał, by Severus mu w to uwierzył. Jakby akurat ta informacja była istotna. Być może wciąż wierzył, że relację Draco i Harry'ego da się uratować.

Niestety w tym momencie zamiast obiadu na stół faktycznie wjechała jakaś dziewczyna. A zaraz za nią młody chłopak. Dzieciaki mogły mieć najwyżej po 15-16 lat. Severusowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Dziewczynka miała długie czarne włosy i oczy zielone niczym wiosenna trawa. Była związana w kostkach i przedramionach, a usta miała zakneblowane. „_Cóż za brak profesjonalizmu_" – Myślał Severus, mając nadzieję, że to nie jemu przypadnie w udziale to dziecko. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Lucjusz patrzy smutnym wzrokiem w kierunku podobnie związanego chłopca. Miał jasne, długie włosy i niemal czarne oczy. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a pod lewym okiem był wyraźny siniak. Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że Lucjusz prędzej odgryzie sobie rękę niż zgwałci dzieciaka tak podobnego do Draco. Na szczęście dzisiejsza zabawa była dla chętnych. Severus nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek wina i odsunął się nieco od blatu, na który zdążył już wskoczyć zadowolony Nott.

Alex klęknął nad dziewczyną i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. Avery z drugiej strony chwycił dłonie nastolatki i zaczął je rozwiązywać. Carrow z Selwynem zaczęli w tym czasie dobierać się do chłopaka na drugim końcu stołu. Tamten wykazywał jeszcze wolę walki i próbował kopać. „Niedobrze" pomyślał Snape, wiedząc, że to tylko rozjuszy oprawców. Czarny Pan podniósł się ze swojego fotela i zaczął się przechadzać wokół stołu obserwując to widowisko. Jakby był przedszkolanką sprawdzającą, czy jej podopieczni ładnie bawią się kredkami. Tylko że ta przedszkolanka chciała się upewnić, że kredki wykują oko czy dwa. W między czasie próbował tłumaczyć coś o wyższości rasy czarodziei nad mugolami. Snape pochwycił tylko spojrzenie Malfoya, które mówiło, to co krzyczała właśnie jego podświadomość. "Tacy właśnie są czysto-krwiści czarodzieje". Kompletne zdegustowanie i obrzydzenie.

Miał ochotę przeskoczyć ten stół i zabić ich wszystkich, ale wiedział , że nie zdążyłby rąbnąć Avadą nawet drugiego z kolei, a już skręcał by się w męczarni na podłodze. Gdyby współpracowali z Lucjuszem, być może udałoby im się z zaskoczenia powalić ze trzech, zanim reszta odstrzeliłaby im głowy zielonym promieniem. Nie jego rolą było zgrywanie bohatera. Ani jego. Ani Lucjusza. Przed jego oczami ciało dziewczyny. Jej głowa zwrócona w jego stronę. W jej wzroku zupełna rezygnacja. Łzy cicho spływające po policzkach, gdy Avery rozrywał na niej bluzkę. Lekkie skrzywienie warg w pogardzie i bólu, gdy Nott wszedł w nią z impetem. Lucjusz patrzył wciąż zdegustowany na całą sytuację, umyślnie odwracając głowę od krzyków po drugiej stronie stołu. Severus nawet stąd czuł zapach krwi. Czuł zapach przypalanego ciała. Słyszał trzask łamanych kości policzkowych. I odgłos podduszania i łapczywego łapania powietrza po chwili. Do całej zabawy przyłączył się Yaxley, wyraźnie kontent przedstawieniem, które dawało to dziecko.

Dziewczyna przestała być ciekawa. Avery przewrócił ją tylko na brzuch i zmusił do klęknięcia po kilku sekundach oglądania jej pośladków. Severus nie miał ochoty tego dłużej oglądać. Wstał od stołu, podchodząc do szafki pod oknem i nałożył sobie na talerzyk kilka krewetek w cieście sezamowym.

- Nie jedz tego. Krewetki są nieświeże. – usłyszał szept Lucjusza za sobą. Odstawił talerz ostrożnie na blat szafki i chwycił butelkę wina. – Mam nadzieję, że dostaną jutro sraczki – dodał tylko Malfoy i odszedł gdzieś, wołając Skrzepka, by przyniósł jeszcze „profesorowi Snape'owi" butelkę wina. Severus uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Goyle stał pod oknem razem z Crabbem i o czymś dyskutowali. Severus podszedł bliżej by podsłuchać dwóch idiotów.

- …No i ona wtedy powiedziała, że to najlepszy jedwab. – mruknął Robert Crabbe najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony ze swojej odświętnej szaty z falbankami. Goyle coś zamruczał, że owszem śliczny, ale powinien być zielony, a nie fioletowy.

- Oczywiście, że zielony – w tym wyglądasz jak wielki bakłażan! – rzucił złośliwie Lucjusz, podchodząc do nich. – I dlaczego, na Merlina, pomyślałeś, że skoro impreza odbywa się po zmroku, masz się ubrać w strój wieczorowy?! Zobacz, wszyscy jesteśmy w marynarkach.

- YYY… mógł mi ktoś powiedzieć… - Severus rzucił mu spojrzenie w stylu „_Popamiętasz mnie jeśli coś piśniesz. Ty i twoi potomkowie w siódmym pokoleniu."_ I o dziwo ten kretyn załapał je w lot, bo z miejsca dodał - Albo coś mi się pomieszało.

Lucjusz zafurczał coś jeszcze oburzony, że Nott na pewno porysuje mu blat swoimi metalowymi okuciami w butach, na co Snape się tylko zaśmiał pod nosem.

- Możesz podarować naszemu panu ten stół. Zdaje się, że jego wąż polubił go. Wydaje się dla niej znakomitym miejscem spoczynku. – rzucił Severus spoglądając na scenkę wciąż rozgrywającą się na błyszczącym blacie. Dziewczyna leżała już martwa na podłodze. Chłopak zaś tracił co chwila przytomność od doznanych obrażeń, a Macnair z ochotą przywracał go do przytomności, podczas gdy Carrow posuwał go już drugi raz, po tym jak skończył z nim Selwyn i Yaxley. Choć po upodobaniu do noża tego ostatniego, Snape nie sądził, że chłopakowi zostało jeszcze cokolwiek w co mogliby zapakować swoje brudne kutasy i mieć z tego choć odrobinę przyjemności. Chłopak wyglądał jak meduza pozbawiona wszelkich twardych części w swoim ciele. Kto wie... być może znikające kostki Madam Pomfrey zainspirowały ich do nowej zabawy. Severus naprawdę musi uważać co mówi przy tych psychopatach.

3 godziny, dwie butelki wina i kolejną parę dziewic leżącą na trupach pierwszej dwójki później, Severus wraz z kompanami otrzymali przepustkę do domu. Przed wyjściem Czarny Pan poprosił go na słówko i rozkazał przyśpieszyć wyciąganie informacji o chłopcu. Czarny Pan miał fantazję, że zobaczy Pottera na tym stole najdalej pod koniec lipca i urządzi mu urodziny o jakich świat nie słyszał. Severus pokłonił się nisko, przysięgając że uczyni co w jego mocy, by wydobyć zeznania od Albusa. Po czym opuścił posiadłość. Rozejrzał się wokoło czy nikt za nim nie lezie i aportował się pod bramy Hogwartu.


	17. Chapter 17

**16. Rozdział 16, w którym Severus wraca do siebie.**

- Na Merlina! Chłopcze! Wyglądasz jakby cię ktoś przeżuł i wypluł, po uprzednim przetrawieniu.

- Chce mi się rzygać. – Odpowiedział tylko chwytając się za skronie.

- Herbatki? – spytał dyrektor sadowiąc się za swoim rzeźbionym biurkiem w gabinecie. Miał na sobie różowa szatę w małe, żółte banany, na całej jej powierzchni. Severus nie miał sił, by zaśmiać się choćby w duchu nad tym zupełnym brakiem gustu, smaku, i jakiejkolwiek powagi.

- A poproszę. Gorącej. Czarnej. Bez mleka i cukru. – wybełkotał nieskładnie. Był zmęczony.

- Severusie jesteś pijany?

- Tylko troszkę znieczulony Albusie. Jeśli myślisz, że oglądanie jak przeklęty chowaniec Voldemorta pożera czwórkę dzieci, to jakakolwiek przyjemność… Mam wrażenie, że ten potwór ćwiczy… żeby wiedzieć co ma zrobić, jak już dorwie Harry'ego. – Sapnął Snape, opadając w miękki fotel w gabinecie dyrektora. Potrzebuję urlopu.

- Severusie…

- Wiem, wiem… żadnego wolnego do końca wojny. Słuchaj, dam ci adres. Ten drań jest obżarty krewetkami, opity białym winem ziołowym. Idź tam i go po prostu zabij.

- Wiesz, że nie taka jest przepowiednia. Jeśli go teraz skrzywdzę, Harry być może będzie się z nim musiał zmierzyć samodzielnie później, jeśli coś mi się stanie. I nie będę mógł go wtedy wesprzeć. – „_Jakbyś w ogóle miał zamiar"-_ pomyślał Snape, ale odegnał te ponure rozważania. Miał i tak za wiele na głowie.

- Czasem nie wierzę, że chcesz zakończenia tej wojny. Nie możemy go zabetonować i ukryć gdzieś na dnie jakiegoś kamienistego wąwozu?

- To wąż.

- Tak, tak… zawsze znajdzie drogę między skałami. – Herbata pojawiła się przed nim na stole i Severus chwycił filiżankę. – Czy te twoje skrzaty nie mogły by się przyzwyczaić, że wolę w kubku? Tam się naprawdę więcej mieści. – rzekł odstawiając zieloną porcelanę na spodeczek. Była osuszona do cna.

Albus machnął tylko dłonią i stanął przed nim cały imbryczek.

- Częstuj się mój drogi. Chyba, że chcesz koniaczku.

- O nie. Jak pomieszam wino z tym twoim _koniaczkiem_ – to zarzygam ci wykładzinę. Nie chciałbyś tego.

- Więc Nagini zjada ludzi? Jego pyton?

- O dawno nie widziałeś tego zwierzątka, skoro mówisz o tym pomiocie bazyliszka – pyton. To bydle ma z 6 – 7 metrów długości, i z metr w obwodzie… może więcej. Wygląda jak beczka prochu, która może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili i ochlapać wszystkich ludzkimi kośćmi. _To_ trzeba zabić.

- Jakieś jeszcze wieści?

- Crabbe kupił sobie nową suknię balową. – Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- A coś pożytecznego? - W oczach dyrektora błysnęła reprymenda.

- Och, Riddle nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest dzieciak. Ale planuje zabić go w jego urodziny. Jeśli uda mu się go odnaleźć przed nami. Postaraj się więc by mu to nie wyszło.

- A ci zjedzeni ludzie?

- Dziewicze, mugolskie zabawki, dla pijanej trzody. Nie znałem żadnego z nich. Na szczęście, co gorsze bydlaki, dalej siedzą w Azkabanie. Po ich wyjściu nie spodziewaj się niczego dobrego.

- Lastrange'owie i reszta są dobrze chronieni. – powiedział Dumbledore pewny siebie i pociągnął łyk złocistego trunku z przezroczystej szklanicy.

- A ja jestem blondynem. – prychnął. - Widziałem jak piękną replikę dłoni zrobił dla Glizdogona. Skoro potrafi stworzyć coś tak precyzyjnego – nie sądzę, że zburzenie kilku ścian będzie stanowiło dla niego problem.

- A jednak nie planuje tego w tym momencie?

- Na razie uczy się życia na nowo. Zapomina o tak prostych rzeczach jak skarpetki. I ciągle chodzi w mokasynach. Lucjusz nie śmie mu powiedzieć, że od dekady są już niemodne. – Severus uśmiechnął się cierpko. Wypił trzecią filiżankę herbaty i poczuł, że zaczyna myśleć nieco trzeźwiej. – Muszę iść spać.

- Zastanę cię rano w lochach?

- Rano chcę sprawdzić trop we wschodnim Liverpoolu. Tam można kupić bilety na prom do Irlandii. Popytam, może dzieciak ruszył w tamtą stronę. Na Nokturnie nie ma po nim śladu. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, chcę zmyć z siebie zapach krwi i pasztecików rybnych.

- Oczywiście Severusie. Śpij dobrze moje dziecko.

- Jakby to było w ogóle możliwe, po takim wieczorze. A, zapomniałbym, tu masz nową listę członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. – rzekł kładąc przed nim na biurku zapisany drobnym druczkiem pergamin. Po czym ruszył do drzwi.

- Dobranoc Severusie. Nie przedawkuj eliksiru bezsennego snu.

- Bez obaw. Wiem co robić z moimi własnymi eliksirami. Żegnam. - uciął tą idiotyczną wymianę uprzejmości i opuścił gabinet. Ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę lochów, z których przeniósł się kominkiem na Spinner's End. Nie zamierzał iść w tym momencie na spacer po błoniach aż do diabelnego lasu, skoro mógł się z powodzeniem aportować z posiadłości własnych przodków, prosto do ciepłego łóżeczka...

##

Harry zerwał się z kanapy, na której zasnął, słysząc huk aportacji. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wypatrywał wrogów. Zamiast wrogów na horyzoncie, a raczej w drzwiach salonu, pojawił się Snape.

- Odłóż to Potter, bo się skrzywdzisz. Albo co gorsza mnie. A ja nie zniosę już dziś więcej przemocy. – wypalił spoglądając na Harry'ego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

- Udało się? - spytał chłopak z nadzieją.

- Ależ tak. Kolacja poszła znakomicie. – Pokłonił się niczym czysto-krwisty arystokrata przed królem.

- Kolacja? – Potter żądał dalszych wyjaśnień. Severus nie miał teraz na to siły. Kompletnie.

- Udawanie. Kolacja. Kawa. Obiad. Herbatka. Zakupy. O zobacz, mam kilka włosów testrala – można zrobić eliksir niewidzialności. Ale tobie nie jest potrzebny – masz swoją pelerynę. – wzruszył ramionami i wypakował z kieszeni ingrediencje, które zakupił u Borgina & Burkesa. Ułożył je wszystkie na stoliku przy kanapie w bardzo równe stosiki. O ile oczy traszki można było tak ułożyć. Jedno odturlało się kilka centymetrów. Severus zachichotał. Harry spojrzał na niego z troską.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Absolutnie nie. Boli mnie głowa. Jestem przeraźliwie głodny. Musiałem wysłuchiwać idiotów przez cały dzień… jak sądzisz?

- Zrobię ci herbaty.

- Kawy. Mocnej i czarnej. I jakbyś mógł: kanapkę z miodem.

Harry zerwał się w stronę kuchni. Severus przejrzał się w gładkiej powierzchni drzwiczek od szafki. Faktycznie nie wyglądał najlepiej. Opadł na kanapę i wyciągnął nogi na stół, rozrzucając po nim przypadkiem wszystkie składniki. Namyślił się chwilę i zdjął z siebie buty, stawiając je koło stołu. Po chwili zrzucił też skarpetki. Nie pachniały najlepiej. Rozprostował nogi na podłodze wsuwając je pod stół.

- Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? Jest... która właściwie jest godzina? – spytał dzieciaka.

- Druga. Spałem. Oglądałem „Piątek trzynastego". I potem… - urwał dzieciak i wrócił do smarowania bułki masłem.

- Bałeś się iść na górę, co?

- Wcale się nie bałem! – zaprotestował Potter.

- To czemu śpisz przy zapalonym świetle? – spytał Severus uszczypliwie.

- Smacznego. Twoja bułka z miodem. Kawa byłaby szybciej, gdybym mógł czarować.

- Nie rób mi kawy. Pójdę spać. – powiedział Snape. - Przepraszam.

- Za co? – Harry był wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

- Za tą przepowiednię. – odparł ponuro, wgryzając się w bułkę. Skrzywił się po drugim gryzie. Przez chwilę wpatrując się w złocisty miód odbijający światło na jego powierzchni. Harry podszedł bliżej i usiadł koło niego na kanapie. Podał mu sok pomarańczowy. Severus wypił duszkiem całą szklankę.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał niepewnie chłopak.

- Nie dziękuję. Idź spać.

- Poczekam na ciebie. Wiesz, sprawdzę czy zgasiłeś światło. I niczego nie zapomniałeś. – Intensywny zielony wzrok był całkowicie skupiony na nim. Severus westchnął i podniósł się z kanapy.

- Chodź mały strachu. Potwory z filmów nie zrobią ci krzywdy. A ja mam nadzieję, że te prawdziwe cię nigdy nie znajdą. – Ruszył z bułką w dłoni w stronę korytarza. Harry ruszył zaraz za nim. Zapalił światło w przedpokoju i wszedł na schody, dopiero wtedy Severus zgasił światło w salonie. Po chwili odpalił Lumos w swojej różdżce i wszedł razem z Potterem do jego pokoju. Dzieciak położył się pod kołdrą i przykrył po szyję. Severus wyjrzał przez okno, sprawdzając okolicę i zamknął okno. Miał świadomość, że jest to zupełnie nieracjonalny gest. Czarodzieje prawdopodobnie i tak aportowaliby się od razu w salonie. Spojrzał na Harry'ego przypatrującego mu się z uwagą.

- Dobranoc Severusie – powiedział dzieciak.

- Dobranoc, panie Potter. Porozmawiamy jutro. – powiedział wychodząc z pokoju chłopaka. Gdy przymknął lekko drzwi, zostawiając je uchylone, uświadomił sobie, że jego bułka została na parapecie, przy oknie. Nie chciał jednak robić z siebie większego idioty i poszedł prosto do łazienki.

##

Harry nie mógł zasnąć jeszcze długo tej nocy. Wiedział, że coś było grubo nie tak z Severusem pod wieczór, a może raczej wypadało by powiedzieć w nocy, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę barbarzyńską godzinę o której wrócił. Musiał być faktycznie wykończony, skoro nie zarejestrował kłamstwa jakim była wymówka o zaśnięciu na kanapie w trakcie filmu. Śmierdział alkoholem. I był z lekka… no, dziwny… w każdym razie.

Harry nie spodziewał się , że dowie się co się stało, chociaż miał przeczucie, że wcale by mu się ta wiedza nie spodobała. Z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn włączył mu się instynkt opiekuńczy. Chciał pomóc temu facetowi. Chociaż ten pozornie wydawał się sobie radzić. Obawiał się trochę, że jego troska na nic się zda i dziś zapewne dostanie w nos drzwiami jakiejś pracowni. Uznał jednak, że może warto spróbować zrobić coś miłego.

Ostatecznie miał cały dzień, na przemyślenie kwestii z wycieczką do lasu i całą resztą rzeczy, które się podziały w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Dziewczyny, wbrew temu jak się spodziewał, okazały się całkiem znośne. Mimo, że były tylko gówniarami z czwartej klasy podstawówki i siksą, która dopiero zaczęła swoją edukację.

Początkowo w głowie Pottera zrodził się plan, że spędzi dzień krojąc składniki eliksirów – w końcu nie miało to nic wspólnego z ich produkcją, więc jakby nie łamało umowy ze Snapem. Potem jednak uznał, że nie ma nic pilnego do uwarzenia, i może warto spróbować, choć raz Severusa posłuchać. Miał też więcej rozumu niż kiedyś i podejrzewał, że na pomieszczeniu są nałożone jakieś czary. Nie miał ochoty, żeby klamka poraziła go prądem.

Skutek był tego taki, że oglądał TV. Godzinę mordował jakiś kanał muzyczny, słuchając najmodniejszych akurat kawałków. Poczytał potem jakąś mugolską książkę. Zjadł zapiekanki. Wypił litr coli, a później odkrył, że półka z filmami przyrodniczymi jest w rzeczywistości stosem pornosów. Cóż. Nie żeby bardzo go to zdziwiło, że dorosły mężczyzna trzyma coś takiego u siebie. _Ale Snape? No kurwa!_

Harry miał sny erotyczne o tym człowieku, choć bardzo chciał to wyprzeć ze swojej głowy. Parę starszych ślizgonek czasem szeptało coś miłego o jego dłoniach i długich, zwinnych palcach. Czasami nawet wychodziły z nich jakieś dziwne teksty o jego nosie i o tym, gdzie powinien go im wetknąć. Sam Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma nic bardziej erotycznego niż głos tego mężczyzny, który sprawiał, że robiło mu się gorąco.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał się nikomu do tego przyznawać i już zastanawiał się jak to ukryć przed Snapem na czas nauki oklumencji. Ale chyba czasem mógł sobie pofantazjować. Prawda?

Obejrzał trzy filmy. Początkowo bał się jak diabli. Widział przed oczami scenę w której on siedzi sobie na kanapie zabawiając się w najlepsze i wchodzi Severus dostając kompletnego szału, bo chłopak ubrudził mu rzeczoną kanapę. Więc Harry bardzo się starał tego nie zrobić. Film był nudnawy, jeśli idzie o fabułę, ale przecież zupełnie nie o fabułę mu chodziło. Jęki, piski i ciężkie oddechy jakoś na niego podziałały. Po drugim filmie był już tak nabuzowany, że jego wyobraźnia odpłynęła w rejony, w których Severus wchodzi do salonu kiedy Harry się zabawia, i w zasadzie to podoba mu się ten widok.

Co takiego by zobaczył? Harry'ego wgapiającego się w ekran. Mruczącego coś pod nosem, dotykającego swojej skóry na brzuchu i udach. Oblizującego swoje wargi. Tak. Sev powinien podejść i go pocałować. Powinien klęknąć przed nim, siedzącym na tej kanapie. Właśnie tak. Klęknąć jak ten facet na filmie. Powinien polizać sutki Harry'ego. Choć pewnie natychmiast by je ugryzł. Powinien zerwać z siebie tą czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, którą tak uwielbiał. Chciał przemknąć palcami po skórze mężczyzny. Po jego klatce piersiowej. Dotknąć czarnych włosów, przyciągnąć go za te włosy do siebie… _nie… wcale nie do twarzy_…

Potter ocknął się zmęczony popołudniu. Upewnił się, że filmy są pochowane, a kanapa czysta. Otworzył okno, bo miał poczucie, że śmierdzi spermą w całym pokoju. Wziął kąpiel. Z bąbelkami. Przećwiczył kilka wariantów nowej fryzury… choć w tej chwili nie dało się nic zrobić z tymi włosami. Jeśli urosną jeszcze kilka centymetrów, będzie je można spiąć na karku w porządny ogon z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Teraz wciąż falują w każdą stronę jak antenka telegraficzna.

Wrócił do salonu i włączył kolejny film, tym razem jakąś komedię romantyczną. Dupa już go bolała od tej kanapy. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Dudley spędzał przed telewizorem całe dnie. Było to tak nudne, że mógłby przespać kolejny seans, gdyby tylko był choć trochę bardziej zmęczony. Zbliżał się jednak wieczór i nie chciał ryzykować nakrycia przy kolejnej sesji z pornosami – ostatecznie będzie miał na to cały kolejny piątek. Mózg uwolniony od oparów testosteronu pojął, że spotkanie Mistrza Eliksirów i Harry'ego robiącego sobie dobrze na jego skórzanej, czarnej kanapie, skończyło by się dla chłopaka tygodniem w rosyjskich kazamatach, a nie przyłączeniem się mężczyzny do całej zabawy.

Oglądając film uznał, że skoro Severus go lubi, to teraz chyba kolej Harry'ego, by mu udowodnić, że nie jest osamotniony w tym zjawisku. Uświadomił sobie powoli, że mężczyzna nikogo nie ma w swoim życiu, a jednak nie urządza histerii jak Harry z tego powodu. Jego rodzice, dziadkowie. Wszyscy nie żyją. Mama - która najwyraźniej też była jego dobrą koleżanką, też zniknęła dawno z jego życia. Snape miał jakiś znajomych tu czy tam, ale ci mieszkający tu, najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli o nim wszystkiego, a ci tam z kolei… byli nudnymi profesorami, albo mordercami.

To implikowało tylko jeden wniosek - Snape musiał być samotny. Był szpiegiem, więc siłą rzeczy nie nawiązywał zbyt bliskich relacji – by się nie zdradzić niepotrzebnie. Był antyspołeczny. Harry nie znał go jeszcze wystarczająco by móc ustalić, czy jest to tylko przyjęta postawa, czy coś co siedzi w nim na dobre. Był też inteligentny. Co nie jest częstą przypadłością ludzi wokoło, jak zauważył Harry. Prawdopodobnie zatem nie miał się nawet z kim podzielić odkryciami o nowych eliksirach czy zaklęciach.

Zapewne mógł sobie podyskutować z Albusem, ale najwyraźniej niektóre dziedziny magii były dla starca niedostępne. O innych jej aspektach zapewne mógł rozmawiać z kimś takim jak pan Nott czy Malfoy… ale też zapewne nie czuł się przy nich komfortowo, wciąż kłamiąc o ich „wspaniałym" Panu. Harry postanowił zmienić ten stan. Niedopuszczalne jest, by człowiek o tak szerokich horyzontach nie miał z kim rozmawiać. Nawet jeśli miały by to być jedynie dyskusje pseudonaukowe.

Będzie zatem czytał. Będzie czytał tak dużo, aż się porzyga. Ale w końcu stanie się dla niego partnerem do rozmowy. Stanie się kimś kogo Severus uzna, za równego sobie, a nie tylko rozwydrzone dziecko. Od czego zatem mógł zacząć? – odpowiedź była dość oczywista. Od eliksirów. One były łatwe. O nich wiedział już sporo. Książki dla siódmego roku miał już dawno opanowane. Chciał sprawdzić czego jeszcze w tej dziedzinie nie wie.

Zostawiając włączony telewizor, by nie czuć się zupełnie osamotnionym w tym pustym domu, zaszył się w bibliotece. Zaczął czytać „Nalewki Paracelsusa". Od czegoś zacząć musiał start w naprawdę zaawansowane eliksiry. Nie zamierzał zaś rozpoczynać swej kariery „warzyciela roku" od czarnomagicznych nalewek. Kiedy rozbolał go tyłek od siedzenia przy biurku, rozciągnął się lekko i z książką pod pachą powędrował do salonu_. Kto u diabła powiedział, że trzeba czytać jak uczniak przy stoliczku?_

Nie wie kiedy dopadł go sen. Śniło mu się, że kroi i sieka dziwne składniki. Śniło mu się, że miesza w błękitnym kociołku. Śniło mu się, że uwarzył miksturę pokoju. Wystarczyło wlać ją do gardła Riddle'owi czy Albusowi, a oni zamienili się w usłużne samarytanki w białych czepkach. Rozdawali chleb głodnym dzieciom.

I wtedy wrócił Severus.

Zmęczony. Pijany. W naprawdę kiepskiej formie. Zrobił totalny bałagan w salonie i powędrował spać. Harry nasłuchiwał dłuższy czas czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Snape myśląc, że Harry się boi zostawił uchylone drzwi do jego pokoju. Mężczyzna wziął długi prysznic, a potem mrucząc coś pod nosem o ohydnych krewetkach, poszedł spać. Swojego pokoju też nie zamknął. Zapewne w obawie, że nie usłyszy Harry'ego, gdyby ten krzyczał przez sen. Nawet w takim stanie, Severus myślał o samopoczuciu Harry'ego. To wydawało się miłe.

Po chwili Harry usłyszał chrapanie, bardziej podobne do melodyjnego mruczenia. Harry był już zbyt zmęczony, nie zastanawiał się więc, jakim cudem w ogóle chrapanie może wydawać się komukolwiek kojące. A jednak uspokojony tym dźwiękiem, w końcu zasnął.

Teraz wstał i ruszył do kuchni. Severus już nie chrapał, ale wciąż spał u siebie i nie wyglądał jakby miał się obudzić w ciągu najbliższych kilkudziesięciu minut. Była 10 rano. Więc jak na niego dość późne popołudnie, bo Snape wstawał zwykle tak wcześnie, że Harry zastanawiał się czy ten w ogóle sypia. To, że do tej pory w całym domu nie unosił się jeszcze zapach kawy, oznaczało tylko, jak bardzo wczorajszy dzień go wykończył, cokolwiek się wydarzyło.

##

Ostry, intensywny zapach bazylii i czosnku obudził go z letargu. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył coś na kształt drewnianego stoliczka w rękach Harry'ego. Dzieciak stał ubrany w t-shirt i jasne jeansy, z tacką czegoś parującego w dłoniach.

- Pobudka, Severusie – powiedział chłopak. Odczekał aż Snape usiądzie wygodnie i oprze się o poduszki, po czym postawił na jego kołdrze stoliczek. Stało na nim risotto z dużą ilością warzyw i przypraw oraz duży kubek z kawą. – Smacznego – powiedział chłopak.

- Nie jestem niepełnosprawny. Jak dasz mi czas na ubranie się, to zejdę na dół. – odpowiedział, patrząc niepewnie na dzieciaka.

- Raz na jakiś czas nie musisz zgrywać twardziela. Jeden dzień w łóżku ci nie zaszkodzi.

- Albus zacznie się niepokoić.

- I bardzo dobrze. To przez jego idiotyczne pomysły musisz tam chodzić i obrywać klątwami. Jak stary cap nie prześpi nocy czy dwóch…

- Postawi na nogi cały zakon.

- Żeby znaleźć twoje zwłoki? Nie sądzę. Skoro ty potrafiłeś mnie odszukać w kilka godzin, ten stary łajdak mógłby zrobić to samo, gdyby tylko chciał. – wyjaśnił uparcie Harry.

- Ten stary wariat nigdy nie uczył się we Włoszech. – odparł Severus, łapiąc się za widelec. Jedzenie pachniało naprawdę dobrze, a jego żołądek przypomniał mu jak niewiele wczoraj zjadł.

- Tu jest jakaś szkoła magii?

- A myślałeś, że co? Obgryzają różdżki jak psy kości?

- Czy tu w okolicy są jacyś? – Spytał dzieciak, najwyraźniej chodziło mu o czarodziei.

- Na przeciwko mieszka rodzina mugoli. Wszystkie trzy ich córki są czarownicami – odparł Snape ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- DeSalve? One są czarownicami? – szczęka Harry'ego opadła.

- A co myślałeś?

- A inni? – W ciągu jednego zdania chłopak wydawał się opanować swoje zdziwienie.

- Reszta sąsiadów nie włada magią. Ale mam tu znajomych. Wiesz, studiowałem w Rzymie eliksiry przez trzy lata. – powiedział Severus pociągając łyk kawy. Była dobra. Gorąca. Czarna. Bez zbędnych dodatków.

- Aż tyle?

- Jakby policzyć letnie kursy, to nawet dłużej. - I rodzina cię puszczała? Byli tak bogaci, by opłacać ci edukację? A mama? Kto za nią płacił jak tu przyjeżdżała? Wydawało mi się, że twój ojciec był mugolem? – padła seria pytań. Severus westchnął, ale postanowił zaspokoić ciekawość tego młodego węża. Włos mu w końcu z głowy nie spadnie jeśli to zrobi. Wskazał Harry'emu łóżko, dając sygnał, żeby usiadł.

- Mój ojciec nie był zwolennikiem niczego co robiłem. Dlatego wyjeżdżałem tak często jak się dało. Odkąd tylko zacząłem otrzymywać „P" z większości przedmiotów, mój dziadek sponsorował mi te wyjazdy po śmierci mojej matki.

- To znaczy od kiedy?

- Po trzecim roku.

- Przykro mi. To chyba dość wcześnie… nie było ci ciężko? – Dzieciak zrobił smutną minę.

- Mój ojciec był podobny do twojego wuja. Więc sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie.

- Przykro mi.

- Niepotrzebnie... to przeszłość, która nie ma na mnie wpływu. – Risotto było naprawdę dobre_. Gdzie ten dzieciak nauczył się tak gotować?_

- Oczywiście, że ma.

- Nie – uciął Snape. Harry spojrzał na niego intensywnie i zmrużył oczy.

- Jeśli nie chcesz o czymś rozmawiać, powiedz mi to. Nie musisz opowiadać mi bzdur, które nie mają pokrycia w rzeczywistości. – wypalił Harry, odpowiedziało mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale myślę, że to właśnie przez niego trafiłeś do Riddle'a. Gdyby sytuacja wyglądała inaczej, a ten skurwysyn nie zabił mi matki i ojca, pewnie też zwróciłbym się do niego po narzędzia do zemsty na tych okropnych mugolach, którzy mają czelność udawać moją rodzinę… - Gdy Snape nadal milczał, przeżuwając pokarm, Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Wiesz, ja rozumiem. Ja też nie lubię o nich mówić. Powiedziałem ci o tym co zrobili, pokazałem swoje wspomnienia… wiem, że je widziałeś, ale dalej nie lubię o tym mówić. To wszystko wydaje się wtedy bardziej realne. Bolesne. Więc rozumiem, jeśli był taki jak Dursley, że nie chcesz o nim mówić. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie miał na ciebie wpływu. Ukształtował cię.

- Miał. Masz rację. Teraz już nie ma.

- Oczywiście. Bo jesteś takim otwartym i ufnym człowiekiem – prychnął sarkastycznie Harry.

- Niemal jak ty. - mruknął cicho Snape, ale wiedział, że chłopak go słyszy, bo ten uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Chciałem nauczyć cię czytać między wierszami.

- I jak mi idzie?

- Czytasz dobrze. Ale czy musisz na głos? – sarknął Snape.

- Powinienem więc zostawiać tą wiedzę dla siebie? Nie komentować? A jeśli jest błędna? Jeśli gdzieś się mylę? Jak to zweryfikuję?

- Mówiąc o tym co myślisz, odsłaniasz się… - wyjaśnił Snape.

- Nawet jeśli mówię o kimś innym?

- Sposób w jaki myślimy o ludziach, w jakiś sposób nas definiuje.

- Och. Więc jaka jest definicja Severusa Snape'a?

- Wredny, podły bydlak, który nienawidzi wszystkich i wszystkiego – odparł Severus ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- A czym to się różni od twojego prawdziwego Ja? – Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Tego się nigdy nie dowiesz.

- Kiedy ja cię znam.

- Doprawdy? Co o mnie wiesz? – uniósł brwi w górę udając szczere zdumienie.

- Yyy…

- Tak?

- Nooo… jesteś w wieku mojej mamy. A to znaczy, że masz 35 lat. Że lubisz mugolskie radio. I lody amaretto. Że lubisz pomidory z czosnkiem i zapach bazylii. I pachniesz zawsze trawą cytrynową, jakkolwiek nie zamieniałbym ci twoich kosmetyków. Że wolisz czarną kawę, ale taką z mlekiem też wypijesz, o ile nie ma w niej cukru. Nie cierpisz dropsów cytrynowych i psów. Ach, i idiotów z Gryffindoru. – Severus przyglądał się chłopcu z zainteresowaniem.

- Czyli, na podstawie tych informacji… co możesz o mnie powiedzieć? Jak zachowam się w czasie bitwy? Co zrobię z niewinnym dzieckiem? Jak postąpię wobec Dumbledore'a, kiedy wkurzy mnie do granic wytrzymałości? – Szok przez chwilę przemknął przez twarz dzieciaka, ale po chwili zaczął mówić dalej.

- Nic mu nie powiesz. Pójdziesz sobie bez słowa. Nie jesteś głupi. W bitwie będziesz się trzymał z boku i uratujesz niewinne dziecko.

- Błąd. Błąd. Błąd. Myślenie życzeniowe. Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

- Czy to znaczy, że uczysz mnie niepotrzebnych rzeczy?

- Uczę cię magii jakiej nie poznasz w Hogwarcie. Nauczę cię jak posługiwać się nożem, w razie gdyby zawiodła cię moc. Nauczę cię oklumencji i transformacji własnego ciała. Nauczę cię podstaw telepatii. A twoje błędy znaczą tylko, że nigdy nie widziałeś mnie w trakcie poważnej rozmowy z Albusem. Nie masz pojęcia jak wyglądają nasze relacje. Nie widziałeś mnie w trakcie prawdziwego pojedynku, w którym zagrożone było czyjeś życie. I jesteś jedynym dzieckiem, któremu kiedykolwiek pomogłem. Resztę mijam raczej obojętnie, powiewając czarnymi szatami.

- Ale czemu? – Chłopak próbował ukryć niepewność i zawód z powodu źle wyniesionych wniosków.

- Bo nie są dziećmi twojej matki. Niczego nie obiecywałem ich rodzinom.

- A czy jest ktoś, komu byś obiecał?

- Dziś? Nie. Raczej nie. Ty jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nie mogę się rozpraszać. – Harry westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Ale lubisz Amaretto? – zapytał po chwili.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że któraś z tych obserwacji była błędna. Jedynie zupełnie nieużyteczne wnioski z nich powstały.

- To jak mam rozróżniać informacje istotne, od tych niepotrzebnych?

- Istotne to takie, które mogą kogoś skrzywdzić. Które można wykorzystać w walce, szantażu, manipulacji.

- A można w ogóle skrzywdzić ciebie? Skoro nie masz nikogo na kim ci zależy?

- Mylisz się.

- Mylę? – konsternacja była widoczna jak na dłoni, na jego twarzy_. Trzeba się będzie tego pozbyć. Dzieciak musiał nauczyć się ukrywać prawdziwe emocje._

- Jest dla mnie ważna pewna osoba. – Severus wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem.

- Ach… że ja… ale jak ta informacja miała by cię skrzywdzić?

- Nie bój się. Jest tylko jeden sposób by mnie skrzywdzić, a prędzej padnę trupem, niż pozwolę mu się ziścić. Więc nawet jeśli ta chwila nadejdzie, ja będę już martwy i nie będę wiedział, że stało się to czego się obawiałem. Co jeszcze? – Harry widocznie próbował wyciągnąć jakiś sens z poprzedniego zdania. Severus zastanawiał się, kiedy pojmie, co on tak naprawdę chciał mu przekazać.

- Jest coś jeszcze?

- Co jest jeszcze moim słabym punktem? – przypomniał o temacie rozmowy Snape.

- Wspomnienia?

- Ciepło. A konkretniej?

- Moja mama. I… twój ojciec? – Severus skinął głową.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Hmmm… nie wiem. Może masz kogoś teraz. Kogoś kogo wołałbyś nie stracić…

- Zanim zaczniesz płynąć w pomysły bez pokrycia, wróć do tego co wiesz.

- Wiem! Twoja mama! – mina Severusa sposępniała. _Cholera, gówniarz, nie był jednak taki głupi_.

- Tak. To jest ta lista. – odpowiedział zanurzając swój nos kubku z kawą.

- I to wszystko? Znaczy tylko to? Trzy dawno zmarłe osoby?

- Czasem walka z samym sobą jest trudniejsza niż z zewnętrznym wrogiem. Potężny czarodziej będzie potrafił to wykorzystać.

- Mądre to co powiedziałeś. – zamyślił się Potter.

- Nie wciskaj mi tu komplementów. Daj mi się przespać jeszcze godzinę. Nie chcę odpuścić twojego treningu. A chwilowo masz wolne od obowiązków – powiedział Sev, odstawiając pusty talerz na szafkę nocną i sięgając do szuflady, po eliksir na ból głowy.

- Słodkich snów – mruknął Harry i zabrał brudne naczynia wychodząc z pokoju.

##

Severus obudził się po krótkiej drzemce i doprowadził do stanu używania. Poza tym jednym paskudztwem na ból głowy, nie wziął żadnych eliksirów. Wolał nie podnosić teraz swoich odporności na te mikstury, by potem nie truć się wciąż zwiększonymi dawkami. Poza tym, lubił być świadomy.

Wczorajsze wizje martwych dzieci, utwierdziły go tylko w przekonaniu, że nie pozwoli ruszyć Harry'ego nawet palcem. Gdyby dzieciak dostał się kiedyś w ich łapy, Severus prędzej go zabije jednym niewybaczalnym, niż pozwoli zrobić z niego dmuchaną lalkę. I niech go potem zabiją. Przecież i tak nie ma innego celu w swoim marnym życiu.

Severus zwlekł się na dół, gdzie zastał Harry'ego z książką w salonie.

- To jak? Ćwiczymy to twoje „Evanesco"?

- Yhm – przytaknął tylko chłopak, kończąc czytać jakieś zdanie. Po chwili odłożył książkę na stolik i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Dopiero to spojrzenie przypomniało Snape'owi bałagan, który wczoraj urządził, i poczuł się głupio. Rozejrzał się niepewnie w poszukiwaniu rzeczy, które tu wczoraj porzucił.

- Posprzątałem. Zaniosłem ingrediencje do składziku przy laboratorium. Nie chciałem, żeby walały się po stole – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Dziękuję. I chyba powinienem przeprosić, nie byłem wczoraj sobą, a ty nie powinieneś oglądać mnie w tym stanie. – odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion.

- Nie ma sprawy. Byłeś zmęczony – odparł dzieciak.

- Tak. Zły. Smutny. I strasznie sfrustrowany. I to mi przypomina, że muszę chyba złożyć raport Albusowi.

- Mogę się mylić, ale plotłeś coś wczoraj o herbacie. Więc wydaje mi się, że już to zrobiłeś. – Dopiero teraz Snape się skoncentrował. Faktycznie wróciło do niego wspomnienie gabinetu dyrektora i kilku herbat , które w siebie wlał. Dziad musiał mu podać w napoju jakiś eliksir uspokajający, skoro go tak ścięło chwilę później. Dobrze, że się nie rozszczepił przy aportacji. Byłby wstyd. Snape wzruszył ramionami, przypominając sobie jak wierutnie nakłamał starcowi.

- Więc wygląda na to, że mamy więcej czasu na uczenie cię „Evanesco".

- Moglibyśmy poćwiczyć też czary rozgrzewające?

- Myślisz, że to tak łatwo? Kierowanie wolą nie jest czymś tak prostym jak wypowiedzenie inkantacji czaru.

- Ale przecież ciepło to ogień. A ogień jest żywiołem. Żywioły zaś są powiązane ze złością. Więc biorąc pod uwagę, że to moja emocja – powinno pójść w kilka minut.

- Dobra. Ubieraj buty. Wracamy na polanę. – powiedział Severus.

- Tam gdzie w czwartek?

- Tak. St. Raven. Ta sama. – odpowiedział Severus. Harry wyszczerzył się i pobiegł po trampki. Severus skierował swe kroki do zamrażalnika i zabrał stamtąd kurczaka, i wodę mineralną z lodówki, po czym rzucił na składniki czar chłodzący i zapakował do torby.

Gdy wszedł do przedpokoju Harry siedział już na schodach, gotowy do wyjścia.

- Weź bluzę. Wieczorem może być chłodno. – Stwierdził, patrząc na krótki rękaw chłopca.

- Wieczorem będę umiał się ogrzać, jak będzie mi zimno. – uśmiechnął się pewny siebie Harry. Severus westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową, po czym wskazał drzwi.

* * *

N/A: Witam wszystkich, którzy dobrnęli do tego momentu. I dziękuję za komentarze. Dziękuję też mojej becie, która trwa w tym szaleństwie od początku :)

**Ciąg dalszy oczywiście nastąpi.** I to pewnie niebawem.

Mój szalony umysł, ma jednak czasem pomysły na rozdziały, które wydarzą się... cóż, w odległej przyszłości - i wtedy spisuję właśnie tamte, żeby nic nie uciekło. Ale nie martwcie się, chronologia opowieści nie zostanie zaburzona. Możecie mieć za to pewność, że historia nie skończy się po rozdziale czy dwóćh. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**17. Rozdział siedemnasty, bardzo futrzasty.**

Severus był zadowolony. Wysłał rankiem Albusowi raport stanowiący o tym, że Liverpool był pomyłką, a chłopiec był widziany w Manchesterze.

Zrobił śniadanie w postaci typowego angielskiego posiłku, wiedząc, że dzisiejszy dzień może trochę potrwać. Wczoraj wrócili dość późno z St. Raven, bo opanowanie „Evanesco" zajęło sporo czasu. Łatwo było „zniknąć" coś co sprawiało Harry'emu ból, lub było zagrożeniem, ale rzeczy które po prostu leżały sobie spokojnie na polanie, kocu czy pieńku – ich pozbyć się nie było tak łatwo. Oczywiście, koc w pewnym momencie też zniknął, co dzieciak skwitował tylko smutnym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili zupełnie niezrażony, pastwił się nad kolejnymi obiektami.

Po południu zrobili sobie przerwę. I tak jak Harry słusznie założył, przywołanie drobnych płomieni szło mu dość prosto. Kurczak piekł się przy ognisku, a Harry w tym czasie eksperymentował z butelką wody mineralnej. Skutek był tego taki, że zamiast podgrzać wodę - stopił plastik, po czym ciśnienie wewnątrz - rozsadziło butelkę. Zanim jednak płonący i wciąż skwierczący kawałek plastiku doleciał do twarzy Severusa - chłopak krzyknął „Evanesco" i po butelce nie było śladu.

Po kilku kolejnych próbach Harry nauczył się rozpoznawać zmiany w mocy, którą ma skierować, by uzyskać różnicę między ogniem a ciepłem, i pod wieczór był w stanie ogrzać własną koszulkę tak, by wydzielała przyjemne ciepło. Oczywiście Severus kazał uprzednio zdjąć dzieciakowi koszulkę z siebie, by nie musieć za chwilę leczyć poparzeń. Zarzucił mu na ramiona swoją czarną bluzę, ale chłopak zrzucił ją energicznie na ziemię, twierdząc, że to odbiera mu motywację.

Gdy już sztuka znikania kwiatków na polanie - żółtych, a nie wszystkich jak leci – została opanowana, czar rozgrzewający działał, a ognisko zostało ugaszone, Harry domagał się spaceru do leju po drzewie. Uparł się zasadzić w tym miejscu kolejne. Severus próbował mu tłumaczyć, że drzewa sadzi się za dnia, a nie po nocy, ale Potter się uparł. Pozostało mu więc wzruszyć ramionami i patrzeć jak dzieciak instaluje w ziemi kasztana, którego, nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął, i podlewa potem usypany kopczyk wodą.

Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie sądził, że chłopak zrobi takie postępy w kilka dni. Ale bestia była dość ambitna, stąd pomysł Severusa, by przyśpieszyć kolejny plan. Im szybciej dzieciak zintegruje swoją moc, tym lepiej. Snape martwił się tylko, czy nie będzie miewał problemów zbliżonych do własnej matki w tym zakresie. Ale tym będzie się martwił później. Spakował więc torby na cały dzień i ponaglił chłopaka, by się w końcu zebrał, bo mają dzisiaj trochę pracy do wykonania. Potter oczywiście marudził, ale jak dostrzegł kolejne tobołki i zwęszył wycieczkę – uznał, że jednak warto ruszyć swoje dupsko i być gotowym do wyjścia w 15 minut.

W tym momencie Severus dziękował samemu Merlinowi, że chłopak potrafił się zorganizować w kilka minut. Dziękował także, że nawyki Malfoya w zakresie spędzania godziny do dwóch z rana przed lustrem, nie ugruntowały się w nim na dobre. W każdym razie, przed dziesiątą udało im się opuścić dom i przejąć resztę towarzystwa, już czekającego na nich z plecakami na ramionach.

##

Aportowali się w lesie nieopodal St. Raven. Było to miejsce powszechnie znane i często używane przez tutejszą społeczność. Dzieciaki w końcu, musiały gdzieś ćwiczyć zmienianie formy i panowanie nad mocą. To tu mogły się uczyć prostszych czarów, gdy magia w nich, zaczynała dawać o sobie znać.

Severus wielokrotnie żałował, że nie wychowali się z Lily tutaj. Być może gdyby chodzili do włoskiej szkoły, ich ścieżki nigdy nie przecięłyby się z Voldemortem. Być może Lily dzisiaj by żyła, gdyby od dziecka uczyli się tego wszystkiego, co Severus pojął dopiero po dwudziestce. Nie polegali by tak naiwnie na Dumbledorze. Ani ona, ani Severus.

Miał ochotę rozpędzić się całą mocą swoich mięśni i wbiec między zielone gałęzie. Wspiąć się na drzewo… ale teraz miał przy sobie dzieci. Stłumił zew natury. Być może, gdy Harry nauczy się kontrolować swoją formę, będą mogli sobie pozwolić na trochę luzu i zabawę wśród drzew.

Dziś wraz z nim i chłopakiem, były córki sąsiadów. Severus wiedział doskonale, że dziewczynki już dawno opanowały zmianę formy. Obawiał się nieco jak zareaguje najmłodsza z nich, jeśli zwierzęcą formą Harry'ego okaże się jeleń – jak Jamesa. Był niemal pewien, że Laura, mimo iż miała dopiero 8 lat, będzie potrafiła zapanować nad instynktami łowieckimi swojej formy animagicznej.

O bliźniaczki nie martwił się wcale. Dziewczynki miały po 11 lat i przynajmniej 5 lat doświadczenia w tym zakresie. W tym roku miały zmieniać szkołę z powszechnej na magiczną. Lunanostre, bo tak nazywała się uczelnia dla młodych czarodziei, mieściła się na Sycylii. Z dala od głównego szlaku turystycznego, co zapewniało względny spokój dzieciakom.

Severus przez chwilę rozważał przeniesienia Harry'ego do tej placówki. Jednak wiedział, że akta uczniów są powszechnie dostępne we włoskim ministerstwie i mógłby sprowadzeniem chłopaka do szkoły, wywołać incydent międzynarodowy. Zwłaszcza jeśli Albus uparłby się, że Harry ma wrócić do Hogwartu. Rada Lunanostre nie stanęłaby w obronie chłopaka, bez wcześniejszej ingerencji nikogo z góry… a Severus nie mógł dopuścić, by Albus dowiedział się o jego powiązaniach z włoskim klanem czarodziei.

- Zaczniemy dziś od prostych ćwiczeń oddechowych. – Zaczął Severus, gdy dzieciaki rozsiadły się na trawie. Harry rozglądał się niepewnie, nie wiedząc co właściwie ma się wydarzyć, bo Severus definitywnie zabronił dziewczynkom puszczać wcześniej pary z gęby w tym zakresie. Zdawał sobie sprawę , że Potter z wrażenia nie spałby całą noc, i skończyło by się to zapewne koszmarami i eliksirem nasennym, po którym dzieciak byłby nieprzytomny pół dnia.

Maria i Honorata wpatrywały się w Harry'ego jak w obrazek. Severus powstrzymywał uśmieszek, by nie zniechęcić dziewczynek. Miały po 11 lat, a mimo to widziały w potarganym piętnastolatku potencjalny ideał. Laura jako jedyna nic sobie nie robiła z międzynarodowej sławy chłopca. Jego przeznaczenie osadzone w realiach innego kraju zupełnie do niej nie docierało. I prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, mimo, że była z nich najmłodsza, zdawała się ulubienicą Pottera – nawet pomimo ostatnich zajść. Tym razem Severus obiecał sobie trzymać się na dystans od dziewczynek, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie rozwścieczyć chłopaka. Severus nie mógł się doczekać lęku w jego oczach, gdy jeleń w jego skórze zetknie się z Laurą.

- Medytacja? – zapytał Harry.

- Tak. Pogłębiona. Wprowadzę was w stan ułatwiający odnalezienie swojej zwierzęcej jaźni. Dziewczyny robiły to już wielokrotnie, więc nie bądź zdziwiony, że z łatwością zmieniają swoją formę. – zielone oczy chłopaka błysnęły ambicją. – Zamknij oczy. – zwrócił się Severus w drugiej osobie, tak by każdemu z osobna zdawało się, że mówi właśnie do niego.

- Poczuj swoje ciało. Wsłuchaj się w wiatr, który owiewa twoją twarz – szeptał cicho, na granicy słyszalności, ale delikatne ruchy powiek dzieciaków, utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że doskonale go słyszą. – Poczuj zapach. Dotknij wiatru na swojej twarzy. Z której strony cię ogrzewa? Koi cię czy dodaje energii? Powąchaj go. Czym jest ten wiatr? Zapachem trawy pod twoimi stopami czy odległym powiewem zza drzew? Posmakuj go. Wciągnij wiatr przez usta. Czujesz gdzie był jeszcze chwilę temu? Kogo dotykał? Zatrzymaj go wewnątrz siebie. Wiatr to siła. Poczuj jak cię wypełnia. Rozchodzi się po twoich żyłach. Wiruje w twoich trzewiach. Splata się z twoim magicznym rdzeniem. Pozwól mu otoczyć twoje ciało. Zobacz go w sobie. Widzisz go? – wszystkie cztery głowy zgodnie przytaknęły. Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Pozwól twojej mocy wyjść z ukrycia. Poczuj ją w swoim oddechu. Usłysz w biciu własnego serca. Jaki ma kolor? Widzisz moc? Jaki ma smak? Czym pachnie? Czego pragnie?

- Wypuść ją. Pozwól jej nad tobą zapanować. Być tobą. Spójrz jak formuje się w kształt. Nabiera cech. Jaki ma charakter?

- Dotknij jej. Pozwól się prowadzić. Stań się mocą. Niech ona stanie się Tobą. Jesteście jednym ciałem. Siłą. Ogniem. Wodą. Ziemią. Wiatrem. A teraz skoncentruj się. Widzisz zwierzę przed tobą. Jest piękne. Jest czyste. Jest silne. Ty jesteś tym zwierzęciem. Ty jesteś mocą. – Severus umilkł, by zobaczyć jak Maria zmienia się bezszelestnie w lisa. Obok niej królik już skubał kwiatki. Maria szturchnęła nosem Honoratę i zaczęły ścigać się po trawie.

Cichy pomruk wydarł się z pyszczka Laury, gdy koło Severusa pokładał się właśnie na plecy brunatny niedźwiadek. Podwinęła łapki do góry w zapraszającym geście, domagając się drapania po brzuchu. Severus nie widział dziewczynek w tej formie od roku, jednak animagiczna postać Laury sporo urosła przez ten czas. Nagle misiek zerwał się na nogi i stanął przed Sewerusem na dwóch tylnych łapach, w niezbyt zgrabnej próbie ochronienia go.

Spojrzenie czarnych oczu padło na Harry'ego. Severus czekał aż chłopakowi zacznie pojawiać się zwierzęcy pysk, kopyta i rogi. Był niemal pewny, że zobaczy przed sobą kolejnego jelenia. Był przygotowany do zatrzymania Laury, gdyby chciała zaatakować chłopaka. Miał bowiem świadomość, że ani lis, ani królik, którym była Honorata, nie rzucą się na rogate zwierzę większe od siebie.

Ale Harry nie zmieniał się w jelenia. Jego uszy zmieniły nieco położenie i kształt. Czarna sierść zaczęła pokrywać całe jego ciało, a dłonie powoli zmieniały się w masywne łapy. Severus jednym ruchem różdżki zatrzymał biegające wesoło dziewczynki i otoczył je tarczą ochronną.

- Homidus. – Rzucił krótki czar i wszystkie trzy dziewczynki, zaczęły natychmiast odzyskiwać ludzką formę. – Zostańcie tam. – rozkazał cicho i wzniósł wokół zafascynowanych dziewczynek wysoki żywopłot.

W tym samym czasie, Harry miał już długi, smukły ogon, a ciało nabierało właściwego kształtu. Severus przymknął oczy na ułamek sekundy, by wizualizować własną animagiczną formę. Moc zawirowała w nim wściekle, domagając się uwolnienia. Opadł miękko na cztery łapy przypatrując się chłopcu uważnie.

Jako ostatnie pojawiły się w jego pysku długie, białe kły. Czarna sierść na jego grzebiecie odbijała światło słoneczne lśniąc zdrowo. Harry ryknął, a przynajmniej tak to miało brzmieć, bo z jego pyska wydarło się coś co bardziej przypominało prychnięcie. Sierść na karku Severusa zjeżyła się odruchowo. Instynkt w nim domagał się walki z dorastającym samcem na jego terytorium.

Świadomość człowieka, jednak wciąż dominowała. Spojrzał na młodą, czarną panterę przed sobą i przygotował się do skoku, słysząc wściekłe, skonfundowane prychnięcia. Zielone oczy młodego kota błyszczały złością. Dezorientacją i strachem. Severus odpowiedział gardłowym mruczeniem na zaczepkę młodszego zwierza i zrobił kilka powolnych kroków w jego stronę. Harry był niepewny. Severus czuł to w jego zapachu. Widział w postawie. Spojrzał w stronę sztucznego żywopłotu i cieszył się, że dziewczynki są posłuszne i zostają w bezpiecznej strefie. Żadna z nich nie miała szalonych pomysłów wchodzenia między dwa olbrzymie koty.

Harry zjeżył się gdy Sev podszedł bliżej i próbował walnąć go łapą. Severus z łatwością zbił łapę kociaka i prychnął niezadowolony. Jednym susem doskoczył do Harry'ego i chwycił go zębami za kark. Chłopak przez chwilę próbował się wyrywać, zamiatając w powietrzu łapami bez żadnej koordynacji. Severus jednym ruchem wielkiej, czarnej łapy ściągnął go do parteru i docisnął jego kark do ziemi. Wiedział doskonale, że jest większy, silniejszy i wie jak używać tego ciała w którym się znajdował.

Kot w Harrym po chwili szamotania się na ziemi, poddał się. Przewrócił się na plecy, odsłaniając brzuch i podwinął łapy pod siebie. Severus puścił skórę na jego karku i polizał kociaka przed sobą.

Dzieciak zamruczał. Szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się w jego ślepia. Severus polizał łeb kociaka i machnął raz ogonem. Harry nieśmiało podniósł się na cztery łapy i potarł głową o szyję Severusa wciąż mrucząc jak domowe zwierzę. Polizał go po barku i szyi, po czym podskoczył radośnie niczym królik i zrobił wokół niego kilka okrążeń.

Severus wciąż go obserwował, ale najwyraźniej chłopak pojął w końcu, że nie jest zwierzęciem, że to tylko jego animagiczna forma. Harry wąchając ziemię pod swoimi łapami podszedł powoli do żywopłotu, za którym były dziewczynki. W tym momencie Laura postanowiła opuścić wyznaczoną bezpieczną strefę i podeszła do Harry'ego patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Głupia dziewucha uklękła przed chłopakiem i wystawiła dłoń w jego kierunku, dając mu ją do powąchania. Severus przygotował się do skoku, by w razie problemów ocalić skórę Laury. _Już on sobie z nią porozmawia_. Małoletnia czarna pantera powąchała podstawioną pod nos kończynę, a potem szturchnęła nosem czoło dziewczynki. Ta zachichotała jak szalona i pogłaskała go za uchem... po chwili stała zaś przed nim, jako niedźwiadek.

Harry obserwował tą przemianę i zrobił dwa kroki w tył, podkulając ogon. Severus ruszył do przodu widząc, że chłopak zaraz zaatakuje Laurę. Musiał ratować jej głupiutki łeb. W tym samym jednak momencie niedźwiadek runął na plecy i zapiszczał cicho. Harry z sierścią zjeżoną na karku i ogonem wielkości olbrzymiej miotły do kurzu, wciąż nastroszony i niepewny, podszedł powąchać zwierzę. Severus napiął mięśnie gotowy do skoku na gówniarza, ale Harry szturchnął nosem niedźwiadka w czoło. Niedźwiadek zamruczał cicho i wstał szybkim susem, by odbiec kawałek od pantery. Zatrzymał się po kilku metrach i stanął na tylnych łapkach, machając zadziornie przednimi w powietrzu. Kot kilkoma krótkimi susami popędził za Laurą.

Gdy dopadł niedźwiadka szturchnął go łbem w bok i sam odbiegł kilkanaście metrów. Laura opadła na cztery łapy i popędziła za kotem.

_Nie do wiary!_ – _Te dzieci właśnie bawiły się w berka!_ Severus nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem chłopak panuje tak doskonale nad swoją świadomością. Zwykle zajmuje dwie albo trzy przemiany, by wiedzieć dokładnie co się dzieje z twoim ciałem. Chłopak miał jednak silną więź ze zwierzętami już wcześniej, prawda? Była to co prawda tylko wężomowa, ale przeciętny człowiek nie ma nawet tego.

Severus przysiadł spokojnie przy żywopłocie, sprawdzając czy bliźniaczki nie mają podobnych pomysłów. Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry tak łatwo rozpoznał koleżankę w małym niedźwiedziu, pomimo własnej animagicznej formy, której z oczywistych względów nie mógł w tej chwili pojmować. Spojrzał na dwie stojące dziewczynki, wciąż grzecznie pozostające w ludzkich formach.

- My nie jesteśmy takie głupie, wujku. – szepnęła Honorata. Zając w niej wciąż dawał o sobie znać. Severus zamruczał w odpowiedzi, by dać im znać, że rozumie.

- Obawiam się, że mógłby cię zjeść, gdybyś się przemieniła. – odpowiedziała Maria mrużąc oczy w kierunku siostry.

- Jestem pewna, że wujek nakarmił Harry'ego zanim tu przyjechaliśmy. – Honorata spojrzała trwożnie na olbrzymiego kota obok siebie.

- Śniadanie - śniadaniem. A pantera to pantera – wymądrzała się Maria, wciąż złośliwie patrząc na siostrę. Cwaniara doskonale wiedziała, że ta się boi. Honorata oparła dłoń na karku Severusa, chcąc udowodnić siostrze, że akurat wcale pantera straszna jej nie jest. Odruchowo podrapała go za uchem. Ten rąbnął wściekle ogonem we własny bok i dziewczynka zabrała rękę.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła i schowała rękę za plecy. – To niesamowite wujku. Jesteście tacy podobni… tylko te oczy Harry'ego…

- Oczywiście, że są podobni. Obaj są w końcu czarnymi panterami. Czemu mieli by się różnic, czymś więcej poza wzrostem i ilością mięśni? – prychnęła Maria, patrząc z politowaniem na siostrę i Severus nie miał zamiaru się z nią nie zgodzić. – Dom zająca. Mówię ci. Trafisz do domu zająca – kiwała głową z miną znawcy.

- Wolę być w domu zająca, niż w domu chimery – wypaliła druga z bliźniaczek. Severus prychnął tylko i ułożył się leniwie na słońcu, obserwując dwa ganiające po trawie maluchy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w tej pogoni za przygodą nie wlezą na jakieś drzewo, bo choć miał straszną ochotę się wspinać, to nie miał zamiaru nadwyrężać sobie karku czy łap, w misji ratunkowej tych dwóch nieznośnych bachorów.

##

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w dzisiejszy dzień. _Był panterą!_

Czarną panterą. Wielkim, potężnym zwierzęciem. No, może jeszcze nie był bardzo duży, ale na pewno miał potencjał i zadatki… jeśli urośnie tak jak Severus…

Przed oczami znów stanęła mu animagiczna forma Mistrza Eliksirów. Był olbrzymią, czarną panterą, o błyszczących, onyksowych oczach. Jego sierść lśniła w słońcu odbijając niemal granatowy poblask na sierści. Był śliczny. Dominujący. Szybki. Silny. Harry miał pewność, że mógłby skręcić mu kark i nawet tego nie zauważyć. Ale Severus był uważny. Był spokojny i opanowany cały ten czas.

Dopiero późnym popołudniem, gdy Harry i Laura padali na pyski ze zmęczenia, pomógł Harry'emu wrócić do ludzkiej formy, choć musiał się wcześniej niemiłosiernie nudzić słuchając wiecznych kłótni bliźniaczek siedzących na polanie obok niego. Severus nie przemienił go czarem. Harry zmienił się w człowieka po kolejnej opowieści o mocy i kierowaniu jej formą. Mężczyzna podał mu prostą instrukcję, dzięki której Harry mógł zamknąć swą moc wewnątrz siebie. Znów nabrał ludzkich kształtów.

Severus obiecał mu naukę polowania i walki w tej postaci. Harry już nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego popołudnia w St. Raven.

- Czy ta magia ma jakąś nazwę? Czemu we Włoszech każdy mag zmienia formę, a w Anglii jest to zabronione?

- _Magia Animale_. Inny minister. – odparł spokojnie Severus stawiając przed Harrym talerz z wołowiną. Pachniała doskonale i była pół krwista… chyba mówią na to befsztyk. Harry oblizał się od samego zapachu mięsa. Severus zaśmiał się widząc zażenowaną minę chłopaka. – To normalne po przemianach. Im więcej czasu spędzasz w zwierzęcej formie, tym bardziej twoje ciało domaga się naturalnego dla twojej formy pożywienia.

- Tylko tyle? Inny minister? I zupełnie odmienne przepisy? – odpowiedziało mu leniwe kiwnięcie głową. – Jak kiedyś zostanę ministrem, to zmienię te idiotyczne przepisy. – rozentuzjazmował się Harry.

- Och, doprawdy? Jeden dzień obcowania z mocą i już masz aspiracje rządzić całym krajem? – sceptyczne spojrzenie Severusa sprowadziło Harry'ego na ziemię.

- Oj, wiesz o czym mówię. To głupie. To z animagami… ale czemu jestem kotem? Czy nie powinienem być jak mój ojciec? Tak wygląda mój patronus. Tata był podobno jeleniem. Tak mówił profesor Lupin. Może mam to po mamie?

- Twoja mama Harry, miała wiele talentów, ale zmiana formy nie była tym co potrafiła najlepiej.

- W co się zmieniała? – spytał Harry z wypiekami na twarzy.

- W tygrysa.

- Łał.

- W orła. W wiewiórkę. W myszołowa. W pstrąga. – Mina Harry'ego była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana z każdym kolejnym przykładem. – Były to słabe zwierzęta. Ich moc nie lubiła zostawać w tej formie i po kilku minutach wracała do ludzkiej.

- Może nie miała dobrego nauczyciela? - spytał Harry, nie rozumiejąc ciągle dlaczego tak się działo.

- Jej magiczny rdzeń był chaotyczny. Człowiek który nas uczył, wiele razy próbował ustabilizować jej magię. Jednak umiejętność dowolnej zmiany formy też miała swoje plusy. Mogła dostosować się dowolnie do okoliczności.

- Co z tego, jeśli tylko na chwilę. Co w tym takiego fajnego?

- Gdy istniała taka potrzeba mogła latać, albo pływać bez przeszkód. – wyjaśnił Severus.

- Ale gdyby się zapomniała, mogłaby utonąć albo spaść!

- Dlatego ćwiczyła kontrolę nad mocą. Posiadła umiejętność kontrolowania bestii. Potrafiła okiełznać niemal każde zwierzę i animaga. Nie musiała pozostawać zwierzęciem, by wygrywać z nimi potyczki.

- Była jakimś weterynarzem? Druidem? – spytał Harry.

- Bardziej zaklinaczem. To był instynkt. Po prostu wiedziała co zrobić i jak się zachować przy niemal każdym zwierzęciu.

- To ja chyba tego po niej nie odziedziczyłem. Hedwiga zaginęła. Bazyliszek zabił Lockharta. Smok pogryzł Draco… stanowczo nie potrafię kontrolować bestii… mam nadzieję, że Hedwiga wróciła do Hogwartu i ktoś ją tam nakarmi. Nie chciałbym żeby jej się coś stało. Jestem beznadziejnym opiekunem… i psy, psy Malfoya też mnie nie lubiły!

- Pies czuł kota w tobie, dlatego był wrogi.

- To czemu McGonagall mnie tak nie znosiła?

- Minerwa jest kotem Harry. Domowym kotem. Może się ciebie instynktownie bać, nawet jeśli nie potrafi wyjaśnić świadomie czemu tak się dzieje. – wyjaśnił spokojnie Severus pijąc wodę mineralną.

- To dlatego żadne koty z okolicy nie sikają na twój trawnik? – spytał Harry.

- Dokładnie – przytaknął Severus i odkroił kawałek mięsa, po czym pochłonął go w tempie ekspresowym.

- Dziewczyny mówiły... coś o tym, że trafiłbym do domu kota. W Lunastromo… jakie są jeszcze domy? - Severus parsknął.

- Lunanostro. Tak nazywa się szkoła. I nie kot, a Sfinks – jest połączeniem mądrości i odwagi. To dom zagadek. Jak Ravenclaw.

- Ale czemu miałbym w nim być? Nie jestem jak Ravenlcaw.

- Bo jesteś kotem.

- Rozstrzyga o przynależności jedynie animagiczna forma?

- A nie uważasz, że to lepsze niż stary kapelusz? Moc formuje się po części według cech twojej osobowości.

- Ja tam nie narzekam. Tiara wydawała się wiedzieć co robi, kiedy umieściła mnie w Slytherinie. I jakoś nie żałuję.

- Jest dom zająca. – ciągnął dalej Severus, wciąż jedząc stek.

- Pff. Oni są jak Hufflepuff. – parsknął Harry, żując mięso z głupawym uśmiechem wciąż przyklejonym do twarzy.

- Nie, Harry. Są dokładnie jak zające. Zwykłe wystraszone szkodniki, które mnożą się jak szalone. Jest też dom chimery. Oni są najbardziej zbliżeni do Slytherinu.

- Czym jest chimera?

- To połączenie węża, lwa i kozy.

- To chyba nie były miłe stworzenia. – zauważył Harry.

- Według mitologii - ziały ogniem piekielnym.

- Ach, czyli śmierdziało im z pyska jak Voldemortowi… pewnie nie wiedziały, że można myć zęby. – Severus skrzywił się tylko i tłumaczył dalej.

- Jest jeszcze dom niedźwiedzia.

- Laura jest dzielna. – przyznał Harry z niejaką dumą.

- Nie zraź jej do siebie. Niedźwiedzie to przydatni sprzymierzeńcy – powiedział Severus. Harry wytarł właśnie kawałkiem chleba swój talerz i połknął ostatni kawałek mięsa.

- Czy gdzieś są inne domy? Dom smoka? Albo nietoperza?

- Każda szkoła ma swoje podziały. Dom Smoka, zaraz obok domu Pandy i Modliszki jest jedną z ekskluzywnych klas w szkole znajdującej się w Himalajach.

- Przyjmują tam tylko smoki?

- Przyjmują tam ludzi o czystych sercach. Smok jest dla nich święty i traktują go inaczej niż my czy Bułgarzy.

- To niesamowite jak wiele wiesz. – Harry zapatrzył się przez chwilę w twarz Severusa z niejakim zachwytem, po czym speszony spuścił wzrok.

- Wiedza to władza, chociaż akurat ta nie zdaje się na wiele. Ale nigdy nie wiesz, co może ci się przydać. Czasem skrawki informacji o wrogu, mogą być więcej warte, niż całe jego świadectwo z Hogwartu. Poza tym, obserwuj już teraz. Nigdy nie wiesz co może ci uratować życie za dziesięć lat.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział nagle zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Harry.

- Za co? Jeśli możesz sprecyzować… - Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili dzieciak jest tak podniecony po całym dniu, że zastanawiał się poważnie nad podaniem mu eliksiru uspokajającego.

- Że mnie dziś nie zabiłeś. Byłem na twoim terytorium.

- Byłeś szczenięciem pod moją protekcją na terytorium dużo potężniejszych ode mnie. Jesteś jeszcze kociakiem, dla moich instynktów łowcy. Nic we mnie nie domagało się walki.

- A jeśli pewnego dnia się to zmieni? – zapytał Harry spokojnie, obserwując reakcję Severusa.

- Wtedy, tak jak dziś, użyję ludzkiej części mojej jaźni, by kontrolować własne zachowanie.

- Czy ten kot na ścianie w salonie, to ty? Ten czarny? – spytał nagle Harry wskazując w kierunku ramek ze zdjęciami.

- Ja – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape.

- A ten drugi?

- A to już zupełnie inna historia. A dziś jest już za późno żebym ci ją opowiadał.

- Nie cierpię tych tajemnic.

- Respektowanie cudzych granic, nazywa się szacunkiem dla prywatności drugiego człowieka.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – wzruszył ramionami chłopak. I podniósł się od stołu.

- Następne wyjście do St. Raven za dwa dni.

- A jutro? – spytał Harry z ciekawością. Severus odstawił pustą szklankę na stół i też się podniósł, by wstawić naczynia do zmywarki.

- O jutro niech cię głowa nie boli – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Snape.

- Dziękuję, jeszcze raz. I … dobranoc Severusie.

- Dobranoc kocie. – Odparł Snape.

Harry odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów na górę. Gdy miał już pewność, że Severus go nie widzi wyszczerzył się jak głupi. Wiedział, że dzisiaj nie zaśnie, chociaż był zmęczony całym dniem na świeżym powietrzu, moc wibrowała w nim jak szalona i miał ochotę fruwać. Czuł, że dopiero dziś miał okazję być sobą i strasznie mu się ten stan podobał.

Usiadł na łóżku i chwycił w dłonie książkę o animagach. Chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swojej matce. Zaklinacz, zmiennokształtny? Skąd mogła mieć takie moce? Dlaczego nie zmieniła się w pluskwę gdy zobaczyła Riddle'a w ich domu? Czemu nie uciekła? A potem Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie i podrapał się po czole… no tak… tu siedział powód, dla którego nie uciekła… może gdyby była Zającem, albo Ślizgonem… może wtedy zdołała by jakoś przechytrzyć Voldemorta… ale będąc Gryfonką po prostu stanęła naprzeciw wroga i zginęła.

Harry chciał się złościć. A jednak dzięki temu poświeceniu żył. Nie mógł się wściekać o to, że go zostawili, ginąc w jego obronie. Był wtedy za mały, by cokolwiek na to poradzić. Teraz zapragnął mieć jakieś zdanie w tej całej wojnie. A żeby je mieć, musiał nauczyć się jeszcze bardzo wielu rzeczy. Od obsługi różdżki po obce języki. Postanowił, że to właśnie zrobi. Nauczy się wszystkiego co zdoła.

##

Severus wstawił talerze do zmywarki. Nie mógł się dziwić Harry'emu, że nie zwrócił uwagi na bałagan w kuchni, jaki po sobie zostawił. On sam po pierwszej przemianie długo krążył po salonie roznosząc prawie wszystko w drobny mak. Lily go wtedy trochę uspokoiła, ale ostatecznie i tak potrzebował kolejnej interwencji El Grinni. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie potrzebował takiej ingerencji. Severus posiadł od tego czasu sporą wiedzę, ale nie chciałby wzywać szefa tak szybko. Harry nie miał pojęcia o sytuacji panującej we Włoszech i Severus nie chciał spędzić całego jutrzejszego dnia na tłumaczeniu mu zawiłości polityki, mafii, szkolnictwa, oraz wymian międzynarodowych.

Nalał sobie drinka do szklanki i przeciągnął się leniwie. Miał nadzieję, że Harry faktycznie będzie tak dobrze funkcjonował w swojej animaginczej formie, jak dziś i Severus będzie miał w końcu okazję zapolować na jakieś zwierzę. Najlepiej kopytne. Dzisiejsze popołudnie dało mu na to sporą nadzieję.

Przez chwilę na tej polanie poczuł się z lekka zdezorientowany. Wiedział, od Lupina, że James zmieniał się w jelenia. Wiedział, że moc w nim była na tyle silna i stabilna, że nawet jako patronus chłopca – utrzymał swoją zwierzęcą postać. Obawiał się, że powtórzy się sytuacja z Lily. Że chłopak po kilkunastu minutach runie jak długi na ziemię, powalony przez niedźwiedzia i będzie znów w swojej ludzkiej formie.

Pamiętał dokładnie ich pierwszy dzień, gdy El Grinni uczył ich zmiany formy. Severus był tak nabuzowany mocą, że nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, nawet gdy już wieczorem wrócili do domu. I w ciągu kilku minut rozniósł w strzępy cały salon. Lily próbowała go uspokoić, ale ostatecznie musiała wezwać szefa, by pomógł jej okiełznać bestię. Ten zjawił się niemal natychmiast i pomógł Snape'owi wrócić do jego zwierzęcej formy, i nieco uspokoił. Potem wystarczyło już drapanie za uchem delikatną ręką Lily, by usnął po kilku minutach z głową opartą na jej kolanach.

Jej przemiana nie poszła tak rewelacyjnie. On stanął przed nią jako wielka, czarna pantera, trochę chuda jak na tą formę, ale za to dość wysoka. Jego łapy zdawały się tak samo za długie w formie zwierzęcej, co w ludzkiej. Przed nim zaś pojawił się olbrzymi pręgowany tygrys. Więź wiążąca ich magię natychmiast rozpoznała bliskie sobie istoty i ułatwiła im rozpoznanie siebie. Oni jak te dzieci dzisiaj, zaczęli biegać po trawie i turlać się wśród krzaków, gdy po kilku minutach masywny tygrys pod nim zamienił się znów w człowieka. Severus o mało nie rozszarpał jej wtedy gardła przypadkiem, robiąc zamach olbrzymią łapą, spodziewając się wciąż tygrysa.

Snape spędził wtedy cały dzień w swojej formie obserwując poczynania El Grinni, który próbował przywrócić Lily zwierzęcą postać. Po godzinie zmieniła się jeszcze raz. Tym razem w orła. Potem na kilkanaście minut stała się wiewiórką. Wszystkie te formy jednak rozwiewały się po krótkim czasie, pozostawiając ją znów w ludzkiej postaci. Tego właśnie obawiał się dzisiaj. Że chłopak nagle wpadnie w swojej zwykłej, ludzkiej postaci pod łapy rozpędzonego niedźwiedzia. Chodź Laura panowała nad swoją animagiczną postacią już od dwóch lat, mogła by się wystraszyć, gdyby nagle kolega zabawy stanął przed nią jako człowiek.

Severus pomyślał, że magia chłopaka wyczuła dziś podświadomie w co zamienia się Severus. Być może od zawsze to wyczuwała, skoro chłopak nigdy się go nie bał? Dzisiaj ta moc dostosowała formę Harry'ego do człowieka, który był mu najwyraźniej emocjonalnie najbliższy. Chciał znaleźć książki, dla chłopca w tym temacie, gdyby ten miał zamiar pytać o swoją matkę. Z drinkiem w dłoni poszedł więc do biblioteki, ale półki były ogołocone do cna. Brakowało co najmniej 12 pozycji – o magii zwierzęcej. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył w stronę sypialni chłopca.

##

Harry siedział na podłodze i rysował różne diagramy, dopisując do tego notatki. Próbował dociec na czym polega bycie zaklinaczem zwierząt i jak dokonać odkrycia takiej mocy w sobie. Próbował dociec co było nie tak z jego matką, że nie mogła utrzymać formy zwierzęcia na dłużej. Próbował zrozumieć istotę bycia druidem. Bo tym była… tak mu się zdawało. O takich czarodziejach czytał w jakiś baśniach niedawno. O ludziach kroczących wśród zwierząt. O bestiach tak głęboko ukrytych, że przejmowały kontrolę nad wybranymi gatunkami zwierząt. Czy możliwe było by on potrafił panować nad wężami? Nie tylko z nimi rozmawiać? Czy możliwe było by nie odziedziczył tej mocy po Riddle'u, a po matce? Czy to by znaczyło, że następnym razem kiedy się przemieni, nie będzie już taką fajną panterą? Harry posmutniał. Podobało mu się w ciele kota.

- Pomóc ci w tym? – Snape stał w progu obserwując Harry'ego, najwyraźniej już od dłuższego czasu.

- Nie. Wydawało mi się, że chcesz zostać sam. Nie chciałem cię zamęczać pytaniami. Mogę poszukać tego w książkach – odpowiedział Harry.

- Na temat aberracji twojej matki nie znajdziesz w nich odpowiedzi – Severus odparł spokojnie i wszedł do pokoju. Usiadł na podłodze między stosem podręczników. – W tym są informacje o zmiennokształtnych. – rzekł wskazując na jeden z woluminów. - Są dość podobni do metamorfomagów, jednak ich forma to jedynie zwierzęta. Nie potrafią zmieniać koloru oczu czy włosów. Są opisy rytuałów, których dokonują, by zmienić formę i jakie zwierzęta można poświęcać, by pozyskać ich kształty.

- Znaczy zabić. Tak? – przestraszył się Harry.

- Tak.

- Ale ona nie musiała zabijać?

- Nie. Wystarczyło, że pomyślała o jakimś stworzeniu i na chwilę stawała się nim.

- I to jest takie rzadkie?

- Nie znalazłem nigdzie w książkach angielskich, włoskich, niemieckich czy francuskich wzmianki o kimś takim. Nie znalazłem też niczego w bibliotece Durmstrangu. Problem twojej matki polegał na tym, że nie mogła utrzymać tej formy, nawet jeśli bardzo chciała. Nie mogła też zmienić się z jednego zwierzęcia w inne – po drodze musiała nastąpić forma ludzka. Co cię martwi, Harry?

- A jeśli za dwa dni okaże się, że zmienię się w jakiegoś borsuka? Nie chcę być borsukiem. – odparł chłopak.

- Myślę, że problemy już by się pokazały. Tak było w przypadku twojej matki. Te książki tutaj - dotyczą kontroli zwierząt. – Wskazał kolejne cztery pozycje.

- Na czym ta kontrola polegała?

- Potrafiła uspokoić nawet bardzo wściekłą panterę, czy tygrysa. – Severus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- To chyba nie wszystko? To wcale nie była by taka świetna umiejętność.

- Mogła też wydawać proste rozkazy. Nic w stylu „przynieś kapcie". Ale pilnuj. Leż. Atakuj. To mogło stanowić naprawdę niebezpieczne narzędzie w rękach kogoś kto by o tym wiedział.

- Mówisz o Imperiusie, prawda?

- Mogłaby przewodzić stadom wilkołaków, czy hipogryfów.

- Wilkołakom?

- Bestia w kimś takim jak Remus jest o wiele silniejsza, niż w zwyczajnym animagu. Jego magiczny rdzeń jest wzmocniony. Co daje mu pewne odporności gdy jest zmieniony. Jest szybszy, silniejszy, bardziej wytrzymały. Nie czuje bólu. Ale człowieczeństwo jest zepchnięte zupełnie do podświadomości. Lupin nie jest jedynym wilkołakiem, odpowiednio kierowana armia tych potworów, byłaby bardzo trudna do pokonania dla zwykłych czarowników.

- Lupin wydaje się miły. – Potter wzruszył ramionami.

- Przypomnij sobie twój drugi rok. Kto zabił bazyliszka? Przypomnij sobie trzeci, gdy jednym machnięciem łapy rzucił Blackiem o drzewa. Wierz mi, że wtedy „miły" było ostatnim słowem jakim bym go nazwał.

- Fakt. Pamiętam, że Draco strasznie się bał… Czy jego ojciec umie się zmieniać? Czy mama mogłaby go pokonać?

- Zapewne. Choć nigdy nie dowiemy się tego na pewno, skoro nie ma jej wśród nas. Spróbuj zasnąć Harry. Choć wiem, że to trudne. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował, dam ci eliksir. Myślałem, że da się tego uniknąć, ale obawiam się, że twoja moc może mieć inne plany niż sen. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Spróbuję się wykąpać i położyć. Jeśli to nie pomoże, zgłoszę się po pomoc. – powiedział Harry i sięgnął po luźny, czarny t-shirt i spodenki, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki.

Severus odprowadził go wzrokiem i oparł się o krawędź łóżka chłopaka. Wziął jedną z książek i wyciągnął z niej notatki spisywane ręką Lily, która tak jak teraz Harry, próbowała zrozumieć co się z nią dzieje. Przemknął delikatnie palcami po literach znajdujących się na starej kartce. Po chwili potrząsnął głową i schował kartkę z powrotem do książki. Podniósł się, by przynieść Potterowi Eliksir nasenny. Gdy wrócił chłopak leżał już w łóżku, przeglądając kolejny wolumin ze sterty spoczywającej na podłodze.

- Tu masz eliksir, „Magiczne Bestie i gdzie je znaleźć" cię nie uśpią. Wypij to. – Podał mu fiolkę z niebieską substancją. Harry wziął ją do ręki i przechylił, krzywiąc się przy tym w obrzydzeniu.

- Muszą być tak ohydne? – zapytał, wycierając usta.

- Inaczej łatwo byłoby o przedawkowanie. Każdy chciałby to pić gdyby smakowało jak truskawki.

- Co zaplanowałeś na jutro Severusie? – spytał Harry sennie, choć jego głowa opadała właśnie bezwładnie na poduszkę. Severus uśmiechnął się zadowolony i zabrał pustą fiolkę z dłoni chłopca. Zabrał mu też książkę, która spoczywała otwarta na jego poduszce i odłożył ją na szafkę przy łóżku. Resztę woluminów z podłogi przelewitował zaś na parapet.

- Pojedziemy na strzelnicę, panie Potter. – odpowiedział szeptem, gasząc światło w jego pokoju.


End file.
